El GUARDIÁN
by EmilyF.6
Summary: Guardián: Persona encargada de guardar, proteger o cuidar algo o alguien. Cuando un terrible accidente reclama la vida de May Parker, Tony Stark se presenta como el guardián de Peter. Pero no solo será un super-adolescente traumatizado de quien tendrá que preocuparse, si no también aquella transmisión por parte de THOR. **Translation by MoonNight-S14 as I speak NO Spansih! :)**
1. Chapter 1

**A Note from the Author**

Hello! I don't speak any Spanish, so all of the wonderful translations are from the fabulous MoonNight-S14. Thank you so much for translating this for me! They are sending me all of the translations and I am posting them as is :)

El GUARDIÁN

(Traducción del Fic "The Guardian" por Emily_F6 )

RESUMEN:

Guardián: Persona encargada de guardar, proteger o cuidar algo o alguien.

Cuando un terrible accidente reclama la vida de May Parker, Tony Stark se presenta como el guardián de Peter. Pero no solo será un super-adolescente traumatizado de quien tendrá que preocuparse, si no también aquella transmisión por parte de THOR.

Notas del autor ( EmilyF.6 ) :

Nunca he escrito un fanfiction de Marvel, por lo que admito que estoy un poco nerviosa. Sin mencionar que esto se ha hecho antes y probablemente mejor de lo que yo pueda hacerlo. Pero disfrute el escribirlo así que espero que alguien disfrute leerlo.  
Además, para esta historia, a pesar de la emoción que trae "Infinity War", este fic ignora lo sucedido.

Nota por parte del traductor :

¡Hola! Solo soy Moon, la que traduce este hermoso fic. Me encantó mucho, por lo que le pedí a EmilyF.6 poder traducirlo. Espero sea de su agrado. Trate de ser lo más literal posible para no perder la idea central, pero no en muchas expresiones o enunciados se puede, aparte porque si no, no tendría mucho sentido, por lo que difiere un poco del texto real. También algunas palabras o contextos, decidí omitir la traducción, por ejemplo: Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers, Friday, y quizá algunas otras palabras … porque pues… realmente no lo sé, me gustan así, pero si alguien se opone, hágalo saber a la autora y ella me lo hará saber y podremos cambiarlo. Lol.

Pregunta: Prefieren el el término chico o niño. (¿?)

CAPÍTULO 1: " 3 DÍAS"

3 Días

Le tomo a Tony tres días para enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Tres días. Tres días en los que el niño podría haber estado recibiendo la mejor atención médica del mundo, en lugar de estar en un hospital regular de Queens mal equipado para manejar sus ... necesidades particulares. Su Mutación. Pero eso no importa,... Habían sido - Tres - Días. Y no tenía idea de cómo perdonarse a sí mismo por eso.

Las cosas habían estado ... bien. Normal. Perfectas. ¡Demonios, las cosas habían estado bien! Después de que el niño le rechazara el pertenecer a los Avengers; o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, el empezó a traer al niño cada cierto tiempo al edificio, ya sea para alguna actualización del traje, o por ejemplo, reinstalando el paracaídas que el niño no podía recordar decirle a Tony que necesitaba reinstalar, no importa cuántas veces Tony casi le rogó que lo hiciera, y una que otra vez, alguna tutoría. Al menos, comenzó de esa manera.

La primera vez que Happy llevó al niño al edificio para una de estas reuniones, Peter se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, el vestíbulo, la sala de estar y la sala de entrenamiento, todo lo cual se le mostró en una breve visita para permitirle familiarizarse con el lugar. Sinceramente, Tony no tenía idea de qué hacer con el adolescente. Había tantas mejoras que podía instalar en su traje. Le había presentado a Rhodey y a Vision, quien este último, le sonrió mientras el niño le hacía un millón de preguntas y el respondía a todas con una gran paciencia. Luego Peter se había parado en medio del laboratorio privado de Tony, dando vueltas en círculos lentos mientras lo asimilaba todo y Tony trabajaba.

Así que, para Tony, a pesar de la pizca de diversión que tuvo al ver a Peter Parker mirando con asombro a todo lo que Tony daba por sentado, había sido un poco… incómodo. Impersonal. Y Tony Stark no estaba acostumbrado a la incomodidad. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar a cargo de las situaciones, pero este niño ... este niño obviamente lo idolatraba, pero también le temía un poco ... este niño hacía que fuera muy difícil sentirse al mando. Él iba a decepcionar a este niño. Era inevitable. Él decepciona a todos tarde o temprano.

Al principio, pensó que eso ya había sucedido, puesto que le había quitado el traje, después Peter había estrellado un avión en la playa usando solo unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera con capucha, y luego rechazó a Tony cuando le ofreció lo que pensó que era lo único que había querido. Había estado casi listo para rendirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Dejar que el niño viniera de visita dos veces al mes y así trabajar en su traje. Ser ... algo para él. Un mentor. Un… mentor. Empezaría con ser su mentor. Sabía que no tenía por qué tratar de ser el padre del niño. Así que sería solo un mentor.

Happy había llevado al niño a casa unas horas más tarde, y después de despedirle, Tony Stark había decidido que no podía soportar la idea de trabajar en un silencio incómodo durante varias horas, mientras que este super-ansioso, dolorosamente-bueno, por-lo-general-imposible-de-callar niño araña, se encontrara sumido en este silencio incómodo, dos veces al mes. Y no había forma de que cancelara esto ... no podía llamar al niño después de una visita y decirle que no estaba funcionando ... que solo tendría un dron que recogería el traje cuando fuera necesario repararlo. No. Así que la próxima vez, se prepararía y tendría comida y jugo listos para el niño, como una especie de mamá del fútbol, ignorando el resoplido de Rhodey cuando su amigo se acercó y lo encontró sacando platos llenos de sándwiches.

La mirada desconcertada pero agradecida en la cara del niño cuando llegó para encontrar a Tony en la cocina ofreciéndole comida, le había recordado que este niño tenía que comer prácticamente cada hora gracias a su metabolismo... y que no le había dado de comer la última vez. De ahí en adelante, había un mini refrigerador en su laboratorio lleno de jugo, un mostrador dedicado a bocadillos en los que ocasionalmente participaba para que el niño no se sintiera mal comiendo solo y, de manera lenta pero segura, Peter comenzó a relajarse. Eso le había recordado que este niño básicamente lo adoraba y que quizás, solo tal vez, podrían ser algo más que un multimillonario excéntrico y el niño al que estaba asesorando.

Las reuniones bimensuales se habían convertido en reuniones semanales después de algunos meses. Tony tuvo una idea un jueves, en la semana en que el niño no debía venir. Bueno, tal vez no sea una idea. Más bien un impulso. La mitad de sus inventos procedían de impulsos. Había sido el jueves por la tarde y se había estado preguntando qué estaba haciendo el niño. Y así sucedió más y más, a medida que pasaban las semanas.  
Incluso podía estar en medio de una reunión o jugando en su laboratorio, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Peter. Si el niño estaba bien. Si estaba solo en ese apartamento, o si estaba fuera siendo Spiderman, o pasando tiempo con el niño Ned que había hackeado su traje. Así que sacó su teléfono, abriendo el último mensaje de texto que Peter le había enviado y comenzó a escribir uno nuevo.

"Creo que puedo tener algunas ideas nuevas para las mejoras del traje. ¿Estás ocupado mañana después de la escuela?" Había sido la 1:30, así que Peter estaría en clase, pero no se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó después de solo unos segundos.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Está seguro, Mr. Stark?"

"Haré que Happy te recoja".

Y eso había sido todo. A partir de ese momento, todos los viernes por la noche después de la escuela podías encontrar a Peter y Tony trabajando en el laboratorio. Luego, cuando terminaran con las mejoras y reparaciones, Peter comenzaría a contarle a Tony toda su semana en la escuela, a lo cual el hombre mayor escuchaba con una sonrisa, esto con el paso de la semanas se convirtió en verdadero interés y anhelo. Siempre que se dirigían a la planta de arriba, se encontraba un ambiente de tareas y charlas de ciencia.  
Entonces, un día, Rhodey, que había conocido brevemente al Spider-Kid unas cuantas veces, los estaba esperando arriba para ver una película, y fue durante esa película que Tony se dio cuenta de que no sabría qué hacer sin estas reuniones semanales.

Feb 6Realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con el niño. Demasiado diría el. Para él, Peter, Rhodey y Pepper eran lo más cercano a una familia.

Entonces, si el accidente hubiera ocurrido un jueves o un viernes, él se habría enterado antes. Happy habría ido a buscar al niño y no habría estado allí. ¿Pero un lunes por la noche? A pesar de estar cada vez más unido a la pequeña araña, tenía un trabajo real que hacer. Tratar con los acuerdos. Ross. Preocuparse por los otros Avengers. Su compañía, la cual manejaba Pepper y, de alguna manera, todavía tenía un montón de papeles con los que lidiar. Siendo un superhéroe. Eventos de caridad. Cenas. Reuniones. Incluso Pepper le había comprado una vez alguna de esas agendas, la cual se había quedado sin espacio tan rápido que la había tirado después de una semana y media. Claro, aún escuchaba los mensajes de voz que Peter le dejaba a Happy después de patrullar, dejando a FRIDAY reproducirlos mientras trabajaba en su traje o mientras dejaba a Ross en silencio durante sus conversaciones telefónicas. Pero no siempre tenía la oportunidad. Y Peter parecía entenderlo perfectamente, más que contento de ver a su mentor los viernes por la noche y ponerse al corriente.

El martes por la noche, había tenido un evento de caridad con Pepper. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría organizar el evento un martes?, no lo sabía, pero su prometida estaba hermosa y el solo bebió una copa de vino ... todo estuvo bien. Y esa noche, en lugar de bajar a su laboratorio para trabajar en uno que otro proyecto, se quedó arriba con Pepper. El miércoles, tuvo una reunión en Washington que duró todo el día y que casi lo puso a dormir. Por lo que se quedó en un hotel y tomo el vuelo por la mañana. El jueves se la pasó por teléfono con Ross, Steve y otras cinco personas que querían reunirse con él. Así que se alegró cuando pudo escapar a su laboratorio esa noche. Tenía ganas de ver al niño al día siguiente y quería estar al día con sus mensajes de voz.

El traje de Peter vigilaba sus signos vitales en todo momento, y cada vez que ocurrían ciertas cosas ... como por ejemplo, demasiada pérdida de sangre, huesos rotos, pérdida de conciencia, el recibía una alerta. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando Peter no estaba en el traje. No podía solo implantarle al niño un rastreador ... bueno, sí que podía, pero eso estaba cruzando incluso sus límites morales, especialmente porque tenía que hacerlo sin decírselo al niño, ya que dudaba que Peter lo aceptara, así como así. Había planeado comprarle a Peter un nuevo teléfono para su cumpleaños en un par de semanas. Sí… Uno con un rastreador. Y tal vez algunas otras nuevas características interesantes, como Karen. A la tía del niño no le gustaba que Tony gastara demasiado dinero en Peter, así que pensó que podría salirse con la suya si era un regalo de cumpleaños.

"FRIDAY, reproduce todos los correos de voz de Peter Parker".

"Sí señor." El no pensaba que Happy siquiera se molestara en escucharlos, pero seguía hojeando los textos que, afortunadamente para Happy, se habían vuelto mucho menos frecuentes. Tal vez dos veces a la semana. Incluso, algunas veces Happy le respondía. "Lunes, 6:29 pm". La grabación comenzó, luego la voz de Peter llenó el laboratorio, mientras que Tony sacaba una pantalla holográfica, hojeando planos 'virtuales' llenos de ideas para mejorar el traje.

"¡Hey, Happy! Es Peter ... Parker". Tony resopló. "¡Acabo de terminar de patrullar... Sabes? detuve a tres ladrones de bicicletas! ¿Qué pasa con la gente en Queens y el robo de bicicletas? Quiero decir, no es que sean tan caras. Es decir ...uhm tal vez eso sea insensible. Tal vez esos criminales no puedan comprar bicicletas para sus hijos ... aun así, podrían intentar ahorrar o algo así ". Tony desechó una idea, haciéndola bola en sus manos y arrojándola detrás de él, la virtual bola de papel arrugada fue lanzada en un aro de baloncesto y desapareció en segundos. "Ayudé a un niño pequeño a encontrar a su madre. Ella estaba muy preocupada. Supongo que se alejó mientras estaban en el parque. Ah!, y un tipo estaba tratando de asaltar a un chico de mi escuela. Él es un idiota pero lo ayudé de todos modos. Y ... eso es todo. Estoy terminando temprano porque May y yo iremos a cenar. A ella le encanta este lugar tailandés, pero está al otro lado de la ciudad, así que ... " Se calló, y Tony se preguntó si estaría distraído o buscando algo que decir. "Sí, lo siento. De todos modos, vamos a salir a cenar, y tengo exámenes para la próxima semana, así que probablemente no podré patrullar tanto. De todos modos, ¡que tengas un buen día!" Tony sonrió, finalmente eligiendo una pantalla.

"Fin de los mensajes". La IA le dijo. Tony parpadeó, volviendo a la pantalla que mostraba el correo de voz de Happy y diciéndose nuevamente que debía darle al chico su número personal.

"¿Qué? FRIDAY, reproduce cualquier mensaje de Peter Parker de esta semana".

"No hay más mensajes, señor". Tony se quedó mirando la pantalla, sin ver por un momento. No hay mensajes nuevos dos noches seguidas. Tal vez estaba estudiando. Tal vez de repente decidió dejar de llamar a Happy ... quizás ... "Llama a Happy. Video llamada". Ordenó, dejándose caer en una silla rodante en su escritorio, sin darle al hombre la oportunidad de decir mucho más que "hola" antes de preguntar si había hablado con Peter.

En la pantalla, Happy frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor del laboratorio donde Tony estaba sentado. "Uh ... no. No desde el viernes. Dejé de revisar esos correos de voz desde que comenzaste a hackear mi teléfono para escucharlos. ¿Por qué no dejas que el niño tenga tu número, jefe?"

Tony simplemente lo ignoró, junto al malestar en su estómago, mientras levantaba la pantalla que contenía información del traje de Spider-Man. Nada. "Verifica el último video ... los últimos cinco minutos disponibles". Demandó.

"¿Qué? Jefe, tú…"

"Silencio. Espera ..." Agitó una mano hacia el monitor que mostraba la llamada telefónica con Happy, viendo aparecer el cielo azul brillante ... Peter pasaba de un edificio a otro, el movimiento constante hacía que Tony se mareara. Comprobó la fecha y hora del video. "Lunes ... 6:37 pm". Murmuró.

"¿Jefe?"

"No ha estado en el traje desde el lunes por la noche". Tony mirando en el monitor junto con Happy ... observó a Peter llegar a su ventana, escalar la escalera de incendios y entrar en una habitación desordenada antes de que se quitara la máscara y la grabación se oscureciera.

"El niño probablemente ha estado estudiando para los exámenes parciales. Lo verás mañana ..."

"Finalizar llamada." Ordenó, poniéndose de pie y diciéndose que se estaba preocupando por nada. Happy probablemente tenía razón ... Peter lo habría llamado si algo estuviera mal ... excepto que no tenía el número de Tony. Entonces Peter habría llamado a Happy. "Llama a Peter Parker". Le dijo a su IA, resignado a preocuparse hasta que hablara con el niño.

Feb 6El teléfono sonó y sonó, y eventualmente lo mando a buzón, por lo que dejo un mensaje de voz. "Oye, niño. Es Tony. Llámame". Ordenó, haciendo un gesto para que FRIDAY terminara la llamada. Ella lo hizo. Mirando por otro minuto la pantalla en blanco donde había estado el video del ' Spider-Man Baby Monitor', gimió, pasando una mano por su cabello. "FRIDAY ... llama a Ned Leeds. Llamada de voz".

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que el niño contestara. "¿Hola?" Su voz era suave y un poco vacilante ... como si estuviera en la escuela o algo así. Tony comprobó la hora. Eran las 7:13. Seguramente su club de nerd ya se habría terminado.

"¿Ned? Es Tony Stark". Esperaba algo de jadeo ... tal vez algo de tartamudeo. En cambio, hubo un largo y doloroso silencio.

"Pruébalo." Tony suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

"FRIDAY, cambia la llamada a video". Ordenó, y unos segundos después, la cara del amigo de Peter llenó la pantalla. Nunca había visto al niño antes, solo había escuchado a Peter hablar sobre él. Aparentemente, el niño era "genial" y "realmente inteligente" y claramente había pirateado el traje de Peter. Y Tony se propuso mantener los números de teléfono de los amigos del niño, solo por si acaso.

Cuando miró más de cerca al adolescente cuyos ojos se habían ensanchado al ver la cara del multimillonario, sintió que su estómago caía. Estaba sentado contra una pared blanca, con los ojos enrojecidos. "Sr. Stark?"

"Sí, soy yo. Hola. ¿Has hablado con Peter?"

"Usted ... señor Stark ... Yo pensé ... pensé que usted estaba..."

Tony frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. "¿estaba qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Peter no ha llamado a Happy desde el lunes y él está preocupado".

"Sr. Stark ... pensé que usted lo sabía". Ned murmuró, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo y bajando la voz. En el fondo, Tony escuchó una voz ... como un intercomunicador.

"Ned, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy en el hospital ... señor ... ¿Usted no lo sabía?"

Tony dejó caer sus brazos, acercándose a la pantalla y sintiendo que la poca paciencia que tenia se estaba evaporando. Luchando por mantener su nivel de voz lo más tranquilo que podía, habló. "Saber qué? Ned, ¿qué está pasando?" Por lo que había escuchado de Peter, el chico debería estar emocionado. El idolatra a Iron Man casi tanto como Peter. Pero este niño parecía estar al borde de una crisis.

"Él ... Peter tuvo un accidente automovilístico con su tía el lunes por la noche".

El mundo de Tony se puso gris de repente y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. No. No ... Peter. El niño tenía quince años. ¡Él ... él era Spider-Man! No ... no había manera.

"FRIDAY, dame la ubicación de Ned Leeds". Obligó a su voz a permanecer tranquila... o lo intentó. Las coordenadas aparecieron en la pantalla junto a la cara de Ned. "Voy en camino." Fue lo último que dijo, a lo que el niño solo parpadeó antes de que su rostro desapareciera y la pantalla se volviera negra.

Sin más… ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

El GUARDIÁN ( "The Guardian" )

Escrito por: EmilyF.6

Traducción por: MoonNight-S14

CAPÍTULO 2: HOSPITAL

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Para el propósito de esta historia, Infinity War nunca paso... Se ignora por completo! :) Espero disfruten este capítulo!

NOTAS - TRADUCCIÓN: ~ YAAS! DISFRUTEN! ^^ (Oh! Y me disculpo con anticipación por posibles errores gramaticales en cuestión de la estructura de enunciados, a pesar de revisar varias veces, puede que se me pasen... hoy y en el futuro, están advertidos lol XD )

HOSPITAL

Iron-Man surcó por el cielo siguiendo el camino hacia el Hospital Memorial de Queens. Aunque 'volar' tomaba menos tiempo que conducir, aun así, el trayecto era demasiado largo. Estaba demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué había vendido la torre? Estaba tan lejos del chico ... ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan importante la proximidad a Queens? Por supuesto, que sabía la respuesta a eso. "¿Qué tan lejos, FRIDAY?" Demandó.

"Diez minutos, jefe". En la pantalla de su casco, se veía así mismo como un punto, acercándose cada vez más a su destino, el hospital.

"Más rápido." Sus propulsores respondieron empujando el traje al límite. Nueve minutos. Ocho minutos. Recordó la cara de Ned ... los ojos rojos del niño y la forma en que lo había mirado. 'Pensé que usted lo sabía.' Eso es lo que el chico había dicho. ¿Pensó que Tony sabía que Peter estaba en el hospital? No tenía sentido. ¿No sabía ese chico que Tony habría estado allí? ¡Por supuesto que habría estado allí! Peter no podía estar en un hospital cualquiera... él necesitaba atención médica privada ... atención médica de un equipo que supiera quién era ... qué era. Un equipo médico de personas en las que Tony confiara. Helen. Necesitaba a Helen. Por lo que dio la orden a FRIDAY para llamarla; el teléfono en su traje sonó unas cinco veces antes de que ella contestara.

La puso al corriente y prácticamente le suplico que fuera, pero cuando ella le pidió más detalles al respecto, admitió que no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado al chico... solo que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. "Averigua qué sucedió y envíame la información tan pronto como puedas, Stark, estoy en camino, ¿tienes un equipo esperando?"

El simplemente sacudió la cabeza en el traje. Tres minutos. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Tal vez Peter estaba bien. Ned había estado llorando ... tres días después del accidente. No le había ofrecido dejarle hablar con Peter. "No ... me acabo de enterar."

"Me encargaré de eso. Enviaré un equipo al complejo ... ¿querrás trasladarlo allí?"

"Sí. Su tía, también." - Un minuto.

Dobló la armadura en una maleta que podía rodar detrás de él y se apresuró por el pasillo, siguiendo el camino en su teléfono que lo llevó a Ned Leeds, que estaba sentado junto a una mujer que debía ser su madre y otra chica con el pelo en una desordenada cola de caballo y ojos rojos. La chica elevo su mirada hacia el por un segundo, luego volvió a mirarlo con más atención, hasta que apretó las manos en su regazo, aparentemente decidiendo mejor ignorarle. "Sr. Stark ..." Ned parecía desconcertado, y Tony dejó caer la maleta y se paró frente al niño que se levantó de un salto.

"Encantado de conocerte, Ned. Pete me contó todo sobre ti". El multimillonario extendió una mano, más preocupado cuando Ned solo la sacudió antes de mirar hacia atrás, a su madre que también se había puesto de pie.

"Um ... ella es mi madre, Sr. Stark. Mamá, él es ..."

"Tony Stark". Él interrumpió, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La mujer lo tomó, apenas logrando mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba agotada ... se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado esperando.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor Stark. May, ella ... ella me contó muchas cosas sobre lo que ha estado haciendo por Peter". Tony asintió, dejando caer los brazos a los costados y mirando a la chica que había permanecido sentada, secándose los ojos y negándose a mirarlo.

"Um ... ella es Michelle", murmuró Ned. Como si eso lo explicara todo, Tony asintió de nuevo. Recordaba vagamente ese nombre ... tal vez ella estaba en ese club de nerds con Peter.

"¿Dónde están?"

Ned se puso pálido, mirando a su madre que abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Al final, fue Michelle quien habló.

"¿Realmente no lo sabe?" Espetó ella, ignorando la mirada que Ned le dirigió. Tony respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que gritarle a una adolescente que lloraba en una sala de espera pública podría causarle aún más mala prensa que la mierda con los Acuerdos.

En cambio, habló pacientemente. Suavemente. Como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Y tal vez ese no fue el movimiento correcto. "Michelle, ¿verdad? No había tenido noticias de Peter por unos días, y nadie me llamó ..."

"¡Nosotros tratamos!" Ella casi le gruñó, se puso de pie y apretó los puños, acercándose tanto que tuvo que luchar para no retroceder un paso a pesar de que Ned la agarró del brazo. "¡El no paraba de decir lo bueno que era, y lo genial que era estar con usted, así que pensamos que querría saber que casi se muere! ¡Que aún podría morir! ¡Así que lo intentamos y lo intentamos! ¡Y su maldita secretaria nos colgó una y otra vez!

"MJ ..." Ned extendió la mano, agarrándola y tirando de ella hacia atrás. "Lo siento, señor Stark ..." Tony tragó saliva, agitando una mano, mientras Ned la apartaba.

"Está bien." Se las arregló para decir sin ahogarse con sus palabras. Lo habían intentado ... y alguien les había colgado. Para ser justos, la gente que llamaba a la línea publica de la compañía, buscándolo a él, realmente no tenían oportunidad. "¿Su teléfono?" Tony preguntó, temiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Destruido." Ned murmuró.

"Ned, ¿por qué no van a la cafetería ... a cenar?" Su madre sugirió suavemente con una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Espera un segundo, Ned. Dame tu teléfono". Tony extendió una mano, obstinadamente sin mirar a la chica. El niño solo dudó por un segundo, mirando a Michelle antes de buscar en su bolsillo y entregárselo. Un android ... realmente necesitaba darles a estos niños unos StarkPhones. Abriendo la lista de contactos, escribió su nombre y número de celular y se lo devolvió. "Ahora tienes mi celular. Me necesitas, llámame".

Por primera vez desde que conoció al niño, Ned se mostró muy impresionado ... como el súper fan de Iron Man que Peter siempre decía que su amigo era. Por un segundo, quiso retractarse ... o advertirle al niño que, si usaba su conexión personal con Tony para un truco de fiesta, lo perseguiría con la armadura de Iron Man. Pero Ned ya se encontraba empujando a su amiga por el pasillo, mientras la señora Leeds miraba incómoda el suelo.

"¿Dónde está Peter? ¿Y May?" Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que estaban empezando a tener algunas miradas curiosas. Deseando haber usado un sombrero o algo así, dio la espalda a los demás sentados en la sala de espera. Afortunadamente, no estaba tan concurrido y estaban metidos en una esquina cerca del escritorio de la recepcionista.

"Sr. Stark ..."

"Tony". Él la corrigió de inmediato.

"Tony, May murió en el impacto". Ella murmuró, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza, un dedo subiendo para limpiar sus ojos. Una vez más, su mundo parecía volverse gris. Se sintió enfermo, con el estómago revuelto, pero se negó a sentirse de esa manera en medio de una sala de espera pública frente a la madre de Ned. "Aparentemente, Peter se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y trató de protegerla ... el… se llevó la peor parte del impacto. Pero ... May fue declarada muerta en la escena". Tony dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse e intentando ignorar la tensión que se formaba en su pecho. May era el último pariente vivo de Peter. No quedaba nadie. El niño estaba solo.

No. El niño no estaba solo.

"¿Dónde está Peter?"

"En cirugía ... su segunda hasta ahora. Aun no ha despertado ..." Se detuvo, pasando una mano cansada por su cara. "Hemos estado aquí todos los días después de la escuela ... nos dejaron verlo por unos minutos ayer".

"Bien bien." Se talló los ojos con la palma de sus manos, asintiendo para sí mismo. Peter estaba vivo. Él podía trabajar con eso. Él podía arreglar esto. "Puedo arreglar esto". Lo dijo en voz alta, como si eso de alguna forma lo hiciera realidad. A fin de cuentas, era lo que hacía. Él arreglaba cosas. La señora Leeds lo observaba vacilante, como si él fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras lo hicieron una posibilidad real.

"El Estado envió a alguien ... ya que no tiene parientes vivos". Ella lo dijo suavemente, tristemente, como si ese fuera el final. Como si Peter ya hubiera sido llevado a un hogar de acogida y no hubiera nada que hacer. Como si todo estuviera perdido.

"No ... eso no va a pasar". No a Peter. No cuando ya había perdido a sus padres y luego a su tío y ahora a su tía. No cuando Tony podía arreglar esto. "Discúlpame un segundo." Ella asintió. Sacando su teléfono, se alejó unos pasos, dejando que la madre de Ned se sentara nuevamente mientras marcaba a Pepper.

Ella respondió en el primer timbre, sonando casi frenética. "¿Tony? ¿Qué está pasando? Happy me dijo ..."

"Necesito a mis abogados".

"Oh no ... no ... Tony, ¿qué hiciste?" Ni siquiera podía sentirse ofendido. Ella no estaba equivocada. Tenía un largo historial de ... decisiones impulsivas. Esta era una de ellas ... que no lo hacía menos correcto.

"Peter va a vivir con nosotros ... Necesito que los abogados se encarguen de que así sea. No importa cómo ... lo resolveremos más tarde. Necesito ser su tutor legal".

"¿Qué hay de su tía? No puedes simplemente ..."

"Ella ... ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Ella no lo logró". Pepper contuvo el aliento, pero el siguió hablando. "Peter está en el Hospital de Queens. Quiero que lo trasladen a las instalaciones al norte del estado. Helen ya está reuniendo un equipo médico ..."

"Tony, lo siento mucho". Ella murmuró. Él sacudió la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verlo.

"Va a estar bien. Está en cirugía. Él estará bien".

"Está bien. Estoy segura de que lo estará". Ella habló suavemente como si él fuera un animal herido o algo así. Lo odiaba. Odiaba el no estar realmente seguro. No tenía idea de tal malo era. No tenía idea si Peter estaría bien. Pensó en el niño, en el chico que venía a su laboratorio cada semana, prácticamente saltando en su lugar mientras trabajaba junto a Tony y conversaba sobre la escuela; y sintió ganas de vomitar. Debería haberlo sabido ... debería haber revisado sus mensajes antes. Debería haberse asegurado de que alguien lo estuviera vigilando más de cerca. Instalar cámaras en su apartamento ... ponerle un rastreador. Algo. Cualquier cosa. - "Voy a llamar a tus abogados, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros ... nosotros resolveremos esto". -

Estaba a punto de colgar, los 'Te amo' ya intercambiados cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "Espera ... También necesito que se envíe una nota a cada secretaria, soporte técnico, trabajador de servicio público ... a todos los de SI (- industrias/empresas STARK) que hay que responder las llamadas telefónicas públicas".

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, confundida. "...Okay."

"Si alguien menciona a Peter Parker en una llamada telefónica, quiero que me la envíen directamente". Alguien les había colgado a esos niños cuando intentaban localizarlo. Y claro, Ned ahora tenía su número de celular personal, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que algo sucediera, nunca más.

Se sentó de nuevo junto a la señora Leeds, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Ned y una Michelle mucho más moderada regresaron. En la mano de Ned había una bolsa, y de ella sacó un sándwich que le entregó a su madre. Ella lo tomó con un suave 'gracias' y luego, después de un largo momento de vacilación, volvió a buscar en la bolsa, sacando otro sándwich que vacilante le tendió a Tony. "Yo, uh ... no sabía lo que le gustaría ..."

"Gracias, Ned". Levantó la mano, palpando al niño en el hombro y abriendo la envoltura de plástico del sándwich, apenas probándolo incluso cuando le daba el mordisco, realmente no tenía ganas de comer. Aun así, el niño se lo había comprado y era el mejor amigo de Peter. Supuso que le debía eso. Junto a Ned, Michelle se acurrucó, con los pies apoyados en el borde de su silla, negándose a hablar con nadie, aunque de todos modos no es que nadie más estuviera hablando. Quería decirles a los niños que lo sentía, pero no tenía las palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Que había estado ocupado y no había podido enviarle un mensaje de texto a Peter o incluso pedirle a Happy que le diera una vuelta? Que ahora él había dado la orden de enviar un anuncio/nota a todos los empleados para contestar llamadas públicas, y si escuchaban alguna relacionada con Peter, se la pasaran directamente? ¿Qué bien haría eso?

El timbre de un teléfono celular los sobresaltó a todos, y Michelle sacó el suyo de su bolsillo, llevándolo a su oreja. "¿Sí?" Ella preguntó, su voz en un ronco susurro. Tony se quedó mirando el suelo a sus pies, tratando de no parecer que estaba escuchando. Ned estaba en su propio teléfono, aunque al parecer sin estar mirando a nada en particular. "No, estoy ... estoy en el ..." Ella suspiró, y Tony levantó la vista justo cuando ella cerró sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula. "Papá, estoy en el hospital". Hubo un largo silencio, y ella tragó saliva, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Durante un largo minuto, ella se quedó en silencio, con una mano sobre la boca, y Tony sintió una punzada de preocupación que intentó alejar. Ya tenía que preocuparse por un adolescente. No podía darse el lujo de tomar otro. Entonces, ella se puso de pie y, apartó un poco el cabello de los ojos. "Te veré en la escuela mañana, Ned. Sra. Leeds".

"Michelle, espera." La señora Leeds miró su reloj con los labios fruncidos, y Tony se dio cuenta de que eran casi las nueve. "Te llevaremos a casa. Ned, deberíamos irnos también". Miró a Tony quien asintió.

"Adelante. Yo me quedaré aquí". El amigo del niño parecía que estaba pensando en discutir, pero su madre le puso una mano en el brazo, tirando un poco.

"Sr. Stark, si algo sucede ..." comenzó Ned, vacilando al lado de su madre.

"No te preocupes, chico. Te llamaré si me dicen algo". Él prometió.

"Gracias, Tony". La señora Leeds murmuró, y él asintió con la cabeza a la mujer, forzando algo similar a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y luego se quedó solo, mirando el azulejo blanco bajo sus pies. Solo con sus pensamientos... y todo volvió a él. Tres días. Accidente automovilístico. Trató de protegerla ... por supuesto, que Peter había tratado de protegerla. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró larga y profundamente; se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista. "¿Sí señor?" Ella preguntó, levantando la vista y obviamente reconociéndolo.

"Hola. Tony Stark. ¿Puedes decirme algo sobre Peter Parker?" Ella vaciló, mirando alrededor de la sala de espera.

"¿Es él? ... ¿algún parentesco?"

"Es mi asistente personal Y ... voy a ser su tutor* ( guardián*) ... tan pronto como el papel esté listo". Ella asintió lentamente, miró a su alrededor otra vez, y luego escribió algo en su computadora. Sus ojos pasaron de él a la pantalla, luego se inclinó hacia delante. Él la copió, inclinándose también.

"Me temo que no puedo decirle mucho. Está en cirugía. Y como no es de la familia ..."

"Ese chico es mi familia". La corrigió, apretando la mandíbula mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que no era culpa suya ... que ella tenía que seguir las reglas, las cuáles él estaría más que feliz de romper. Miró a la pantalla de nuevo. "Cuando salga el médico, ¿puedes decirle que me gustaría hablar con él?"

"Sí señor." Él asintió, le dio las gracias y luego regresó a la silla que había reclamado como suya para esperar ... esperar a que llamaran sus abogados y que saliera el médico para poder decirle algo a Helen. Esperar a que su niño salga de la cirugía. [[¿Su?* ]]

Él iba a adoptar a un niño. El pensamiento le golpeó, de repente. Pero no cualquier niño ... Peter Parker. Spider-Man. El chico del que había estado empezando a preocuparse... al que comenzaba a amar como a su propia familia. Pero ahora ese niño acababa de perder a la única familia que le quedaba. ¿Querría a Tony? Frotándose una mano sobre los ojos, hizo listas en su cabeza. Necesitaría leer libros ... para aprender a ayudar a Peter a hacer frente a este tipo de pérdida. El cielo sabía que no había hecho frente a las suyas. Pero quería algo mejor para Peter. También necesitaría comprar comestibles/alimentos reales... y averiguar cómo el chico iría a la escuela. Y tambien habria que sacar las cosas de Peter del apartamento.

Una y una, las listas iban en aumento en su cabeza hasta que un par de zapatos se detuvieron justo delante de él y una mano se posó sobre su hombro. "¿Pepper te lo dijo?" Preguntó sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

"Sí." Rhodey se sentó a su lado, ajustándose los tirantes de las piernas para poder doblar las rodillas. "¿Como está?"

"Lo único que la madre de su amigo me pudo decir fue que está en cirugía ... la segunda cirugía. Aún no me dan ninguna otra información ... mis abogados están trabajando en eso".

"¿Vas a adoptarlo?"

"Por ahora firmaré los documentos de tutela, eso sí aparecen mis abogados". Gruñó, pensando que los abogados estarían arreglando las cosas desde lejos hasta que estuvieran listos para que él firmara.

Rhodey no conocía a Peter muy bien ... por lo que Tony sabía, los dos nunca habían tenido una conversación, aparte de discutir qué película deberían ver. Pero Rhodey siempre hablaba de lo bueno que era el niño para Tony. Siempre supo que su viejo amigo sería un buen padre. Así que Rhodey se sentó con Tony, con la mano en su espalda, mientras Tony trataba de ordenar sus propios pensamientos. Iba a adoptar a Peter. El chico se pondría bien y se quedaría con Tony y ... no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. No tenía idea de cómo criar a un niño o cuidar a uno durante más de unas pocas horas. Le agradaba Peter ... el chico era como su familia, pero él no sabía cómo ser un padre, ni siquiera sabía si Peter querría que Tony fuera su padre.

Tony Stark pagaba una gran cantidad de dinero para que los abogados estuvieran cada segundo de cada día arreglando todo, por lo que no fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando uno de sus abogados le tendió un paquete lleno de papeles, y alguien del estado le pidió que los leyera y firmara. Ni siquiera los había notado entrar. Sin dudarlo, firmó. Porque les pagaba mucho dinero a esos abogados, y lo único que quería era llevar al niño a un médico que supiera lo suficiente para ayudarlo. Su niño. Él era el guardián de Peter Parker. El chico había perdido a todos y todo lo que tenía era Tony y ... Tony no tenía idea de cómo ser una figura paterna para este chico.

El médico salió a hablar con Tony alrededor de la medianoche después de que la recepcionista le había avisado que le esperaba. Rhodey hacía tiempo que le había llevado café y había estado vigilando a su amigo desde que los abogados se habían ido. Pepper había llamado varias veces para ver cómo estaba y preguntarle por Peter, pero cada vez tenía que decirle que no tenía información nueva. Por supuesto, podría haber pirateado los registros del hospital para averiguar exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero no quería comenzar su tutela con el chico con una posible demanda. Así que cuando el médico preguntó por la familia de Peter Parker, Tony se puso de pie antes de que Rhodey pudiera siquiera hacerlo.

El doctor parpadeó, luciendo confundido y francamente exhausto. "Um ... Sr. Stark?" Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al multimillonario como si no estuviera seguro. Estaba seguro de que la recepcionista sabía quién era ... tal vez el médico no le había creído.

"Tony, por favor". Tony extendió una mano, estrechando la mano del doctor. "Soy el tutor legal de Peter. Firmamos los papeles hace una hora. ¿Cómo está?" Exigió, literalmente aguantando la respiración.

El doctor asintió. "Dr. Johansson. Sí, mencionaron que alguien había firmado por él ... Bueno, Peter se llevó la peor parte del impacto ... es un milagro que esté vivo". Le dijo a Tony, haciendo un gesto al hombre para que lo siguiera mientras se dirigían por el pasillo, dejando a Rhodey en una silla de la sala de espera. Tony tragó saliva, pero le hizo un gesto para que continuara. "La lesión en la cabeza es lo que más nos preocupa. No ha mostrado ningún signo de conciencia desde que lo encontraron en la escena. Su hombro derecho se dislocó y su brazo derecho se fracturó en tres lugares. Sin embargo, hubo algo ... raro sobre eso ". Se volvió y miró de cerca a Tony, que apretó la mandíbula. "Tuvimos que llevarlo a cirugía para restablecer su brazo ...y ya estaba sanando". Tony no dijo nada. Les haría firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad tan pronto como sus abogados pudieran redactar uno.

"¿Ya salió de la cirugía?"

"Sí. Acabamos de terminar. Había una herida punzante en el lado derecho. Creemos que vio venir el otro auto e intentó proteger a su tía. El auto le golpeó en el costado ... el conductor estaba borracho". Tony sintió que su pecho se apretaba y tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de exigir un nombre ... para saber quién era el responsable de quitarle todo al niño. "Perdió mucha sangre". El médico siguió hablando, probablemente todavía enlistando las lesiones, pero entonces, se dio cuenta que se encontraban parados afuera de una habitación que Tony asumió era la de Peter. "Pierna fracturada, pero parece que eso también se está curando rápidamente. También tenía tres costillas rotas cuando entró ..."

"¿Está él ahí?" El doctor hizo una pausa, luego asintió.

"Sí."

"Lo estoy transfiriendo a otra instalación. Tengo un equipo médico en espera para transferirlo tan pronto como sea seguro moverlo".

"Ya veo ..." Se cruzó de brazos. "Sr. Stark, tengo algunas preguntas ..."

"Y mis abogados van a tener algunas preguntas para usted. Mientras tanto, quiero ver al chico".

¡Gracias a la grandiosa EmilyF.6 por permitirme traducir su hermoso fic! ¡Y a ustedes por leer esta traducción!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone for their reviews, and especially to Moon for translating this for me! I'm sorry my Spanish is nonexistent! I hope you enjoy :)**

"The Guardian" escrito por: EmilyF.6 ❤

Traducción al español por MoonNight-S14

CAPÍTULO 3: "DESPERTAR"

... DESPERTANDO...

Sus sentidos volvieron lentamente. La audición fue lo primero ... una voz. No, varias voces. Pero no reconocía ninguna de ellas. Su cerebro al parecer no estaba funcionando correctamente, no podía lograr poner más de un pensamiento a la vez. Todo lo que lograba era reconocer que los sonidos estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, lo cual no era muy útil. Sonidos. Voces. Pitidos. Algo ... pero no reconocía ninguno. Entonces, pudo sentir. Dolor, fue lo que sintió primero. Eso lo hizo soltar unos pequeños quejidos que no era su intención hacer, pero después de eso las voces volvieron... voces más altas o quizá más cercas, no lo sabía. Entonces se sintió mareado y flotando como si estuviese hecho de aire. No podía moverse, algo que habría sido sumamente preocupante si hubiera podido hacer que su cerebro se preocupara por algo en esos momentos.

No podía recordar por qué se sentía así, flotando, cansado y enfermo, o por qué las punzadas de dolor hacían que todo su cuerpo agonizara como si hubiera sido electrocutado justo antes de volver a la sensación flotante. Demonios, incluso la mitad del tiempo no podía recordar su propio nombre. Aunque no parecía importar. Pero a veces, cuando el dolor le consumía y él temblaba y jadeaba para respirar, una mano pasaba por su cabello o le apretaba su mano, y eso le tranquilizaba un poco. Se sentía bien, tener a alguien apretando su mano y haciendo ruidos que no podía descifrar.

Pero entonces un día, él pudo entender. Fue como magia ... como si los sonidos de repente tuvieran sentido.

"... y será mejor que despiertes pronto, chaval. Tony está perdiendo la razón, ¿sabes? Y tu amigo lo ha estado llamando todos los días, preguntándote cómo te va". Eso ... eso no tenía sentido. ¿Despertar? ¿Tony? Frunció el ceño un poco. "¿Peter?" ¿Estaba dormido? Él no podía descifrarlo.

Intentó recordar. Su cerebro era como una nube la cual no podía atrapar. Brumoso. Lleno de agujeros. Desesperado, trató de buscar su último recuerdo. Él era Peter. Eso estaba claro ahora. La persona que le hablaba era ... alguien. Alguien a quien había conocido antes. Llegando a esa conclusión, intento buscar más recuerdos, pero su cabeza le daba fuertes punzadas cada vez que luchaba por recordar. Rindiéndose, lo dejo ir, dejándose caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

La siguiente vez que recobro conciencia, alguien más estaba hablando. "Vamos, chico. Solo por un segundo. ¿Por favor?" Conocía esa voz. Era el Sr. Stark. Sí el Sr. Stark le estaba hablando. ¿Estaba herido? Intentó forzarse a sí mismo para enfocarse. Una mano grande atravesó su cabello y otra mano sostuvo la suya. "¿Peter? Ha pasado más de una semana, amigo." ¿Por qué el señor Stark sonaba tan cansado? ¿Y ... triste?

Intentó de recordar de nuevo. El laboratorio del Sr. Stark. Él iba allí todas las semanas ... los viernes después de la escuela. Los dos trabajaban en sus trajes y el Sr. Stark le hacía preguntas sobre la escuela. A veces iban a la sala de estar y veían películas con Rhodey y cenaban. Recordó haber mejorado su traje. Trabajar en sus webshooters (lanza telarañas) con el Sr. Stark. Y luego... nada. "Pepper vino hoy. Dijo que te extraña". La mano que sostenía la suya, le apretó. "La mayoría de tus heridas han sanado ... solo tu cabeza". La mano en su cabeza desapareció y Peter decidió intentar comunicarse. "Entonces ... ¿crees que podrías despertar?"

Se las arregló para hacer un ruido. Aún no podía abrir los ojos, pero el ruido salió. "¿Peter? Oye, ¿puedes oírme?" Él hizo otro ruido ... más un quejido que otra cosa, sus dedos logrando cerrarse alrededor de los del Sr. Stark. No fue mucho, pero funcionó. La mano volvió a su cabeza, rozando suavemente sobre algo que parecía un vendaje que palpitaba incluso con su suave toque. "Pete?"

"S... Sr. ... .Srk?" Su boca se sintió desconectada del resto de su cuerpo, y aquella mano le apretó de nuevo. Cuando el Sr. Stark habló, fue lo más amable que jamás había escuchado. Algo debe estar realmente mal.

"Sí, Spider-Kid. Soy yo. Abre los ojos, ¿lo harías?"

"S-Sr. ... Strk ... Q-Qué...?" Su boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón, como si no pudiera formar palabras, pero aun así lo intentó. Tenía que intentarlo ... por el señor Stark.

"Abre los ojos, Peter. Vamos". Lo instó de nuevo, y Peter pensó que debía ser algo importante.

"¿Por qué?" Murmuró en lugar de abrir sus ojos.

"Has estado dormido por más de una semana, Peter." Le dijo el , quien aún sostenía la mano de Peter, lo cual era... extraño. El Sr. Stark siempre era amable y bueno con él. Le daba una palmada en su hombro cuando hacia algo bien o pasaba su brazo alrededor de él, pero... sostener su mano... eso era nuevo. ¿Estaba tan molesto? ¿Qué habían estado haciendo? ¿Había resultado herido en una misión o algo parecido? El realmente no podía recordar ninguna misión. No desde... el buitre (Vulture), ¿verdad? No había habido grandes misiones desde entonces.

Así que Peter lo intentó. Apretando sus ojos y luego relajándose, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, luchó por un momento, luego lo logró por un segundo, antes de que las luces fueran demasiado para él. Gimiendo, cerró sus ojos de nuevo. "FRIDAY cierra las cortinas". - Ordenó el señor Stark. "Inténtalo de nuevo, Peter". Él obedeció, no queriendo decepcionar al Sr. Stark. Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir a su mentor sentado al lado de su cama. "Oye, chico. Ahí estás." Él dejó escapar un suspiro, pareciendo más aliviado de lo que nunca lo había visto.

El señor Stark se veía ... mal. Su cabello era un montón de ondas y estaba todo alborotado como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos a través de él, y sus ojos tenían bolsas oscuras debajo, el vello facial desaliñado y descuidado. Llevaba una sudadera con una mancha en la parte delantera, los ojos apretados y preocupados. Peter no podía concentrarse mucho, pero sabía que el señor Stark generalmente se veía mejor que eso. Incluso cuando le había llevado a casa después de lo ocurrido en Alemania, había estado mejor.

"¿Está... bien?" Preguntó Peter, luchando para que salieran las palabras. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar? El Sr. Stark resopló, algo como una risa.

"Sí, Pete. Estoy bien. Tú, por otro lado ... te has visto mejor, chico". El Sr. Stark estaba siendo ... gentil. Cuidadoso. El estómago de Peter se apretujó ... algo estaba mal, algo grande estaba pasando.

"Yo ... ¿qué p-paso?" Murmuró, levantando una mano torpe para tratar de limpiarse la cara, luego se congeló cuando vio el yeso. Flexionando los dedos, dejó caer el yeso de nuevo en la cama junto a él y comenzó a moverse cuando el Sr. Stark le puso una mano firme en el hombro.

"Woah. Quédate quieto, Peter. Tu brazo está bastante curado ... pero el yeso es por precaución. Probablemente te lo quiten mañana".

"¿Qué ... qué ha ocurri-do?" Peter preguntó de nuevo, hablando lentamente y luchando por encontrar las palabras. Tony suspiró, se llevó una mano a la boca y se frotó la cara.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Preguntó en lugar de contestar su pregunta. Preocupado ahora, trató de incorporarse, pero Tony lo detuvo. "Solo ... quédate allí, ¿vale? Hasta que Helen pueda verte."

"¿Quién ... quién es Hel'n?" Preguntó, parpadeando para alejar el agotamiento que lo albergo y sintiendo que su frustración crecía con su incapacidad para hablar. Estaba tan cansado. Más cansado de lo que nunca había estado jamás, las punzadas en su cabeza volvían.

"Ella es tu doctora. Bueno, ella está ... está en mi nómina ... es la doctora de los Avengers". El agotamiento era cada vez más y cuando parpadeaba, era demasiado difícil abrir los ojos de nuevo. "¿Peter? Oye, no ..." Pero era demasiado tarde ... su conciencia se había ido otra vez.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, fue repentino. Sus ojos se abrieron en la habitación oscura, miró a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba en una pequeña habitación y en una cama de hospital, aunque una cómoda. Las cortinas gruesas cubrían las ventanas, y junto a él había una máquina que emitía un pitido constante que supuso estaba siguiendo su ritmo cardíaco. Había una vía intravenosa en su brazo que le provocó una mueca, pero decidió dejarla ahí en caso de que fuera importante. Le dolía la cabeza, el latido constante en la parte posterior de su cráneo le recordaba que algo estaba mal. ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? Él no recordaba.

Levantó el brazo y frunció el ceño al ver el yeso en él, luego miró alrededor de la habitación otra vez ... y encontró al Sr. Stark en una silla, desplomado, con la cabeza apoyada en su propio hombro. Parpadeando un par de veces, trató de incorporarse. Esta vez, funcionó. Con ayuda de sus brazos, se incorporó y se apoyó en las almohadas. "Sr. Stark?" Preguntó vacilante, odiando lo débil que se sentía.

El hombre saltó en su sitio, con enormes ojos mirando a Peter que ahora estaba sentado y rascando una herida casi desvanecida en su frente. "¿Peter? Mierda ... ¿cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"Uh ... solo unos segundos. Creo ..." Se frotó la cabeza, parpadeando pesadamente. El agotamiento todavía presente, pero él lo dejo a un lado. Al menos ahora podía hablar. "¿Qué pasó, señor Stark? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En el Área médica. Instalaciones de los Avengers. Estabas en un hospital en Queens ... Te transferí aquí tan pronto como fue seguro moverte ... y tan pronto como me entere". Se puso la mano sobre la boca y se quedó inusualmente callado por un momento. "¿Qué recuerdas, chico?"

"Yo ... nada, ¿creo? Uh. Estábamos en su laboratorio el viernes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Miércoles."

"Miércoles ... han pasado ... ¿cinco días?"

"Han pasado nueve días ... has estado inconsciente desde la noche del lunes pasado".

"El lunes ... pero ... ¿qué pasó? ¿Fue Spider-Man? ¿Estábamos en una misión?" El señor Stark esbozó una leve sonrisa tensa y sacudió la cabeza.

"Um ... no ..." - le tomó un largo momento, apretó sus manos en su regazo y de repente luciendo sombrío añadió. "Tú ... tuvieron un accidente. Tú ... tú y tu tía. Un conductor ebrio golpeó su auto".

Sintió como si le hubiera caído agua fría... como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en hielo. Él no lo recordaba. Nada de eso. "¿Un accidente?" Repitió débilmente. Él era Spider-Man. ¿Cómo había estado en un accidente? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su cerebro corría en círculos, pero no podía procesarlo.

"Sí, Peter ... ustedes estaban, eh ... estaban regresando de la cena".

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó, su voz repentinamente débil. Pero él lo sabía ... de alguna manera lo sabía. Ella estaría allí. Si él estaba herido y ella estuviera bien, estaría allí. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando él se encontraba herido o enfermo ... siempre. Después de que su tía se había enterado, que él era Spider-Man, había sido aún más protectora, a pesar de que no había estado gravemente herido después de enterarse. Había empezado a llamar a Tony a todas horas, exigiendo reportes de lo sucedido que el hombre le había dado pacientemente. Ella siempre quiso involucrarse, estar al pendiente. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

La cara de Tony cambio, sus ojos luchando por encontrarse con los de Peter. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró, tomando un respiro profundo. El Sr. Stark realmente no era bueno con las emociones ... eso lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué el hombre se veía tan triste? "Pete ..." comenzó su mentor, pero Peter sacudió la cabeza, con el estómago hecho un nudo. Si él no lo escuchaba, no sería cierto.

"No. No ... no ... Sr. Stark ..." Quería retroceder ... correr, pero ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. "Ella está bien, ¿verdad? Ella está bien. Ella tiene que estarlo ..."

Nunca había visto al señor Stark tan triste, la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se suavizaban. "Lo siento mucho, Peter".

"No... por favor." Miró a su mentor, desesperado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Un pensamiento irracional pasó por su cerebro. Él es Iron Man ... él puede hacer cualquier cosa. "Por favor. Ella no ... por favor."

"Oh ... Peter ..." El señor Stark se acercó y le agarró el hombro.

"Otra vez no, no ella también ..." Su voz se quebró y el Sr. Stark lo agarró de sus hombros, acercándolo a él mientras se sentaba en la cama. "No ella también ... por favor ..." Una mano frotaba su espalda, una mejilla en su cabello mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del Sr. Stark.

"Peter ... chico, ella ..." el Sr. Stark suspiró sobre él, todavía frotando su espalda. "Ella murió en el impacto".

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió como si el hombre lo hubiera golpeado. "¡No!" Se atragantó con la palabra, sollozando en la sudadera de su mentor, el dolor punzante en su cabeza solo empeoraba las cosas. Se sintió enfermo ... como si su mundo estuviera dando vueltas, y lo único que lo mantenía conectado a tierra eran las manos firmes en su espalda, una que lo sostenía cerca y la otra formaba círculos.

"Todo está bien, Peter".

"¡No, no lo está!" Sollozó, con una mano enroscada en un puño, aferrándose de la sudadera del señor Stark y casi rompiéndola. A su mentor no parecía importarle. Cuando habló, fue amable. Persuasivo. Calmado. Seguro de sí mismo. El Sr. Stark siempre era tan seguro de sí mismo. Era un superhéroe.

"No ... no, no lo es. Lo sé. Pero, lo será ... todo estará bien, Peter. Lo prometo. Yo voy a hacer que todo esté bien". Él no sabía cómo discutir con esa voz. La voz de un adulto, de IronMan, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien porque él lo iba a mejorar. Pero el dolor era como una cosa tangible en su pecho, agarrando su corazón en un puño helado y apretándolo hasta que quedaba sin aliento, jadeando y sollozando, incapaz de calmarse sin importar lo que murmurara el hombre sentado a su lado. Era como el tío Ben una vez más, solo que peor. Ella lo había sido. El último de su familia se había ido. Tenía quince años y estaba solo. Y sí, tenía a Tony que lo ayudaba y guiaba, pero había perdido a sus padres, a su tío y ahora a su tía ... no le quedaba nadie, nadie cuidara de él. ¡Sólo tenía quince años! Necesitaba a alguien ... alguien a quien le importara.

Permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del señor Stark, hasta que alguien más entró en la habitación y comenzó a hacer preguntas suaves que no se molestó en tratar de entender. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, y estaba jadeando por respirar. La mano suave se movía de arriba y abajo de su espalda, el Sr. Stark le decía una y otra vez que respirara. Pero no podía ... no podía dejar de llorar, y tampoco lo estaba intentando.

Entonces algo paso ... su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, se sintió ligero, muy ligero, hasta que se desplomó sin fuerzas contra el señor Stark, apenas notando cuando el hombre volvió a recostarlo en la cama, cubriéndole con las mantas hasta los hombros. "... descansa ... Spider-kid ... preocupes ... estoy aquí..." Le llegaron las palabras como si estuviera bajo el agua, pero descubrió que ya no le importaba demasiado. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero se encontró a sí mismo yendo a la deriva. Aquella mano paso por su cabello una vez más y cayó en la inconsciencia.

La tercera vez que se despertó, fue lento. Brumoso. Todavía doloroso, pero no fue tan malo como antes. Su cabeza aún dolía. Pero el resto de él estaba bien. El yeso en su brazo había desaparecido. No tenía intravenosa, y las cortinas se encontraban entreabiertas para mostrar un día nublado en Nueva York. Al norte. Él estaba al norte del estado. En las instalaciones de los Avengers. Porque May estaba muerta. Esperó a que eso doliera más ... para que el dolor lo alcanzara y venciera de nuevo, pero solo se sintió... vacío. Mirando por la ventana a los árboles que rodeaban el área médica y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tendría ahí el Sr. Stark hasta que llegasen los trabajadores sociales ... cuánto tiempo hasta que lo pusieran con una familia de extraños y tuviera que averiguar cómo mantener a Spider-Man en secreto. Sabía que no podía dejar de ser Spider-Man ... pero en estos momentos, la idea de salir con un traje y luchar contra el crimen sonaba absolutamente agotadora. Al igual que todo lo demás.

Estaba cansado. No como si quisiera dormir, sino como si todo su cuerpo solo deseara permanecer así. Horizontal. Inmóvil. No podía concentrarse en ningún problema. Tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, averiguar qué pasaría con él después de esto ... todo simplemente estaba más allá de él en este momento. En cambio, miró al techo, buscando grietas o imperfecciones diminutas en la pintura mientras contaba. Uno. Su tía se había ido. Dos. Él no quería pensar en ello. No podría. Tres. Si solo pudiera concentrarse en contar, nada más importaría.

Iba en el número 31, sus ojos escudriñando por el techo cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pensó en cerrar los ojos y fingir estar dormido, pero luego razonó que quien fuera sabría que estaría despierto. Después de todo, FRIDAY monitoreaba todo el edificio y probablemente había alertado a alguien.

"Buenos días, Joven Parker". Echó un vistazo para encontrar a una mujer alta con el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo y asumió que ella era su médico. Helen Cho. El señor Stark la había mencionado, pero no podía recordar mucho sobre eso. Tenía la sensación de que había estado tomando algunos analgésicos o algo que había enturbiado su mente.

"Hola." Él murmuró, incapaz de ignorarla. Hubiera sido demasiado grosero. Aun así, no sabía si podía manejar una conversación en este momento.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Bien." Ella asintió, pareciendo renunciar a la idea de tener una conversación mientras sacaba una linterna médica de bolsillo y la paso por sus ojos, luego miró lo que parecía ser una StarkPad, desplazándose a través de ella mientras lo miraba de vuelta, una o dos veces. La luz brillante trajo una punzada de dolor a su cabeza la cual ignoró.

"¿Algún dolor de cabeza? ¿Náuseas?"

"No realmente." - Sí le dolía la cabeza, pero estaría bien. No era tan malo como antes. Ella asintió, extendiendo la mano y colocándola en su hombro por un momento.

"Joven Parker, lamento mucho lo de su tía". Ella murmuró, y él tuvo que luchar para no alejarse. Eso sería grosero. Ella trabajaba para el Sr. Stark, la última persona a la que quería ofender, especialmente ahora. "Parece que tus lesiones están sanando muy bien. La fractura en tu brazo se ha curado completamente, y tu lesión en la cabeza está casi curada. Tuviste una grieta en el cráneo y hubo algo de hinchazón, pero gracias a tu curación avanzada, ya está mejor. Es posible que experimentes algunos dolores de cabeza por un tiempo, pero pasaran. Déjame saber si empeoran ".

Preguntándose cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso cuando probablemente lo pondrían en un hogar de acogida en cualquier momento, asintió. Seguramente el Sr. Stark habría mantenido alejada a la gente del Estado durante este tiempo ... pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormido realmente. Pensó en preguntar, pero no lo hizo. No podría. Realmente no quería saberlo. No quería enfrentarlo. Nunca.

Ella le dejó a su lado un vaso de jugo de naranja, un sándwich y una taza de gelatina en lo que parecía ser una pequeña bandeja estilo hospital, que él simplemente ignoró, Mirando de nuevo al techo, volvió a ver las grietas y abolladuras en la pintura.

Había perdido la cuenta.

¡Gracias por leer!

3


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you so much to my lovely translator for this new chapter!****

**Capítulo 4: ROOM**

**HABITACIÓN**

Tony dejó al chico sobre las almohadas cuando los ojos de este se cerraron, su cuerpo se relajó en la cama mientras Tony lo cubría con las mantas hasta la altura de sus hombros. Miró hacia arriba y se aseguró de que Helen estaba frente a la máquina y simultáneamente, viendo su StarkPad. Limpió los ojos del niño con sus pulgares, limpiando así el rastro de sus lágrimas. No había querido sedar al niño ... pero Peter todavía estaba con mucho dolor, y Helen estaba preocupada de que se pusiera demasiado nervioso. "¿Cómo está su cabeza?". Tony luchó para mantener su voz firme, necesitando saber cómo arreglar esto.

"Tenía una fractura de cráneo bastante grave cuando lo trajeron. Según los registros del hospital, su cerebro estaba inflamado, pero ya está bajo control. Mejoré su nutrición. No le estaban dando lo suficiente. La curación le debilita, y si no obtiene suficientes calorías, su curación se ralentiza e incluso puede llegar a detenerse. Mañana le quitaré la IV -(intravenosa), es importante que empiece a comer".

"Asegurarse de que coma. Lo tengo.". - Ella asintió, apretando los labios en una línea.

"Su brazo había comenzado a sanar incorrectamente. Le sometieron a cirugía y lo corrigieron. Hablamos con los médicos involucrados y todos firmaron los acuerdos de confidencialidad ... Pepper fue al hospital para asegurarse personalmente de eso". Tony formo una pequeña sonrisa, riéndose un poco. No era como si pensara que los médicos le dirían a la prensa o algo así, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

No era ningún secreto que Pepper adoraba al niño, aunque apenas había hablado con él ... ya que solo había estado en el complejo una o dos veces cuando el chico estaba allí, después de la conferencia de prensa donde se había anunciado su compromiso. Ella había estado planeando la boda desde entonces, y él se preguntaba, entre las múltiples misiones, si realmente alguna vez llegarían a tener su boda. Y ahora tendrían que hablar sobre cómo se sentía con la idea de haber acogido al niño.

Ella quería a Peter. _Mucho_. Por supuesto, no era difícil hacerlo. Ella era la que mantenía las listas de sus comidas favoritas en la computadora de Tony y se encargó de la renovación de la habitación de Peter. Tony había pasado por allí un día y descubrió que las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul profundo y cubiertas con carteles de Star Wars y los Avengers, y hasta había mandado instalar un nuevo televisor con algún tipo de sistema de videojuegos para el niño. Realmente parecía la habitación de un adolescente ... y Tony tuvo que admitir que a él le habría gustado la idea de que Peter se quedara a pasar la noche cuando iba de visita. Pero nunca se lo había planteado, pensando que el chico tendría planes con sus amigos nerds o alguna otra cosa.

Pero ahora era su habitación. _La habitación de Peter_. Porque Peter _era su hijo_. Tony _era el guardián de Peter._ _Su_... padre. Aunque él no había adoptado al niño. Aún no. Pero estaba seguro de que lo iba hacer ... sin embargo, era una conversación que quería tener con Peter primero. Solo que eso tendría que esperar, ya que ahora el niño se encontraba medicado, agotado y demasiado afligido para formar, aunque fuera un enunciado. Extendió la mano, peinando hacia atrás el cabello de Peter, el rizado y alborotado cabello marrón del niño lo hacía querer pasar un cepillo en él. El pensamiento le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. El chico no necesitaba que él le cepillara el cabello. A los adolescentes no les gusta eso ... no lo había pensado. Aunque bueno, ¿qué demonios sabía él acerca de los adolescentes?

Rhodey llamó a la puerta del área médica, lo cual era ridículo ya que la habitación era enorme. La cama de Peter era una de las doce, todas ellas con cortinas en sus pequeños cubículos privados. Todos estaban abiertos, y así que también abrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Peter. Helen se excusó y él le hizo una seña a su amigo. "¿Cómo está el chico?" Preguntó, esperando hasta que estuvo justo al lado de Tony para preguntar, su voz baja debido a que el niño se encontraba durmiendo.

"Um ... ha estado mejor". Tony murmuró, sus manos en su regazo. Se había movido a una silla al lado de la cama del niño, y Rhodey dejó caer una mano vacilante en su hombro. Por lo general, Tony lo habría rechazado, pero ahora no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Había estado al lado de su hijo durante lo que parecían días, solo comía lo que Helen le daba y no salía de la habitación a menos que Pepper le dijera que era una reunión obligatoria. Pero incluso entonces, había ignorado una de esas reuniones.

"¿Tony?"

"Está casi curado. Solo ... la lesión en la cabeza está tardando más en curarse que cualquier otra cosa".

"Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido". Murmuró su amigo, mirando la máquina a la que estaba conectado el niño. "¿Le dijiste...?"

"Le dije acerca de su tía, sí".

"¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"Helen tuvo que sedarlo ... no podía calmarse". Rhodey suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

"¿Qué hay de la tutela?"

"Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de mencionarlo. No estaba en condiciones de tener una conversación".

Rhodey se quedó en silencio por un segundo, luego apretó el hombro bajo su mano. "Vamos, hombre. No te has bañado en días".

"Rhodey ..."

"Está dormido. Helen lo está vigilando. Al igual que FRIDAY. Además, no creo que despierte por un tiempo. Por otro lado, tú necesitas una ducha, algo de comida de verdad y tienes que dormir. Además, Pepper me dijo que no estabas respondiendo sus llamadas y yo necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Algo grande ".

Tony parpadeó. Había estado listo para discutir, pero esa última parte llamó su atención. "¿Algo grande? ¿Algo que pueda interferir con el hecho de que acabo de tomar la tutela de un adolescente súper-poderoso que acaba de perder al último miembro de la familia que le quedaba? Rhodey, no tengo tiempo para algo grande en estos momentos ..."

"Es Thor".

"¿Thor?" Tony frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor de la habitación como si pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento el Asgardiano. " Thor ... ¿aquí?"

"No, aún no. Recibimos un mensaje de él anoche ... él y de Banner".

"Bruce ..." Eso no tenía sentido. Hulk había desaparecido ... ¿hace cuánto? ¿dos años? ¿Más? Él se había ido. ¿Muerto? Realmente no lo sabía. Era algo en lo que intentaba no pensar. Primero, las cosas con Cap se habían ido... _pues al caño_, luego Peter había entrado en su vida y había estado al pendiente del niño desde entonces. Miró al niño durmiendo en la cama por un largo tiempo, mientras trataba de resolverlo. _Bruce. Tho_r. No había escuchado de Thor desde hace mucho. ¿Fue Loki? ¿Algo más? ¿Alguna otra amenaza del espacio con la que tendrían que lidiar?

"Creo que vas a querer escuchar esto, Tony". Extendió su mano y palmeó la mano del niño, apretándola por un segundo.

"Vuelvo enseguida, chico." Le aseguró a Peter, sabiendo que Peter ni siquiera podía escucharle. El niño se encontraba en un sueño inducido por los medicamentos y aunque el despertara de ese sueño, él había pasado por un evento traumático y había perdido a su única familia, y probablemente pasarían meses antes de que volviera a la normalidad. _Si es que alguna vez volvía a la normalidad_. ¿Qué demonios sabía él de ser padre? ¿Especialmente de un niño el cual acababa de perder todo? Pero ahora Thor estaba tratando de comunicarse con ellos y Bruce estaba vivo ... acariciando la mano de Peter y diciéndole al FRIDAY que lo alertara tan pronto como Peter se despertara, siguió a Rhodey al ascensor y bajaron al laboratorio.

El mensaje era simple. Thor estaba de camino a la Tierra. Con Bruce. Y Loki. Y muchos de los asgardianos. _Muchos _... Al parecer había habido un apocalipsis o algo así. La verdad es que Tony estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla que mostraba a Peter dormido en el área Médica, mientras procesaba la situación actual. "¿Cómo está, FRIDAY?"

"Todos los signos vitales estables, señor".

Ese era su hijo. Thor venía en camino. Bruce estaba vivo. Thor y Bruce traían a Asgard a la Tierra ... _y Loki_. Loki venía a la Tierra. Y él acababa de hacerse cargo de la tutela de un niño que había perdido a su única familia.

Tony dejó que Rhodey lo empujara hacia la ducha y, después de cambiarse, comió la comida china que Rhodey había pedido con _su_ tarjeta de crédito. _Ducha, ropa nueva, comida._ _Café._ Insistió en el café. Si él iba a resolver esto, necesitaría mucho café. Pero el siguiente pedido _(orden)_ de su amigo fue que se fuese a dormir, así que, a pesar del café, se acostó en su cama y ordenó a FRIDAY que apagara las luces. Ella lo hizo, y por un largo momento, él miró el oscuro techo. "¿FRIDAY?" Preguntó después de unos minutos.

"¿Sí, señor?" La luz azul en el sensor junto a la puerta se iluminó, una representación visual de su IA. Los altavoces se encontraban en todo el edificio, invisibles.

"Muéstrame la cámara y datos del área médica. Peter Parker". El holograma apareció, la pantalla le mostraba una imagen ligeramente azul de Peter dormido en la cama. No se había movido ... Helen iba a sacarse la IV de su brazo por la mañana, y así que él tendría que comer. _Mucho_. Ella no bromeaba acerca del metabolismo del chico. Su cuerpo se estaba curando a sí mismo, pero también se debilitaría si no tenía suficiente comida. Y su temperatura aún se encontraba un poco elevada. Tony hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que la pantalla se acercara mientras hojeaba las pantallas. _Temperatura elevada._ "FRIDAY, ¿la doctora Cho ha ...?" Antes de que pudiera terminar, captó a Helen entrar a la habitación del niño, ella miró algo en una pantalla al lado de la cama y luego movió algunos cables y tubos a su lado.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"No, nada." Murmuró, hojeando las lecturas del niño otra vez. Él estaba bien. Peter iba a estar bien. Físicamente bien. Y Thor estaba ... viniendo a la Tierra. Con muchos amigos. Amigos que necesitarían lugares para vivir y quizás empleos y probablemente algún tipo de educación sobre la vida en la Tierra ... _o algo_. No había conocido a Thor antes de que el hombre ... Asgardiano ... básicamente se hubiera adaptado a la Tierra, gracias a su novia. Loki, por otro lado ... ni siquiera quería pensar en Loki, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo. El tiempo estimado para que llegaran a la Tierra era de una semana. _Tenía una semana_. Una semana para hablar con Peter y una semana para averiguar qué hacer con Thor y su hermano demente y el resto de la gente de Asgard. _Una semana._ No tenía tiempo para dormir.

Pero él se durmió de todos modos. Hasta las diez de la mañana, más de lo que nunca había dormido. Gimió cuando sonó la alarma en su habitación, hizo un gesto con la mano y la alarma se apagó y la pantalla volvió a aparecer. "Peter Parker está despierto, señor". Levantó la pantalla, mostrando a Peter mirando al techo. Ya no tenía el yeso, ni la IV. El niño tenía un semblante extraño, _ausente_, cuando Helen Cho salió de la habitación, dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa. No era mucha, pero Peter ni siquiera lo tocó. Le observó durante un largo minuto ... observó a Peter mirar al techo, observó a Helen Cho teclear en su StarkPad hasta que apareció un mensaje en la pantalla.

Todos los signos vitales estables. Parece que su lesión en la cabeza está sanando muy rápido. Todas las otras lesiones han sanado. Sería conveniente sacarle del área médica y tratar de enfocarse en su estado emocional. Parece retraído y deprimido.

Tony se levantó de un salto, tiró las mantas y sacó la primera ropa se su armario que pudo encontrar. Una camiseta de Stark Industries y jeans. Bueno, él no tenía ningún plan para salir de la casa ese día, así que estaría bien. Cepillándose el pelo y los dientes, luego agarrando los zapatos, se apresuró hacia el ascensor, ordenando a FRIDAY que lo llevara al área Médica.

Peter todavía se encontraba mirando el techo cuando llegó y se posicionó al lado de su cama. Peter apenas le miró y solo murmuró un 'Hola Sr. Stark' antes de volver su atención al techo. Tony se sentó en la cama junto al niño, respirando profundamente y juntando sus manos. "¿Vas a comer eso, chico?" Peter solo negó con la cabeza. Tomando la taza de gelatina, Tony le quitó la tapa de plástico y tomo un bocado, masticando lentamente, miró al chico que apenas había alejado la vista del techo y añadió - "Tienes que comer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo hambre." _Esto _no iba a funcionar. Peter tenía que comer. Puede que él no sepa cómo ser un padre o incluso un muy buen mentor, pero el médico le había dicho que el niño tenía que comer, por lo que se concentraría en eso por el momento. Tony dio otro mordisco a la gelatina, tratando de averiguar qué decir o hacer. Él podría forzarlo ... decirle que tenía que comer o algo. Pero sabía que eso no funcionaría. No con Peter. Conocía bien al chico para saber eso.

"¿Qué tal si te sacamos de aquí? Vamos a la cocina por algo de comida de verdad, ¿huh?" No esperó a que respondiera, extendió su mano la cual el chico tomó después de un segundo, dejando que Tony lo levantara. Al sostener al niño con una mano, tiró el vasito de gelatina vacío a la basura.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"Bien."

"Eso es bueno. Dime si te duele, ¿está bien?, Helen ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Bien." Peter tropezó un poco, el pantalón azul de su pijama estaba demasiado largo que incluso lo pisaba. "También vamos por algo de ropa real para ti, están en el piso de arriba", le dijo Tony, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él para ayudarlo. Peter no puso objeción, y le siguió tambaleándose un poco hasta el ascensor y luego subió a la sala de estar que, afortunadamente, estaba vacía. Al pasar por la cocina, condujo a Peter por el pasillo, más allá de su propia habitación, entrando al dormitorio que Pepper le había preparado, justo al lado del de Vision.

Peter se quedó mirando el suelo cuando llegaron a la habitación. "Esta es tu habitación. Hay ropa en el armario y la cómoda ... también trajimos todas tus cosas". Peter frunció el ceño ante eso, mirando alrededor de la habitación y luego a Tony y luego a la habitación otra vez. "Ropa. De todos los lugares de ropa normal. Siéntete libre de reorganizarlos más tarde. Ahora que tal si te cambias de ropa y te veo en la cocina. ¿De acuerdo? " - Dio una palmada en el hombro de Peter y el chico asintió lentamente, obviamente demorando más de lo normal en procesar todo eso. "¿Chico? Se requiere confirmación verbal. " - Habló directamente, su tono casi tan sarcástico como de costumbre, pero también siendo amable.

"Sí ... cambiarme. Luego, ir a la cocina". Peter había estado en el complejo muchas veces ... él podía encontrar la cocina. ¿V_erdad?_ Bueno, FRIDAY le diría a dónde ir en caso de perderse.

"Bien. Está bien." Le dio una palmada en el hombro al niño otra vez, luego se dirigió a la cocina para esperar.

Mentalmente, repasó una lista de cosas que sabía hacer. _Hot dogs. Pizza pockets_. En realidad, cualquier tipo de producto de pizza que solo ponías en el horno. Sorprendentemente, Thor siempre había sido el mejor cocinero. S_teve_, también. Incluso Natasha era mejor que él. Apoyó sus manos en la barra de la cocina, sacando a los demás de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba... alimentos que fueran para el desayuno. _Bagels_. Él podría poner esos panecillos en el horno-tostador. Y ... tal vez panqueques. Y seguramente tenían waffles congelados. Abriendo el congelador, los buscó y finalmente encontró una caja. Revisando la caja para ver la fecha de vencimiento, lanzó cuatro en la tostadora, empujó la palanca hacia abajo y esperó a que estos estuvieran listos.

Lo estuvieron, justo cuando Peter emergió del pasillo, vistiendo una camiseta de la NASA y unos pantalones deportivos. "Justo a tiempo, chico. ¿Cómo te gustan los waffles? Y no me digas que no tienes hambre. Tu metabolismo arácnido y tu súper curación significan que debes comer más si no quieres desmayarte. Nadie quiere eso... ¿verdad?" Peter asintió, se dejó caer en un taburete junto a la barra y miró el plato delante de él. Solo los bordes de los waffles estaban ligeramente negros, así que Tony lo tomó como una victoria. Añadiendo algo de jarabe y mantequilla, hizo su propio plato. "Come primero, luego hablaremos. ¿De acuerdo?" Peter asintió, tomando un bocado de waffles sin decir nada.

El niño prácticamente inhaló los dos waffles en su plato, luego los siguientes cuatro que Tony puso en su plato sin hablar. Tony pensó en hacer un comentario sobre cuando dijo que no tenía hambre, pero decidió no hacerlo. El chico estaba comiendo. Y era un comienzo. Así que esperó unos minutos mientras él comía los waffles y bebía un vaso de leche con chocolate, luego lo instó a dejar los platos en el fregadero, llevándolo a la sala de estar y tomó asiento frente a Peter quien se había dejado caer en el sofá, sus ojos apagados y nebulosos mientras miraba su propio regazo.

"¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza, chico?"

"Bien." Tony no estaba seguro de si debía creerle, pero decidió no presionar el asunto.

"Qué bueno. Recuerda, tienes que decirle a alguien si no es así. ¿De acuerdo?" Peter asintió, apretando sus manos en su regazo. "Bien ..." Suspiró, juntando sus propias manos e inclinándose, con los codos en las rodillas. No sabía por dónde empezar ... O cómo hablar de esto. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y sabía que el chico podría molestarse por ello, pero no estaba seguro cual iba a ser la causa, si se iba a molestar por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, o por el hecho de que no quisiese vivir con Tony. Había tantos problemas logísticos, uno de los cuales era su escolarización. También el hecho de que Visión todavía no había captado el concepto de "puertas". _¡Agh!_ Tendría que tener una conversación seria con Vision sobre eso.

"Bueno, uhm ... primero lo primero. ¿Está bien tu habitación? Pepper pintó las paredes e hizo toda la decoración, pero podemos cambiar lo que quieras. ¿Tienes suficiente ropa? ¿Libros?" Él no le dio la oportunidad de responder, solo siguió hablando. "Traje tu vieja computadora portátil, pero también hay una nueva allí ... sí necesitas ayuda para transferir los archivos ... eh..._olvida es_o, tu construyes computadoras. Sabes cómo transferir archivos. De todos modos, es lo mejor que hay en tecnología ... Incluso le instalé a Karen. Sé que la amas. Y ... "Él chasqueó los dedos, buscando otra cosa que necesitaba decirle. "... oh, ¡tu teléfono! Tu teléfono fue destruido, así que me ... adelante y ... _¿chico_?"

Peter estaba llorando. Sin sollozar ni nada ... solo ... las lágrimas goteaban de las esquinas de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, mientras sus labios temblaban un poco. Cuando respiró, se estremeció. "_Mierda_ ... quiero decir ... eh, Yo te escuché decirla en Alemania. Ya sabes esa palabra. ¿_Qué pasa_? ¿Qué es? ¿No te gusta la habitación? Está bien. No hay problema, chico. La podemos cambiar. Lo que tú quieras, o ... ¿es la ropa? ¿Nos faltó algo? Yo ... yo no ... habla conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? " Puso una mano en la rodilla del niño. En la rodilla de su hijo. Peter lo miró a los ojos, desconcertado.

"Yo ... Yo no ... no entiendo, señor Stark". Peter admitió después de unos segundos, sin parecer notar sus propias lágrimas. "Quiero decir ... no ..." Negó con la cabeza, suplicando a Tony que le explicara. Ignorando una punzada de alarma por el hecho de que el niño que había trabajado en su traje de Iron Man y que construía computadoras no podía entender el concepto de redecoración (_¿Acaso había habido algún tipo de daño cerebral?_), Asintió, obligando a su voz a permanecer constante y paciente.

"Okay ... está bien. Todo está bien. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿La habitación? Pepper la pintó y decoró, pero podemos cambiarla".

"Trajo ... mis cosas?" Preguntó, y Tony asintió de nuevo.

"Sí. Happy y un par de mis muchachos fueron a tu apartamento y recogieron todo. Todas tus cosas ... y también todas las cosas de tu tía. Todo menos los muebles. Le pagué al propietario para que lo dejara vacío, así que si quieres alguno de los muebles los podemos ir a buscar también. O que alguien lo traiga. Simplemente no estaba seguro de todo lo que querrías guardar. Todo está en cajas en una habitación vacía. Nadie los molestará. No hay mucha gente todavía. ... " -Se detuvo cuando vio que las lágrimas no se detenían. "¿Estás conmigo, Pete? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Trajeron mis cosas?"

"Okay, ya me estoy preocupando, chico. Cuéntame. Dime. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿No quieres tus cosas? Podemos deshacernos de ellas. Está bien".

"Yo no ..." Peter se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Tony suspiró, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sofá junto al niño, poniendo un brazo vacilante sobre sus hombros. El contacto físico podría ayudar ... podría calmarlo.

"Háblame. Explícame. Una vez te oí hablar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos seguidos sin respirar, Pete. Anda y habla". Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al niño que lloraba.

"No lo hizo."

"Claro que sí. Te los conté. Estabas hablando de la diferencia entre Star Wars y Star Trek. Pregúntale a FRIDAY. ¿Cierto, FRIDAY?"

"No, señor. Me parece que está exagerando. Es verdad el hecho de que Peter habló sobre la diferencia entre Star Wars y Star Trek, pero fue durante quince minutos y se detuvo con la frecuencia suficiente para respirar con normalidad".

"Traidora." Gruñó, haciendo que Peter sonriera entre las lágrimas otra vez. "Está bien, Pete. Dime. ¿Hay algún problema con la habitación?" Peter negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, ¿qué pasa?" _Aparte de lo obvi_o, él quiso agregar, pero se contuvo. Esto parecía algo más.

"No entiendo."

"¿Qué no entiendes?" Preguntó de nuevo, preguntándose a sí mismo, si alguna vez escaparía del laberinto de esta conversación, pero estaba dispuesto a hablar en círculos todo el día si mantenía al niño ocupado y hablando. Tony no podía soportar esa mirada vacía en sus ojos ... la forma en que había mirado el techo durante casi media hora sin que pareciera darse cuenta. Ese no era su niño. Peter estaba vivo ... hablaba y reía sin parar, y trataba constantemente de impresionar a Tony y Tony no podía soportar la imagen de él, simplemente recostado allí, en silencio.

"¿Por qué tengo una habitación?" Peter finalmente preguntó. Tony parpadeó ante esa pregunta.

"Siempre has tenido una habitación. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando te ofrecí un lugar para los Avengers y ..."

"No, ¿por qué ... por qué están mis cosas aquí?" El niño lo interrumpió, y Tony casi pudo haberse disparado en la cara con su propio repulsor. _Por supuesto_, el niño estaba confundido. No había empezado con la información más importante.

"Porque soy tu tutor legal. Firmé los papeles en el hospital y todo, así que, uh... supongo que ahora eres todo mío". Se estremeció al ver cómo salía eso, pero Peter solo lo estaba mirando, estupefacto. "Q_uiero decir_, eres mi hijo, legalmente, así que vivirás aquí".

"¿Usted ... me adoptó?"

"Aún no." Eso salió antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en su respuesta, y Peter siguió mirándolo. "No quería firmar nada como eso antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Entonces, um ... esa es una discusión que podemos tener más tarde. Por ahora, soy tu tutor legal, eres mi hijo, vivirás aquí y todas tus cosas están aquí ".

Estaba llorando de nuevo. Tony pensó seriamente en tirarse por la ventana por un momento ... obviamente, no era bueno en esto. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que podría ser un padre para este niño cuando la primera conversación que tuvieron después de que se hizo cargo de su tutela le hacía llorar? _Repetidamente_. "¿No me tengo que ir?" Preguntó el chico, y Tony se estremeció un poco por su tono perdido.

"No. No tienes que ir a ninguna parte, chico".

"No tenía que hacer eso", susurró Peter después de un segundo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tony frunció el ceño ante eso, poniendo una mano en su hombro de nuevo.

"Tienes razón. No tenía por qué". Quería ser increíblemente claro al respecto o el niño comenzaría algún tipo de ciclo de vergüenza además de la depresión y el trauma. "No tenía por qué. Nadie me forzó ni me preguntó. Descubrí lo que sucedió y le pedí a mis abogados que se aseguraran de poder obtener tu custodia. No quería que fueras a dar con extraños. Oye..." Puso un dedo en la mejilla del niño para que girara la cabeza, finalmente enfrentándole. "Eres mi hijo, ¿vale? Demonios, has sido mi hijo desde hace ya tiempo, ya que te armé un traje que vale millones de dólares y me aseguro de que llegues a casa a tiempo, de alimentarte y ¡_hey_! tenía tu custodia todos los viernes ..." Peter resopló un poco ante eso. "Pero ahora es legal, ¿vale? Eres mi hijo. Sé que hay mil cosas por las que estás preocupado en estos momentos, pero donde vas a vivir ... no tiene por qué ser una de ellas".

Peter asintió, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, y Tony lo abrazó, acercándolo y frotando su espalda. Estaba fuera de su elemento ... _claro_ que había pasado más tiempo con Peter. _Y sí,_ había llegado a conocer al niño. Pero Peter nunca fue a él con ningún tipo de problema emocional. Nunca había llorado frente a Tony ... nunca había sollozado en sus brazos, agarrando su camisa con tanta fuerza que se incluso se rasgaba ... esa era la segunda camisa que Peter había rasgado, no que a Tony le importara.

Recostado en el sofá, sostuvo al adolescente en silencio mientras este lloraba. Había más de lo que necesitaban discutir, pero él tenía la sensación de que Peter no estaba listo para conversaciones más serias, así que, en cambio, le pidió a FRIDAY poner la primera comedia sin sentido que pudiese encontrar y dejar que se escuchara tranquilamente en el fondo mientras el chico sacaba todo su pesar.

**¡Gracias por entrar a un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Peter, **_hasta ahora_**! ^^**

¡Oh! Y Gracias por sus reviews y a la autora por permitir traducir su hermosa obra.

_Hasta la próxima, ¡Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from the author: Thank you so much for reading! And A HUGE THANK YOU to my translator. You're the best, and I appreciate this so much :) **

**Capítulo 5: "MUTE"**

**/ MUDO - **_EN_**_SILENCIO_****/**

Transcurrió un tiempo antes de que Peter dejara de llorar. Se sentía bastante mal, sabiendo que el Sr. Stark básicamente lo había adoptado ... o _algo así_ ... y que le estaba dando un lugar para vivir mientras cocinaba para él, pero, aun así, Peter sentía que estaba absorbiendo gran parte del tiempo del mayor, sollozando en sus brazos y rasgando su ropa. _El Sr. Stark iba a lamentarlo_, tarde o temprano él se volvería una carga y luego su mentoría y/o amistad terminaría y al final, también le perdería. Ese pensamiento solo lo hizo llorar más fuerte mientras el Sr. Stark aún frotaba su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos, sin decir nada ni tratando de alejarse.

"Lo siento." Él finalmente obtuvo la fuerza suficiente para decirlo, pero el Sr. Stark siguió frotando su espalda.

"No lo sientas. Está bien". Hablaba tan despreocupadamente como si realmente lo dijera en serio. Como si realmente no le importara tener a un adolescente sollozando en su sudadera.

"Probablemente tenga reuniones o ..." - Su mentor solo negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo que ir a ningún lugar hoy, chico." El señor Stark le aseguró, con voz serena y uniforme. Él casi siempre se escuchaba tranquilo. Seguro de sí mismo. Todo lo que Peter no era. Sin duda, él no mentiría sobre esto ... siempre que tenía reuniones o llamadas de emergencia, el Sr. Stark era honesto al respecto. Si estaban pasando el rato en el laboratorio o viendo una película, él se alejaba o a veces desaparecía durante una hora o más, pero Peter lo entendía. Él era un hombre ocupado ... a fin de cuentas, Pepper y él dirigían una enorme compañía, tenían reuniones que atender y él era Iron Man y por supuesto, un Avenger.

Pero se sentía tan bien tener a alguien abrazándolo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien o estaría bien. Que no era una molestia. Y que no estaba incomodando al multimillonario que acababa de ... _¿adoptarlo?, ¿tener su custodia?_ No estaba 100% seguro de cuál era la expresión correcta. De cualquier forma, su tía se había ido. _Ella ya no estaba_. May _se había ido_. Repitió su mente como si se tratase de un disco rayado. Había perdido a su tía, la única familia que le quedaba. Y ahora ... _ahora Tony Stark tenía que lidiar con él_. Quiere decir, sí, el mayor había dicho que quería hacerse cargo de él. Que quería la custodia. ¿_Verdad_? Sabía que se habían hecho cercanos ... después de lo del baile de su escuela, el buitre y el rechazo al pertenecer a los Avengers, parecía que el Sr. Stark realmente le quería cerca. Aun así ... el Sr. Stark era una persona realmente ocupada y ahora tendría que cuidar de un adolescente de 15, y él en verdad no podía asegurarle al hombre que no le daría problemas porque ni siquiera ¡podía dejar de llorar!

Se las arregló para dejar de sollozar en el hombro del mayor después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, finalmente vio el filme de alguna comedia que se reproducía en la TV. No sabía cuál era, pero veía a la gente del fondo y a los personajes de la escena reírse y eso hacía que su pecho y respiración se tranquilizaran un poco. El Sr. Stark mantuvo su brazo alrededor de él, sin alejarlo, ni levantarse, como había supuesto que lo haría. El Sr. Stark por lo general no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de expresar sus emociones. Cualquier tipo de momento genuino entre ellos, se veía interrumpido con una broma sarcástica proveniente en su mayoría del mayor. Pero a Peter no le importaba. Sabía que al hombre le agradaba su compañía... al menos un poco ... de lo contrario, no lo habría invitado al complejo todas las semanas. Pero ahora, él se encontraba con una mano sobre el hombro de Peter, ambos mirando a la televisión en silencio.

Le tomó un minuto, pero fue capaz de identificar la comedia. _Friends_. "A tía May le encantaba esta serie." - Murmuró, viendo a dos personajes cargar un sofá por un tramo de escaleras estrechas con cierta dificultad.

"¿Quieres ver algo más?" El Sr. Stark preguntó, pero Peter negó con la cabeza, limpiándose los ojos. Todavía estaba llorando. No estaba seguro de cómo detenerse ... ni tenía idea de cuando tiempo llevaba así. Espera… _Tiempo. ¿Qué día era? ¿Tenía ... tenía que planear el funeral de su tía? ¿Ya había pasado? _No podía animarse a preguntar.

"No." Murmuró. El Sr. Stark solo asintió, dejando la comedia hasta que el episodio terminó y comenzó el siguiente. Peter no podía permitirse sentir la diversión real de la serie, pero aun así se sentía ... _a gusto_. Le traía recuerdos de cuando llegaba a casa de sus patrullas de Spider-Man y escuchaba la comedia de fondo mientras trataba de quedarse dormido. Era un sentimiento_ conocido_.

Alrededor del mediodía, el señor Stark se levantó y lo dejó en el sofá. Peter no le preguntó a dónde iba, solo miró el televisor _sin prestarle atención realmente_, hasta que el señor Stark volvió con dos recipientes de comida china al sofá, sentándose y entregándole un recipiente con un tenedor y guardando los palillos para sí mismo. El Mayor había recordado que Peter no sabía usarlos.

Peter se pasó una mano por su cara y se dispuso a comer, tomando un bocado de aquel pollo y fideos agridulces. Habían comido lo mismo para la cena cientos de veces, y como la comedia aún se escuchaba en la televisión, se sentía un ambiente agradable y cómodo, r_esultando familiar._

Al terminar su pollo y los fideos, Peter limpió cada rastro de comida de su boca descubriendo que todavía tenía hambre, pero no queriendo molestar al Sr. Stark, se mantuvo en silencio. El mayor se llevó los recipientes vacíos a la cocina y regresó con otro más, entregándoselo a Peter con una leve sonrisa. Por lo general, el Sr. Stark solía bromear o hacer un chiste, algo parecido a ser el "contenedor de basura humano" o algo sobre una "araña que necesita más moscas" o así, pero parecía saber que Peter no podía manejar las bromas en ese momento, por lo que el hombre simplemente se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Peter le dio las gracias suavemente y se dispuso a comer su segunda porción.

-.-.-.-

Cuando terminó de comer, él mismo llevó el recipiente a la cocina, lo tiró a la basura y se reunió con su nuevo ... ¿_guardián_? Porque ... padre no, ¿verdad?... Descartó aquella pregunta de inmediato. **_El Sr. Stark_**_._ Volvió con _el Sr. Stark_, sintiéndose surrealista y fuera de lugar. "¿Cómo sigues, chico?" Dijo el hombre, girándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "¿Estás conmigo?"

Era una pregunta extraña, pero Peter la entendió. La verdad no estaba completamente seguro de estar ahí. Todo se sentía tan lejos ... como si estuviera a millas de distancia del hombre sentado a su lado en el sofá. Pero tenía la sensación de que, si le decía eso al Sr. Stark, solo le preocuparía más. "Um ... sí. Aquí estoy ... Yo… uh gracias por el almuerzo, señor Stark."

"Claro, no hay problema. ¿Quieres algo más?"

"No ... no, gracias. Estoy ... estoy bien." - El señor Stark asintió. - "En realidad ... puedo ... puedo preguntarle ... um ..." - El Sr. Stark esperó, sin cuestionar su tartamudeo. - "Mi ... ella ... tía May ..." Incluso decir su nombre era difícil. Parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar. - "Es ... um ... ¿tengo que planear ... algo? Quiero decir ... no sé cómo ..."

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Todo está arreglado. A menos que quieras ..."

"No." Peter negó con su cabeza, sin importarle que hubiera interrumpido al mayor. "No quiero."

"No hay problema." El hombre asintió, lanzando su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del sofá detrás de los hombros de Peter de nuevo. "¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"Um ... yo ... lo siento ..."

"No te disculpes." Negó con la cabeza, sonando tan normal. Tan … calmado. Tan seguro de sí. Como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. Fue sorprendentemente firme. "Toma tu tiempo."

"¿La escuela? He faltado mucho... y son los exámenes parciales ... o ... fueron los exámenes parciales. Yo ... ¿Me perdí los exámenes parciales?"

"Sí ... Ya fueron. Pero llamé a tu escuela y te dejarán presentar todo más tarde. Te enviarán las ultimas tareas y puedes estudiar desde aquí hasta que estés listo para regresar. Si necesitas un tutor, a Vision le encantaría ayudarte, estoy seguro de ello. O puedo ser yo, pero todo menos inglés. Nunca fui bueno escribiendo artículos sobre cosas que no estén relacionadas con la ciencia." Peter asintió, tratando de asimilarlo. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre había hecho una especie de broma, pero todavía no podía encontrarle la gracia. Sus emociones seguían mudas, _en __**silencio**_ ... excepto quizá, _la tristeza_. El _dolor_. La_ incredulidad_. Aquellas eran bastante ruidosas.

"¿Ned?"

"Tus amigos Ned y Michelle han estado llamando sin parar desde que te mudaste aquí. Sus números están en tu nuevo teléfono ... Sé que los niños de hoy en día no memorizan el número de nadie." Peter sonrió a medias ante eso, tratando de sentir la diversión real en lugar de fingirla. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito. "Sigues teniendo el mismo número y todo."

Necesitaba llamar a Ned. Y MJ. Y hacer su tarea. Y ... _y _... apretó la mandíbula y luchó contra las lágrimas por lo que debía ser ya la décima vez ese día. "Lo siento." - Susurró.

"Hey, nueva regla, ¿de acuerdo?" - Peter asintió un poco, esperando. **_Reglas_**_._ Él podía seguir las reglas. Podría demostrarle al Sr. Stark que dejaría de ser tan problemático ... tan pronto como descubriera cómo dejar de llorar. - "No más disculpas. No por ... um ..." - Él chasqueó los dedos, luego señaló a Peter. - "Un mes. No te disculpes por un mes a menos que te dé permiso. ¿Trato?"-Peter resopló y asintió de nuevo, sintiendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El Sr. Stark también sonrió un poco antes de volverse sombrío. - "Lo entiendo, chico. Esto apesta. Demasiado. Lo recuerdo bien, lo creas o no. Pero no estás solo, y no tienes que fingir que todo está bien. Porque no lo está. Lo sé. Y no lo estará por un tiempo. Lo entiendo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? " - Peter se quedó mirando su regazo, secándose los ojos mientras el señor Stark le apretaba un poco el hombro. - "Puedes encargarte de todas esas cosas más tarde. Por ahora, sólo podemos ver la televisión. ¿Suena bien?" -

"Sí ... es- ... sí. Gracias, señor Stark." - Su mentor ... _tutor_… _guardián_ ... lo que fuera, le abrazó un poco, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros apretándole. Peter recordó el día no hace mucho tiempo en la limusina, cuando el mismo hombre se estiró para abrir la puerta y Peter lo había abrazado, lo que resultó en un humillante par de segundos antes de que se apresurara a subir las escaleras para intentar olvidar lo embarazoso que había sido… Ahora el mismo hombre lo estaba abrazando mientras miraban la televisión. Era casi agradable.

Se sentaron así en la sala de estar durante horas, durante las cuales el señor Stark ni siquiera vio su teléfono, ni su StarkPad que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Él sólo miró la serie _Friends_. En el sofá. Con su brazo alrededor de Peter. Le recordaba mucho a la tía May, y Peter tuvo que contener las lágrimas más de una vez. Sin embargo, al señor Stark no parecía molestarle. Peter nunca había visto al hombre quedarse quieto por tanto tiempo, pero parecía estar cómodo, con la mano firme en el hombro de Peter, manteniéndolo allí en el sofá. _Siendo su ancla. __*****_

**-.-.-**

Peter se fue a la cama temprano ... alrededor de las nueve y media, y el señor Stark parecía estar luchando contra su preocupación, solo asintiendo y mostrándole dónde estaba su habitación e indicándole que lo buscara o le preguntara a FRIDAY si llegaba a necesitar algo. Peter estuvo de acuerdo. Se adentró a la habitación y se quedó parado en medio de esta, mirando las paredes. Todo estaba pintado de su color favorito, la alfombra gruesa se sentía suave y cómoda bajo sus pies descalzos, y los carteles de Star Wars adornaban el lugar. Una leve sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca cuando vio la estatuilla de IronMan sobre la cómoda. Aparentemente, la mayoría de sus cosas todavía estaban en cajas, porque no reconocía muchas de las cosas en la habitación que ahora era suya. Su vieja computadora portátil estaba sobre el escritorio, junto a lo que él suponía era su nuevo celular.

La cómoda estaba llena de ropa nueva. Pijamas. Calcetines. Ropa interior. La cual trató de no pensar en que el Sr. Stark la había escogido. Algunas camisetas, todas con logos de Stark Industries, NASA, juegos de ciencia o los logotipos de Iron-Man en ellas. Sonrió al ver las estas últimas ... había al menos cinco de ellas, todas con Iron-Man en diferentes poses, y una con el equipo original de los Avengers, junto con un par de pijamas de Iron-Man. Puso de nuevo todo en su lugar y se dispuso a sacar una pijama roja. Agarrando su celular, se dirigió a la cama.

Quizá debería sentirse emocionado o impresionado. _O algo_. Simplemente sabía que debería haber algún tipo de emoción al tener esa estupenda habitación que el Sr. Stark y la Srta. Potts habían preparado para él. ¡Por Dios! IronMan había ayudado a decorar su habitación en el complejo de los Avengers. ¡Eso era genial! Pero Peter no sentía nada. Solo cansancio. Estaba tan_ cansado. Y vació. Y triste_. Por lo que dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Incluso las sábanas se sentían nuevas. Todo era nuevo ... ¡incluso su habitación tenía un balcón! Y un televisor enorme con una nueva PlayStation y un gabinete lleno de videojuegos. Y había visto al menos tres sets de Lego nunca-antes-abiertos en el armario. Sin embargo, no pudo lograr sentir interés al respecto, ninguna emoción por nada de eso ... solo levantó un poco las mantas y encendió su nuevo celular.

Sólo había 1 correo de voz. No había llamadas perdidas. No había mensajes nuevos. Supuso que Ned y MJ no sabían que el Sr. Stark le había comprado un teléfono nuevo y que nadie más de la escuela tenía su número o correo. Abrió los correos de voz y descubrió que era del Sr. Stark. Él presionó _Play_. "Oye, niño. Es Tony. Llámame."

Fue un correo de voz rápido ... El Sr. Stark nunca dejaba mensajes largos. Bueno, al menos no en el teléfono de Peter. Pero este era diferente. El señor Stark había sonado ... preocupado. ¿Eso había sido después del accidente? No podía recordar nada de ese día. Eliminando el mensaje, creó uno nuevo para enviárselo a Ned. "Hey." – Escribió.

No podía pensar en otra cosa más que decir, por lo que, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, sostuvo el teléfono con una mano y esperó hasta que este zumbara.

"¡¿Peter?! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Pensé que tu celular estaba destruido! ¿Estás bien? ¡Joder!"

Peter sonrió y respiró profundamente, negándose a llorar de nuevo. "Sí, soy yo. El señor Stark me consiguió un celular nuevo. Estoy ..." Se sentó con los pulgares sobre el teclado, tratando de averiguar qué decir. _¿Acaso estaba bien?_ "No estoy bien." Se decidió por la honestidad, pulsando la tecla enviar.

"¿Estás herido? Quiero decir ... Sé que estabas herido, pero ... ¿Todavía lo estás?"

Peter suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más. "Ya no estoy herido... no realmente". Lo dejó en eso. Se sentía absolutamente agotado, pero en el segundo en que cerró los ojos, se sintió completamente despierto, su cuerpo prácticamente vibraba como si hubiera estado tomando café, a pesar de que el Sr. Stark no le había dado café. Al menos, no después de un incidente en el laboratorio donde Peter no había podido usar un destornillador porque le temblaban las manos. Después de eso, el Sr. Stark se había negado a darle café por el resto de su vida.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" - Miró el mensaje, suspirando antes de contestar.

"No. No puedo. Lo siento." - Sabía que siempre podía hablar con Ned ... pero no ahora.

"No lo sientas. Avísame cuando estés listo." - Peter puso el celular en su mesita de noche y lo enchufó al cargador que ya se encontraba enchufado a la pared. Luego, pasó las siguientes horas tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a relajarse. Realmente no funcionó, y solo logró dormir unas horas antes de que _la pesadilla_ lo despertara.

No podía recordar mucho. Solo _una bocina_... una bocina de un auto. Demasiado fuerte que hizo que le dolieran los oídos. Un _crujido_ ... metal sobre metal. _Un grito_. ¿Suyo? ¿De su tía? No estaba muy seguro. Pero eso lo hizo despertarse bruscamente en medio de la noche, los números en su teléfono le decían que eran las dos de la mañana. Eran las dos de la mañana y él estaba en las instalaciones de los Avengers en el estado de Nueva York y el Sr. Stark era su nuevo guardián y la tía May se había ido. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba para mirar al techo, sintiendo que las lágrimas calientes llenaban sus ojos y goteaban por los lados de su cara. **_No era justo_**. Él la quería de vuelta. Mordiéndose la mano, sollozó.

"Joven Parker, debido a la petición del Sr. Stark, le he notificado que se encuentra despierto." - La repentina y suave voz que provenía del techo lo hizo saltar un poco antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

"No ... um, FRIDAY, no hagas eso."

"Lo siento, Joven Parker. Tengo órdenes estrictas de despertar al señor Stark si te encuentras en un estado de angustia emocional durante la noche." - Sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se dio la vuelta, se cubrió la cabeza con los cobertores, tratando de callar sus sollozos contra las almohadas e intentando tranquilizarse. Unos segundos más tarde, hubo un suave golpe en la puerta.

"Peter?" Cerró los ojos, esperando que el Sr. Stark asumiera que su IA se había equivocado. Pero no tuvo tal suerte. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y escuchó al Sr. Stark dudar por un segundo, antes de dirigirse a la cama, una mano cayendo sobre su espalda entre sus hombros, presionándolo firmemente contra el colchón. El Sr. Stark sabía que, con sus sentidos mejorados, no podía soportar cuando la gente lo tocaba a la ligera ... El Sr. Stark siempre recordaba cosas así. "¿Pete? Vamos, chico. Sé que estás despierto." Había una leve sonrisa en su voz, pero desapareció cuando Peter no pudo contener un sollozo. "Oh, niño ..." La mano frotó su espalda, apretando su hombro y frotando círculos. "Lo sé, amigo. Pero todo va a estar bien".

Peter solo negó con la cabeza. Nada iba a estar bien. El Sr. Stark nunca le había mentido antes, pero esto no podía ser cierto. No podría estar bien. No cuando su tía May se había ido. No cuando él había sobrevivido y ella había muerto. **_No era justo_**. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso iba a estar bien? Después de un momento, el Sr. Stark se sentó en la cama junto a él, con la mano todavía en su espalda. "Usted puede ... volver ... a la cama ..." Peter luchó por mantener su voz firme, el sollozo atrapado en su garganta y haciéndolo tartamudear.

"Estoy bien aquí, buddy." Le aseguró a Peter, con la mano en la espalda del chico, siendo lo último de lo que fue consciente Peter antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_¡Gracias por su apoyo en está traducción que realizo con mucho amor!_**

**_..._**

**_Recordad-_** Podéis encontrar la versión original (inglés) con **EmilyF.6** en fanfiction o en **EmilyF_6** en archiveofourown.

**NOTA:**

Oh, Bueno… quizá no sea necesario explicar esto haha pero por si las dudas lol. "Grounded" (dependiendo del contexto)… la traducción literal no es muy natural(¿?)… quizá la más acertada sería la de "Conectado a la tierra", aunque en mi país se podría decir que es más común la frase "con los pies en la tierra" lol, pero preferí utilizar la otra variante aplicable para este mismo contexto, la frase **"Siendo su ancla."** (Manteniéndolo en la realidad.)

Explicación: El ancla simboliza la fuerza, firmeza, seguridad y estabilidad, mismas cualidades que le proporciona un ancla a su barco. Por ello se dice que cada individuo tiene su propia ancla, aquella persona que nos hace sentir seguros aún en la tormenta más fuerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: "FUNERAL"

**Funeral**

Su niño no estaba durmiendo, así que él tampoco. Tony recordaba vagamente que algo similar le había ocurrido a uno de sus empleados cuando tuvo un hijo. Por lo regular, los bebés no dormían bien durante la noche, por lo que sus padres tampoco. _Pero_, por supuesto, todo eso generalmente pasaba cuando el niño tenía un año o algo así ... tal vez dos. Aunque... _¿Qué demonios sabía Tony sobre bebés?_ _ o en su caso... de adolescentes. _

Con su mano se talló la cara con brusquedad y balanceó sus pies sobre el lado de la cama, mientras agitaba su mano a la nada. "Sí, sí FRI. Lo sé. Ya voy." Murmuró, y la alarma que lo había despertado fue silenciada.

"Peter me ha pedido una vez más que deje de alertarle cuando se despierte en algún estado de angustia." Su IA le dijo. Él la ignoró, como lo había hecho durante las últimas noches. Todo había comenzado aquella primera noche con la pesadilla y continuó así las noches posteriores durante tres días ... el día del funeral. **_Domingo._** Ese día a las tres de la mañana, encontró la habitación vacía, a pesar de que FRIDAY le había dicho que Peter se había despertado de manera brusca y agitada hacía menos de cinco minutos. Miró a su alrededor y finalmente notó que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, y sintió como su corazón saltaba a su garganta.** No** ... seguramente _no_. Sabía que el niño estaba molesto. Incluso deprimido ... Pero él estaba haciendo todo lo posible, aunque no sabía qué más hacer aparte de sentarse con el chico cuando se despertaba todas las noches, alimentarle durante el día, y solo tratar de estar allí a su lado. Pero nunca había pensado que fuera tan grave.

Saliendo apresuradamente hacia el balcón, Tony se quedó paralizado cuando encontró al chico sentado en la barandilla, con los pies colgando de los costados. "¿Peter?" - Preguntó vacilante, no queriendo asustarle, pero, por supuesto, Peter lo había escuchado acercarse.

"Pensé que, si salía de la habitación, ella podría no despertarle." El niño murmuró.

"Le dije que lo hiciera, si te despertabas por la noche en algún tipo de angustia."

"No tiene que hacer eso." Peter le dijo, sonando vacío._ Y lo odiaba._ Odiaba escuchar al chico hablar de esa manera. "Debería irse a dormir ... es una persona ocupada."

"Puedo arreglármelas incluso si duermo menos." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Peter no respondió, solo miró los árboles que rodeaban el complejo. "¿Por qué no te bajas de allí?" - añadió tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Peter resopló un poco, el sonido le sobresaltó. "¿Tiene miedo de que salte?" - Lo dijo en un tono tan ... _extraño _... que simplemente no le gustaba. Odiaba escuchar al chico hablar así. "No creo que una caída desde este punto me mate." Su corazón se detuvo, la garganta se cerró cuando el niño se quedó mirando fijamente hacia abajo... como si se imaginara la caída de seis pisos.

"Por favor, baja de allí. Por favor, ¿Pete?" - Peter se volvió para mirarle, parpadeando como si saliera de un trance, luego asintió, viéndose ligeramente avergonzado. Poniendo el peso en sus manos, se dio la vuelta, levantó los pies y con la gracia de un gimnasta, saltó de la barandilla. Extendiendo la mano, Tony puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, guiándolo hacia adentro.

"No iba a saltar ni nada ..." murmuró Peter, y Tony asintió, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía en esos momentos.

"Lo sé."

"No puedo dormir."

"Lo sé, amigo." Le apretó el hombro. "Aquí ... recuéstate." Lo empujó ligeramente hacia la cama, y Peter se metió debajo de las sábanas, desplomándose sobre la almohada. Tony enderezó la manta y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Intenta dormir ... te despertaré si tienes una pesadilla."

"Pero usted necesita dormir." Peter negó con la cabeza. "No soy un bebé. No necesito que se siente conmigo." Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, pareció avergonzarse de nuevo y habló antes de que Tony pudiera abrir la boca. "Lo siento ... no me refiero a ..."

"Está bien, Pete. Solo cierra los ojos, okay. Volveré a la cama tan pronto como te duermas. ¿Qué te parece?" Peter solo murmuró algo que sonaba como un 'sí' y se quedó dormido en menos de cinco minutos, su respiración era profunda y constante. Por unos minutos, Tony se quedó allí sentado, mirando al niño ..._ a su niño, _el cual se había despertado llorando todas las noches durante días ... quien luchaba a lo largo de los días y hacía todo lo posible por actuar normal mientras Tony intentaba averiguar cómo cuidar de él. "FRI, si tiene otra pesadilla, despiértalo. Y a mí también."

Se puso de pie, acomodó las mantas alrededor del chico y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola firmemente detrás de él. Peter no podía dormir con la puerta abierta ... lo había aprendido la primera noche. "Y despiértame a las 7 ... el funeral es a las 10." Dicho eso, volvió a su habitación para intentar dormir.

La alarma sonó a las 7 en punto, y Tony gimió ante el ruido tirando las mantas sobre su cabeza. "¡Apágala ya, FRI!" Gritó.

"Lo siento, señor, pero según sus órdenes, no tengo permiso de apagar la alarma hasta que se levante de la cama. Además, me informó que le recordara de la reunión tan importante con el presidente que se perdió el año pasado porque apagó la alarma antes de que ... "

"¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí!" Espetó, girándose y poniendo sus pies en el suelo. "Apágala."

"Sí, señor." - Tropezándose se dirigió al baño para mojar su cara, se apoyó contra la pared por un segundo, tratando de no contar cuántas horas de sueño había tenido. "¿Está Peter despierto?" – preguntó.

"No, señor."

"Bien."

Durante aproximadamente una hora, respondió correos electrónicos e intentó reorganizar su agenda. Se encontraba libre hasta las 3, pero después de eso, era un día común, con algunas reuniones que atender, un evento al que tenía que ir con Pepper el cual ya había intentado esquivar, y luego solo tenía un día más antes de que Thor y los demás, _tal como estaba programado_, llegasen a la Tierra... algo que todavía estaba tratando de resolver._ ¿Dónde se quedarían? ¿Trabajaría el gobierno con ellos? ¿Cuántas personas venían realmente?_

Acababa de conseguir que la mayoría de los Acuerdos se derogaran (o al menos que se volvieran a redactar) y no sabía si estaba listo para otra batalla gubernamental. Sus abogados iban a recibir un bono navideño increíble, eso era seguro. Algunos de sus mejores abogados estaban trabajando en algunos detalles para los asgardianos. Thor y Bruce podían quedarse con él, dondequiera que terminara viviendo ahora que era el guardián de Peter. _Quizá, ¿vivir en la torre de nuevo? _No estaba seguro. Pero aún tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Tony se dirigió a la cocina, preguntándose brevemente dónde se encontraría Vision. Al parecer había estado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo o al menos, alejado de las áreas de estar principales donde Peter pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Tony había buscado al chico el día anterior y lo había encontrado en su escritorio mirando un libro de texto, por lo que lo había dejado solo para hacer algo de su propio trabajo. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por estar allí para Peter durante el día, viendo la televisión juntos y pidiendo comida e intentando que el niño hablara, pero en su mayoría Peter solo se sentaba en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible por actuar de manera normal. Tony quería decirle que no tenía que hacer eso ... que podía llorar y estar de luto y que estaba a salvo en el complejo. Pero en vez de eso, dejó que el niño siguiera fingiendo, mientras él también lo hacía.

Le había dicho a Peter que podía tomarse un tiempo para realizar sus tareas, dejando que el niño las hiciera cuando quisiera. Peter había mencionado una breve conversación con sus amigos, y los adolescentes del hospital habían dejado de llamarle para pedirle actualizaciones, por lo que lo consideraba algo bueno.

Para el desayuno, él quería hacer una gran variedad de cosas, pero quemó las primeras tiras de tocino y levantó su dedo medio cuando apareció Rhodey y le preguntó por qué intentaba quemar el lugar. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el niño?" Preguntó su amigo, abriendo el congelador y sacando más tocino. Maldiciendo, tiró el tocino quemado a la basura y dejó que Rhodey se hiciera cargo, por lo que mejor agarró algunos huevos y comenzó con esos.

"Todavía está dormido."

"¿Otra pesadilla?"

"Sí." Tomó un poco de pan y lo puso en la tostadora y revolvió los huevos. A Peter le gustaban revueltos. Durante un tiempo, se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que su amigo volvió a hablar.

"¿Fue mala?" Rhodey preguntó en voz baja, mirando fijamente el tocino que estaba casi hecho.

Tony estuvo callado por un largo tiempo, terminando los huevos y sacando el pan de la tostadora. _¿Era esto algo que debería estarle diciendo a Rhodey? ¿Era algo serio? ¿Necesitaba vigilar a Peter aún más de cerca?_ \- "Lo encontré sentado en la barandilla del balcón. Me preguntó si estaba asustado de que fuera a saltar." Rhodey dejó el tocino, girándose y cruzándose de brazos, esperando más, con expresión solemne.

"¿Lo estás? Quiero decir ... ¿deberíamos estarlo?"

"No ... no lo sé. Yo ... realmente no lo sé. Quiero decir ... él está intentándolo, tengo que admitirlo. Se está esforzando muchísimo y ..."

"Solo han pasado unos pocos días, Tones. Yo diría que lo está haciendo bastante bien, considerando todo." Rhodey le recordó gentilmente.

"Sí, lo está haciendo bien. O, creo que lo está. Y luego dice algo así ..." Tony suspiró, poniendo unos huevos en un plato con un pan tostado. "No recuerdo mucho sobre ... sobre los días después de ..."  
Rhodey lo miró y luego le puso una mano en el hombro, algo sorprendido cuando él no se apartó. "Casi tuvimos que alimentarte a la fuerza ... y tuve que cerrar el bar."

"Bueno, al menos él no ha elegido ese particular mecanismo para afrontar estos momentos." Hizo una pausa por un segundo. "FRIDAY, cierra el minibar. En realidad ... cierra cualquier gabinete que contenga alcohol. Y dime si Peter intenta acceder a alguno de ellos." Nunca había visto a Peter ni siquiera intentar tomar una bebida que tuviera alcohol, y él no había tomado ni una copa desde que Peter había venido a vivir con él, pero no había razón para tentar a ninguno de los dos. Poniendo el plato sobre el mostrador y jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, Tony comprobó la hora. "Debería ... necesito despertarlo."

"Adelante, ve. Voy a vestirme ... es decir, uh ... no estoy seguro de si él quisiera que yo ..."

"Estoy seguro de que apreciaría que vinieras", le dijo Tony en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y palmeando el hombro de su amigo mientras pasaba. "Y yo también." Rhodey asintió y desapareció por el pasillo entrando a su propia habitación.

Peter se encontraba debajo de la manta, su cara en una almohada, y Tony se dio un segundo para preguntarse cómo es que el chico podía respirar así. Acercándose, le sacudió un poco. "¿Pete? Hey, Peter. Es hora de despertar, chico."

"¿Q- hora es?" Murmuró, con la cara apenas girándose de la almohada.

"Un poco después de las 8. Tenemos que salir en aproximadamente una hora." El chico no se movió, pero pudo observar su desánimo y el apretar de su mandíbula solo un poco.

"¿Tengo que ir?"

"Bueno, no. Supongo que no tienes que hacerlo." Le dijo a Peter, sentándose en la cama y poniendo una mano en la espalda del niño. "Pero si no lo haces, creo que lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida. Y preferiría que no tuvieras que cargar con eso en tu conciencia."

"Ella no sabrá la diferencia." Murmuró, levantando una mano para frotarse los ojos.

"Tal vez no. Pero, tú sí." Él frotó la espalda de Peter una vez más. Eso usualmente lo calmaba un poco. "Tienes un traje nuevo en tu armario, e hice el desayuno. Bueno, lo hizo Rhodey, pero yo le ayudé." Eso provocó una leve sonrisa en el niño ... Peter no había estado sonriendo mucho que digamos, así que era agradable verlo luciendo algo más que su semblante triste. Aplaudiendo, dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del chico. "Muy bien, amigo. ¿Estás listo?" Suspirando, Peter asintió, levantándose de la cama, y siendo llevado por Tony a la cocina.

El desayuno fue algo apresurado, ya que Peter apenas parecía probar la comida. Tony lo vio comer, asegurándose de comiera todo su plato. Rhodey salió de su habitación, vestido con un bonito traje mientras se sentaba frente a Peter. "Oye, Pete. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño?"

"Hola, Coronel Rhones." Peter murmuró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que, aunque un poco débil, todavía era genuina.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Rhodey?" Preguntó, dándole a Peter una palmadita en la espalda mientras el chico daba otro bocado apresurado a su desayuno.

"Puedes masticar, Pete. Tienes suficiente tiempo." Tony le aseguró. Peter se desaceleró un poco, pero no por mucho. Tony lo dejó pasar y cuando el chico terminó su comida, lo llevó de nuevo a su habitación para que se vistiera mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Peter salió de su habitación, Rhodey y Tony ya se encontraban listos. Para sorpresa de Tony, la corbata de Peter estaba atada decentemente, y el traje solo estaba un poco arrugado. Tony se acercó y extendió su mano mientras estiraba un poco la corbata negra. "¿Miraste un vídeo en youtube para aprender a hacer esto?" Preguntó, cepillando la pelusa invisible de los hombros del niño. Peter sonrió a medias mientras Rhodey soltaba una risita.

"Sí." - Contestó Peter, mientras algo pasaba por su mente cambiando un poco su expresión, pero Tony no le preguntó. En cambio, guio al chico al garaje, con Rhodey siguiéndolo mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Happy estaba esperando abajo ... Peter no había visto al hombre desde antes del accidente, hasta donde Tony sabía, pero ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con su conductor, simplemente se dejó caer en el asiento trasero, sus ojos volvieron a estar muertos, _vacíos,_ con aquella mirada indiferente mientras miraba el respaldo del asiento de Happy.

Rhodey se sentó al frente mientras Tony se sentó al lado del chico; sin saber si poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros sería bienvenido. En cambio, juntó las manos en su regazo, mirando a Peter cada cierto tiempo mientras regresaban a Queens, donde se celebraría el funeral. Tony había pedido que se celebrara allí, con un servicio rápido ... ya que no quería que Peter tuviera que sentarse en una iglesia y escuchar a alguien hablar sobre su tía por más tiempo del necesario. Había pensado en pedirle a Peter que dijera algunas palabras para su tía, pero había cambiado de opinión. Peter apenas podía expresar dos oraciones juntas, mucho menos dar un discurso.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, Tony guio a Peter hasta las primeras bancas para disponer a tomar asiento, él a un lado del niño y Rhodey al otro. Peter apretó las manos en su regazo con tanta fuerza que a Tony le preocupaba que llegase a lastimarse, y luego se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba mirando el ataúd cerrado, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos demasiado abiertos. Levantó una mano y la puso a un lado de la cabeza de Peter, tirándola hacia abajo para que descansara en su hombro. Tony realmente quería decirle algo ... para consolarle o algo, pero honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir. Por un minuto, el niño simplemente se recostó en su hombro, dejando que Tony le frotara el brazo, luego respiró hondo y se sentó de nuevo, rígido como una tabla.

Peter no se movió durante el funeral. Desde el momento en que el Reverendo estuvo en el altar, el chico estaba hecho una piedra. Fue un buen servicio, pero Tony estaba más concentrado en el chico que estaba a su lado. Rhodey también miraba al niño y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla, pero Peter no reaccionó. No miró ni se movió nerviosamente ni nada de lo que el niño solía hacer. Por primera vez en días, tampoco lloró. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera allí ... como si el chico que estaba a su lado solo fuera un caparazón vacío, y Tony odiaba aquello.

No fue hasta que terminó el servicio cuando una mujer de la edad de May se acercó a Peter, ignorando a los dos hombres que estaban sentados a cada lado, Peter pareció salir de su trance. Por un segundo, Tony se preocupó de que Peter fuera a romper en llanto o algo ... pero en vez de aquello, le vio sonreír educada y tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y dejando que la mujer lo abrazara y le dijera cuánto lo lamentaba. Él chico le dio las gracias y apretó su mano, mientras Tony y Rhodey se ponían de pie detrás, agradeciendo y vigilando también a Peter.

Ella fue la primera de una larga lista de mujeres y algunos hombres, todos los cuales habían trabajado con May o la habían conocido de una manera u otra. Luego, al final de todas esas personas, estaban Ned y la chica que le había gritado a Tony. _Michelle._ Se preparó, listo para que la niña empezara a gritarle, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Ella, Ned y Peter se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, luego Ned se acercó a Peter, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y murmuró algo que Tony no pudo escuchar. Luego Michelle dio un paso hacia adelante, tirando a Peter de un fuerte abrazo quien le regreso el gesto, y Tony se preguntó si había algo entre ellos, pero desechó tal pensamiento. La vida amorosa de Peter estaba en el fondo de las cosas de las que tenía que preocuparse ... al menos por el momento.

"Um ... Ned, MJ, ustedes conocen al Sr. Stark y este es el Coronel Rhodes." -Peter les presentó una vez que pareció darse cuenta de que ambos hombres todavía estaban de pie detrás de él.

"Woah ... ¿War Machine/Máquina de Guerra?" Preguntó Ned, y Rhodey asintió, riéndose y saludando a los dos niños. A Michelle obviamente le gustaba mucho más Rhodey que Tony. Peter retrocedió un paso, sonrió a sus amigos y murmuró la palabra 'baño' mientras pasaba junto a Tony.

Tony tardó menos de un minuto en darse cuenta de que algo podría estar mal. Captando la atención de Rhodey, dirigió su cabeza hacia donde Peter había desaparecido, dándole a entender que iría por ese camino. Siguió al chico, logrando verle dirigirse fuera del santuario. Peter pasó por la puerta del baño, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida de la puerta lateral, una mujer lo agarró del brazo y dijo algo que Tony no pudo oír. Peter asintió, tocando la mano que ella había descansado en su brazo. Pero Tony pudo descifrar que algo estaba mal ... las manos del niño temblaban y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

Tony se apresuró hacia el niño, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apretándolo, le dijo una especie de excusa sin sentido a aquella mujer que trataba de mostrar sus simpatías al chico. Finalmente, lo condujo hacia la puerta lateral. "Sr. Stark ..." comenzó Peter, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

"Está bien, chico. Tomemos un poco de aire." Y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejándolos en un callejón tranquilo detrás de la iglesia, las rodillas de Peter se doblaron, y Tony lo agarró, tratando de bajarlo con cuidado al suelo. "¡¿Pete ?! Háblame, chico. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No puedo ... no puedo respirar." Tony sintió una punzada helada de miedo en su pecho ... Peter no podía respirar. Él no podía respirar. ¡_Su_ niño no podía respirar! Peter estaba respirando con dificultad, jadeando por aire, con una mano agarrando su pecho, y Tony luchó contra su propio pánico mientras los bajaba al suelo. "No ..."

"Tranquilo, Peter. Está bien. Aquí, apóyate en mí."

"No, no ..." Peter comenzó a alejarse, pero Tony lo mantuvo firme a su lado.

"Peter, para." Murmuró, luchando por mantener su voz suave a través de su propio pánico. "Es un ataque de pánico. Va a estar bien, lo prometo. Estoy aquí."

"Se ... se ensuciará." El chico se quedó sin aliento, y Tony tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de su ropa.

"Oh, Peter." Murmuró, su nariz tocando el cabello de Peter mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse. "Me importa un bledo este traje, ¿de acuerdo?" Poniendo una mano en el pecho de Peter, Tony se recostó contra la pared de ladrillo de la iglesia, tirando de Peter con él. "Escúchame respirar. ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Preguntó, tomando una de las manos del niño y presionándola contra su propio pecho. Después de un segundo de Tony exagerando su respiración, Peter asintió. "Bien. Respira lento. ¿Listo? Entra por la nariz" Entrenó, esperando que Peter obedeciera. El chico sollozó cuando respiró, un puño apretando con fuerza su pantalón. "Entonces sale por tu boca. Bien." - Murmuró. "Otra vez."

El chico obedeció, haciendo unas cuantas respiraciones antes de poder hablar. "Lo siento..."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "No. ¿Cuál es mi única regla, niño?"

"Sr. Stark ..."

"Solo te di una regla, ¿recuerdas? ... ¿Cuál era?"

"No más disculpas ... o ¿algo así?" Dijo sin aliento. Tony resopló.

"Sí. 'No más disculpas o algo así.' Lo tienes." Peter soltó una pequeña risita y se desplomó contra Tony cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, sus manos temblorosas se calmaron un poco. "¿Mejor?" Preguntó, mucho más suave. Peter asintió. "Bien. ¿Estás listo para ir a casa?"

Peter vaciló. "Yo ... um ... no deberíamos ... quiero decir ... no he hablado con todos todavía. Y ellos no ... quiero decir ... todavía tienen que ... que ... "El chico ni siquiera podía expresar aquello, y Tony pudo sentir que empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

"Sí, me preocupa más verte tan rígido, chico." Tony murmuró. "¿Quieres ir a su tumba en este momento?"

"No." Peter gimió, algo callado como si estuviera avergonzado.

"Está bien. Vámonos. Podemos regresar y visitarla cuando tú quieras, lo prometo. Pero por lo pronto, podemos volver a casa."

El niño se volvió para mirarlo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos tan grandes y esperanzados que hacían que le doliera un poco el corazón. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó.

"Definitivamente. Vamos."

**¡Gracias por leer está traducción!**

**¡Y a la bella EmilyF.6 ~ por crear hermosas obras!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****A note from the author*****

**Thank you so much for reading! And A HUGE thank you to my dear translator. I appreciate you doing this so much! 3 **

**Capítulo 7: "THERE"**

**/ AHÍ /**

Peter no podía creer lo bueno que era el señor Stark. Bueno ... _si_ podía. Desde el día en que se había despertado en esa cama de hospital, el Sr. Stark había estado a su lado. Él había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera bienvenido en las instalaciones de los Avengers, incluso cuando a Peter le resultaba casi imposible hablar con alguien. O hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ver televisión y hacer la tarea. _Aun así,_ el Sr. Stark se había sentado con él, a ver cualquier película o programa que se estuviera reproduciendo en la televisión de la sala de estar._ Una vez, _Peter le dijo tímidamente que podía cambiar de canal, pero el señor Stark se había negado, diciéndole claramente que si hubiera querido ver otra cosa había muchos televisores en el complejo del cuál elegir.

Y sí, el señor Stark siempre había sido muy bueno con él. Le había fabricado 2 trajes, lo vigilaba y lo ayudaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, lo invitaba a su laboratorio y se aseguraba de que comiera ... era una gran persona y era muy bueno con Peter. Pero esto era_ diferente_. El Sr. Stark estaba actuando ... casi como un padre. Bueno, al menos como Peter asumía que un papá actuaría. Algo así como el papel que había desempeñado su tío Ben. El Sr. Stark estaba cuidando de él.

Pero por supuesto, a medida que pasaban los días el Sr. Stark había comenzado a responder correos electrónicos y a recibir llamadas telefónicas durante las películas y los programas de televisión, pero a Peter no le importaba. Él lo entendía ... el Sr. Stark era alguien muy ocupado. Eso nunca había sido una sorpresa para él. Honestamente, había sido más sorpresivo que el Sr. Stark tuviera algún tiempo para él, especialmente con las cosas con los Avengers y _algo más _que él y el Coronel Rhodes se la pasaban susurrando a veces. Aunque Peter nunca trató de escucharlos a escondidas ... él no podía concentrarse en sus propios problemas, mucho menos en lo que le preocupaba al Sr. Stark.

Desde que se despertó en las Instalaciones de los Avengers, Peter había sentido que todo estaba en completo _silencio_. Pero aun así lo estaba intentando. En verdad se estaba esforzando. **_Mucho_**. Intentaba bromear como de costumbre con el Sr. Stark y tener conversaciones con el Coronel Rhodes e incluso interactuar con Vision. Intentaba concentrarse en las tareas y las películas y tener una conversación ocasional con Ned y MJ ... _pero... _no podía dormir y no podía concentrarse realmente y … _y todo se sentía mal_. _Sin vida. Muerto._ Como si hubiera muerto en lugar de su tía. No ... él ya lo sabía. Sabía que debería haber muerto. ¡Era Spider-Man! ¿Cómo no la había protegido?

Trató de suprimir ese pensamiento y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, con los ojos cerrados, vagamente consciente de que el Coronel Rhodes y el Sr. Stark hablaban con Happy, quien había estado esperando junto al coche. Estaba tan cansado ... _tan agotado_. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una noche completa de sueño. Luego recordó aquella noche en la que estaba sentado en la orilla de la barandilla y le preguntó al Sr. Stark si tenía miedo de que fuera a saltar. ¡Qué cosa más idiota tuvo que decir! El Sr. Stark había sido tan bueno y ahora probablemente estaba preocupado. _Más preocupado_. Sabía que el señor Stark tenía días estando preocupado. Él no quería agregarle más preocupaciones.

También sabía que necesitaba volver pronto a la escuela, pero no sabía cómo mencionar el tema o como preguntarle al Sr. Stark. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a funcionar esto? ... no tenía ni idea.

"¿Estás bien, chico?" El coronel Rhodes le preguntó suavemente. Peter se limitó a negar con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y sintió una mano en la frente. No podía ni siquiera intentar mentir ... o asentir. Su tía estaba muerta. May estaba muerta. Se había ido. _Para siempre_. Él le había fallado. Era su culpa. No podía recordar nada de esa noche ... pero tenía que haber sido su culpa. Él debería haberla salvado. ¿Por qué no la salvó?

La mano se apartó, luego le apretó el hombro. Tenía que ser el señor Stark ... El coronel Rhodes estaba en el asiento delantero. "Estaremos en casa pronto, amigo." El señor Stark le dijo en voz baja. Peter se talló los ojos con irritación, pero honestamente, apenas tenía energía. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, aunque... todas las noches era lo mismo. _Metales crujiendo. Un grito. Neumáticos chirriando._ _Su tía, rogándole que la salve. Gritando por él. Gritando por Spider-Man. _Tragó saliva, ignorando la mano que palmeó su rodilla. "Almorzaremos, luego podrás acostarte. ¿Qué te parece, Pete?"

Intentó asentir. Trató de seguir el juego. Pero un sollozo se le escapó de la garganta y rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano, se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento que tenía frente a él. "Peter ..." - El Sr. Stark murmuró, y Peter nunca, había pensado que pudiera sonar tan amable. Puso una mano en la espalda de Peter, frotando pequeños círculos sobre su chaqueta. Él no podía parar. No podía dejar de sollozar, intentó mordiéndose la mano para no hacer ruido. Y entonces sintió una mano en su garganta. Se puso rígido, pero el señor Stark también se inclinó hacia delante. "Oye, tranquilo, niño. Solo te quitaré la corbata. Será más fácil respirar."

Peter le dejó aflojar la corbata, luego la quitó por completo. "Listo. ¿Mejor?" Peter asintió, todavía llorando y sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban. Estaba llorando en la parte trasera de un auto con dos superhéroes. Y Happy. No sabía qué era peor. Quería saltar del auto mientras aún estaba en movimiento ... y preferiblemente aterrizar frente a otro auto.

Una mano en su hombro lo empujó hacia atrás, apoyándolo contra el costado del señor Stark. Solo pudo resistirse por un segundo ... luego se dejó caer contra su mentor, con la cara oculta en su cuello mientras sollozaba. El Sr. Stark se movió y de repente la división entre el asiento trasero y el frente apareció. Le tomó un segundo para estar agradecido de que el señor Stark entendiera su vergüenza, pero luego se sintió miserable de nuevo. "Es mi culpa." - Gimió, agarrando el traje del hombre con tanta fuerza que sintió que la tela se rasgaba. "Mierda. Lo siento ..." - Lo soltó, pero la mano del Sr. Stark cubrió la suya.

"Está bien. No me importa este traje. Y no es tu culpa ..."

"¡Debería haberla salvado!" - Se apartó entonces, jadeando cuando el dolor lo golpeó de nuevo ... fue como si todo fuera ruidoso otra vez ... _demasiado fuerte_. Como si alguien hubiera prendido el televisor, tan alto y brillante, que no sabía cómo manejarlo. - "¿¡Por qué no la salvé !?"

"Peter, escucha." - Su mentor murmuró, con las manos sobre los hombros de Peter. - "Primero, respira." - Peter lo hizo, sollozando un poco, pero tratando de mantenerse bajo control. - "Yo no ... Yo sé que no soy el mejor en esto. Pero puedes llorar. Es ... es normal. Probablemente sea saludable, demonios, lo sé. Ella era importante para ti, y la has perdido, así que puedes llorar por eso. Durante el tiempo que necesites. Y créeme, si hubieras podido salvarla, lo hubieras hecho. Lo sé. Y tú lo sabes. La única razón por la que no pudiste ... es porque realmente no se podía. Tú... te tiraste encima de ella. Tuviste la peor parte del impacto. Si no fueras Spider-Man, también estarías muerto."

Sabía que el señor Stark no mentiría para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero... no sabía cómo creerle. ¿Cómo no pudo haberla salvado? "El otro conductor estaba borracho. Se pasó una luz roja y golpeó en el lado del conductor ... iba por lo menos a 80. Probablemente más rápido. El Dr. Cho cree que viste los faros y te arrojaste encima de ella. Pero aun así no podrías haberle salvado."

"¿Qué ... qué pasó? A él... ¿Al otro conductor?"

"Murió en el impacto. Igual que tu tía." Peter solo asintió, cayendo contra el pecho del señor Stark.

"Estoy tan cansado." Admitió suavemente, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a silenciarse. Se mantuvo así durante el resto del camino, hasta que llegaron nuevamente al complejo de los Avengers. El Sr. Stark probablemente le había respondido, pero no contaba con la energía para asimilarlo y ni siquiera para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba diciendo ahora. En su lugar, permaneció en silencio hasta que Happy abrió la puerta y le dio la mano, sacándolo del auto. El Sr. Stark salió de un salto, colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter y lo sostuvo mientras lo llevaba al edificio, al ascensor y luego a la sala de estar.

"¿Crees que puedas comer algo?" - Preguntó. Peter solo negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Ve a acostarte un poco, luego almorzaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Peter solo asintió avanzando hacia su habitación y logró dormir durante casi una hora antes de que comenzara a gritar, con las manos hechas puños apretando las sábanas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Así fue como el Sr. Stark lo encontró, lo despertó con suavidad y peino su cabello hacia atrás. Se dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada en la que había estado durmiendo y rindiéndose sollozó, sintiendo como el señor Stark se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

"No puedo hacer esto" - susurró Peter, tratando de ahogarse en su almohada. No podía ... no sabía cómo hacer frente a esto. _Era demasiado_. Perder a sus padres había sido ... _malo. _Perder al tío Ben había sido _doloroso_. Pero esto ... esto era peor. Ella era... Ella era la última persona que tenía. Sabía que el señor Stark se preocupaba por él y que iba a cuidarlo. Pero la tía May era su familia ... el último miembro de su familia. Ahora todos se habían ido.

"Sé que se siente de esa manera, niño. De verdad ... lo sé. Después de mis padres ... después de que murieron ..." - Suspiró, aparentemente luchando por las palabras. - "Sé que se siente como que no puedes seguir ... pero ... Estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Estaré aquí."

Ayudó más de lo que Peter había esperado. El Sr. Stark realmente no podía arreglar esto, y cada vez que pensaba en May, sentía que había algo en su pecho. Estaba tan cansado ... tan agotado, pero no podía dormir. Y el señor Stark no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Pero el hombre estaba **_ahí_**. Estaba sentado en la cama con él, apartándole el cabello del rostro y asegurándole que estaba _ahí._ Que no se iría. Dolía, pero al menos no estaba totalmente solo.

"¿Por qué no intentas comer algo?" - El Sr. Stark preguntó, su voz aún suave y apacible. Peter no quería hacerlo. No quería seguir viviendo cuando su tía no podía. **No era justo. **No era justo que él se levantara de la cama para ir a comer y vivir en este lugar elegante cuando ella estaba muerta.

"No es justo." - Sabía que sonaba como un bebé ... solo los niños pequeños se quejaban de que las cosas no eran justas. Pero el señor Stark no se rió ni hizo un comentario ingenioso. En cambio, se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Lo sé, amigo. Mierda ... Lo sé. Esto ... no es justo. Y sé que esto es lo último que quieres escuchar, pero tienes que seguir viviendo. Lo que significa que necesitas comer. Tú necesitas más comida que el resto de nosotros, ¿recuerdas?"

"No quiero ... no me siento bien." - La mano en su hombro le apretó.

"May no querría esto." - La voz del Sr. Stark aún era suave, pero más firme esta vez. Peter se estremeció, pero se forzó a mantenerse en control. Funcionó durante unos cinco segundos antes de que una lágrima goteara por un lado de su cara. - "No la conocía demasiado bien. Y no me tenía demasiado cariño, pero sé que no querría esto."

"Ella le llamó 'ese imbécil rico' una vez ... pero eso fue justo después de que ella descubrió lo de SpiderMan ..." - Peter sintió que sonreía entre lágrimas y Tony resopló.

"Me han llamado cosas peores. Diablos, incluso May me ha llamado cosas peores. Me gritó durante casi una hora, ¿sabes? Pensé que ese sería el final de tus días de vigilante ..."

"Pero ella no me detuvo" - Murmuró, sonriendo un poco. Tony sacudió la cabeza, hablando con incredulidad.

"Ella no te detuvo" - Él se rio un poco. "Supongo que ella pensó que no lo harías. ¿o estaba equivocada?" - Peter logró otra pequeña risa.

"No. Yo no me hubiera detenido."

"Eso creí." - Se quedó callado por un segundo. "Ella te amaba tanto." El señor Stark vaciló. "¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi mamá?"

Peter se asombró y parpadeó debido a las tenues luces de la habitación, y ante la sorpresa de las palabras de su mentor; preguntándose por el cambio de tema. "Uhm ... no realmente ... no"

"No ... creo que realmente no he hablado de ella en absoluto ... al menos no por años. Pero ella me amaba. Y ... mierda, yo era un desastre. Un desastre borracho y pomposo." - Peter parpadeó, levantando una mano para limpiarse los ojos. "Y a mi papá ... nunca le dije que lo amaba. Y nunca le escuché decirme que me amaba. De hecho, siempre creí que le importaba una mierda hasta que murió y encontré un viejo vídeo que había grabado ... y yo bueno, claro, fue agradable escucharlo, pero hubiera sido mejor si me lo hubiera dicho mientras estaba... _vivo_." - Peter observó con preocupación que el señor Stark soltaba un largo y triste suspiro. - "Pero mi mamá ... ella me lo decía mucho. Cada vez que me veía." Ahora estaba sonriendo un poco, con los ojos perdidos ... antes de volver a mirar a Peter. - "Ella y May se habrían llevado muy bien. Ambas amaban a sus hijos. Más que a nada en el mundo."

Peter se volvió a secar los ojos, se incorporó un poco y se apoyó contra la pared. "Aunque, yo no lo era." Admitió en un susurro. "Ni siquiera estaba relacionado con ella. Mi tío ... él era el hermano de mi padre, pero May ..." Se detuvo un poco al decir su nombre. "Yo no era nada de ella ..."

"Tú eras su hijo." - El Sr. Stark le corrigió suavemente. - "Y ... eres mi hijo." - Peter se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo sorprendido. "Soy tu **guardián **y tú eres mi hijo."- Dudó, luego sonrió a Peter. "Y te amo, niño. Mi padre, él era muy inteligente, pero era un padre de mierda. Yo no ... no quiero cometer ese error. ¿Okay? Entonces ... eres hijo mío. Y sé que esto apesta y que extrañarás a May por mucho tiempo, pero vamos a superar esto. Lo prometo. No vas a estar solo. ¿De acuerdo? "

Peter tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo le ardían los ojos. "Gracias." Susurró, y el señor Stark le dio una palmadita en el hombro, asintiendo con torpeza. Era casi divertido ... nunca había visto al hombre tan _emocional._

"Está bien. Vamos a almorzar. Helen me dio instrucciones estrictas para asegurarme de que comieras, y me asusta cuando está enojada."

"¿Pero… ella no trabaja para usted?"

"_Sí._ Intenta decirle eso." - Sonriendo, extendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Peter todavía no tenía mucho apetito, pero se sentó en la barra de la cocina, mordisqueando los sándwiches que Rhodey había pedido. Peter quería agradecerle al hombre, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Cuando le preguntó al Sr. Stark, el hombre dejó su propio sándwich. "Está en una reunión con Ross. En realidad ... yo también necesito estar en esa reunión."

"¡Oh ... oh! Sr. Stark, ¡debería ir a su reunión! Quiero decir, no le quiero ..."

"Oye, chico. Tranquilo, respira. No me estabas impidiendo nada. En todo caso, me diste una excusa para no ir a la reunión completa." Miró su reloj. "Solo quería hacerte saber que estaré bastante ocupado durante ... bueno, el resto del día. Y mañana." Dio otro bocado a su emparedado y Peter asintió.

"Sí, por supuesto. Quiero decir ... eso está bien."

"Mi última reunión mañana debe terminar alrededor de las 6, así que podemos pedir de cenar o algo. ¿Suena bien?"

"Sí, definitivamente. Quiero decir ... si quiere..."

"Sí quiero." Le sonrió a Peter, señalando con la cabeza el emparedado del niño. Suspirando un poco, le dio un mordisco, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago. "¿Todavía no te sientes bien?"

"En realidad no" - Admitió Peter en voz baja.

"Está bien, niño. Puedes envolverlo si quieres. Pero, eh ... antes de irme ... hay una cosa más."

"¿Sí?"

"Recibí una llamada ... bueno, Rhodey y yo la recibimos. De parte de Banner."

"Como ... ¡Bruce Banner! ¿¡Está bien ?!" - ¡Bruce Banner no había sido visto por casi dos años! ¡Desde antes de que los Avengers se hubieran separado!

El señor Stark asintió débilmente. "Parece que sí. No sé mucho ... pero él regresará. Con Thor. Y Loki. Y ... bueno, muchos otros asgardianos. Así que ... eso me mantendrá bastante ocupado." Peter sintió que su boca se abría, parpadeando rápidamente mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo.

"Thor ... y ... ¿Loki?" - Preguntó, su voz quebrándose un poco. El Sr. Stark no le hizo ninguna broma, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su voz ... simplemente asintió. "¿Él ... está trayendo a Loki ... aquí?"

"Sí." El señor Stark soltó una risa débil, sin parecer completamente divertido. "No entendí toda la historia, pero algo le pasó a Asgard y no tienen a dónde ir. Pero Thor me aseguró que se podía confiar en su hermano, algo que no creo ni por un segundo, pero decidí no preocuparme por eso hasta que aterricen."

Peter asintió unas cuantas veces, tratando de asimilarlo, pero no funcionó. _May se había ido. Y Ahora vivía con el señor Stark._ Eso era todo lo que su cerebro estaba dispuesto a asimilar en ese momento. Eso, y él hecho de que quería dormir por un tiempo, al menos unas cuantas horas sin pesadillas. "Usted ... quiero decir ... quiere que ... que me quede en otro lugar o ..."

"No." El señor Stark negó con la cabeza, con voz firme. "No, Pete. Esta es tu casa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré ocupado, pero aún vivirás aquí. Además, ¿no quieres conocer al resto de los Avengers?" - Peter intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado cansado. "¿Niño?"

"Um ... sí. Yo solo ..." - Levantó una mano, se la pasó por la cara y parpadeó tratando de enfocar la mesa.

"Toma." Parpadeó sorprendido cuando una botella de agua fue empujada frente a él. "Bebe esto." - El Sr. Stark ordenó. Peter lo hizo, tomando un trago, luego otro hasta que la botella quedo vacía. Una mano se posó en su frente, y por un segundo le recordó tanto a May que le dolió. "Vamos, Pete." - El Sr. Stark instó a que lo rodeara con un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse para luego conducirlo a su dormitorio.

Peter se dio cuenta de que todavía no había mirado mucho alrededor de la habitación. Él simplemente no podía o no se animaba a hacerlo. En su lugar, dejó que el Sr. Stark lo condujera a la cama donde se derrumbó. Su mentor ... _su guardián_ le puso las mantas sobre los hombros y le revolvió suavemente el cabello. "Necesitas dormir un poco, niño. Tengo que irme, pero solo pregúntale a FRIDAY si necesitas algo. O envíame un mensaje de texto. Estas reuniones son realmente aburridas, así que me harías un gran favor." - Peter le sonrió débilmente, con los ojos ya cerrados. "Estaré en casa alrededor de las 10."- Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello una última vez y luego apretando su hombro con suavidad.

Para esto, Peter ya se encontraba dormido incluso antes de que el señor Stark le soltara el hombro.

**¡Gracias por leer, votar y comentar esta traducción!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

****A Note From the Author: Thank you all so much for reading! And a HUGE thank you to my dear translator! 3 3 3****

**Capítulo 8: "EMPTY"**

**/Vacío/**

Cuando Peter despertó, ya estaba oscureciendo afuera.

Se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor ... _más o menos_. Sin embargo, todo era tan irreal ... era casi como si este fuera un día normal. Nunca había dormido en el complejo antes, aunque si había pasado mucho tiempo allí. Su mente aún no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor... era como si tuviera una falla en su cerebro o algo así y hubiera algo que le impedía aceptar que esta... _era su nueva vida_. Esta... era su nueva casa. Y esta era su habitación. Sentándose y frotándose los ojos, miró alrededor de la habitación en penumbras. Habían enterrado a su tía hace unas horas. Además, había llorado frente a dos superhéroes y Happy_… y_ se había derrumbado en el funeral de su tía… _y_ ahora vivía con Iron Man. ━ "Um ... ¿FRIDAY?"

"¿Sí, Peter?" ━ Respondió la IA con voz suave. Peter se preguntó si el señor Stark la había programado para que pareciera más amable cuando hablaba con él._ Aquello era un pensamiento agradable._

"Umm ... ¿qué hora es?"

Automáticamente, las luces empezaron a encenderse, pasando de una tenue habitación a una lo suficientemente brillante e iluminada como para sentirse cómodo. "Actualmente son las 6:31 pm. Has estado dormido por casi cuatro horas."

"Oh ... Gracias, FRI." ━ Miró alrededor de su habitación, sus ojos se posaron en el escritorio, que ya había usado varias veces y luego al resto de la habitación. El tocador estaba lleno de ropa que era de su talla pero que no era suya, ya que sabía que su propia ropa se encontraba aun en cajas en algún lugar... con el resto de sus cosas. Las únicas cosas de su apartamento que estaban en la habitación eran su vieja computadora portátil, cuyos archivos aún no había transferido a su nueva laptop, y su mochila que estaba en la esquina. "¿Hay ... um ... hey, FRIDAY?"

"¿Sí, Peter?" ━ Preguntó de nuevo la IA, sonando como si estuviera sonriendo. _¿Podría sonreír una IA? _No lo creía ... pero el Sr. Stark podía programar cualquier cosa, así que, si alguien podía programar una IA sonriente, era el Sr. Stark.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí? En el complejo, quiero decir."

"Vision está actualmente en una llamada telefónica en la sala de entrenamiento. ¿Quieres que me comunique con el?"

"Oh ... no, gracias. Eso es ... estoy bien. Um ... soy ... puedo ..." ━ Se llevó las rodillas hasta su estómago y suspiró, frotándose la cabeza. "No importa." ━ Murmuró.

"El Sr. Stark quería que supieras que tienes acceso completo al complejo y que puedes explorar el área. Las únicas áreas restringidas son la armería, el laboratorio privado del Sr. Stark cuando no está presente y las habitaciones privadas de otros residentes, con la excepción de la habitación del señor Stark." ━ Peter parpadeó ante eso._ ¿Podía ir a la habitación del señor Stark?_ No es que él quisiera. Él no quería fisgonear ni nada. Pero, era agradable pensar que el Sr. Stark lo dejaría entrar en su habitación personal. Frotándose los ojos, se levantó y miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más. "Gracias, FRIDAY." ━ Le respondió a la IA, no queriendo parecer grosero.

"De nada, Peter. Por favor, hacerme saber si necesitas algo más." ━ Claro. Hacerle saber ... de hecho, él necesitaba muchas cosas. Necesitaba a su tía de vuelta. Necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando y hacer su tarea y hablar con Ned y muchas otras cosas. Pero FRIDAY no podía ayudarlo con nada de eso.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y abrió su mochila, contemplando su tarea, pero al poco tiempo decidió no hacerla. Ya había tratado de hacer la tarea varias veces en los últimos días, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo leía lo mismo _una y otra vez_. Claro, sí, había resuelto algunos problemas de matemáticas... pero, solo había logrado escribir dos líneas de un ensayo en inglés ... las cuales fueron terribles. Pero esos días, él se había sentado allí, tratando y obligándose a concentrarse, durante varias horas a la vez; a veces tomando un descanso o enviando mensajes de texto a Ned. Y este intento... era porque odiaba la idea de que el Sr. Stark sintiera que tenía que pasar todo el tiempo observándole y cuidando de él.

El hombre había sido muy amable ... sentándose con él, mirando películas, cocinando comida. Pero Peter no quería acaparar todo su tiempo, especialmente porque sabía que su mentor ... su_ guardián..._ tenía reuniones, trabajo, eventos y todo tipo de cosas que eran mucho más importantes que cuidar de él. Además, sabía que el Sr. Stark estaba perdiendo el sueño debido a él, por lo que ya no sabía cómo conseguir que FRIDAY dejara de despertarlo cada vez que tenía una pesadilla.

"Oye, ¿FRIDAY?"

"¿Sí, Peter?"

"¿Puedes apagar la alarma ... la que despierta al señor Stark si tengo una pesadilla?"

"Lo siento, Peter. El señor Stark es el único que puede apagar esa alarma." - Él suspiró.

"Claro." ━ Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza y sentándose frente a la nueva computadora portátil. Abriendo su teléfono, miró el último mensaje de texto de Ned después del funeral ... Ned le había preguntado cuándo regresaría a la escuela, pero Peter no sabía qué responder. Cuando estaba iniciando la nueva computadora, un nuevo texto apareció.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Hola, Peter." ━ Saltó, mirando rápidamente a la computadora portátil frente a él, de la cual provenía la voz de Karen. ━ "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Um ... Hey, Karen." ━ Saludó a la pantalla del ordenador, sintiéndose como un tonto. Realmente la había extrañado. Luego, conectó una Memoria USB a su vieja computadora y comenzó a copiar las cosas. Se preguntó si tendría algún servidor privado, como el Sr. Stark, pero no estaba seguro de cómo acceder a él, y no quería asumirlo, por lo que transfirió todo a la antigua... con una USB. Al abrir un archivo ya copiado en su nueva laptop, sonrió un poco cuando encontró el prototipo para sus webshooters (lanza telarañas). Había otro archivo que contenía información de su traje y otro de su IA, todos protegidos por Karen, que le exigía que verificara verbalmente su identidad. Una vez que echó un vistazo a través de ellos, abrió el correo electrónico de su escuela y miró nuevamente la lista de correos electrónicos de sus maestros, y uno o dos de sus compañeros de estudios que le ofrecían su simpatía. De sus maestros, recibió la seguridad de que podía tomarse su tiempo con el trabajo de recuperación y que podía tomar sus exámenes parciales cuando regresara a la escuela. Aunque cuándo iba a regresar a la escuela, de eso no estaba muy seguro aun, pero sentía una ansiedad creciente ante la idea de faltar y perderse aún más. _Ya se había perdido de tanto ... _"Peter, tu ritmo cardíaco está aumentando. ¿Quieres que me contacte con alguien?" ━ Preguntó FRIDAY, con voz en tono bajo.

"No. Estoy bien, FRI." ━ Suspiró, dejó el portátil abierto y agarró su teléfono mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Colocó el teléfono contra su oreja, comenzó a tender su cama mientras sonaba en su oído. El Sr. Stark no le había pedido que mantuviera la habitación limpia ni nada, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer. La tía May siempre le decía que hiciera la cama ... ella siempre decía que la cama daba buena presentación y que hacía que todo su cuarto se viera mejor. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba un poco al pensar en aquello.

"¿Peter?" ━ Preguntó Ned, sonando sorprendido. ━ "Hombre, ¿estás bien? Apenas pude hablar contigo ... el señor War-Machine _(Máquina de guerra_) dijo que no te sentías bien ..."

"Sí ... lo siento. Yo solo, um ... ahora estoy mejor." ━ Mintió un poco. ━"Lo siento, salí corriendo así ... sin despedirme."

"Oh ¡Está bien! No tienes que disculparte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien." ━ Terminó de poner las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama, sin saber qué decir. ━ "Entonces ... um ... ¿cómo ... cómo están las cosas? ¿Con el señor Stark?" ━ Preguntó Ned.

"Bien. Todo es genial. Él ha sido ... ha sido genial, Ned. Y me preocupa que se pierda las reuniones por mi culpa y ..."

"Hey, no deberías preocuparte por eso, Peter. El Sr. Stark es un adulto. Él sabe lo que está haciendo. Solo ... deja que te cuide, ¿de acuerdo?" - Peter suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. ━ "¿Sabes algo de la escuela?"

"No. No he preguntado. Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad." ━ Caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió, mirando a través de las marcas, aún con sus etiquetas, ropa y los cuatro pares de zapatos nuevos, sin incluir los zapatos de vestir, alineados en la parte inferior. Las camisetas de ciencia y las camisetas de la NASA, junto con algunas de los Avengers, estaban junto a nuevos jeans, caquis y pantalones. En la parte superior del armario había un _LEGO Millennium Falcon__*****_ y un _LEGO Imperial Tie Fighter__*****_, que tenían que haber sido algo caros. Había más detrás de esos, pero ya no podía encontrar la energía para explorar el armario. De pronto, solo quería volver a la cama ... cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada de esto estaba sucediendo.

Visualizó el resto de la habitación mientras Ned lo ponía al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela. La cómoda todavía estaba llena de ropa interior nueva, con los cajones superiores vacíos. Y luego estaba la televisión. Al encenderla, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que FRIDAY tenía acceso a casi todos los canales de televisión que veía. A excepción de HBO*****. Aparentemente, los bloqueos de edad eran algo con lo que el Sr. Stark estaba muy familiarizado. Peter pensó en la posibilidad de que tendría que ir a casa de Ned para ver _Game of Thrones._ (...) Igualmente, había una increíble selección de películas, pero todo lo que fuera +18 estaba bloqueado. Peter sonrió un poco ante eso, sorprendido por las acciones del Sr. Stark. También había un montón de videojuegos en el gabinete debajo de la Playstation; desde juegos de disparos en primera persona hasta RPG* (juegos de rol) y algunos juegos de LEGO.

Peter odiaba admitir el hecho de que nada de eso le parecía atractivo en este momento. Quizá algunas semanas atrás, se habría vuelto loco, abriendo los sets de LEGO y probando todos los videojuegos mientras intentaba construir el Millennium Falcon. Pero, ahora solo se sentía ... _cansado. Y __**vacío**_. Cada cierto tiempo, tenía que recordarse del por qué estaba allí, y sentía una presión en su pecho formarse, que incluso le ocasionaba dificultad para respirar. "¿Peter?"

"Sí." ━ Murmuró, sentado en la silla frente al televisor.

"¿Estás bien, hombre? Quiero decir, por supuesto, no estás bien ... ¿el señor Stark está ahí?"

"Está en reuniones toda la noche ... y todo el día hasta mañana en la noche."

"Oh ... Uhm ¿por qué no vienes? ¿Tal vez mañana después de la escuela?" ━ Peter frunció el ceño, no estaba muy seguro de eso. Necesitaría alguien que lo llevara allí y que lo recogiera.

"Yo uh ... no estoy seguro de que pueda. No hay nadie aquí y no sé si podría conseguir quien me lleve."

"Oh. A mi mamá probablemente no le importaría darte un aventón."

"No sé ... ¿puedo intentar enviarle un mensaje de texto al Sr. Stark primero y preguntarle al respecto?"

"Sí. Llámame si quieres que le pregunte a mi mamá."

"Gracias, Ned."

Se despidieron y colgaron. Peter salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, donde encontró el emparedado que había dejado y se lo empezó a comer. Cuando abrió la nevera, la encontró llena de todo tipo de refrescos imaginables, junto con tres sabores diferentes de Gatorade. Al final, tomó una Pepsi. Cuando cerró el refrigerador, finalmente notó una nota en la puerta.

**…**

_"Peter, _

_Volveré esta noche a eso de las 10. Hay comida en la cocina, o si quieres pedir algo, usa la tarjeta en el cajón a tu derecha. Si ordenas algo, siéntete libre de ordenar lo que quieras y pide suficiente para mí, ¿podrías? Si necesitas algo, Vision debería estar cerca o pregúntale a FRIDAY. O escríbeme._

_\- Tony. "_

Terminando el resto de su sándwich y tomándose la soda, se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se paró en el centro de la habitación, tratando de alejar aquella sensación de **vacío.** Sabía que no podía simplemente recostarse en la cama ... May no querría eso, y además aquello preocupaba al Sr. Stark. Por eso se había movido del sofá a su habitación, abriendo sus libros de texto y tratando de convencer al mayor de que se sentía bien, de que se sentía _mejor_ ... pero cada vez que pensaba en May o en su ataúd frente a la iglesia ... o cuando se despertó y el señor Stark le dijo que ella se había ido; sentía que todo se derrumbaba... y que ya no podía respirar.

Peter se dejó caer en el sofá, con la cabeza en las manos mientras respiraba, conteniendo un sollozo. _Ya no quería llorar._ No quería sentir su garganta cerrarse o sentir su estómago convertirse en un nudo. Pero, nada funcionaba. Y los sollozos llegaron de todos modos. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de detenerlos_. ¿Alguna vez podría volver a la normalidad?_ Una mano se cerró sobre su boca, tratando de contenerlos... y contento de que no había nadie en casa que pudiera escucharle.

"¿Peter?" ━ Se sobresaltó, se puso de pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Vision, que de alguna manera había aprendido a alterar su apariencia para que tuviera cabello y una piel de aspecto humano. Vision se encontraba de pie detrás del sofá, vestido con un suéter y pantalones caqui. El ... _Androide _... hombre ... inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo preocupado. ━ "¿Estás bien?" ━ Preguntó.

"Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento. Yo ..." ━ Señaló su habitación, comenzando a moverse, pero Vision negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario que te vayas". Él dudó un poco. "Tony me dijo que el funeral de tu tía fue hoy. Lamento mucho tu pérdida." ━ Vision ya le había dicho esto antes cuando recién se había mudado al complejo. Pero eso no lo hizo más fácil de escuchar. Era lo que todos en el funeral habían estado diciéndole ... _que lamentaban su pérdida. Qué maravillosa persona había sido May. Cuánto la extrañarían. etc. _

"Gracias." ━ Él murmuró. ━ "Um ... ¿qué harás hoy?" ━ Preguntó Peter, desesperado por cambiar de tema mientras se limpiaba los ojos. ━ "FRIDAY dijo que estabas en el teléfono ... no es que esté tratando de preguntar ... quiero decir ... no sabía si tenías una ... una familia o ... supongo que no porque el Sr. Stark te hizo ... ¿verdad? Realmente no comprendí toda la historia. Pero ... Me preguntaba si tenías planes porque si los tenías no quería que pensaras que no podías ir. No es que no pudieras ... quiero decir ... no deberías. Debido a mí. Porque estoy bien. Estoy bien por mi cuenta si quieres ir a algún lugar ... " ━ Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dándose cuenta de que el Sr. Stark habría interrumpido sus divagaciones hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer Vision era demasiado educado. Dejó la frase o discurso a medias, recuperando el aliento y tratando de no parecer un idiota. "Lo siento." ━ Murmuró.

En todo caso, Vision parecía algo divertido por la situación. "No es necesario que lo sientas. Y para responder las preguntas en orden, no.… no, haré nada hoy, no tengo nada 'preparado'. Estaba hablando por teléfono. No tengo una familia en sí ... Estaba hablando con un amigo. En cierto modo sí, Tony me creó. No tengo planes para esta noche. Y estoy seguro de que estarías perfectamente bien solo aquí en el complejo, pero Tony me pidió que me quedara contigo hasta que regresara. "

Peter parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo. "Oh. Um ... pero no tienes que hacerlo."

"Lo sé. Pero estoy feliz de quedarme aquí en el complejo contigo hasta que Tony y Rhodey regresen."

Él no sabía qué decir a eso. Así que decidió cambiar de tema _otra vez_. "Entonces ... ¿quién es tu amigo? ¿Con el que estabas hablando por teléfono?" ━ Preguntó. La expresión de Vision cambió, y Peter deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada. ━ "Lo siento ... no quería ser entrometido."

"No lo lamentes. ¿Tienes planes para el resto del día?" ━ Peter negó con la cabeza, notando que Vision ignoraba la pregunta, pero decidió no presionar aquello. "No en realidad no." ━ Miró alrededor de la habitación, preguntándose si sería grosero simplemente irse de ahí. Para volver a su habitación y meterse en la cama y esconderse debajo de las mantas. Entonces él tuvo una idea. ━ "En realidad, iba a preguntarle al señor Stark si podría ir a la casa de un amigo mañana."

"Ah. Bueno, estoy seguro de que, si le envías un mensaje de texto, él te responderá."

"Gracias, Vision. Um ... el señor. Stark dijo que podía pedir comida. Más tarde iba a pedir una pizza. ¿Querrías algo?"

"Yo no como, Peter, pero gracias". ━ Con eso, Peter asintió y se apresuró a regresar a su propia habitación, donde pasó las siguientes horas en el balcón, ya sea sentado en la barandilla o en una de las sillas, hojeando un libro de texto o una novela que había visto en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no había podido concentrarse en nada, y finalmente se había rendido, dejando caer su cabeza contra la silla y cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar. Y casi funcionó.

Pidió la pizza con la tarjeta del Sr. Stark a las 9:15, programándola para que, con suerte, las pizzas llegaran justo antes que el Sr. Stark. Ordenó dos pizzas grandes para que hubiera suficiente para los dos y se dirigió a la sala de estar para esperar, la televisión se encendió y en ella apareció una comedia que nunca había visto antes. La pizza llegó a las diez, y unos minutos después, su guardián llegó a casa. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, el señor Stark salió, cansado pero sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba al niño sentado en la barra de la cocina. "Hey, Pete. Pensé que estarías dormido." ━ Colgó el abrigo en uno de los ganchos cerca de la puerta del ascensor y miró la pizza. ━ "¿Ya comiste?"

Peter negó con la cabeza. "Pensé en esperarlo".

"¿No estas cansado?" ━ Preguntó el Sr. Stark, revolviendo el cabello de Peter mientras pasaba, agarrando platos y toallas de papel. Peter se encogió de hombros y, afortunadamente, el hombre no insistió en el tema. "Gracias, chico." Se sentía muy normal ... como si solo estuviera de visita un fin de semana como siempre lo hacía. Pero _no_, no era normal. May se había ido.

"¿Cómo estuvieron las reuniones?"

El señor Stark soltó un pequeño gruñido de irritación. "Horribles. Aburridas". Suspirando, abrió una de las cajas de pizza y tomó dos rebanadas de pizza hawaiana. Peter abrió la otra caja, tomando una rebanada de pepperoni, dándole un mordisco. "¿Y qué hay de ti, chico? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?" Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Dormí. Hice algo de tarea."

"Sabes que no tienes que trabajar en la tarea si no quieres." El señor Stark le dijo casi gentilmente, mirando seriamente a Peter. Peter se encogió de hombros una vez más.

"Necesito ponerme al día." ━ Respondió... _y dudando,_ se quedó mirando su comida cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta. "Um ... me estaba preguntando ... si... "

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo ... quiero decir, me preguntaba si podría ... Ned me estaba preguntando ..."

"Pete." - Levantó la vista entonces, tratando de encontrar los ojos del señor Stark.

"Me preguntaba si podría pasar el rato en su casa mañana. Después de la escuela ... quiero decir, no es gran cosa ... pero si pudiera salir e ir a la ciudad ... puedo tomar el metro y ... "

"Por supuesto." ━ Parpadeó, deteniendo su explicación cuando el señor Stark lo interrumpió. El hombre dio otro mordisco a su rebanada y termino el bocado antes de contestar. "Haré que Happy te lleve a su casa. Yo puedo recogerte cuando vuelva de la reunión a menos que quieras quedarte más tarde."

"Eso ... sí a él no le importa ... quiero decir ... eso sería ... um ... gracias, señor Stark. Llamaré a Ned para asegurarle de que está bien ..."

"Tal vez deberías llamarle mañana. Ya es noche y mañana hay escuela, ¿verdad?" ━Peter asintió, dando otro bocado, y el Sr. Stark terminó su pizza antes de volver a hablar, su voz tranquila y seria. "No tienes que tener miedo de preguntarme cosas así. O de preguntarme algo más. No muerdo. ¿De acuerdo?" ━ Peter asintió, mirando su pizza. "¿Qué hay de una confirmación verbal, eh chico?"

"Está bien. Perdón."

"No te disculpes". ━ Extendió la mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "¿Quieres un poco más de pizza?" Peter negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba preocupando al hombre y odiándose por ello en el proceso. "Está bien. ¿Qué estamos viendo?" ━ Preguntó, saltando del taburete y, una vez que Peter hizo lo mismo, lo llevó hasta el sofá.

"No lo sé. Sólo prendí la televisión." ━ El Sr. Stark presionó el botón de información en el control remoto." _How I Met Your Mother._ Huh. Me parece bien." ━ Dejándose caer en el sofá, tiró al niño con él, con el brazo todavía sobre los hombros. Peter se dejó llevar, inclinándose vacilante contra su costado. El señor Stark le apretó el hombro y Peter se dejó abrazar hasta que sus ojos se sintieron cada vez más pesados. De vez en cuando, el Sr. Stark soltaba una risita por algo que sucedía en la pantalla, y Peter sentía la risa del hombre desde donde se apoyaba contra él.

"Hey, amigo, ¿listo para ir dormir?" ━El Sr. Stark le preguntó finalmente, y Peter logró asentir contra el hombro del hombre. "Vamos." Lo puso de pie, llevándolo a la cama, donde Peter se metió debajo de las mantas sin siquiera cambiarse. Una mano le atravesó el cabello antes de escuchar al hombre alejarse. "Buenas noches, Pete."

"Buenas noches." Murmuró, y entonces su puerta se cerró.

**...**

_Metal sobre metal. Su tía gritando. Un ataúd. Gasolina caliente y aceite y metal y gritos. Más Gritos. Alguien estaba gritando. Y él no podía respirar. _

_¡No podía respirar!_

**_..._**

"¡Peter! Oye, está bien chico. Está bien. Despierta, solo tienes que despertar. Peter." ━ Una voz suave le decía, acompañada por un pulgar que limpiaba suavemente algo debajo de sus ojos. "Estás a salvo. Estás en la cama. Despierta".

"¿May? ¡May!" ━ Él la llamó. _Luces._ Había luces y algo venía ... _algo estaba mal_. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, moviéndose más rápido que nunca, y se lanzó sobre el lugar del piloto, _de su tía_, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella justo cuando el auto chocaba.

"Vamos, chico. Despierta."

"No ... May ..."

"¡Peter!" La voz fue más alta, _insistente_, y los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe, jadeando sin aliento mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación oscura. Una mano en su pecho lo estabilizó, y Peter se encontró sollozando.

"Traté de salvarla. ¡Señor Stark, en verdad lo intenté!" El hombre estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y sus labios apretados en una línea firme, con los ojos tristes.

"Lo sé, amigo. Lo sé." Intentó asegurarle.

"Vi el auto. Lo vi. Estaba tratando de protegerla, pero ..."

"Chico, no había nada más que pudieras haber hecho." - Peter se puso las manos sobre su cara, sollozando cuando el señor Stark colocó una mano debajo de su cuello y otra detrás de su espalda mientras lo levantaba. Una vez que estuvo sentado, el Sr. Stark puso sus brazos alrededor del niño, permitiéndole ocultar su rostro en su hombro. "Está bien. Está bien, Peter."

Le tomó mucho tiempo recuperar el aliento, pero el Sr. Stark nunca mostró signos de impaciencia. Cuando se calmó, algo se le vino a la mente, haciéndolo ponerse rígido al instante. "¿Qué hora es?" ━ Preguntó suavemente.

"Casi las tres de la mañana". El hombre le dijo.

"¿A qué hora es su reunión?"

El señor Stark le frotó la espalda, negando con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, Pete."

"¿FRIDAY?" ━ Preguntó Peter, y el señor Stark suspiró.

"La primera reunión del Sr. Stark comienza a las 7:30 am."━ La IA le dijo.

"Lo siento. Apague la alarma. Por favor, señor Stark."

"De ninguna manera, niño. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

"Pero le sigo despertando y..."

"Y nada. Deja de preocuparte por eso, Pete. ¿Crees que puedes volver a dormir?" -

Peter quería discutir, pero ya estaba sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban. "¿Usted puede?" - le preguntó mientras el hombre lo recostaba en la cama nuevamente.

"Sí. Volveré a dormir. No te preocupes". ━ Peter asintió.

"Gracias." ━ Murmuró, cerrando los ojos contra su voluntad, y el señor Stark peinó su cabello hacia atrás con su mano.

"No te preocupes por eso, Pete. Duerme un poco. Mándame un mensaje de texto si necesitas que te recoja mañana."

"Grac-as." ━ Sabía que la palabra no salía del todo bien, pero no le importaba.

"No hay problema, chico." - Y no sintió que el hombre se fuera, la mano siguió atravesando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido.

**¡Gracias por leer esta traducción del fic "The guardian" By: EmilyF.6! **

**Notas extras:****(*)**

⋆ _LEGO __**Imperial Tie Fighter **__y LEGO __**Millennium Falcon**__: Juegos coleccionables de construcción, por LEGO. Temática: STAR WARS. (naves espaciales)_

⋆ **HBO** (**_Home Box Office -_** "taquilla en casa") Canal de televisión por suscripción estadounidense, propiedad de la empresa WarnerMedia con sede ubicada en NY. -

⋆ **RPG:** Es un **videojuego de rol**, o comúnmente también designado mediante las siglas **RPG** (_role-playing game_, literalmente «juego de rol») dónde el jugador controla las acciones de un personaje (y/o de diversos miembros de un grupo) inmerso en algún detallado mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "BFF"**

**Mejores Amigos**

Ned, quien tenía la boca abierta, miraba con asombro la caja de _LEGO Millenium Falcon*_ que Peter había dejado caer en su cama. Por su parte, Peter se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo, el peso que sentía alrededor de su pecho iba disminuyendo solo un poco al ver la mirada familiar en la cara de su amigo. En verdad había echado de menos a Ned. _Más de lo que hubiera pensado._

"Tú ... ¡Oh por Dios, Peter!, ¿Iron Man te compró un Millenium Falcon?" ━ Peter se rió un poco al pensar aquello, imaginando que salía del complejo en su decimosexto cumpleaños y descubría que el Sr. Stark le había comprado un Millenium Falcon (_nave espacial de Star Wars_) en lugar de un automóvil. El hombre probablemente era lo suficientemente rico como para poder hacer aquello. Al final se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a la cama de su amigo, mientras asentía.

"Sí. Bueno, fue el señor Stark. _Creo_. O la señorita Potts. Estaba en mi armario. A parte dudo que él estuviera en la armadura de IronMan cuando lo compró." ━ Sonrió, pero Ned estaba demasiado sorprendido como para captar el tono burlón de su amigo.

"Santo cielo." ━ Su mejor amigo susurró de nuevo. ━ "¿Podemos ... podemos construirlo? ¿Quiero decir ... a menos que prefieras ... hablar o algo? Quiero decir ... Sé que dijiste que no querías, pero ..."

"¿Ned?" ━ Peter interrumpió el intento de conversación de su amigo.

"¿Sí?"

"Vamos a construirlo." ━ Ned le sonrió, agarrando con entusiasmo la caja y arrancando la envoltura de plástico, mientras Peter intentaba sonreír, haciendo todo lo posible para descartar la idea de que la última vez que había estado allí, May había estado viva. Sentía que había estado llorando sin parar durante días, y aunque todavía tenía ganas de llorar, en verdad quería centrarse en otra cosa, y el hecho de construir el _LEGO Millenium Falcon_ con su mejor amigo era un buen comienzo.

Había dormido hasta casi el mediodía cuando la luz que entraba por su ventana lo había despertado. Por un momento, después de despertarse, solo se había quedado observando su habitación. Antes de mudarse al complejo con el Sr. Stark, nunca había dormido en un lugar tan elegante. Y pensar que todo en esa habitación estaba decorado solo para él. A pesar del dolor constante en su pecho el cual fluctuaba, pasando de ser algo manejable cuando estaba distraído, a ser algo insoportable cuando despertaba de esas pesadillas donde solía escuchar a su tía gritar; sentía algo de calidez en su pecho al pensar que el señor Stark y la señorita Potts le habían dado una habitación… en su casa. Y no cualquier habitación de invitados ... habían decorado una habitación solo para él y la habían llenado con cosas que sabían que le gustaría.

Al darse cuenta de que era hora de levantarse y prepararse, Peter se levantó de la cama y revisó su teléfono por inercia, antes de murmurar un "buenos días" a FRIDAY. Él no sabía si la IA dormía o se apagaba o algo así, pero ella le respondió un muy "buenos días" sonando muy alegre. Arrastrándose a la cocina, encontró otra nota en el refrigerador, está escrita con una letra un tanto más _desordenada_ que la anterior, eso le hizo preguntarse si el señor Stark había tenido prisa al escribir aquella nota.

_"Peter,_

_Si quieres ir con Ted, llama a Happy. Le dije que estuviera al pendiente. Si necesitas algo, mándame un mensaje._

_Tony."_

Después de tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja y preparar los huevos para su desayuno tardío, regresó a su habitación, sin saber si estaba dispuesto a ir a la casa de su amigo toda la tarde ... fingiendo que se sentía mejor y probablemente fallando en el intento. Pero si se quedaba en casa todo el día, el señor Stark probablemente se preocuparía más. Así que había optado por enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ned para que volviera a comprobar sí estaría bien que pasaran la tarde. Después le envió un mensaje a Happy para pedirle muy educadamente si podía llevarle a casa de Ned.

Luego de unos minutos abrió su mochila, sacando lo que había dejado en el fondo de esta. _Su traje._

El traje rojo yacía echo bola en el fondo de la mochila y él lo sacó, extendiéndolo y mirando a los ojos de la máscara. Lo puso en la cama, algo pensativo. La verdad es que tenía muchas preguntas... _¿Cómo es que iba a ser el amigable vecino Spider-Man si ni siquiera estaba cerca de Queens?_ También se preguntaba si sería capaz de ponérselo y seguir salvando a su gente... esto teniendo en cuenta que no había podido salvar a su tía. Y preguntándose si en verdad era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sacó sus libros de texto, doblo su traje y lo guardó de nuevo en su mochila, luego puso el juego de LEGO dentro y la cerró, antes de pasar las siguientes dos horas en su habitación sin hacer nada, deseando tener el coraje de explorar más el complejo. Pero no quería tener otra conversación incómoda con Vision donde solo acababa avergonzándose aún más, así que se quedó en su habitación hasta que Happy le envió un mensaje de texto para decirle que estaba allí.

La verdad era que no había hablado con Happy desde antes de que su tía muriera. Sí, se habían visto brevemente en el camino hacia el funeral y de regreso, pero él no le había dicho nada al hombre. Así que cuando bajó al garaje donde el hombre lo estaba esperando, intentó forzar una sonrisa, vagamente preocupado por lo difícil que era hacer eso. ━ "Gracias por llevarme, Happy." ━ Murmuró y, para su sorpresa, el hombre se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Cuando quieras, niño. Cuando necesites algo, solo escríbeme, ¿vale?" ━ Peter había asentido con la cabeza, odiando que sus ojos cedieran ante la emoción que le albergaba, pero afortunadamente el hombre que estaba a su lado no pareció notarlo. Al final, se subieron al auto en silencio, mientras Happy encendía la radio, manteniéndola bastante suave, y Peter miraba por la ventana, hasta que el paisaje familiar de Queens los rodeó. ━ "Si necesitas que te lleve a casa, solo envía un mensaje de texto, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ Happy le había dicho, a lo que él simplemente asintió, tratando de sonreír de nuevo.**_ Y casi había funcionado_**.

"¿Peter?" ━ Saltó en su lugar, dando un salto hacia el presente, donde su amigo se encontraba tirando los pequeños bloques de colores en el piso. Las instrucciones también se cayeron de la caja, y Peter se preguntó cuánto tiempo les tomaría construir toda la nave.

"uh ... ¿Sí?"

"Te pregunté si tenías hambre. Ya sabes, podríamos ir a Delmar's ... antes de comenzar" ━ Ned lo estaba mirando, la preocupación se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Peter no sabía cómo decirle que, desde que se había despertado, apenas tenía apetito. Lógicamente, sabía que tenía que seguir comiendo o su metabolismo loco le mordería el trasero, pero no sentía hambre realmente.

Brevemente, se preguntó qué pasaría si él simplemente cedía y se quedaba en la cama todo el día. Pero por supuesto que sabía que el señor Stark se preocuparía y él odiaba la idea de preocupar al mayor _aún más_. El hombre ya había renunciado a varios días de su vida para cuidar de él. Incluso, perdía el sueño cada noche debido a esas estúpidas pesadillas. _Él ya no podía preocuparlo más_. Si eso significaba tragarse la comida dos o tres veces al día, _que así sea._

"Claro, sí. Suena bien". ━ Se aseguró de que su billetera estuviera en el bolsillo de atrás, contento de que aún le quedaban unos pocos dólares. Dólares que May le había dado. Alejando ese pensamiento e ignorando la sensación helada en su estómago, siguió a su mejor amigo hacia la puerta. Mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían a la calle, su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y lo sacó algo sorprendido.

"Hey, Pete. ¿Estás con Ted?" ━ Sintió que Ned miraba por encima del hombro, mientras le daba una rápida respuesta y seguían caminando. Peter levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no iba a toparse con nada en el camino.

"Sí. Y sabe su nombre. ¡Incluso tiene su número!" ━ Le dijo, imaginándose al Sr. Stark sonriendo a su teléfono en su reunión. Después de unos cuántos segundos, se guardó su propio celular.

"¿Era el señor Stark?" ━ Le preguntó Ned.

"Sí."

"¿Me llamó Ted?" ━ No podía descifrar si su amigo estaba ofendido o solo curioso, pero sonrió de cualquier forma.

"Estaba bromeando", ━ le aseguró Peter, sus pies llevándolos hacia el local del Sr. Delmar sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando llegaron, el Sr. Delmar pareció sorprendido al verlo, salió de detrás del mostrador para poner una mano en su hombro, Peter por otro lado, sentía su preocupación brotar, ya que le preocupaba que no pudiera mantenerse en control si el hombre seguía mirándole así.

"Peter. Lo siento mucho ... Me enteré del accidente. ¿Estás bien?" ━ Preguntó el hombre, mirándolo muy de cerca. Peter tragó saliva, la garganta le dolía y las lágrimas amenazaban con llenar sus ojos. **_No más_**. _¡No podía seguir desmoronándose cada vez que alguien le hablaba!_

"Yo ... sí. Gracias ..."

"¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?" ━ Le preguntó el hombre preocupado, apretando el hombro de Peter.

"Sí." ━ Y así lo dejó, sin estar seguro de si le era permitido decirle a la gente que se estaba quedando con el Sr. Stark.

"Bien. Está bien." ━ Contestó el hombre, mientras se dirigía al otro lado del mostrador. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de compasivo y preocupado Sr. Delmar, a su alegría normal, lo que ayudó a Peter a recuperarse, mientras le agradecía internamente. ━"¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicos? Lo paga la casa." ━ Peter estaba a punto de discutir, pero Ned dio las dos órdenes, empujando a Peter un poco. Peter le dio las gracias al hombre cuando les entregó la comida y se acercó a acariciar a Murphy, para luego salir del local.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo es vivir con IronMan?" ━ Ned le preguntó una vez que estaban de vuelta en su apartamento y en el piso de su habitación, comiendo los sándwiches y construyendo el _Millenium Falcon_ pieza por pieza. Peter estaba agradecido por aquellas distracciones ... _era un gran alivio salir de su propia cabeza._

"Um ... está bien. Ha sido genial y todos son muy amables." ━ Se encogió de hombros al decir aquello. Ned se inclinó un poco, bajando la voz.

"¿Es ... _ya sabes_ ... es raro? ¿Vivir con los Avengers?"

"Solo es el Sr. Stark y el Coronel Rhodes y Vision ... aunque en su mayoría es solo el Sr. Stark." ━ Ned se quedó callado y Peter se encogió de hombros de nuevo. ━ "Y Sí. Es un poco raro. Pero es _agradable y todo_ ... todos lo son. Pero ... sí. Se siente ... irreal. ¿Sabes?"

"Sí. Quiero decir ... lo entiendo. Es increíble, no me malinterpretes. Y me muero porque me invites un día... ¿tienes permiso para invitar a más personas?"

"No estoy muy seguro", ━ Admitió Peter. Había tanto que necesitaba preguntarle al Sr. Stark, pero con todo lo que se avecinaba, como Thor y al Doctor Banner y todas las personas de Asgard, no quería molestarlo. El hombre le había dicho que estaba ocupado ... y Peter ya lo sabía. ━ "No quiero molestarlo ahora. Está muy ocupado con las reuniones y esas cosas." ━ Ned asintió, pareciendo preocupado, pero sin decir nada. _Era un __**buen amigo **__... sabía cuándo dejar de presionarle y no le forzaba a hablar. _ Juntos se dispusieron a trabajar en la escultura de LEGO en silencio hasta las 5:45 cuando sonó su teléfono.

_"Salí temprano de la reunión. ¿Estás listo para que pase por ti?"_

Ned le miró, y Peter le mostró el mensaje de texto.

"¿Estaría bien si dejo los LEGO aquí?"

"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente! Y prometo no trabajar en ello hasta que regreses." ━ Sonriendo y dudando de esa promesa, le envió un mensaje al Sr. Stark.

_"Estoy listo. Pero no tiene que recogerme si se encuentra ocupado"._

_"Estoy en camino. Estaré allí en 10."-_ Ned se rio un poco por encima del hombro de Peter.

"El señor Stark es realmente genial." ━ Comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el teléfono de Peter.

"Sí. Ha sido genial." ━ Murmuró Peter.

"Oye, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien allí? Quiero decir ... si quieres quedarte aquí, a mi mamá no le importaría."

"Él es mi **guardián** ahora." ━ Peter le recordó a su amigo, desviando su mirada a un agujero de la alfombra.

"Es verdad. Solo ... quería asegurarme de que estás bien".

"Sí. Lo estoy. No es él ... ni el complejo ni nada. Yo solo ... ya sabes." ━ Se encogió de hombros, se subió la mochila y se guardó el teléfono. ━"Ha sido muy amable, paciente y todo. Y también el Coronel Rhodes y Vision ... todos son muy amables. Y Yo ..." ━ Se pasó una mano por la cara, odiando la opresión en su garganta. Odiando el hecho de que le era imposible sacudir el dolor.

"Peter..." ━ murmuró Ned, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"Lo siento ... debería ..." ━ hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta, pero Ned negó con la cabeza, lo llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. _Lo había hecho muy bien hasta ahora... había sonreído y bromeado con Ned y había construido un modelo LEGO con él... pero ahora estaba llorando de nuevo._

"Lo siento." ━ Lo dijo entre cortado, y Ned lo abrazó.

"No tienes por qué disculparte." ━ Su amigo le aseguró, frotándole la espalda mientras Peter hundía la cara en su hombro. ━ "Es solo que esto apesta."

"La quiero de vuelta, Ned." ━ Admitió en voz baja.

"Lo sé, hombre."

"Los he perdido a todos. Mis padres y mi tío Ben y ahora también a ella."

"No a todos, Peter." ━ Ned le recordó suavemente. Pero, ambos no notaron al hombre parado en el marco de la puerta, con la mano sobre su boca mientras retrocedía un poco fuera de la vista. _No era que él quisiera escuchar a escondidas ... La Sra. Leeds se había sorprendido bastante de verlo en su puerta, y él asumió que los chicos no le habían informado quién exactamente vendría a recoger a Peter. Por lo que, aun así, ella le sonrió y lo invitó a entrar, ofreciéndole leche y galletas como si estuviera llegando a casa después de una práctica de fútbol o algo así. Para luego señalarle el camino hacia la habitación de su hijo, disculpándose mientras se apresuraba a volver a la cocina y preparar la cena._

_Había sospechado que Peter no estaba tan bien como aparentaba. El niño se esforzaba mucho, pero las pesadillas todavía pasaban todas las noches y todavía tenía esa expresión en la cara casi todos los días, mirando hacia el espacio, hacia la nada, y parecía desmoronarse un poco más cada día. El niño no estaba bien. _

"Todavía me tienes", ━ le dijo Ned a Peter débilmente, luego continuó. ━ "Además, el señor Stark es como tu familia ahora."

"Todavía no entiendo por qué lo hizo", ━ admitió Peter. ━ "Solo le estoy causando problemas y lo despierto todas las noches y ..."

"Hombre, no lo viste en el hospital. Él me llamó y, tan pronto como le conté lo que había sucedido, voló en su traje para encontrarnos. Se aseguró de obtener los documentos de tutela esa misma noche para asegurarse de que pudiera cuidarte. Era un desastre, Pete. Y entonces MJ le gritó y... "

"Espera, ella ... ella ¿qué?" ━Se apartó, horrorizado. ━ "¿Le gritó al señor Stark?"

"Sí. Porque intentamos llamarle después del accidente y su secretaria nos colgó. Así que nos dio su número personal ... _su _teléfono celular. Tengo el número de teléfono personal de Tony Stark, Peter." ━ Peter logró reírse un poco ante eso, y el hombre en el pasillo se encontró sonriendo ante las palabras del niño. Lo decía como si fuera el mayor logro de su vida. ━"Y se aseguró de que obtuvieran todas tus cosas y las movieran a la torre e incluso me envió un mensaje para que MJ y yo supiéramos lo que estaba pasando."

"¿Estaba enojado? ¿Cuándo le gritó?"

"No. Incluso nos llevó al Centro de los Avengers el día después de que te llevarán allí y nos dejó quedarnos por horas. Pedimos comida para nosotros y todo. Luego un chófer nos llevó a casa." ━ Peter dejó que su amigo lo empujara de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ned. ━ "Sé que la extrañas. Todos la extrañan. Pero el señor Stark sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando casi les exigió a sus abogados que se encargaran del papeleo. No se arrepiente ni nada."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" ━ Preguntó Peter, su voz débil, a lo que Tony tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre la boca mientras cerraba los ojos. _Seguramente el niño sabía que no se arrepentía. ¿Verdad? _━"Si se arrepintiera, podría dejarte vivir con otra persona. No te recogería de mi casa ni te compraría geniales sets de LEGO ..."

"Para ser justos, Pepper los escogió". ━ Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron ante la repentina voz, con los ojos enormes mientras giraban para encontrar al hombre en el pasillo. Peter miró hacia otro lado, tratando de limpiarse los ojos sin que su nuevo guardián le viera. Si el Sr. Stark se dio cuenta de ello, no dijo nada. ━"Pero creo que sí mencioné que te gustaban, así que aún debería obtener algo de crédito por ello."

Ned sonrió, agitando un poco su mano. ━ "Hola, señor Stark."

"Lo siento ... ¿tenía esperando afuera?" ━ Preguntó Peter, saltando de la cama y agarrando su mochila.

"Hola, Ned. Y no, acabo de subir. La señora Leeds me dejó entrar. ¿Estás listo, Pete?"

"Sí ... um ... lo siento. Sí, estoy listo." ━ El Sr. Stark le dio una palmada en el hombro y se despidió de Ned.

"Nos vemos, Ned. Tal vez la próxima vez puedas venir al complejo. Y puedes traer a tu otra amiga ... Michelle, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí ... eso ... eso sería increíble, señor Stark." ━ Los dos amigos se despidieron entonces, el multimillonario llevó a Peter al coche, esperando que Peter pusiera su mochila en la parte de atrás y se subiera al asiento del pasajero para hablar.

"Puedes invitar a tus amigos cuando quieras, Pete ... no estaba seguro de haberlo dejado en claro. Por cierto, ¿terminaron de construir esa_ cosa_ espacial?" ━ Agitó la mano, a pesar de que Peter estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que era un _Millenium Falcon_.

"Uh, no ... ni siquiera vamos a la mitad. Probablemente tomará un tiempo." ━Dijo, sintiéndose algo incómodo y preguntándose cuánto de esa conversación había escuchado el señor Stark; se quedó mirando su regazo, hasta que... ━"Um ... ¿cómo estuvieron sus reuniones?" ━Preguntó, esperando cambiar el tema.

"Largas. Aburridas. Pude ver a Pepper, así que fue algo bueno. Ella va a ir al complejo este fin de semana. Habíamos planeado ir a California para el fin de semana, pero con todo lo que está pasando, decidió tomar sus vacaciones en el complejo."

"Puedo quedarme con Ned, si quiere." ━ Peter ofreció. ━ "Con todo lo..."

El Sr. Stark se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, esperando hasta que su auto se detuvo completamente para girarse hacia Peter. ━"No quiero que te quedes en ningún lugar que no sea tu hogar, chico. Ese es tu hogar ahora. ¿De acuerdo? Vives allí. No estás en mi camino ni en el de nadie más. No estás causando problemas. Lo prometo." ━ Extendió la mano, apretando la rodilla de Peter. ━"Tienes un hogar allí todo el tiempo que quieras."

Peter no sabía qué decir ... o si es que podía decir algo sin volver a llorar como un bebé, así que solo asintió y le ofreció al hombre una débil sonrisa. ━ "Ahora." ━ Dijo el Sr. Stark, aplaudiendo vivamente. ━ "Mañana tendremos algunos invitados del espacio exterior. No estamos seguros de a qué hora llegarán, pero Thor tiene una habitación, y también Bruce. En cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos algunas habitaciones de huéspedes ... diablos, tenemos un piso para huéspedes, pero él no me dio mucha información para continuar en lo que respecta a la planificación. Por lo que no estoy seguro de cómo vamos a incluirlos a todos en el complejo. Tengo algunos remolques en la parte trasera del edificio, donde deberían poder acomodarse algunas personas ... Me gustaría que hubiera alguna forma de poder contactarlos. Pepper ha estado en contacto con algunos hoteles locales, por lo que también eso debería ayudar."

"¿No puede simplemente responder a su ... mensaje o transmisión?" ━ Preguntó Peter, contento de que el tema fuera sobre algo más que él, y que el hombre parecía estar dispuesto a pasar lo que fuera que había escuchado en casa de Ned.

"No. Las comunicaciones desde el espacio a la Tierra no son exactamente como las llamadas telefónicas, chaval. _Al menos, no para nosotros_. Nuestra tecnología no está a la par. Es más como el ... correo. _La vieja clase de correo_, antes de los correos electrónicos. Y Antes de UPS*. Es como si fuera una maldita "mensajería vía _Pony_". Incluso si me hubiera dedicado varias horas para averiguar dónde enviar la transmisión pidiendo más información, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a nosotros. No es algo que alguna vez hayamos podido estudiar o algo así ."

"Y ... ¿Loki también viene?"

"Sí, eso es lo que dijeron. Espero que Thor pueda controlar al loco de su hermano."

Se detuvieron frente a un restaurante bastante agradable, y Peter se sorprendió cuando el Sr. Stark le entregó las llaves a un valet* (aparcacoches). ━"Um ... ¿quiere que espere en el auto?" ━Preguntó Peter vacilante. El Sr. Stark lo miró, parpadeando de sorpresa, como si no pudiera comprender aquella pregunta.

"No ... por supuesto que no. ¿De verdad crees que iría a comer a un restaurante y te dejaría en el auto?"━ Le preguntó el Sr. Stark, algo incrédulo y casi enfadado. En realidad, era lo más cerca que había visto al hombre de estar enojado desde que Peter había venido a vivir con él, por lo que sintió que se le encogía el estómago, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido.

━ "No, no ... quiero decir ... no estoy realmente vestido para ..." ━ Hizo un gesto débil hacia el restaurante, tratando de ignorar al valet que estaba esperando afuera de la puerta del Sr. Stark. Su guardián suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

━"Estás bien, Peter. No es de corbata negra ni nada. Vamos". ━ Vacilante, Peter salió del auto y siguió al mayor al restaurante. Al principio, nadie los volteo a ver. La anfitriona no se mostró sorprendida de verlos, solo sonrió brevemente al señor Stark e hizo un gesto a una camarera para que los guiara a una mesa en la parte de atrás, detrás de algunas plantas decorativas.

Dos menús estaban frente a ellos, y Peter esperó a que la camarera se alejara antes de inclinarse y susurrar. ━ "Sr. Stark, ¿es esta su mesa secreta?" ━ El hombre resopló, poniendo una mano en su boca y negando con la cabeza.

"No." ━ Le respondió con una risita. ━ "No es mi mesa secreta. Solo pedí una mesa más privada lejos de las ventanas. No he hecho nada lo suficientemente interesante como para justificar a los paparazzi por un tiempo, pero nunca se sabe cuándo alguien va a tomar una foto con su celular y venderla a los periódicos, a los blogs o a lo que sea. Lo siguiente que se sabría, sería que tengo un hijo secreto y tendrías nuevas sombras." ━ Lo dijo todo con un gesto de su mano y un giro de sus ojos, pero aun así Peter sintió que su estómago se hundía un poco.

"Yo ... tú ..." ━ Se encontró tartamudeando un poco y el Sr. Stark frunció el ceño, volviéndose serio de nuevo.

"No te preocupes por nada de eso, chico. Me encargaré de eso."

"Quiero decir ... no ... en público ... yo... puedo sentarme en otro lugar y ..."

"**No.**" ━ Ahora su tono era firme, mientras el hombre se inclinaba un poco, viéndose aún más serio. ━ "Voy a tener una conferencia de prensa en los próximos días ... con Thor viniendo y ... bueno, con todo eso, dudo que a alguien le importe pronto, pero Pepper anunciará que he ... que tengo un hijo, y ella les pedirá que respeten nuestra privacidad. Y claro que no lo harán, pero eso no importará porque todos los de Asgard la detendrán y esa será la noticia predominante durante un tiempo."

La camarera vino entonces, aparentemente viendo la calma en la conversación, y ordenaron su comida, con Peter haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar los precios. Después de unos minutos se inclinó de nuevo. ━"¿Qué va a hacer, señor Stark? Quiero decir ... ¿con todas esas personas que vienen a la Tierra?"

"He estado en contacto con el rey T'challa de Wakanda. Al parecer, Wakanda ha estado planeando abrir sus fronteras a los refugiados. Es de esperar que estas personas cumplan con los requisitos. Todo depende de cuántos haya, honestamente. No estoy seguro, si es allí donde se quedarán para siempre, pero al menos es un comienzo."

"¿Va a ...?" ━ Peter cerró la boca, cortando la pregunta, y mirando su plato.

"¿Voy a ...?" ━ el Sr. Stark le animó, haciendo un gesto a Peter para que continuara.

Peter negó con la cabeza. ━ "Nada. Lo siento ... no debería ... no es nada."

El Sr. Stark no aceptó aquella respuesta. ━ "Adelante, pregunta, Peter. _No muerdo,_ ¿recuerdas?"

Al darse cuenta de que el hombre no iba a dejarlo, Peter suspiró y habló apresuradamente, sus palabras tropezando entre sí. ━"¿Va a llamar a los otros Avengers para que le ayuden?" ━ Solo dejó que el Sr. Stark procesara eso durante unos dos segundos antes de seguir hablando con rapidez. ━ "Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado eso. En verdad lo siento ..."

"Una regla, Pete. Te di una regla." ━ Parecía que el hombre estaba bromeando, pero Peter tenía miedo de mirar hacia arriba y descubrir si era broma o no. Suspirando, el Sr. Stark continuó. ━"No lo había planeado, no. Pero si la situación lo requiere, entonces ... haré lo que sea necesario." ━ Luego hubo un silencio entre ellos antes de que escuchara al hombre aclararse la garganta, volviendo a su habitual tono 'TonyStark'. ━ "Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Te dije que no mordía. Y deja de disculparte Pete. No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte. Tienes permiso para hacer preguntas. Si no quiero responder algo, sólo te lo diré. ¿De acuerdo?" ━ Peter asintió, deseando que sus emociones dejaran de moverse de un lado a otro.

La comida era una de las mejores que había probado en su vida, y prácticamente se encontraba inhalándola/devorándola. Nadie realmente les daba una segunda mirada, por lo que Peter logró relajarse un poco. Luego, el señor Stark pidió un postre a pesar de que Peter intentaba asegurarle que estaba bien. Él ordenó unas rebanadas de pastel de todos modos, y después de dudar unos segundos, también la inhaló, para gran diversión del mayor.

No fue hasta que el Sr. Stark pagó la cuenta y los dos salieron del restaurante, que Peter escuchó un _'clic'._ Miró por encima, frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando vio a un hombre que sostenía su teléfono y los apuntaba con este. Peter se sintió rígido en ese instante y, detrás de él, el señor Stark se detuvo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. ━"¿Niño?" ━ Preguntó en voz baja. Peter solo hizo un gesto al chico que sostenía el teléfono, obviamente todavía tomando fotos. Mirando al hombre, el Sr. Stark puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Peter y lo condujo hacia la puerta, moviéndose entre él y el hombre con el teléfono para bloquearlo de la vista. _Con la esperanza de que las fotos que el hombre estaba tomando no terminaran en Internet e hicieran que el señor Stark se arrepintiera de haberlo adoptado, Peter lo siguió hasta el auto y se quedó callado todo el camino de regreso al complejo._

"¿Te sientes bien, chico?" ━ El Sr. Stark preguntó mientras estaban entrando al garaje. Peter asintió, con el estómago apretado por la ansiedad. _¿Y si el hombre vendía las fotos?_ _¿Qué pasaría si aquello causaba problemas para el Sr. Stark? ¿No era eso todo lo que había hecho durante la última semana? ¿Causarle al hombre problemas?_

"Sí" ━ murmuró Peter, a punto de salir del auto una vez que este se encontrara ya apagado y debidamente estacionado en su lugar.

"¿Pete?" ━ Eso lo hizo detenerse, volviéndose hacia su guardián que todavía no había apagado el auto. ━ "¿Qué pasa?" ━ Preguntó, con voz suave mientras extendía su brazo y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Peter.

"Yo solo ... yo ... ese tipo estaba tomando fotos y ... yo ..."

"_Nope_"━ El Sr. Stark lo interrumpió, haciéndolo parpadear ante la sorpresa.

"¿Q ... qué?" ━ Preguntó, más sorprendido cuando el señor Stark sonrió un poco.

"Conozco esa cara. Esa era tu cara a punto de disculparte. No tienes que disculparte Pete. Lo prohibí por siempre" **[*] **━ Eso hizo que las comisuras de la boca de Peter se elevaran en contra de su voluntad.

"Por un mes*****". Corrigió tranquilamente, entre tímido y divertido. El señor Stark agitó una mano, sonriendo.

"Soy Tony Stark. Está prohibido por siempre si digo que está prohibido por siempre". ━ Apretó la mano sobre el hombro de Peter, aun sonriendo. ━ "Entonces no importa si alguien tomó una foto. Vamos a tener una conferencia de prensa pronto. Y tampoco me importa si la gente se entera de que te quedas conmigo. Eres mi hijo, Pete. Soy tu **guardián.** Demonios, yo ya lo hubiera puesto en el blog si Pepper no me hubiera quitado mis privilegios de bloguear/comentar en la Web."

"¿Tiene un blog?"

"Mi empresa tiene un blog del que ya no formo parte". ━ Se corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros. ━ "Aparentemente llamar a Norman Osborne un '_imbécil no ético' _en Twitter fue la _'última gota de algún vaso'_ o algo así." ━ Se encogió de hombros, bajando las manos que había estado usando para citar las frases con los dedos, mientras a Peter se le escapaba una risa. ━ "De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que ese hombre puede publicar esas fotos o venderlas a **TMZ*** o imprimirlas y enviarlas al _New York Times_, como si me importara. Pero, me alegra que seas mi hijo, Pete. La forma en que sucedió apesta, lo sé, pero has sido mi hijo durante mucho tiempo. No me importa quién lo sepa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Esa calidez estaba de vuelta en su pecho, y Peter asintió, respirando y asimilándolo, hasta que sonrió de vuelta. "_Está bien._"

**¡Gracias por leer esta traducción!**

**¡Y a la grandiosa EmilyF.6 por crear fics tan lindos! ^^**

**\- Podéis omitir las notas a continuación -**

**NOTAS - N/T -:**_Solo es Información que quizá ya conozcan, pero por si las dudas les puse abajo la definición... y algo peque que me topé en el proceso de traducción y decidí explicarlo. _

●**_LEGO Millenium Falcon_****-** Es uno de los juegos de Construcción Lego, super famoso y coleccionable. En español, sería como el "**Halcón Milenario**" y es una nave espacial ficticia perteneciente al universo de ficción de la serie de películas de Star Wars.

●**BFF: **Best friends forever (Mejores Amigos por siempre)

●**VALET:** es un ayudante o alguien que presta un servicio, pero por lo general (al menos en mi país o Cd.) se hace mayor uso de la palabra al de los coches. El **valet parking** o **servicio de aparcacoches** se trata de un conjunto de personas trabajando en equipo, haciendo lo necesario para recibir y entregar automóviles eficientemente.

**TMZ:** Es un **sitio Web** estadounidense dedicado a las **noticias sobre celebridades.** Las letras TMZ significan **_thirty-mile zone_** ('zona de treinta millas'), en referencia al «área de estudio» de 48,3 km a la redonda, ubicada en la intersección de los West Beverly y North La Cienega en L.A., California.

******_New York Times:_** es un famoso periódico / diario publicado en la ciudad de NY. Tiene aproximadamente desde 1851.

●**UPS:** Fundada en 1907 como una empresa de mensajería en los EUA. Es una corporación multimillonaria, su meta es hacer posible el comercio en todo el mundo. Actualmente UPS o "**_United Parcel Service Inc._**", es la mayor **_empresa de entrega de paquetes y mensajería express del mundo _**y el líder en servicios de transporte, logística, capital y comercio electrónico.

●**En la versión -original- de EMILYF.6 (inglés)...** el Sr. Stark le dice a Peter

_"I know that face. That was your 'about to apologize' face. You don't have to apologize.__** I forbided it**__." That made Peter's mouth turn up at the corners against his will._

_"__**Forbade**__." He corrected quietly, torn between sheepish and amused. _

**EXPLICACIÓN:** El_ pasado simple _de **forbid** is **forbade **y el pasado participio is **forbidden. **Muchos tienden a escribirla o decirla mal, ya que se sabe que en _pasado_ a los verbos regulares se les añade "ed" por lo que quedaría "forbided" pero en realidad este no es un verbo regular por lo que no se rige a esta regla.

*La pensé en poner algo así como la _'versión' graciosa en español_... pero mejor lo omití, ya que no quise poner al Sr. Stark diciendo algo como "proebir" en vez de "prohibir" _o algo por el estilo... además de que no se me ocurrió que poner /AYUDA/ JAJAJA ¡perdón! Por ello usé la frase "__Pero por un mes"__ (Que, aunque no estaba en la versión original, recordemos que en el capítulo 5 [creo?] el Sr. Stark le dice que al menos por un mes no tiene permitido disculparse... por lo que me tomé la libertad de ponerla aquí, ya que no encontré otra variante)_

_Sin más, gracias... ¡CIAO! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

****A note from the author** Thank you so much to my lovely translator for working so hard on this! And thank you to all of my spanish readers! I hope you enjoy :) **

**CAPÍTULO 10: "ARRIVAL"**

**_/ LA LLEGADA /_**

La nave espacial era ... _enorme._ **_Gigantesca_**. Lo más grande que nunca había visto. Por supuesto, el _Quinjet*_ era la única otra nave _real_ que había visto ... y ni siquiera era una nave. Más bien era un avión. Un avión realmente genial el cual parecía un poco alienígena pero no lo era. _Pero, volviendo al tema...__** ¡esta era una verdadera nave espacial en vivo y a todo color!**_ De pie junto al señor Stark en el patio trasero, observó cómo la gigantesca nave aterrizaba en el pasto, sintiendo que el mayor se aferraba a su hombro para reconfortarlo. Del otro lado del señor Stark estaba el coronel Rhodes, quien estaba muy atento, con la espalda rígida y la mandíbula apretada mientras él también observaba la nave. Mientras que al lado de Peter estaba Vision, quien, como él; no había conocido realmente a Thor ... aunque bueno... JARVIS sí que lo había hecho, pero él no estaba seguro de si Vision aún recordaba todas las cosas de cuando había sido JARVIS y no parecía ser un tema apropiado del cual preguntar, así que por ello no lo había hecho.

La señorita Potts había llegado esa mañana antes de que Peter se despertara ... bueno_, por segunda ocasión._ La primera vez fue debido a _la_ pesadilla ...

_Metal sobre metal. _

_Gritos._

La cual lo despertó jadeando con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y solo a unos minutos de haberse despertado, el Sr. Stark ya se encontraba allí, tocando casi silenciosamente la puerta y luego entrando, sentándose en la cama junto a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro. ━"Estas bien." ━ El hombre había murmurado, frotándole el brazo. Peter se había disculpado y le había pedido que apagara la alarma, pero una vez más, el Sr. Stark se negó, insistiendo en que todo estaba bien y que Peter no tenía de que preocuparse.

Se había despertado de nuevo alrededor de las ocho de la mañana cuando la luz había entrado por la ventana de su balcón._ Sí_, él tenía un balcón. Todavía no podía creer eso. Quitándose las mantas y arrastrándose cansadamente hacia la cocina, se quedó congelado cuando vio a una hermosa mujer rubia allí sentada, vestida con vaqueros y un suéter, comiendo huevos revueltos y tocino. Debió haberse quedado allí por al menos cinco minutos, preguntándose si debería volver a su habitación cuando ella se percató de su presencia.

━ "Oh ... Peter". ━ Ella sonrió suavemente, se paró y caminó hacia él, para luego extender el brazo y posar la mano en su hombro. _Por un segundo_, el tener una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra en su cabeza, fue como si su tía May estuviera allí ... rápidamente tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí. _Por solo un segundo_, cerró los ojos, dejando que ella lo abrazara y le frotara la espalda. ━ "Lo siento, no pude venir el domingo". ━ Ella había murmurado, y él había logrado asentir, apretando la mandíbula mientras intentaba no llorar antes del desayuno.

Realmente le caía muy bien la señorita Potts. Al principio, quizá había parecido un poco intimidante. Era la prometida del Sr. Stark, la CEO de su compañía, y la única persona que parecía poder reinar y frenar a su mentor; era una mujer hermosa, obviamente brillante, que parecía no necesitar la aprobación de nadie. Pero la primera vez que la conoció, se ablandó, adoptando rápidamente el hábito de May de dejar caer una mano sobre su brazo o apretar su hombro. Ella era sumamente amable y siempre parecía feliz de verlo, por lo que podía entender por qué el Sr. Stark la quería tanto.

Entonces se preguntó ... _¿estaba ella de acuerdo con que el señor Stark fuera su guardián?_ Y el hombre había mencionado la adopción ... _¿cómo se sentiría la señorita Potts al respecto?_ Claro, sabía que a ella le gustaba su presencia, pero tenerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo era otra cosa... además, _¿un hijo de su futuro marido? ¿Y si ella no quería hijos? ¿O si ella quería tener... pero, sus propios hijos? _Él ya era un adolescente ... _¿y si pensaba que él sería demasiado problema?_ No creía que ella le fuera a decir a Tony que se deshiciera de él o algo así, pero _¿y si esto causaba problemas al Sr. Stark? _En ese momento, sin embargo, ella parecía realmente feliz de verlo, por lo que él decidió tomarlo como algo de consuelo ante la avalancha de pensamientos que había tenido.

━ "Yo, um ... pensé que no vendría hasta este fin de semana". ━ Él había tratado de cambiar de tema, mientras ella lo encaminaba a la barra de la cocina, le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y colocó un plato lleno de huevos y tocino frente a él. Cuando él tomo el tenedor, ella se sentó a su lado, con una mano en su espalda. Era una sensación algo _familiar_ ... como si su tía estuviera en la habitación con él. Ella siempre le alborotaba el cabello o le ponía una mano en la espalda cuando pasaba por allí ... La señorita Potts pareció sentir que se puso un poco rígido ante el tacto y aparto su mano.

━ "Terminé mi reunión temprano por lo que pude regresar esta mañana". ━ Le dijo ella, tomando un bocado de su propia comida. Por un tiempo, se la pasaron comiendo en silencio, Peter _picando_ su propia comida mientras la señorita Potts terminaba la suya.

━ "¿Está despierto el Sr. Stark?" ━ Decidió preguntar finalmente, incómodo con el silencio, a lo que ella le sonrió gentilmente.

━ "No. Estaba dormido cuando llegué hace unas horas. Creo que mejor voy a despertarlo". ━ Con eso, ella puso su plato vacío en el fregadero y se dirigió hacia la habitación del Sr. Stark mientras Peter fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que aparecieran los asgardianos, o si se suponía que él debía estar allí para ello, sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Ned y MJ, quienes ambos respondieron el mensaje a pesar de estar en la escuela. Podía escuchar las voces tranquilas del señor Stark y la señorita Potts, pero trató de no prestarles atención. Él no quería ser grosero y escuchar conversaciones privadas. En cambio, abrió su libro de texto de biología _de nuevo, _mirando fijamente a una de las páginas hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

El Sr. Stark había entrado luego de unos segundos de silencio y desde donde se encontraba sentado pudo escuchar al hombre mayor suspirar suavemente. ━ "Déjalo, chico. Ambos sabemos que en realidad no has hecho ninguna tarea". ━ Su voz había sido suave, pero Peter se había estremecido un poco de todos modos.

━ "Necesito hacerla."

━ "Y lo harás. Date un poco de tiempo, chico. ¿Pudiste volver a dormir?" ━ Peter había asentido, y el señor Stark se había sentado en su cama, con las manos juntas en el regazo. Había tardado un minuto, pero finalmente había renunciado a hacer la tarea, por lo que se giró en la silla para enfrentarse a su_**guardián**__._ Esa palabra aún le parecía algo extraña. ━ "Pepper dijo que ya comiste. ¿Quieres algo más?" ━ Peter negó con la cabeza, y Tony se quedó mirando el suelo durante un minuto, pareciendo pensar sus próximas palabras. ━ "Deberían llegar en algún momento del día de hoy. No obtuve exactamente el tiempo exacto. uhm... ¿Quieres usar tu traje?"

Peter se encontraba parpadeado algo confundido. ━ "¿Mi ... mi traje?" ━ Preguntó, pensando en el que había llevado al funeral de su tía. ━ "Quiero decir ... sí cree que debería ... a fin de cuentas, él es un dios o algo así ..."

El señor Stark había resoplado un poco, pareciendo luchar contra una sonrisa. ━ "No ese tipo de traje, Pete. Tu traje de Spider-Man. _¿Sabes?_... ¿identidad secreta?"

Peter no se había olvidado de su alter ego de superhéroe. No había olvidado su responsabilidad ... él era _Spider-Man_. Salvaba a la gente, le daba instrucciones a las ancianitas y ayudaba a los niños a encontrar a sus mascotas perdidas ... _pero, no había salvado a su tía May._ No había salvado a la única persona que le importaba más que a nadie en el mundo. ¿Y cómo se suponía que fuera Spider-Man desde el norte del estado... ? Ni siquiera sabía el camino de regreso a Queens desde el complejo. ━ "No tienes que hacerlo." ━ El señor Stark había continuado, obviamente tratando de tranquilizarlo. ━ "Puedo presentarte como hijo mío. No tenemos que decirles nada sobre tu identidad como superhéroe. Sin embargo, pueden mantener el secreto. Bueno ... al menos Thor y Bruce pueden hacerlo"

El chico se había quedado sorprendido por las palabras _"hijo mío"_ como para responderle por un momento. El señor Stark acababa de llamarlo _su hijo_. Bueno, no _su - su-_hijo ... eso hubiera sido raro. Pero, aun así, estaba la palabra_ -mío- _allí. _Su hijo_. Eso ... eso significaba que el Sr. Stark pensaba que él era ..._ bueno_ ... algo parecido a un hijo. Simplemente aun no lo procesaba del todo.

Aunque..._ sí.._. ya lo había hecho antes, cuando le había dicho a Peter que lo amaba, lo que había sido un nivel de sorpresa completamente diferente. Claro, esperaba que el señor Stark le tuviera algo de cariño. El hombre lo había acogido, después de todo. Esperaba que fueran ... _¿amigos? _Pero para que el Sr. Stark saliera y le dijera eso ... y que ahora iba a decirle a otras personas que era como su hijo ... y que también lo mencionaría en una conferencia de prensa. Y hasta tal vez adoptarlo. _Era demasiado._

No era que él no quisiera nada de esto. El Sr. Stark era increíble e inteligente y obviamente se preocupaba mucho por Peter. Y esto era increíble. Peter lo sabía. Y él estaba muy agradecido. ━ "¿Chico? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás conmigo?" ━ El señor Stark le estaba preguntando, y Peter no tenía idea de cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo sin ofender al hombre, por lo que acabo asintiendo.

━ "Sí ... um ... ¿Puedo usar ropa normal?"

━"Claro, Pete. Puedes decirles que eres Spider-Man cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no diré nada". ━ Extendiéndose un poco, el Sr. Stark le revolvió el cabello, apoyando la mano en su cabeza por un segundo. Era agradable. Realmente le caía muy bien el Sr. Stark ... probablemente le quería. Era como una figura paterna incluso antes de todo esto ... un _mentor_. Un _amigo_. Pero esto era diferente. Esto era ... algo más. Y Peter no sabía cómo manejar eso considerando que su tía solo se había ido por ... _¿una semana? ¿Ya había pasado más de una semana?_ No quería volver atrás y contar.

Peter se preguntó si los otros Avengers sabían de esto. Sabía que Black Widow (Viuda Negra) había luchado de su lado, pero el Sr. Stark no había dicho nada sobre ella. Se suponía que el rey T'challa vendría la próxima semana según el Sr. Stark, y en cuanto a los demás, no tenía idea de cómo iban las cosas con los Avengers "renegados". Sabía que el Sr. Stark había estado tratando de que se corrigieran los Acuerdos y que él y el Coronel Rhodes estaban luchando con ese tipo llamado Ross que el Sr. Stark insistió en que nunca lo conociera.

No estaba seguro de por qué no quería que Peter conociera o se encontrara con Ross. El señor Stark no parecía estar asustado de él. Por lo general, cuando el hombre llamaba, el Sr. Stark simplemente lo ponía en espera. Aun así, no había oído nada sobre el Capitán América (_Captain America)_ o los otros. Sabía que habían salido de la cárcel o donde quiera que hubieran estado, pero no estaba seguro si sabían que Thor y el Dr. Banner estaban regresando a la Tierra.

El primero en salir de la enorme nave fue el Dr. Banner. Había visto al hombre en fotos antes, pero no demasiadas. Casi no había fotos del Dr. Banner en internet ... en su mayoría eran fotos de Hulk destruyendo Nueva York. Pero el Dr. Banner se dirigió directamente hacia el Sr. Stark, quien atrapó al hombre por los hombros, ambos sonriendo felices por su encuentro. ━"Tony ..." ━ El Dr. Banner negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco incrédulo. ━ "Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver".

Peter tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió cuando el Sr. Stark abrazó al Dr. Banner y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Sabía, por supuesto, que los dos eran amigos, pero realmente no había visto al Sr. Stark cerca de alguien o de interactuar con sus demás amigos. Bueno... solo el coronel Rhodes y ... la señorita Potts, pero la señorita Potts realmente no contaba porque ella era su prometida. Pero cuando su mentor aún se encontraba abrazando al Dr. Banner; dos personas más salieron de la nave espacial.

Thor era más grande de lo que Peter había imaginado. Con el pelo corto y sin su martillo, el hombre lucía ... _diferente._ Pero estaba sonriendo cuando extendió una mano, palmeando al Sr. Stark en el hombro. ━ "¡Stark! Es bueno verte de nuevo."

La señorita Potts se apartó de su lado por un momento y se apresuró a saludar al Dr. Banner, a quien le apretó el hombro, y a Thor, quien la abrazó con un abrazo sorprendentemente suave y una sonrisa suave y afectuosa. Nunca había pensado que Pepper conociera a Thor ... pero supuso que se habían conocido antes. A fin de cuentas, los Avengers habían trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo antes de que el Dr. Banner y Thor hubieran desaparecido. Los cuatro se acurrucaron por un momento antes de que Rhodey se uniera, estrechando la mano del Dr. Banner; y Peter se encontró solo en el patio trasero antes de encontrarse con los ojos de un hombre vestido de verde, con el cabello largo y negro que le resultaba familiar. El hombre le dirigió una mirada un tanto extraña, y sus labios dibujaron una casi sonrisa antes de que el Dr. Banner volviera a hablar.

━ "Lo siento ... ¿quién es él?" ━ Preguntó, y Peter se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba hablando de él. Apartó la vista del otro hombre, quien al parecer era nada menos y nada más que Loki, el dios de la travesura; pero cuando volteo su mirada se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban fijamente, el Dr. Banner parecía confundido y Thor parecía algo amigable, pero igualmente confundido. El Sr. Stark pronto regresó a su lado, extendiendo su brazo, puso a Peter en abrazo amistoso por sobre sus hombros.

━ "Cierto. Él es Peter". ━ Apretó los hombros de Peter y luego se volvió hacia los tres nuevos hombres, el tercero de los cuales todavía no había hablado. ━ "Pete, este es el Dr. Bruce Banner, también conocido como Hulk, pero no le gusta hablar de eso ..." ━ El Dr. Banner puso los ojos en blanco con una media sonrisa, pero todavía parecía algo confundido. ━ "Y ese es Thor, sin el pelo. Y sin el martillo. ¿Cuál es la historia con eso?" ━ Tanto el Dr. Banner como Thor todavía parecían confundidos, pero Peter se dio cuenta de que no iban a preguntar. Al menos, no frente a él, y sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia el señor Stark. No quería explicar aún quién era él para el señor Stark ... ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo lo haría.

━ "Encantado de conocerte, Peter." ━ El Dr. Banner extendió una mano que Peter tomó con los ojos abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba estrechando la mano con _Bruce Banner._ Antes de que lo supiera, estaba hablando, _tartamudeando_ un poco mientras trataba de explicarle al hombre cuán grande era su admiración hacia él y que tan fan era.

━"Usted ... encantado, también, Dr. Banner. ¡Soy ... soy un gran fan de Usted! He leído todos sus trabajos y documentos y especialmente los de radiación gamma y el Sr. Stark incluso me dejó tomar su último libro porque no lo tenían en la biblioteca normal y es muy caro y ... um ... es un placer conocerle ". ━ Peter logró cortarse cuando escuchó al Sr. Stark resoplar detrás de él, sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas por la pena. Sin embargo, el Dr. Banner estaba sonriendo, pero no como si se estuviera riendo de él como lo hacían la mayoría de los adultos cuando no podía dejar de hablar. _Es que la verdad que no le había sucedido esto en mucho tiempo, ¡pero si se traba de Bruce Banner! _En cambio, el hombre solo se veía amigable y algo halagado.

━"Wow ... es difícil encontrar personas de tu edad que realmente disfruten leyendo mi trabajo ... _bueno_... en realidad es difícil encontrar personas de cualquier edad". ━ Se rio un poco, aunque Peter notó que algo estaba mal. Miró de nuevo a la nave, preguntándose cuántas personas venían en ella ... y si estaban bien. _¿Qué había sucedido en Asgard que hizo que todos evacuaran? ¿Dónde había estado el Dr. Banner en los últimos años?_

━ "Entonces, ¿de cuántas personas estamos hablando?" ━ Intervino el señor Stark, cruzándose de brazos. Thor dio un paso adelante y de pronto, todos se pusieron serios. Peter luchó contra las ganas de dar un paso atrás y desaparecer de ahí. Esto era algo _grande_ ... más grande que el tipo de cosas que había en su cabeza. _Así que_ ... _¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?_

━"Casi seiscientos". ━ Tony parpadeó un par de veces, luego asintió, pasándose una mano por la cara y suspirando suavemente. ━ "Principalmente mujeres y niños, huérfanos, algunos heridos, aunque Banner pudo ayudar a la mayoría de ellos en el camino ... nada crítico. La mayoría de nuestros guerreros ... _han perecido_". ━ Thor les dijo, su voz siendo un susurro casi al final.

━ "¿Qué pasó?" ━ Preguntó Rhodey, su voz suave e incrédula, y Thor les dirigió una mirada a todos con la mandíbula apretada.

━ "¿Qué tal si primero intentamos que todos estén acomodados en los respectivos lugares?" ━ Preguntó la señorita Potts, uniéndose a la conversación por primera vez. ━ "Adecuamos el gimnasio y hay más mesas alrededor del edificio. El servicio de hostelería* acaba de terminar de instalarse, por lo que debería haber suficiente comida. En los remolques deberían caber ... tal vez cien ... si algunos de los niños comparten camas. También, compramos dos hoteles cercanos, así que son otros cuatrocientos, y tenemos espacio para unos cincuenta aquí en el complejo ". ━ Thor asintió, luciendo todavía una expresión algo sombría.

━ "Gracias, Pepper. Stark. "━ Dijo Thor.

No parecía _el Thor_ que Peter había estado imaginado, aunque, con todo lo que había sucedido, realmente no había pensado mucho en Thor. El asgardiano se veía ... _cansado. Triste_. Pero él sonreía, obviamente mostrando un frente valiente. _Algo de lo que Peter sabía un poco._

━ "Bien." ━ El señor Stark aplaudió, aligerando el ambiente y asintiendo. ━ "Pep, ¿puedes mostrarles dónde está la comida? Pueden tomarla y comerla en la nave si lo desean. O tenemos mesas preparadas ... aunque no estamos seguros si tendremos las suficientes. Después nuestra gente puede comenzar a llevar a algunos de ellos a los hoteles. Thor, Banner, vengan con nosotros a la cocina. Podemos discutir cuáles serán nuestros próximos planes. Thor, incluso puedes traer a tu loco hermano si promete no intentar matar a nadie por lo menos en dos horas." ━ El hombre del largo cabello negro suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento y luego abriéndolos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

━ "Tienes mi palabra, _Stark._" ━ Le dijo, pero el señor Stark gruñó, volviéndose hacia Thor con una ceja levantada.

━ "Tienes mi palabra también". ━ Le aseguró el enorme hombre rubio.

━"Esa sí la aceptaré."

A partir de ahí, hubo una gran oleada de actividad. La señorita Potts y Thor, junto con Loki, regresaron a la nave, tal vez para contarles a todos lo que estaría sucediendo a partir de ahora, y el Sr. Stark llevó a Peter adentro. El coronel Rhodes se les unió, él y el señor Stark hablaban en voz baja, mientras Peter se sentía cada vez más lejos... a pesar de estar junto a ellos. En poco tiempo, se encontró a sí mismo en la mesa del comedor entre el Sr. Stark y Rhodey, quienes seguían hablando con voz suave y seria, y luego, sintió que parpadeó y de pronto ya estaban Thor ... _y Loki. Y el Dr. Banner._ Ya los tres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor e incluso había un plato delante de él. _Lasaña_. Por lo general, a él le gustaba la lasaña, sobre todo porque el señor Stark siempre ordenaba de los mejores lugares.

Picó su comida sin real interés mientras la conversación continuaba a su alrededor. Normalmente, él se habría sentido en el cielo, siendo el fanboy que era. Debido a que... _¡Estaba sentado a la mesa con Thor!_ _¡Y Loki! ¡Y el Dr. Bruce Banner! Y... ¡Y estaban cenando juntos! ¿Cuánta suerte tenía?_ Ned se iba a volver loco cuando se enterara de esto, especialmente porque ni siquiera estaba prestando atención como para captar algo de lo que se decía. Probablemente estaban hablando de cosas espaciales geniales, pero sentía que a ninguna parte de él le importaba. _Claro_, conocerlos era genial. Pero todo se sentía _mal._ **_Vacío_**. [...] Parpadeando con fuerza, miró su plato. Tenía una mano apretada en su regazo mientras trataba de hacer que dejara de temblar. _Esto era increíble._ Tenía tanta suerte de conocer a estas increíbles personas y ... él era casi un _Avenger _y ... _y este era su sueño hecho realidad _... pero en el fondo de su mente, aquellas palabras eran como un mantra. - _'May nunca volverá'. __-_

Él nunca podría contarle sobre esto. Nunca podría presentarle a los otros Avengers. Después de descubrir que él era Spider-Man, ella había estado _bastante_ molesta. Bueno ... realmente molesta. Pero después de muchas conversaciones largas, un poco de llanto y muchos sermones, ella pareció aceptarlo... _bueno_, no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero se había resignado. Y él sabía que ella había estado orgullosa de él. Se lo había dicho muchas veces. Ella también había estado sumamente asustada. Pero una cosa sobre la que ella había bromeado era conocer a los Avengers, especialmente al _Capitán América_, a quien nunca creyó que fuera un criminal de guerra. _Y a Thor._ Ella solía pensar que Thor era _"muy guapo"_.

Ahora, sentado en una mesa frente al dios del trueno, tenía que admitir que el tipo era guapo. Y grande. _Sus bíceps eran más grandes que su cabeza_. Pero... Peter no podía sentir nada más que un dolor profundo y doloroso cuando miraba al hombre. _May nunca podría conocerlo_. Él nunca podría llevarla al Complejo de los Avengers y verla charlar con la Srta. Potts y conocer a los héroes que tanto admiraba.

_Alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente._ Sus sentidos arácnidos fueron buenos al avisarle de eso, así que levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del dios de la travesura. Por extraño que parezca, no se veía tan_ travieso_. O _peligroso_. Más bien ... _misterioso_. Así que, forzando una débil sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza al hombre, recordando sus modales, y luego volvió a mirar su comida, dando un bocado de vez en cuando, a pesar del hecho de que todo sabía a aserrín y ceniza en su boca. _Deseaba sentirse afortunado. Feliz. Emocionado. Inspirado. Alguna cosa. ALGO.__** ¡Cualquier cosa! [...] **_Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esta insensibilidad o adormecimiento que apenas cubría su dolor. Estaba presenciando la historia desde la primera fila, y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar su plato y desconectarse de los adultos que lo rodeaban.

━ "Entonces, Peter. ¿En qué grado estás?" ━ Peter parpadeó aun viendo el plato frente a él, tomando un segundo para darse cuenta de que el Dr. Bruce Banner estaba hablándole. Miró hacia arriba, se encontró con la amistosa mirada del hombre. Se preguntó si acaso se veía tan horrible como se sentía y a juzgar por la expresión preocupada del señor Stark, sí.

━ "Um ... soy un estudiante de segundo año, Dr. Banner".* ━ Le dijo al hombre, y en alguna parte de su cerebro, estaba impresionado. _Asombrado_. Más que agradecido de tener esta oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus ídolos.

_'__May nunca volverá. __Nunca podrás contarle nada de esto.__ '_

━"¿Estudiante de segundo año?" ━ Thor repitió, con la cabeza inclinada, una sonrisa suave y curiosa adornando su rostro.

━ "Segundo año de 'preparatoria', es decir, que solo le quedan dos años más para que se gradúe".* ━ El Dr. Banner le explicó. ━ "¿Y te gusta, Peter?"

━"Es ... um ... está bien". ━ Dijo, forzando una sonrisa cortés. _'__May nunca volverá'__. _Loki todavía lo estaba mirando, y su mirada era diferente a la de los otros dos.

━ "¿A qué escuela vas?" ━ El Dr. Banner parecía empeñado en incluirlo en esta conversación y Peter se preguntó de qué habían estado hablando antes.

━ "Midtown Science and Technology" _((Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología o Midtown High))_

El Dr. Banner silbó, asintiendo con la cabeza. ━ "Esa es una buena escuela. Tony, ¿tu papá no donó mucho dinero a esa escuela?"

━ "Claro que sí. Incluso estoy seguro de que le pusieron su nombre a la cafetería". ━ Peter logró poner una débil sonrisa en su rostro mientras el Dr. Banner y el Coronel Rhodes se echaron a reír.

━ "El gimnasio, en realidad". ━ Corrigió Peter, no queriendo que el señor Stark se preocupara demasiado por su silencio, a lo que el hombre le revolvió el cabello.

━ "Aun mejor." ━ Peter tomó otro bocado de lasaña y luego el Dr. Banner lo interrogó un poco más.

━ "Dijiste que leías mis cosas. Entonces, ¿estás interesado en la genética y la radiación gamma?"

━ "Genética, radiación gamma, robótica, ingeniería, física, ... ¿qué no le interesa a este chico?" ━ Peter sintió una ola de gratitud cuando el Sr. Stark se hizo cargo de su parte en la conversación, a pesar del hecho de que el hombre parecía más un padre orgulloso que ... bueno ... lo que fuera que el hombre era ahora. oh. **_Su guardián_**. ━ "Incluso a veces me ayuda con la armadura de IronMan". ━ Peter logró comer otro bocado, pero luego decidió que era mejor renunciar. Su estómago se estaba rebelando, y no creía que pudiera tragar más. _'__May nunca volverá'._La conversación continuó a su alrededor y se preguntó si el mundo volvería a la normalidad.

━"¿Peter?" ━ Parpadeó aun mirando su regazo, luego levantó la cabeza y encontró la mirada preocupada del Dr. Banner de nuevo en él. Y fue cuando sintió que sus ojos estaban húmedos y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. _'May nunca volverá'._

━ "Yo ... yo ..." ━ Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, la humillación se apoderó de él en una ola caliente mientras miraba desde el renombrado científico a los dos asgardianos y, finalmente, al señor Stark, los tres primeros lo miraban sorprendidos. ..¿y con preocupación? _Preocupados._ O algo así. Estaba avergonzando al señor Stark frente a sus amigos, todo porque estaba llorando como un bebé durante el almuerzo. Y de repente ya no podía hacerlo ... no podía sentarse en esa mesa con sus héroes y hablar con el Dr. Bruce Banner sobre cuánto amaba a la ciencia cuando nunca le iba a poder contar a May sobre esto. ━ "Lo siento mucho." ━ Murmuró, alejándose de la mesa y casi corriendo por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejándose caer en la cama. Mirándose las manos, luchó contra las lágrimas._ Él estaba bien_. Ya había sido suficientemente. _¿Por qué no podía parar?_

El golpe en su puerta ni siquiera lo sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para responder. No importaba. De todos modos, la puerta se abrió después de un segundo. Se preguntó si podría siquiera cerrar la puerta. No es que se haya visto a sí mismo tratando de dejar fuera al Sr. Stark de su habitación. Todo este lugar pertenecía al hombre ... además, FRIDAY probablemente lo anularía si lo intentaba.

El señor Stark entró a la habitación y Peter lo oyó cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Luego sintió al hombre sentarse en la cama junto a él, con un brazo envolviéndose suavemente alrededor de sus hombros. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que su cara se volvía roja de nuevo. ━ "Sabes, niño ... solo han pasado un par de días". ━ Peter se sintió tenso, los ojos se calentaron de nuevo, pero el brazo que rodeaba su hombro no se movió. ━ "Y ya has logrado romper mi única regla, ¿cuántas veces?"━ Peter puso una mano contra su boca, sacudiendo la cabeza y luchando contra el sollozo que finalmente ganó. Apretándolo con fuerza, el señor Stark lo empujó para apoyarse contra su costado. ━ "Está bien, Pete. No tienes que arrepentirte ni avergonzarte ... nadie está molesto contigo". ━ Murmuró, poniendo todas las bromas a un lado.

━ "No quise ser grosero con el Dr. Banner". ━ Dijo entre sollozos.

━ "Y no lo fuiste. Demonios, él lo entiende, chico. Todos hemos perdido a alguien. Deberías haberme visto después de mis padres. Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo ... así que tendrías que preguntarle a Rhodey. Pero al escucharlo recordar aquello, puedo decir que fue malo".

━"Ella dijo que Thor era guapo ... y quería conocerlo. Y a los demás ... y yo pensé ... yo solo ... siempre pensé que un día ..."

━ "Le hubiera encantado conocerla". ━ El señor Stark le dijo suavemente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. No había nada más que decir ... y no había nada que el hombre pudiera hacer. Y Peter lo sabía. El señor Stark ya estaba haciendo mucho.

━ "Puede irse si lo necesita ... Estoy bien", ━ le dijo Peter, acomodándose y juntando las manos en su regazo. No quería que el señor Stark se quedara en su habitación, encerrado, mientras tenía mucho que hacer.

━ "¿Estás seguro, Pete?" ━ El hombre no parecía creerle, pero Peter solo asintió, sin intentar convencerlo. Por un momento, pensó que el hombre discutiría. Luego suspiró suavemente, apretando su hombro. ━ "Está bien, chaval. Probablemente voy a estar en el laboratorio con Bruce si me necesitas. ¿De acuerdo? Solo baja si quieres. O dile a FRIDAY que me contacte si necesitas algo". ━ Revolviendo el cabello de Peter, se puso de pie. ━ "Puedes salir cuando quieras".

Peter no pudo evitar la forma en que sus mejillas se calentaron, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de nuevo. ━ "Probablemente todos piensen que ..."

━ "Creen que eres un chico que acaba de perder a alguien, que es todo lo que les dije". ━ El señor Stark le interrumpió, hablando con firmeza. ━ "Y todos lo entienden".

━ "¿Incluso Loki?" ━ Preguntó Peter, logrando sonreír. El señor Stark pareció aliviado al verlo, y resopló.

━ "Claro, niño. Estoy seguro de que él también entiende, aunque por qué te importa lo que él piense, está más allá de mí entendimiento". ━ Dándole una palmada en el hombro, el señor Stark se dirigió a la puerta. ━ "Llámame si me necesitas. ¿De acuerdo?"

━"Está bien."

━"¿Lo prometes?"

━"Sí, señor Stark. Lo prometo".

Con un último asentimiento, el hombre abrió la puerta de su habitación y desapareció cerrándola suavemente detrás de él, dejando que Peter intentara recomponerse.

**¡Gracias por leer esta traducción ~ **del Fic **The Guardian **by** EmilyF.6 ! Y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores... :)**

**N/T: **

**Quinjet:** es un jet tecnológicamente avanzado de frecuentemente usado por los Avengers y el equipo de STRIKE como un medio de transporte.

**Hostelería: **Conjunto de servicios, empresas y establecimientos que proporcionan alojamiento y comida a viajeros.

**Kid/Son/pal/kiddo/buddy/etc**... Ya sé que ya lo había mencionado xD pero realmente es un problema que tengo siempre, no sé cómo explicarlo jajaja, en inglés hay tantas palabras y en español no puedo encontrar las adecuadas que... encajen realmente en el texto._ \- Pido disculpas_. - Por ello les había comentado que en lo personal me encanta como Mr. Stark se expresa _con_ o _de _Peter... ya que le llama de muchas formas lindas... pero en español no se ve o al menos, siento que no sé cómo expresarlo LOL. Creo que uso mucho la palabra niño o chico. ¡Agh, es tan frustrante! :(

** En la versión original Peter le dice al Dr. Banner : **_(...) "Um...I'm a sophomore, Dr. Banner." (...) _**Y el Dr. Banner le responde a Thor cuando preguntó que qué era un sophomore: **_(...) "Second year of high school. So he's only got two more years left until he graduates." Dr. Banner explained. (...)_

_Al menos en EUA el 'décimo grado' (edad entre 15-16) corresponde a un "sophomore" lo cual ya es High School (tengo entendido) porque HS tiene 4 'niveles' por así decirlo (f_reshman, sophomore, junior y senior)_ y las edades rondan desde los 14 a los 18 aprox, entonces el segundo nivel o segundo grado de HS, corresponde al de Peter. Por lo que quizá no se entienda muy bien mi traducción lol. Ya que en el caso de mi país y quizá otros... pues es diferente (los grados/niveles/rangos)... pero bueno, no quise cambiar - tanto- la estructura de la traducción. [[... Si tengo errores, decirme, per favore :) ]] _

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T:** **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta traducción**! **Bienvenidos **a los nuevos lectores y **gracias **especialmente a mi querida **EmilyF.6** por la creación de tan bella obra. ^^

¡OH!** Por favor..**. sí tengo faltas de ortografía o de estructura, decirme. ^^ Que, a pesar de revisar varias veces, sé que se me pasan. Mi mente suele traducir muy seco (ni sé cómo explicar eso lol) por lo que trato de que luzca natural, pero a veces me es un tanto complicado. HAHA **_¡Gracias por su comprensión!_**

**Capítulo 11**

**Invitados / Huéspedes**

_\- Después de salir de la habitación. _

Tony dudó por un largo momento fuera de la puerta de Peter, apoyándose contra la pared y respirando pesadamente, preguntándose por décima vez en ese día, si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Intentó de nuevo recordar las etapas del duelo.

_Shock_._ Negación. Enfado. Negociación. Depresión. Aceptación. _

Al menos, esas eran las que se mencionaban en el libro que le había pedido a FRIDAY que descargara para él y que había estado leyendo en su tableta las noches en que Peter se despertaba de las pesadillas y no podía volver a dormir. El niño parecía ir de un lado a otro entre el shock y la depresión, a veces parecía estar bien, y luego volvía a caer en un estado de adormecimiento que parecía no poder eludir.

Así que Tony había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, leyendo ese libro y tratando de darle espacio al niño cuando parecía necesitarlo mientras le recordaba una y otra vez que estaba disponible si llegaba a necesitarlo. Había programado a FRIDAY para contactarlo de inmediato cada vez que Peter lo pedía, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, incluso si FRIDAY estaba en silencio. También había mantenido cerrados los gabinetes de licor y el minibar en todo momento, e incluso, él no había tomado ni una sola bebida. _Casi _había dejado de beber, excepto en ocasiones especiales o celebraciones, e incluso entonces se limitaba a una bebida por noche. _Pero no quería arriesgarse_ ... no quería que cuando el chico finalmente lo buscara, llegase a encontrarlo bebiendo.

Permaneció donde estaba por un tiempo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo su cerebro a trabajar. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que el chico se había despertado. Apenas dos semanas desde que supo que su último pariente vivo estaba muerto. A fin de cuentas, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. A veces, trataba de iniciar la conversación. Había hablado con sus amigos nerds e incluso había tenido una conversación o dos con Vision. Rhodey había mencionado que el chico había hablado con él un par de veces también, pero generalmente, Peter se mantenía callado. Lo cual _estaba bien_. Si necesitaba espacio, podría darle espacio. Si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, Tony siempre estaba cerca ... excepto cuando tenía reuniones y eventos de caridad con Pepper y todas esas otras conferencias y porquerías con las que tenía que lidiar. Pero, incluso entonces, FRIDAY tenía claras instrucciones de contactarlo si Peter preguntaba por él. Pepper lo sabía ... y ella entendía. Le había dicho que estaba bien tomarse un tiempo libre, y él lo había hecho. Pero no podía evitar el trabajo por siempre.

Tanteando con sus dedos la pared por un segundo, decidió darle espacio al niño, regresando por el pasillo a la cocina donde había dejado a Bruce, Thor y Loki.

Cuando todos se habían sentado a comer, fue obvio que Peter se había desconectado a sí mismo del entorno. El chico solo se limitaba a picar la comida frente a él y su mirada estuvo fija en la mesa la mayor parte del tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de que Loki le daba una mirada extraña al niño, y tuvo que detenerse para no hacerle algo al asgardiano. Thor le había asegurado que Loki no era una amenaza, y por mucho que él quisiera discutir aquello, ya estaba peleado con la mitad de los Avengers, por lo que no era necesario agregar a Thor a esa lista. Así que... Loki comió su comida en silencio y Tony hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Finalmente, después de intercambiar algunas breves bromas donde Tony había soltado una pregunta sobre el nuevo parche en el ojo de Thor y Bruce había preguntado por Pepper, el científico se había dirigido a Peter, y todos se callaron cuando parecieron notar la expresión abatida en el rostro de Peter. Bruce le había preguntado a Peter sobre la escuela, manteniendo su voz ligera y amistosa, y Peter había hecho todo lo posible por responder, con voz tensa pero educada. Aun así, Tony podía decir que la tensión le estaba afectando, por lo que él había tratado de meterse en la conversación, tratando de comunicarse con sus ojos de que Peter no estaba listo para conversar en ese momento. Por lo general, una vez que el niño empezaba, no se detenía hasta que se viera obligado a respirar. Había visto algo de eso con Bruce antes ... lo emocionado que estaba el chico por conocerlo. Cuánto admiraba a Bruce y quería aprender de él. Pero entonces algo había sucedido ... era como si el interruptor se hubiera apagado y el niño parecía desanimarse cada vez más ante sus ojos.

Era una lección que había aprendido varias veces ya, desde que Peter había venido a vivir con él. A veces podía hablar con el niño y mantener una conversación muy bien, a veces incluso sonriendo o riendo, escogiendo películas y programas de televisión y simplemente estando presente. Pero, entonces algo sucedía... _normalmente algo que Tony aún no alcanzaba a comprender,_ y el niño se apagaba como si alguien le hubiera sacado las baterías. Entonces, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el niño parecía como si no pudiera armar un pensamiento o mantener su atención en nada, por lo que Tony se quedaba a su lado en silencio,_ dejando al chico procesar aquello. Dejándole ... llorar._

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, había captado las miradas sorprendidas y preocupadas en los rostros de Bruce y Thor, y la mirada contemplativa de Loki antes de girarse para encontrar grandes lágrimas en las mejillas de Peter. Al principio, el niño ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, solo miraba su comida con la mandíbula apretada. Bruce abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla inmediatamente y se volvió hacia Tony, quien ya había comenzado a acercarse al chico, pero quizá debió pensarlo mejor, ya que justo cuando intentó cambiar de tema, Peter levantó la vista y pareció darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Para luego disculparse, mirando entre los cuatro hombres antes de irse.

Por un momento, hubo silencio, los tres visitantes miraron a Tony, quien estaba observando al chico correr hacia su habitación. Al menos el niño se sentía seguro en su habitación, pensó, exhalando suavemente y sintiendo la familiar preocupación en su pecho. ━"¿Está... está bien tu hijo?" ━ Thor le había preguntado, su voz siendo suave, y Tony solo se limitó a asentir, sin entender la pregunta hasta que Bruce hablo.

━ "Entonces ... ¿él es tu hijo?" ━ Bruce había preguntado algo desconcertado.

━ "¿Qué? No ... no lo es ... no biológicamente. Es solo que ... soy su guardián". ━ Murmuró, poniéndose de pie. ━"Acaba de perder a su tía hace un par de semanas ... en un accidente automovilístico. El funeral fue el domingo". ━ Bruce asintió, agachando la mirada, y Loki, de todas las personas presentes, tenía una expresión contemplativa y algo preocupada en su rostro. ━"Discúlpenme un momento." ━ Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Peter, donde había encontrado al niño todavía llorando y se había preguntado _una vez más_... sí estaba haciendo esto bien.

Se reunió con sus invitados en la mesa del comedor, se sentó, tomó un largo trago de agua y se preguntó si es que acaso era demasiado pronto para tomar algo de vino._ Pero él ya no bebía_, se recordó. Al menos no por un tiempo ... hasta... que Peter estuviera mejor. ━ "¿Él está bien?" ━ Le preguntó Bruce, a lo que Tony dio un lento y triste asentimiento.

━ _"Él ... _estará bien". ━ Le dijo al hombre simplemente.

━ "¿Es tu ... pariente?"━ Bruce preguntó tentativamente, y Tony negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

━"No. Era mi asistente personal".

━"¿Tienes asistente?"

━"Tuve uno. Su tía y yo hablábamos con bastante frecuencia. Ella era su último pariente, así que me pidió que lo cuidara si alguna vez le pasaba algo". ━ No era exactamente la verdad, pero era lo suficientemente cerca ... y era lo que él estaba dispuesto a compartir, considerando que el chico no quería decirles que era Spider-Man. No es que Tony le echara la culpa. Era un chico que corría de un lado a otro, luchando contra el crimen ... por lo que podría haber algunas personas que no lo aprobarían._ Como Ross,_ quien nunca permitiría que se acercara a su hijo.

━"¿Vas a adoptarlo?" ━ Bruce se preguntó.

━"No le he preguntado sobre eso todavía. Pensé en darle algo de tiempo". ━ Por un momento, hubo silencio alrededor de la mesa. Luego todos volvieron a comer, Tony se quedó pensando hasta que Pepper ingresó al comedor, con la StarkPad en la mano y su vista en la pantalla mientras tecleaba, _una mujer siempre ocupada_. Brevemente se sintió mal al respecto, ya que se suponía que esto era algo así como unas 'vacaciones' para ella. Realmente tendría que compensarle esto, _sí..._ la llevaría a algún lugar agradable ... a ella y a Peter. Podrían escapar a alguna parte. _Peter probablemente nunca había estado en París._

━"Varios de los asgardianos se dirigen a los hoteles. El resto se está acomodando en el piso de invitados y los remolques están en la parte de atrás. También ... hay un ... ¿hombre ... roca? Dice que su nombre es Korg ... "

━"Sí. Korg". ━ Thor asintió, aparentemente no afectado por su tono. Tony parpadeó, mirando a su prometida y luego a Thor.

━"¿Hombre Roca?" ━ Repitió lentamente.

━"Sí. Korg está hecho de rocas".

El asintió. ━ "_Claro." _━ Tony suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. ━"¿Algún otro amigo extraño del cuál debamos saber?"

━ "Bueno, está Miek". ━ Tony parpadeó. ━"Tiene cuchillos en vez de manos".

━ "Por supuesto que sí. Mantengan a esos dos en los remolques. Lejos de los medios de comunicación". ━ Decidió dar por terminado ese tema y lidiar con algo que realmente podía controlar. ━"Tendremos una conferencia de prensa pronto. ¿Pepper?"

━"Sí. El próximo martes. Y el Rey T'Challa debería estar aquí el próximo fin de semana. Le gustaría organizar una videoconferencia en algún momento de esta semana". ━ Ella leyó esto desde su StarkPad, solo levantando la vista de vez en cuando. ━ "La mayoría de los asgardianos son mujeres y niños ... casi todos huérfanos, según lo que me dijo aquella mujer ... Valkyrie. También, la mayoría de los heridos ya fueron atendidos. La doctora Cho y su equipo están en camino para ayudar a los restantes. Por ahora, tenemos un equipo médico en los hoteles ". ━ De repente, se detuvo, miró alrededor de la mesa y luego a Tony. ━ "¿Dónde está Peter?"

━"No se sentía muy bien. Está en su habitación". ━ Pepper se detuvo, con expresión triste. ━"Estará bien", ━ le aseguró Tony, y ella suspiró, asintiendo y mirando hacia la dirección de la habitación de Peter. Por un momento, él pensó que ella iba ir a verlo, pero solo le puso una mano en el hombro y con una breve sonrisa le dio a entender que podrían hablar de eso más tarde.

━"Voy a repasar la lista de reporteros para la conferencia de prensa el martes con Happy. ¿Aún estás planeando llevar a Peter?"

━"Sí. Creo ... Uh... necesito preguntarle al respecto". ━ Ella asintió, escribiendo algo en su tableta y agarrando una manzana mientras se dirigía por el pasillo, el teléfono ya en su oreja. Mientras tanto el agregó la conferencia como otro tema a la lista de cosas que necesitaba hablar con Peter, incluida la escuela. _No lo había olvidado_. El niño tendría que volver a la escuela pronto o los servicios infantiles estarían husmeando al respecto. Supuso que la educación en casa era una opción. Pero la escuela de Peter era una buena escuela, aparte de que al chico le gustaba.

━"Hey, ¿Pep?" ━ La llamó, haciéndola detenerse a mitad del pasillo. ━"¿Cuál es el estado de la torre?"

━ "El nuevo propietario no está exactamente contento con nosotros". ━ Le dijo, volviéndose de la concentración a la exasperación. ━ "Ha habido cierta resistencia".

Por su parte, Tony solo agitó una mano. ━"Ofréceles más dinero". ━ Dijo, a lo que Pepper suspiró, rodando los ojos mientras salía de la habitación una vez más.

━"¿La Torre?"━ Preguntó Bruce.

━"La Torre de los Avengers. _Stark Tower_. La vendí hace unos meses."

━"¿La vendiste?" ━El hombre asintió. ━ "Tony ... ¿por qué? ... ¿qué pasó exactamente?"

━"Te perdiste de mucho, Bruce". ━ Le dijo simplemente, apartando su comida, ya que su apetito había desaparecido. Agotado, pensó en solo ir a su habitación y acostarse. Peter probablemente no dormiría por un tiempo, por lo que la alarma permanecería en silencio al menos unas horas y él podría dormir un poco. Thor se inclinó hacia adelante.

━"¿Los Avengers?" ━ Preguntó, aparentemente necesitando más información. Tony suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

━ "Nos separamos."

━"¿Se separaron? ... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ... ¿cómo una banda? ¿Cómo los Beatles?" ━ Bruce exclamó.

━"¿Los Beatles?" ━ Thor repitió.

━"Era una banda de rock. Y no, no como los Beatles". ━ Tony negó con su cabeza. ━ "Fue malo, Bruce. Después de Sokovia y Ultron ... las cosas se pusieron feas y.… se fueron a la mierda. Ninguno de nosotros supo cómo solucionarlo y la ONU elaboró algo llamado los Acuerdos de Sokovia que ... también fueron una mierda. Y... todos elegimos lados y ... las cosas se pusieron mal ".

━"¿Mal? ¿Mal como ... como una discusión? ¿Como ... como si algunos de ellos se hubieran mudado? ¿Como si ya no fueran a pelear juntos?"

━"_Mal_ como si Cap y su loco compañero-amigo de guerra con brazo metálico intentaran matarme y dejarme muerto en Siberia". ━ Espetó, bajando la voz mientras miraba hacia la mesa, muy consciente del repentino silencio.

━"Brazo metálico ... qué ..." ━ Dijo Bruce algo confundido, aparentemente tratando de ponerse al día, a lo que Tony recordó que Bruce se había ido antes de... bueno... todo _eso._ ━"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue esto?" ━ El doctor le preguntó, su voz era mucho más tranquila ahora, mientras Tony tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. Quería volver con Peter ... asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tal vez tratar de hablar con él. Pero el niño quería un poco de espacio y por lo tanto, estaba intentando dárselo.

━"Hace menos de un año. Ya han sido perdonados por todos los delitos, y se están revisando los Acuerdos, pero... ha sido difícil". ━ Admitió.

━"¿Quién queda?" ━ Bruce preguntó suavemente, y Tony se apartó de la mesa, cruzando los brazos.

━"_Yo_._ Vision_ ... Vision era JARVIS. Bueno, más o menos. Es un androide. No te preocupes por eso. Um ..._ y Rhodey_. El resto está ... en algún lugar. No es como si hubieran pasado a charlar después de haber sido perdonados. Natasha luchó a mi lado al principio y se fue a la mitad. No he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Cap dejó un teléfono para ponerse en contacto si lo necesito". ━ Bruce parpadeó, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras parecía intentar ponerse al corriente.

━"Okay ... Okay, entonces ... ¿vendiste la torre? ¿Y ahora la quieres comprar?"

━"Es correcto. La escuela de Peter está muy lejos del Complejo, así que pensé en mudarnos a la Torre de nuevo, esto si conseguimos que los nuevos dueños me la vendan". ━ Se quejó un poco.

━"¿Estás ... estás pensando en mudarte de nuevo? ¿A la torre? ¿Por Peter?"━ Tony levantó una ceja ante el tono. ¿Era algo tan difícil de creer? Thor había terminado su comida, y él y su hermano estaban sentados en silencio, aparentemente contentos de escuchar la conversación, ambos parecían tan confundidos como Bruce. Tony supuso que _su_ historia tendría que esperar.

━"Sí. Por Peter". ━ Estuvo de acuerdo, preguntándose cuántas veces iban a tener que pasar por esto.

━"Peter, ... quién era tu... ¿asistente?"

━"Exactamente"

━"Y ahora... ¿lo vas a adoptar?" ━ Tony negó un poco.

━"Es complicado. No hemos hablado de eso todavía. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el funeral ... y él necesita tiempo. Solo ... no le preguntes por su tía. O el hecho de que lo estoy adoptando. Quiero hablar con él primero ".

━"Por supuesto."━ Bruce asintió, aparentemente listo para cambiar de tema.━ "Entonces ... los Avengers. ¿Vas a ... llamarlos?"━ Tony se cruzó de brazos, apretando la mandíbula. En realidad, él no quería hacerlo. Peter le había preguntado lo mismo y tuvo que luchar para no enfadarse ante la idea de llamar a _Steve Rogers_. (...)_ ¿Acaso necesitaba hacerlo? _(...) Supuso que Bruce querría hablar con Natasha, ya que los dos habían sido ... a_lgo_.

━"El rey T'Challa de Wakanda vendrá después de la conferencia de prensa la próxima semana para discutir el traslado temporal de los asgardianos a Wakanda. Comenzaron a acoger a los refugiados, así que tal vez después de que hablemos con él, podamos hablar de unir a la banda". ━ Debía admitir que en verdad los extrañaba. Extrañaba vivir en una casa llena de gente ... _amigos_. Personas en las que había confiado. Pero la idea de dejarlos entrar de nuevo a su vida ... después de lo que Steve había hecho ... era _difícil_. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tomaría construir de nuevo esa confianza ... o si es que alguna vez podría ser reconstruida.

**_Por lo pronto..._**

**Un paso a la vez. **_Primero_, recuperaría la torre y regresarían a la ciudad de Nueva York. Pondría a su hijo en la escuela de nuevo y tal vez en terapia. Todavía no estaba seguro de ello. Tal vez Peter solo necesitaba volver a una rutina normal. Se preguntó si le gustaría invitar a sus amigos, y luego rechazó tal idea. Al menos no con Loki merodeando por ahí. Tal vez una vez que se mudasen de nuevo a la torre. O tal vez podría preguntarle a ese niño Ned si Peter podría ir a su casa. Pero no quería que Peter pensara que tenía que irse de allí, o que era una carga. Él sabía cómo era Peter y sabía que el niño pensaría que estaba tratando de deshacerse de él. Suspirando, llevó su plato al fregadero, apoyándose contra la encimera, mientras que Bruce y Thor hicieron lo mismo, raspando los restos de comida de sus platos en la basura y luego girándose para mirarle.

━ "Thor, puedo mostrarte dónde va a estar tu habitación. La habitación de tu hermano está justo al lado. La habitación de Peter está justo a mi lado, así que ..."━ Por_ casualidad dirigió su mirada_ a Loki, quien parecía más contemplativo de lo que debería. ━"...déjalo en paz."━ Espetó, llamando la atención de todos. Thor miró entre Tony y su hermano, con el ceño fruncido. ━"El niño acaba de perder a alguien. Ni siquiera tiene dieciséis años, y ha perdido a toda su familia. Así que ni siquiera pienses en hacer algún tipo de juego mental con él, ¿me entiendes?"

Loki _casi_ sonrió, sus ojos siendo más divertidos que maliciosos. ━"No haré daño a tu hijo, Stark. Tienes mi palabra". ━ Tony iba a empezar a decir que Peter no era su hijo, pero pensó que el niño estaba lo suficientemente cerca de serlo.

━"No le hará daño a Peter", ━ le aseguró Thor con voz suave.

━"Bien." ━ Tony fingió acomodar las mangas de su camisa, pero de repente, se percató de las miradas que le dirigían sus tres compañeros... miradas algo extrañas para él ... ¿casi ... orgullosos? ¿Cariñosos? Sorprendido ante aquello. No le agrado la sensación. ━ "_Bien_. Ya comimos, _listo_. Bruce, vamos al laboratorio._ Point Break_, tú y el maravilloso _Mago de Oz a tu lado_ van a estar bien por su cuenta. ¿Prometen no tocar nada?" ━ Thor se rio entre dientes, asintiendo un poco, mientras que Loki solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Dicho esto, los llevó a los dos a sus respectivas habitaciones, uno al lado del otro y estando al otro lado del pasillo desde lo que habría sido la habitación de Nat. ━"FRIDAY puede avisarme si necesitan algo ... decirles dónde está la comida extra y todo eso. La sala de entrenamiento está en el segundo piso. Recuerdas cómo funcionan los ascensores, ¿verdad?" ━Thor asintió.

━"Lo recuerdo. Sin embargo, necesito hablar con Valkyrie, y si es posible, me gustaría hablar con ese 'T'Challa'".

━"Claro. Seguro. Veré si puedo comunicarme con él esta noche. En realidad, FRIDAY, ¿puedes pedirle a Pepper que intente localizarlo? Dile que el dios del trueno quiere charlar". ━ Mantuvo su voz ligera, tratando de no pensar en todas las personas ... todos los niños. _Huérfanos._ Pensó en Peter y sacudió tal pensamiento. Necesitaba concentrarse. Asegurarse de esto. El niño era su principal prioridad, pero estas personas necesitaban ayuda también. ━ "Dile a tu gente que pueden usar el complejo. Hay una piscina junto a los remolques y una piscina adentro en el sótano del primer piso. Podemos obtener ropa extra, comida, juguetes ... lo que necesiten. Solo dale a FRIDAY una lista de lo que requieras ".

Thor lo miró a los ojos... con el que no estaba cubierto por un parche, extendiendo la mano y estrechándole el hombro. ━"Gracias, Stark".

━"Sí, bueno ... Bruce, creo que tenemos algo que hacer, y mi laboratorio solo ha mejorado en tu ausencia".━ Y, terminado con las conversaciones emocionales de la noche, llevó a Bruce a su laboratorio, recordándole a FRIDAY que lo buscara si Peter lo pedía, _como si FRIDAY necesitara un recordatorio_. Por un momento, pensó que Bruce lo mencionaría, o volvería a preguntar por el chico que ahora vivía con él, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo admiró el laboratorio por un momento, arrastrando los dedos por la mesa de trabajo.

━"Entonces..." ━ comenzó Bruce. ━ "¿Qué me he perdido?" ━ Con un suspiro de cansancio, Tony se sentó en su área de trabajo y lo puso al tanto de todo, desde la pelea con los Avengers _con más detalle _hasta los problemas con los Acuerdos y James Buchanan Barnes y sus padres, luego saltó el tema de Spider-Man hasta sus recientes intentos de reescribir los Acuerdos, que acababan de terminarse no hace mucho. Ross todavía tenía algunas opiniones al respecto, pero era menos que antes, y tenía la intención de mantenerlo así. Lo único que realmente se mantenía igual era que la ONU tenía algo de 'voz' en las actividades de los Avengers, pero mucho menos de lo que se propuso originalmente. ━ "Oh, y Wakanda. Totalmente te perdiste de Wakanda saliendo del armario".

━"¿Quieres decir ... el país en África? Dijiste que su rey iba a acoger a los refugiados".

━"Sí." ━ Jugó con un destornillador, tratando de mantener su mente en la conversación y no en el chico de arriba, probablemente aun en su habitación. Podría haberle preguntado a FRIDAY, pero no quería que Bruce lo acusara de tratarlo como un bebé. _No ... no era por eso._ Él era el guardián del niño, y lo amaba. No había razón para que Bruce no supiera eso. _No _... la verdad era que... le preocupaba más que el hombre descubriera el alter ego de Peter.

Sin mencionar que ... se había acostumbrado a no actuar. Desde que los Avengers se habían mudado, no había nadie a quien ponerle "frente", por lo que no requería "fingir" ... y no había nadie que lo convenciera de que seguía siendo un _snarky* (sarcástico)_ ... bueno, como sea que lo llamasen en aquellos días. Él amaba a Peter. Le encantaba estar con el niño y trabajar con él en los laboratorios y tenerlo en el complejo. Hacía que el lugar se sintiera como _en casa_. Y Peter ... él nunca lo molestó por actuar como un padre. Nunca le hizo bromas acerca de ser "blando" y nunca le hizo sentirse tímido por mostrar afecto de la forma en que sabía que Clint y Sam y tal vez incluso Natasha lo harían. Bueno ... tal vez no Nat. _Ya ni siquiera lo sabía._ Pero el chico lo aceptaba tal como era y le quería.

Aun así, no había razón para mantener una fachada con Bruce. Bruce era uno de sus mejores amigos, y estaba seguro de que amaría al chico tanto como él. Pero esto... era _difícil _... aquellos_ viejos hábitos _no querían dejarlo ir. Así que esperó hasta que Bruce le contara la mayor parte de su propia historia, sumamente_ increíble historia_, que duró al menos otra hora. Luego, él miró al techo y preguntó a su IA. ━ "FRIDAY, ¿Qué hora es?"

━"Actualmente son las 8:51 pm". ━ Le respondió la IA.

━"¿Cómo están nuestros huéspedes?"

━ "Thor y Loki se encuentran en sus habitaciones. Los asgardianos en el piso de invitados ya han tenido la cena y los niños, en su mayor parte, ya fueron acostados. Hay algunos adultos en el área común. Los huéspedes en los remolques están bien y algunos de los niños mayores están jugando afuera ". ━ Luego apareció un vídeo que mostraba a algunos niños que parecían tener la edad de Peter, pero que bien podían tener entre 10 a 6,000 años ... para todo lo que Tony sabía sobre los asgardianos; pateando una pelota en el patio trasero. Unas cuantas mujeres los observaban, y otras más sacaban algo de ropa de unas bolsas de plástico que supuso que Pepper había mandado comprar.

Bruce se colocó detrás de él, también mirando las imágenes, y Tony lo escuchó suspirar. ━ "Fue malo, Tones". ━ Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos, y Tony se giró en su silla para mirar al hombre. ━ "Tanta gente ... todo su planeta ..." ━ Se pasó una mano por la cara. ━"Casi ninguno de sus guerreros sobrevivió. Ella los mató a todos".

━ "Les encontraremos hogares. A todos ellos". ━ Tony le prometió suavemente, con la mandíbula apretada. ━ "Comida, ropa, medicina ... los cuidaremos". ━ Bruce asintió, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

━"No dudo de ti". ━Tony se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a mirar el monitor del ordenador.

━"FRIDAY, ¿cómo está Peter?" ━ Finalmente preguntó, dejando que solo un poco de la preocupación fluyera.

━"Ha estado viendo televisión y usando su computadora portátil durante las últimas horas. Parece que también ha completado algunos de sus deberes y ha enviado por correo electrónico algunas tareas a sus maestros". ━ Suspiró de nuevo, dejando salir el aire con un suave resoplido. _¿Debería ir a verlo? _se preguntó Tony, o ¿seguir dándole espacio?... ¿Se estaba arriesgando al alejar al niño o se estaba arriesgando al dejarlo solo durante tanto tiempo?

━"Hey, ¿Tony?" ━ Miró a Bruce, que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

━"¿Hmm?"

━"_Sabes_ ... si realmente es tu hijo ... no se lo diré a nadie". ━ Tony resopló, rodando los ojos.

━"Definitivamente no es mío. ¿Has oído hablar de Richard Parker?"

━"¿El científico?" ━ Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ━"¿Es ... _Peter ... _es el hijo de Richard?" ━ Clamó. ━ "Hace tiempo trabajamos juntos... quiero decir, no por mucho tiempo, pero ... antes del accidente ..."━ Tony asintió.

━ "Nunca conocí al hombre ... al menos, no lo recuerdo, pero había oído hablar de su trabajo. Peter se fue a vivir con el hermano de Richard, Ben, después del accidente del avión, luego vivió con la esposa de Ben, May, hasta hace un par de semanas."

━ "Una vez, su esposa trajo a Peter al trabajo". ━ Bruce casi susurró, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos e incrédulos. ━ "No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado ... Yo acababa de salir de la universidad y estaba trabajando en ese laboratorio. Simplemente hicimos un trabajo rutinario, pero un día su esposa le trajo el almuerzo y ella nos trajo lo suficiente para los dos. Ella ... Peter ... no puedo creer ... ese era Peter ". ━ En realidad estaba susurrando al final, moviendo su cabeza al analizar las cosas. ━ "No conecté el nombre, pero ... maldita sea, sí se parece a su padre".

Tony asintió, un poco sorprendido. Se había imaginado que Bruce podría haber trabajado con el hombre ... pero, incluso había conocido a Peter cuando era un bebé. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de hacer preguntas. _¿Cómo había sido Peter cuando era un bebé? ¿Estaba feliz, como Tony supuso que había estado? ¿Cómo habían sido Richard y Mary?_ No había manera de que Peter pudiera recordarlos ... él ya había sacado el tema una vez, cuando el chico había comenzado a ir al complejo cada semana. Su padre, Richard, había estado estudiando la mutación genética, lo que parecía una coincidencia demasiado grande para Tony. Se había topado con la información un día mientras trataba de encontrar un analgésico que funcionara en el niño y se encontró mirando el nombre familiar en uno de los documentos. _Richard Parker._ Esa vez se había vuelto hacia el chico que parecía estar perpetuamente jugando con sus web-shooters (lanza telarañas) y su fórmula de telaraña, siempre seguro de que podía mejorarlos. ━ "Hey, ¿chico?" ━ Le había preguntado, muy consciente de que su propia voz había sido tranquila y vacilante. Peter se había vuelto hacia él, con la cara de ilusión como siempre.

━"¿Sí?"

━"¿Te importa si hago una pregunta?"━ Peter se hallaba confundido ante eso ... y por una buena razón. Tony rara vez dudaba al hacerle preguntas.

━"Uh ... claro, señor Stark".

━"Tú, eh ... ¿sabes algo sobre las cosas que tu padre estaba investigando?" ━ Peter parpadeó sorprendido y, por un momento, a Tony le preocupó que se hubiera sobrepasado con el tema... que Peter se iba a desmoronar y que sería culpa suya. Pero para su propia sorpresa, el chico había sonreído un poco.

━"En realidad no. Era un científico, y sé que estaba investigando el ADN o algo así". ━ Se encogió de hombros. ━ "¿Por qué?"

Encogiéndose ante la sorpresa, Tony había hecho un gesto al niño para que se uniera a él en su propia mesa de trabajo. ━ "Echa un vistazo." ━ Le había invitado, abriendo la página web en una de las pantallas y Peter había estado tan sorprendido como él.

━"Mutación genética ... eso es ... ¿cree que es una coincidencia? Quiero decir ... tiene que serlo, ¿verdad? De ninguna manera alguien podría haberlo sabido ... fue en un viaje de la escuela. Nadie pudo haberlo planeado... es decir, fue durante un viaje diez años después de su muerte. ¿Verdad?"

━"No lo sé, chico. Parece que tendría que ser así, pero ... es una _gran_ coincidencia. El hijo de un científico que estudia la mutación genética es mordido por una araña radioactiva y obtiene su propio ADN mutado". ━ Había habido un largo silencio entonces, y ellos habían regresado a su propio trabajo, Tony prometiendo investigarlo, pero entonces se volvió hacia Peter de nuevo. ━"Hey, ¿chico?"

━"¿Hm?" ━ Peter levantó la vista de nuevo y, envalentonado por el hecho de que a Peter no le había molestado la pregunta, le hizo otra más. ━ "¿Los recuerdas?" ━ Eso había hecho que Peter se detuviera, sus ojos se oscurecieran un poco, y una vez más, Tony había lamentado su pregunta. ━"Lo siento, niño. No debería haber..."

━"No, está bien, Sr. Stark. Es solo que ... uh ... no. En realidad, no. Quiero decir, recuerdo algunas cosas. Como, recuerdo haber ido al zoológico con ellos cuando era muy pequeño. Y mamá leyéndome antes de acostarme, pero ... " ━ Se encogió de hombros débilmente. ━ "Principalmente, solo son May y Ben. No puedo ... no puedo recordar sus caras, excepto por las fotos". ━ Se había detenido, y Tony se había movido a su lado, apretando su hombro y cambiando el tema a su lanza telarañas, logrando distraer al chico con algunas mejoras sugeridas.

Así que de ninguna manera recordaría a Bruce. _Demonios_, si no podía recordar a sus padres, posiblemente no podría recordar a un hombre que había conocido solo una vez cuando era un bebé. Pero... _¿querría saberlo? ¿Querría preguntarle a Bruce sobre su padre? _Aunque en este momento _e_l chico era algo frágil emocionalmente hablando. Tal vez ahora no era el mejor momento para mencionarle aquello. ━ "Tal vez es mejor no mencionarle eso por el momento". ━ Sugirió, no queriendo dar órdenes, pero también ... de alguna manera haciéndolo. Peter tenía mucho que superar ... había perdido tanto. Tony no quería que le recordaran... más pérdidas. Tal vez más tarde ... cuando estuviera mejor. Cuando estuviera de regreso el Peter que Tony conocía.

━"Por supuesto." ━ Bruce le aseguró. ━ "No voy a decir nada".

Era casi medianoche cuando Tony regresó a su propia cama, Pepper esperándolo recargada en las almohadas y con un libro en la mano. ━"¿Ya están dormidos todos?" ━ Le preguntó, refiriéndose a sus invitados, y ella asintió, dejando el libro sobre el buró a su lado. _Era tan bueno tenerla en casa._

━"Sí. Todos se han acomodado para pasar la noche. El desayuno está programado para el 7-10, y a todos se les ha dado ropa, artículos de aseo, cualquier otra cosa que puedan necesitar. También saben cómo contactar a FRIDAY, por si alguien nos necesita. ¿Cómo está Peter? "

No había revisado al niño antes de acostarse ... ya que no había querido molestarlo si todavía se sentía abrumado, lo cual era una decisión que lamentaba profundamente. ━"¿FRIDAY?" ━ Preguntó.

━"Peter cenó a las 9:32 y habló con su amigo por teléfono más temprano esta noche. Actualmente se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento". ━ Tony suspiró, moviendo la cabeza, y Pepper le puso una mano en el brazo.

━"Está desahogándose ... el ejercicio puede ayudar con el dolor y la ansiedad ... y cualquier cosa que pueda estar sintiendo". ━ Ella le recordó suavemente. ━ "¿Todavía tienes la alarma?"

━"Puedo dormir en otra habitación ... probablemente tendrá pesadillas".

━"No." ━ Ella se acercó más, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. ━"Quédate. No he venido hasta aquí para que duermas en otra parte". ━ Se volteó y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

━"La alarma es fuerte".

━"Puedo volver a dormir". ━ Ella le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sonriendo, él miró hacia el techo.

━"FRIDAY, en modo silencio a menos que Peter me necesite".

━"Sí, señor."

**¡Gracias por leer! ^^**

*******_Point Break_**es el nombre que Tony le dio a Thor en la primera película The Avengers debido a su parecido con Patrick Swayze en la película de 1991, Point Break. En esa peli Swayze luce un largo y exuberante cabello rubio con algunos mechones como el antiguo look del dios del trueno Thor. _Y pues Stark, suele sacarlo a relucir en otras escenas. [xD]_

***Snarky:** se usa para describir el habla con un tono emocional específico, típicamente una forma de sarcasmo, con algo de descaro y una irreverencia o impudencia (cinismo) leve y/o juguetón. En español podría ser alguien _mordaz, irritante o sarcástico. _


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: "INTERACCIÓN"**

««

**Interacción**

Alrededor de las nueve y media, Peter finalmente había logrado convencerse de dejar su habitación. Había llamado a Ned y habían conversado un poco. También había estado viendo por un rato la serie de _The Walking Dead_, pero estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que había pasado y sumido en su propia vergüenza que realmente no le había prestado mucha atención a la trama real de la serie, por lo que tenía que ver esos episodios de nuevo de todas formas. _TWD_ era uno de los programas que nunca había visto con May ... ella no podía soportar tanta violencia. Eso le hizo preguntarse si de casualidad el señor Stark habría visto aquella serie alguna vez ... pero luego, descartó aquel pensamiento, ya que sabía que el hombre solía estar demasiado ocupado como para ver incluso la televisión.

Durante los últimos dos días, el Sr. Stark había pasado gran parte de su tiempo con él, los dos viendo comedias y el canal _HGTV* (diseño y decoración del hogar) _o el de cocina o lo que fuera que estuviese en la TV, pero el mayor nunca expresó sus preferencias o gustos. Cuando Peter se ofrecía a cambiar de canal, su tutor siempre se negaba, asegurándole que todo lo que estaba viendo estaba bien para él. A veces se reía de las comedias o hacía comentarios sobre la comida que estaban haciendo en el programa, pero por lo general, estaba contento con solo sentarse con él, y pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. _Gesto, _el cual cada vez era más reconfortante que extraño.

Había decidido llamar a Ned después de su desastrosa comida con los nuevos invitados. Tardó algo de tiempo para reunir el valor de hacer aquello, hasta que finalmente agarró su teléfono celular y se desplazó por sus contactos. Su pulgar estuvo sobre el nombre de su amigo durante algún tiempo más hasta que finalmente logró presionar el botón de llamada. Ned había contestado en el segundo timbre, con una voz suave y ansiosa. ━"¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?" ━ Su amigo le había preguntado de inmediato. Y Peter tuvo que admitir que extrañaba los días en que su amigo contestaba el teléfono con algo simple como un _'hola'._

━ "Estoy bien." ━ Le había respondido Peter suavemente, recostándose contra las almohadas en su cama. _Claro,_ todavía se sentía horrible y algo _estúpido,_ pero con solo escuchar la voz de su amigo sentía una ola de alivio a través de él. ━ "Solo que ... es una locura por aquí y yo... actué como un completo idiota frente a ellos y ..." ━ Pero Ned lo había interrumpido, con su voz aun extrañamente suave.

━ "Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste, hombre. ¿Qué pasó?" ━ Le preguntó, así que Peter se dispuso a contarle. Acerca de los recién llegados, y sobre los asgardianos (con una advertencia de que no le dijera nada a nadie o si no le diría a Thor, lo cual era una amenaza vacía, pero aun así hizo que Ned prometiera no compartir ese secreto en particular) Y, finalmente, su humillante escena en la mesa. En todo momento, Ned le había lanzado preguntas sin respirar sobre _Thor y Loki_, _los asgardianos, y P_eter había hecho todo lo posible por responder hasta que llegó a la parte humillante, _el almuerzo,_ y su amigo se quedó callado.

━ "Entonces ... comencé a llorar como un idiota delante de todos. Thor, Loki y el doctor Banner... estaban todos allí y yo... salí corriendo ..." ━ Ned había hecho un ruido comprensivo, y Peter supo que su amigo no iba a juzgarle ni a tratar de cambiar su opinión. Había sido vergonzoso, sin importar lo que le dijera el Sr. Stark acerca de que nadie estaba molesto con él. Incluso si no estaban enojados _o algo así,_ probablemente lo había visto como un niño tonto el cual lloraba por nada.

_Gran primera impresión que había hecho._

━"Eso ... apesta, Peter". ━ Ned le había dicho en voz baja, y Peter había sonreído un poco ante aquello.

━_"Sí."_

━"Eso ... wow. Es algo difícil. Pero ¡hey! ... ellos ... tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza, tal vez ni se dieron cuenta".

━"Hice contacto visual con Thor ... mientras estaba llorando".

━"Mierda." ━ Peter resopló, poniendo una mano en su boca y luchando contra una risa histérica.

━"Sí. _Mierda."_ ━ le respondió en un susurro.

━"¿Reaccionó bien el señor Stark?" ━ Ned le preguntó con cuidado, a lo que Peter había asentido por inercia, aunque Ned no estuviera en la habitación como para ver aquello.

━"Fue realmente amable ... _como si_ ... _como si _no estuviera enojado en lo absoluto". ━ Peter le había dicho, en voz muy baja en caso de que el hombre estuviera cerca y escuchara a Peter hablar de él. ━ "Está siendo muy amable y comprensible conmigo... y yo solo le estoy causando tantos problemas ..."

━"No le estás causando problemas, Pete". ━ Ned le había asegurado, su voz siendo firme, pero con voz baja; así como la de Peter. ━"Todo lo que está haciendo lo hace por voluntad propia, él se ofreció ¿recuerdas? ... en verdad se preocupa por ti. ¿No me dijiste que incluso te dijo que te quería?"

━"Sí" ━ Peter había murmurado, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba debido a la vergüenza. En realidad, no se había vuelto a hablar de eso desde entonces, pero sabía que el señor Stark lo había dicho en serio. También sabía que él era alguien importante para el Sr. Stark, y ahora... _ahora _acababa de llorar frente a sus invitados, los cuales eran _literalmente _dioses de Asgard y probablemente los había hecho sentir algo incómodos ... _y seguramente había ofendido al Dr. Banner._

━"El Sr. Stark sabe que esto es algo difícil para ti, Pete". ━ Ned le había recordado, con voz aún suave. Ante aquello, Peter solo suspiro sin entusiasmo y, como cualquier buen amigo, Ned había cambiado de tema al nuevo videojuego que había conseguido. Por un tiempo, habían hablado de videojuegos como los viejos tiempos, y cuando ese tema llegó a su fin, Ned le preguntó a Peter sobre la escuela, y una vez más Peter admitió que aún no había preguntado nada al respecto. No era como si no hubiera tenido tiempo. Peter había tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarle al Sr. Stark qué iba a pasar con sus estudios y con la escuela. _Claro, _Peter probablemente podría ser educado en casa, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Él quería volver con sus amigos y con los maestros que ya conocía ... en verdad extrañaba al equipo de decatlón y el hecho de almorzar con Ned y MJ ... extrañaba todo eso._ Pero_ ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso cuando su escuela estaba a un par de horas de distancia y el Sr. Stark acababa de vender la torre en la ciudad?

_No quería preguntarle _... No quería molestar al hombre más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de lo que su amigo le dijera. Así que dejó que Ned lo regañara un poco, diciéndole que necesitaba saber aquello, y luego compararon las notas sobre la tarea que Peter había logrado hacer ... _lo cual no era mucho, _y, por último, se despidieron. Al término de esa llamada telefónica, se percató de que su estómago había estado gruñendo, por lo que reuniendo algo de valor, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero se quedó parado junto a la puerta durante tanto tiempo que incluso FRIDAY le preguntó si necesitaba asistencia en algo, por lo que, finalmente la abrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina por el pasillo.

Sabía que su habitación estaba al lado de la de Vision y al otro lado estaba la del señor Stark, la cual estaba ya al final del pasillo, lejos del ascensor. Supuso que cada habitación era tan grande como la suya, con su propio baño y todo, pero no podía estar completamente seguro. Solo sabía que había muchas puertas cerradas en las que nunca había intentado asomarse. Así que no tenía idea de en qué habitaciones se alojaban los nuevos huéspedes ni cómo evitarlos. Así que, esperando poder entrar y salir de la cocina sin llamar la atención, corrió por el pasillo.

La cocina estaba,_ afortunadamente_, vacía. Así que se dispuso a apaciguar los gruñidos de su estómago poniendo en el microondas, un trozo de lasaña que había quedado. Mientras se calentaba, el suave sonido del microondas llenaba la habitación, pero, de un momento a otro, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, por lo que tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de agacharse y esconderse bajo la barra. En cambio, se mantuvo de espaldas en el área abierta de la sala de estar, mirando hacia el horno de microondas y esperando que la comida se calentara. Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente el microondas sonó, justo cuando los pasos detrás de él se detuvieron vacilantes. Peter tomó el plato dentro del microondas fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja, se disponía a regresar a su habitación, pero su conciencia no podía ignorar a quienquiera que fuera que estuviese allí, así que finalmente miró hacia arriba, parpadeando al ver al asgardiano de pelo corto, quien lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la barra, con un parche negro cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

━"Um ... hola ... Sr. Thor ... señor". ━ Murmuró, odiando la forma en que su rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y preguntándose si acaso había mirado el parche por demasiado tiempo, lo que podría haber llegado a ofender al hombre.

━"Buenas noches, Peter". ━ El hombre asintió un poco, con una gentil sonrisa. ━"¿Estás bien?" ━ Tenía una voz amable y profunda, que casi tranquilizó a Peter.

━"Sí ... estoy ... eh, estoy bien". ━ Tragó saliva, deseando estar en otro lado. ━"Uhm Usted... ¿está ... bien?" ━ Peter preguntó vacilante, y Thor asintió con una risita.

━"Estoy bien, gracias."

━"Uhm ... hay ... hay más en la nevera si quiere ... por sí tiene hambre". ━ Le ofreció, sintiéndose algo tonto al respecto. Por supuesto que el hombre probablemente sabía que había más comida ... el Sr. Stark probablemente le había dicho todas esas cosas ya. Además, él era Thor ... podía averiguar dónde guardaban la comida o los restos de comida. Había vivido en la tierra durante mucho tiempo. Diablos, probablemente se había quedado en el complejo antes. O tal vez no ... No estaba seguro de eso.

El asgardiano asintió de nuevo. ━ "Gracias"━

━"Claro. _Bien... Yo ..._ uh ... me voy ... así que ... uhm ... buenas noches". ━ Hizo un gesto patético de despedida, salió de la cocina y se escondió en su habitación. Afortunadamente, Thor no lo llamó, porque si tenía que hablar con el hombre otra vez y que este le preguntara si estaba bien, ahora sí podría morir de vergüenza. Ya había llorado frente al superhéroe. Más bien, solo se había sentado allí y había llorado como un niño. ¡Y había hecho contacto visual!

━"Hey, FRIDAY. ¿Dónde está el señor Stark?" ━Preguntó, dejando su plato sobre su escritorio y deseando haber tomado algo para beber.

━"El Sr. Stark se encuentra actualmente en su laboratorio con el doctor Banner. ¿Quieres que lo contacte?"

━"No ... no, está bien". ━ Le respondió rápidamente a la IA, sentándose por un momento y luego deteniéndose para pensar sus siguientes palabras. ━"Uhmm ... ¿FRIDAY?"

━"Sí, ¿Peter?"━ Ella le preguntó, y él estaba realmente agradecido por su infinita paciencia.

━"¿Thor está todavía en la cocina?"

━"Sí, Peter. Actualmente está recalentando un plato de comida. ¿Quieres que lo contacte para ti?"

━"No ... no, no le hables a nadie. Yo solo ... no importa. Gracias, FRIDAY".

━"Por supuesto, Peter".

Suspirando, dejó el plato y regresó a la puerta de su habitación, dudó por un largo minuto antes de abrirla y obligó a sus pies a llevarlo a la cocina de nuevo, donde, justo como FRIDAY le había dicho, Thor estaba sacando un plato del microondas. Sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban, tragó saliva y entró en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador. El hombre se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa desconcertada en su rostro.

━"Hola ... Sr. Thor, señor ... solo que... olvidé ... necesito agarrar ..." ━ Señaló el refrigerador y el hombre inclinó la cabeza, aparentemente dándose cuenta de que Peter se sentía incómodo, por lo que se volvió hacia su propia comida mientras Peter agarraba un Gatorade. ━ "Um ... ¿quiere ... ? es ... " ━ Él sostuvo una en su mano, tratando de mantener el contacto visual, y el asgardiano tomó la bebida ofrecida. ━ "Es Gatorade. Es como ... una bebida deportiva ... cómo, un jugo de frutas, pero ..."

━"Peter". ━ El hombre le interrumpió, y Peter sintió las palabras morir en su garganta. ━ "Ya he tomado Gatorade antes. Gracias." ━ Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo, y dejó caer su mano.

━"Claro. Por supuesto. Lo siento ..."

━"No tienes por qué disculparte, Peter" ━ le aseguró Thor, y Peter no pudo evitar notar lo amable que se veía, su único ojo amable. Brevemente, se preguntó qué le había pasado a su otro ojo, pero, por supuesto, sería demasiado grosero considerar siquiera preguntar. ━ "Sin embargo, quisiera decirte cuánto lamento haber escuchado sobre tu tía. Recientemente perdí a mi padre ... Entiendo que es algo muy difícil" ━ Peter le miró vacilante por un momento antes de recordar la respuesta correcta a esa clase de conversación. ━ "Oh ... uhm ... gracias, señor Thor. Lo ... lo lamento por su papá ... por su padre". ━ Thor extendió su mano y le agarró por el hombro en señal de aprecio, y Peter se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera sido tan fuerte como era, el peso de la mano de Thor podría haber hecho que sus rodillas se doblaran.

━ "Gracias, Peter". ━ El asgardiano vaciló, luego tomó su plato de comida. ━ "Yo debería..."

━ "Um ..." ━ Peter comenzó, accidentalmente interrumpiendo al hombre. Thor se detuvo, esperando con una sonrisa abierta y cansada, y Peter recordó que este hombre frente a él acababa de perder todo su hogar. ━ "Lo siento, señor Thor. Sobre Asgard y su gente y ... yo ..." ━ Se detuvo, bajando la mirada al suelo.

━"Gracias." ━ Thor pareció triste por un momento, la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras suspiraba, luciendo por primera vez como un hombre que lleva el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

━"Todo estará bien. El Sr. Stark y ... todos aquí ... harán todo lo posible".

━ "Sí... lo harán."━ Thor asintió, agarrando su plato por un momento, su mirada cansada siendo reemplazada por una amable. Aquello hizo a Peter cuestionarse... ¿cómo se vería cuando estuviera enojado? ... _pero_, pensándolo bien, no quería llegar a saberlo.

━ "Bueno ... será mejor que vuelva ... uhm ... buenas noches, señor Thor".

━"Buenas noches, Peter".

Peter regresó casi corriendo a su habitación, seguro de que había quedado como idiota_, otra vez,_ pero con la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, _solo tal vez,_ hubiera podido hacer que Thor se sintiera mejor. Abrió su computadora portátil, y revisó las redes sociales mientras comía, tratando de ponerse al día sobre lo que ocurría en la escuela, viendo de lo que hablaban sus compañeros en las redes, y a través de las publicaciones de Ned o las publicaciones ocasionales de MJ o Flash. Al parecer, no se había mencionado mucho sobre él. Pero pronto lo sabrían ..._ todos lo sabrían._

Cerró los ojos, frotándose la cara con una mano cansada. Quería dormir ... su cuerpo quería irse a la cama. Pero si se acostaba, entonces tendría pesadillas y si tenía pesadillas, entonces FRIDAY despertaría al señor Stark y la señorita Potts, ya que también estaba en la habitación con él, por lo que la alarma los despertaría a ambos. _Él no podía soportar la idea de despertar a la señorita Potts._

Así que se quedó despierto hasta después de las once, bebiendo su Gatorade y comiendo su comida, luego llevó todo a la cocina, que afortunadamente estaba vacía de nuevo y se dispuso a lavar su plato y tenedor. Luego se dirigió a su habitación donde empezó a hacer su cama, luego se sentó en su computadora portátil para desplazarse sin pensar por las redes sociales una vez más. Era casi medianoche cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente temblando de energía. No había salido como Spider-Man en mucho tiempo y sabía que no podía ... _todavía no._ Probablemente había una alarma si él llegase a dejar o salir del Complejo. Aunque ... tal vez no había una. ━ "Hey, ¿FRIDAY?"

━"Sí, ¿Peter?"

━"¿Puedo ... puedo salir del Complejo?"

━"Durante el día, puede recorrer la propiedad del Complejo. Después de las 10 pm, hay una alarma que alertará al Sr. Stark si abandona el edificio".

━_"Claro."_ ━ Gruñó, suspirando suavemente, luego tuvo otra idea.

━"Hey, ¿FRIDAY?"

━"Sí, ¿Peter?"

━"Tienes que decirle al señor Stark cuando me despierto por la noche a causa de una pesadilla, ¿verdad?"

━"Eso es correcto, Peter".

━"Entonces ... si no fuera a dormir ... no necesitarías despertarlo. ¿Verdad?" ━ Hubo una pausa, casi como si FRIDAY estuviera tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de responder.

━ "No, no lo haría."

━"Y ... ¿puedo salir de mi habitación?" ━ Preguntó.

━"Por supuesto, Peter". ━ Le respondió la IA, mientras Peter se preguntaba si acaso el señor Stark la había programado para que fuera amable con él, ya que normalmente era más sarcástica con su guardián. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, se puso de pie.

━ "Oye, FRIDAY, ¿puedo ir a la sala de entrenamiento?"━ Le preguntó mirando al techo. Había visto la sala de entrenamiento brevemente en el tour que había dado cuando iba de visita, pero en realidad no había estado tanto tiempo allí.

━ "Sí, Peter. Tienes acceso a la sala de entrenamiento y la piscina, así como a la sala de boliche y la sala de cine". ━ Se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello. ¿Boliche? ¿Por qué el Complejo de los Avengers necesitaba una sala de boliche? Dejando a un lado _ese _pensamiento, volvió a su objetivo principal ... deshacerse de algo de energía y mantenerse fuera y lejos de la cama.

La piscina era tentadora, pero no tenía traje de baño ... Aunque podría haber uno en su habitación en algún lugar, pero él no quería registrar la habitación para buscar eso. Le gustaba su habitación ... era increíble y realmente genial, pero ahora que se sentía más despierto y consciente por primera vez en mucho tiempo... _ le dolía _... su tía se había ido y la extrañaba mucho, y… en verdad necesitaba salir de esa habitación.

Agarró una bolsa del armario y metió una muda de ropa en ella, luego salió de su habitación, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el pasillo vacío, y luego se dirigió casi de puntillas hacia la escalera. Todavía no estaba seguro de dónde estaban las habitaciones de todos los demás, exceptuando la del Sr. Stark y Vision, pero no había visto a nadie en el pasillo cuando se dirigía hacia la escalera, así que eso era bueno. Al no querer despertar a nadie con el ascensor, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso que albergaba la sala de entrenamiento, en la que había estado solo unas pocas veces. Por lo general, cuando visitaba el Complejo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio o en la sala de estar con el Sr. Stark. Todavía había mucho de este lugar que nunca había visto.

La sala estaba llena de sacos de boxeo, pesas y mancuernas, la mayoría construidas para el Capitán Rogers, _probablemente, _ya que algunas parecían presentar un verdadero desafío. Pero él no quería levantar pesas. Quería sacar la mayor cantidad de energía posible, por lo que se dirigió al equipo de cardio ... caminadoras, elípticas y escaladoras. Se subió a la caminadora más alejada de la puerta y presionó el botón de inicio.

La caminadora zumbó suavemente, y Peter trató de perderse en los golpeteos constantes de sus pies al golpear el cinturón en movimiento. _Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe._ _Rítmico. Estable._ _Constante._ Por lo general, solía escuchar música cuando corría, aunque no lo hiciera tan a menudo. Antes de la picadura de araña, el asma hacía que correr fuera un poco difícil, pero luego, consiguió la mayor parte de su cardio al columpiarse entre los edificios y perseguir a los malos. Pero, actualmente no podía aclarar su cabeza con el método de 'salir a patrullar por la ciudad' ... además, dudaba que al Sr. Stark le gustara el hecho de que saliera a la 1 de la mañana, y FRIDAY definitivamente le contaría. Además, estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad... a menos que tuviera un automóvil,_ el cual no tenía._

Así que corrió ... tan rápido como pudo. Bueno, casi tan rápido... al ser lo máximo que daba la caminadora. Había una pista que recorría todo el recinto/complejo, la cual pensó que tendría que revisar durante las horas del día, así que, por el momento, la caminadora tendría que bastarle. Cuando correr no fue lo suficientemente difícil, hizo que la inclinación fuera mayor... todo lo posible, logrando así, que se convirtiera en un desafío. Esto ayudaba a vaciar su mente, sus brazos moviéndose tan rápido como él, casi jadeando por respirar mientras corría cuesta arriba. No podía pensar en nada más que mantener los pies en la cinta en movimiento, lo cual era perfecto. _No quería pensar._ _Quería agotarse._ Por lo que... así, durante casi una hora, corrió tan fuerte como pudo hasta que tuvo que saltar a los lados de la máquina, apagar la máquina y luego sentarse en el suelo. Jadeando, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Había duchas en los baños conectados a la sala de entrenamiento, por lo que entró en una, dejando que el agua caliente le golpeara la cara y lo despertara un poco. Se sentía algo así como cuando el aire hace ondear una bandera... por lo general sus patrullas terminaban a la una o dos de la mañana y luego se acostaba. Pero él no se podía dormir, así que solo cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la fría pared de azulejos. Después de enjuagarse, cambió el agua de caliente a fría para que no se llegase a sentir demasiado cómodo en ella y no tuviera sueño, luego se vistió con la ropa de repuesto que había traído, y se tomó un tiempo para quitarse la toalla. Con un gran bostezo, salió del baño y se quedó en medio de la sala de entrenamiento.

Según el reloj en la pared, eran más de las 2 de la mañana, pero todavía no quería irse a la cama. La señorita Potts estaba en casa, así que, si se despertaba con pesadillas, los despertaría a ambos, y tal vez a otras personas ... no estaba seguro de cuán fuerte sonaba la alarma. La idea de despertar a Thor, o a Bruce Banner, porque había tenido una pesadilla era demasiado humillante para siquiera considerarla, así que pensó que tendría que permanecer despierto y tal vez tomar una siesta al día siguiente. O ... más tarde ese día. Tal vez el Sr. Stark estaría tan ocupado entonces, que ignoraría la alarma. O tal vez... quizá... ya no tendría pesadillas.

Arrojando la bolsa con la ropa sobre su hombro, subió las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas hasta el piso donde estaban la sala de estar y su habitación, dejando caer la bolsa en su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible, y luego volviendo a la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina, agarró una lata de _Mountain Dew_. May nunca lo había dejado beber refrescos después de las diez, pero pensó que el señor Stark no estaba cerca como para decirle nada, por lo que estaba tranquilo a menos que FRIDAY lo delatara. Pero... ¿Le importaría al Sr. Stark? El hombre bebía más café del que Peter creía posible, así que tal vez no.

Llevando su bebida a la sala de estar, se dejó caer en el sofá. ━"Hey, FRIDAY, ¿puedes encender la televisión ... pero con el volumen muy bajo?"

━"Por supuesto, Peter". ━ Ella le respondió, con la voz super suave... quizá la que debía ser la configuración más silenciosa, y la televisión cobró vida en la habitación oscura. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un interruptor de luz, su vista volviéndose borrosa por un segundo. Bostezando, se pasó una mano por la cara.

━"¿Qué te gustaría ver?"

━"Um ... ¿_The Walking Dead?_ No he visto la última temporada". ━ Bueno, si lo había hecho, pero no había podido concentrarse. _Demonios_, todavía sentía que no podía concentrarse. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. El televisor cambió al programa y en segundos se escuchó la introducción. Recostado en el respaldo del sofá, vio dos episodios antes de que una voz tranquila lo hiciera ponerse de pie, casi tirándose y pegándose a la pared más cercana para escapar. Por supuesto, eso haría volar su cubierta e identidad secreta, por lo que se conformó con congelarse en su lugar.

━ "¿Los niños midgardianos no suelen estar dormidos a esta hora?" ━ Jadeando por respirar una vez más, se alejó un paso del hombre de pelo largo que estaba de pie detrás del sofá, cuyos ojos pasaron de Peter a la televisión detrás de él, donde una horda de zombies comía vivo a uno de los personajes. Levantando una ceja, miró a Peter.

━ "No soy un niño." ━ Le dijo, gruñendo bajito y odiando lo joven y quejosa que sonaba su voz. Luego, sintiéndose avergonzado, cruzó los brazos, intentando no bostezar. ━ "Lo ... lo siento. ¿Le desperté? Quiero decir ... ¿Usted duerme? quiero decir... ¿duermen los asgardianos?"

El hombre ... Asgardiano, parpadeó otra vez, sin verse particularmente involucrado en la conversación, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para irse. ━ "Sí, por supuesto que duermo. Y no, no me has despertado. Soy madrugador". ━ Peter solo parpadeó ante eso, no estando seguro de cómo responder aquello. De pie frente a él estaba el dios de la travesura y el engaño ... el hombre que casi había destruido Nueva York cuando Peter era solo un niño. _En su sala de estar_ ... bueno, _la sala de estar del señor Stark. _Y, sin embargo, no estaba obteniendo nada de sus sentidos arácnidos. Ni siquiera una punzada. Según su cuerpo, no corría ningún peligro ... y ... bueno... casi siempre podía confiar en su cuerpo.

El silencio pasó de ser _algo_ incómodo a _francamente_ incómodo, y Peter se encontró a sí mismo hablando una vez más, las palabras saliendo de su boca por algún tipo de compulsión que no podía controlar. ━ "No puedo dormir. Quiero decir ... puedo ... yo solo ... no quiero. Quiero decir ... quiero. Tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Pero no puedo... digo, si puedo. Es solo que me ... Me despierto siempre. Sigo teniendo pesadillas y me despierto y el Sr. Stark le dijo a FRIDAY que tenía que despertarlo si yo tenía una pesadilla, lo cual es muy amable de su parte, pero él no debería, porque él necesita dormir y la señorita Potts está aquí y si tengo una pesadilla, lo voy a despertar, y ella también se despertará porque están en la misma habitación y no quiero despertarlos... pero él no quiere apagar la alarma y ... FRIDAY tampoco me hace caso... así que fui al gimnasio, corrí y eso me ayudó, pero estoy cansado, así que estaba viendo la televisión para no dormirme ... " ━Finalmente se calló, maldiciéndose por la palabrería y media que había dicho frente al hombre, quien solo había parpadeado.

━"¿Quieres dormir sin pesadillas?" ━ Loki resumió su explicación espontánea, ambas cejas enarcadas mientras se acercaba. Peter se encontró mirando al hombre que había venido a pararse frente a él. De alguna manera, no había notado que Loki se había acercado, al parecer su cerebro no estaba funcionando tan bien. ━"Para que no despiertes a tu padre".

━"Él no es ... no es mi padre". ━ Peter lo corrigió suavemente. ━"Es ... es mi tutor... uhm... _guardián_. Tiene mi custodia ... porque mi tía murió ... hace unas semanas". ━ Si hubiera estado más despierto, podría haber estado un poco más reacio a compartir la historia de su vida con el dios de la travesura y el engaño, o tal vez recordó que Thor mencionó a su tía y el hecho de que ambos probablemente ya lo sabían. _Pero, de todos modos,_ el hombre no parecía representar ningún tipo de amenaza.

━"Ya veo." ━ Dijo Loki, para luego levantar una mano, presionando dos dedos contra la frente de Peter. ━"Duerme." ━ Y eso fue lo último que Peter escuchó.

**N/T:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer un nuevo capítulo de Guardián! **

_Gracias por el apoyo en esta traducción _

**Y a la bella ****_Emily_****, por tan lindo fic. (Ya saben que estoy enamorada de sus fics haha** )

***HGTV: **(Home & Garden Television) es un canal de TV de EUA. _El enfoque principal de la programación son las mejoras al hogar y al jardín,_ mantenimiento, renovación y remodelación. Así como algo de _decoración, construcción y diseño. _

***Mountain Dew:** es un refresco cítrico fabricado por la compañía PepsiCo. Su nombre procede de Mountain View, uno de los lugares más conocidos de California.


	13. Chapter 13

****Author's note: Thank you so so much to my dear translator!****

**N/T :** Muchas gracias por leer esta hermosa historia de la bella_ EmilyF.6_ y apoyar esta traducción. ^^

Aquí el capítulo ~ Veamos cómo reacciona Tony lol.

**Capítulo 13: "MAGIA"**

**Magia**

Tony despertó por la mañana, debido a la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas de su habitación. Gimió un poco, parpadeando y estirándose, sintiéndose más descansado que en semanas. El otro lado de la cama estaba frío, por lo que se dio la vuelta para encontrar una nota en su mesita de noche. Suspirando, se estiró, y parpadeó furiosamente para enfocar su mirada en la pequeña y ordenada cursiva.

»»»

【_"Tony, tuve que atender una llamada, y hay una reunión en la ciudad que cambió de fecha. Si todo sale bien, debería llegar a casa para el almuerzo. Con amor, Pepper"._ 】

«««

Dejó la nota de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos con una mano. Se sentía realmente descansado y sorprendentemente despierto ... y _por un minuto, _se preguntó si incluso necesitaría un café. Luego se detuvo, cuando la realidad le golpeó. ¿En verdad Peter había dormido durante toda la noche? ¿Se habían terminado las pesadillas? ━ "FRIDAY, ¿dónde está Peter?"

━ "Peter está dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar". ━ Le respondió su IA. _Bien... _Aquello era bastante extraño ... hasta se preguntó por qué Peter estaría dormido en la sala de estar. Pero si aquel sitio le gustaba y lo dejaba dormir toda la noche, el chico podría dormir donde quisiera._ Demonios_, incluso le haría una hamaca en el techo si la pequeña araña así lo deseaba, aunque ... sus invitados podrían tener algunas preguntas al respecto. Pensó en preguntarle a FRIDAY cuándo se había acostado el niño, pero decidió que podía preguntarle personalmente al chico. Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, así que se levantó de la cama, estirándose una vez más, y luego se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas. Quizá, más tarde se cambiaría de ropa... _a una más decente _... eso si en verdad tuviera que hacerlo.

━"FRIDAY, itinerario". ━Pidió mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello, preguntándose si en verdad le importaría como luciera... considerando que estaría en el Complejo toda la mañana.

━"Hay una videoconferencia con el Rey T'Challa a la una en punto. Usted tiene una conferencia vía teléfono con la junta de inversionistas a las tres".

━"¿No puede Pepper hacerse cargo de eso?" ━ Se quejó un poco.

━"Ella también estará presente en la conferencia telefónica. Y ha insistido en que atienda la llamada".

Suspiró, dejando el cepillo en el lavabo del baño y buscando una botella de gel para el cabello._ Demasiado como para ser perezoso._ ━ "Pensé que esto se suponía que eran unas vacaciones".

━_"Lo eran,_ eso antes de que llegaran los habitantes de un planeta extranjero, señor". ━ Comentó su IA, mientras que él dirigió su mirada al techo por un momento.

━"Suficiente descaro FRIDAY. Siguiente tema por tratar".

━"El trabajador social asignado al caso de Peter ha pedido una reunión".

━"Prográmalo para las cuatro. ¿Qué hay de la torre?"

━ "El papeleo final deberá estar listo el lunes, señor".

━ "Bien. Haz que suceda más rápido si puedes. ¿Cómo va la tarea del niño?"

━ "Peter está empezando a quedarse atrás, pero intentó trabajar en algunas tareas ayer".

━ "Está bien. Trataré de hablar con él hoy. Tal vez pueda ayudar. Necesito hablar con él sobre la escuela ..."

━ "¿Debo programar eso, señor?"

━ "No. Solo ponte en contacto con la trabajadora social. Dile que iré a su oficina a las 4. Oh y dile a Pepper que la reunión tendrá que ser corta. ¿Dónde será?"

━"Será una videollamada, señor". ━ Friday le recordó.

━"Cierto, sí ... la tomaré de camino a la ciudad. ¿Peter tiene que venir a la reunión?"

━"Sí, sería preferible que asistiera".

━"Cierto. De acuerdo. Me encargaré de eso. ¿Algo más?"

━"El secretario Ross está esperando que usted le devuelva una de sus llamadas".

━"¿Cuánto tiempo esperó la última vez?" ━ Preguntó, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

━"Tres días, señor".

━"¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

━"Dos días, señor."

━"Bien. Veamos si podemos romper nuestro récord".

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, decidió esperar hasta después del desayuno para despertar al chico. Mirando hacia la cocina, se congeló un poco cuando vio a Loki sentado en una de las sillas, hojeando lo que parecía ser una novela. Por su parte, Peter estaba tendido en el sofá, cubierto con una manta y con un brazo colgando a un lado. Tony solamente asintió con la cabeza al hombre, incómodo por tenerlo tan cerca de Peter, pero sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Al menos no con Thor en el edificio. A Thor parecía agradarle Peter, y dudaba que _Point Break_ permitiera que Loki le hiciera daño a un niño en la casa donde se alojaban.

No era como si confiara en Loki. O que lo perdonara por la destrucción y el dolor que había causado. Incluso la palabra 'agujero de gusano' todavía era suficiente como para enviarlo a tener un ataque de pánico. Pero Thor y Bruce ... eran todo lo que quedaba de los Avengers. Y por mucho que quisiera caminar hasta Loki y arremeterlo con uno de sus repulsores, quería que Thor se quedara más tiempo ... _quería algo de su antigua vida_. Aunque solo sea por un rato. Además, no podía permitirse una pelea con dos personas más, no cuando tenía que cuidar a un niño. Así que sería civilizado... _eso hasta que Loki lo hiciera enojar._

El desayuno para los asgardianos y compañía era otro asunto, pero para Peter, Thor, Bruce, él mismo y, supuso, que para Loki también, ... decidió hacer waffles. Eran fáciles de preparar, y era lo primero que Pepper le había enseñado después de descubrir que apenas podía hervir agua. Ahora tenían clases mensuales de cocina. Si ella llegaba a casa a tiempo, podría tener sobras. O él podría hacer el almuerzo. Tal vez Peter querría ayudar. Eso podría ser algo para ayudar y distraer al niño. Lo había hecho bien el día anterior ... bueno, antes del llanto. Y eso había sido un poco duro para el chico. Al parecer aquello había ocasionado que se sintiera humillado, y Tony en verdad lo sentía por él. No es que Thor o Bruce hubieran dicho algo. Y Loki tampoco, _si Tony tenía algo que decir al respecto._

Cuando los waffles estuvieron listos, se veían deliciosos... _claro_, si Tony los había hecho el mismo. Después de voltearlos para que el lado quemado quedara abajo, los puso en la estufa para mantener el calor y se dirigió a la sala una vez más. No había nadie más excepto Loki, y el hombre no hizo más que levantar la vista cuando Tony se dirigió hacia Peter, quien ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, su mano aun colgando por sobre el sofá y rozando contra la alfombra.

Arrodillándose al lado del niño, se estiró, tocándole el hombro con suavidad sin querer asustarlo. ━ "Hey, amigo... ¿Pete?"━ Llamó en voz baja, sacudiendo un poco el hombro de Peter. ━ "Hora del desayuno."━ _Nada. Ni siquiera un estremecimiento. _Frunció el ceño ante eso, por lo que lo sacudió un poco más y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, probablemente sin ninguna razón. _El niño solo estaba durmiendo. Probablemente estaba cansado. No había necesidad de enloquecer. _━ "¿Peter? Vamos, tienes que comer, ¿recuerdas? Puedes tomar una siesta después del desayuno si quieres". ━ Bromeó, sabiendo que la palabra 'siesta' por lo general levantaría al niño. No le gustaba que la gente sugiriera que necesitaba siestas. O 'biberones'. O mantas. Tony había pasado un buen rato con esas experiencias. Pero ahora, _nada._ No había respuesta alguna.

Con la mano temblando, la extendió hasta el cuello y presionó los dedos suavemente contra la garganta del niño. ━ "Peter" ━ Habló más fuerte, sintiendo el latido de su corazón bajo sus dedos. ━ "Peter, despierta. Vamos. Levántate". ━ Lo sacudió más fuerte, y la cabeza del niño se dejó caer. El corazón de Tony casi se detuvo y se volvió hacia Loki. ━ "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"━ Le preguntó al hombre, luchando por mantener su voz tranquila.

━ "Desde aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana". ━ El asgardiano le dijo, sonando aburrido mientras pasaba de página.

Poniendo una mano en la frente de Peter, Tony frunció el ceño. No la sentía caliente, pero tampoco había tenido reacción alguna cuando Tony lo había sacudido. ━"¿Pete? _Amigo,_ despierta." ━ Insistió, sacudiendo su hombro. Pero, aun así, el niño no se movió. ━ "¿Estaba dormido cuando llegaste?" ━Exigió, olvidando por un segundo que no confiaba ni por un segundo en el hermano de Thor.

━"No." ━ Respondió el dios de la travesura, todavía mirando su libro.

━ **"Peter " **━ Tony dijo el nombre del niño en un tono más alto, y sacudiéndolo aún más fuerte. ━ "Peter, despierta". ━ Ordenó con una voz que su hijo nunca desobedecería, pero al igual que antes, no hubo respuesta alguna. ━ "Vamos, chico." ━ Sentándolo un poco más arriba, Tony sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando la cabeza del niño cayó contra el sofá una vez más. ━ "FRIDAY, trae a Bruce". ━ Ordenó, preguntándose si habría alguna forma de que Bruce pudiera examinarlo sin descubrir su secreto. Por supuesto, Bruce nunca había oído hablar de Spider-Man, pero pronto lo haría. Aun así, todo eso era el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que despertarlo ... su niño había tenido una conmoción cerebral. _Aunque _¡eso había sido hace una semana! ¡o Más! De ninguna manera ese podría ser el problema. ¿A menos que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en la sala de entrenamiento o algo así? ¿No había mencionado FRIDAY que había estado allí? ¿Y si se había caído y golpeado la cabeza? ¡Pero FRIDAY lo habría alertado! _¿Verdad? ¡ Incluso tenía un protocolo para eso!_

━ "El doctor Banner está en el laboratorio, señor. Quiere que usted sepa que estará en el ascensor en un momento".

━ "Dile que se apure".

Antes de que Bruce pudiera alcanzarlos, Thor entró en la habitación, mirando a Tony, _quien estaba arrodillado junto a Peter,_ y al niño en el sofá. ━ "Tony". ━ Saludó, frunciendo el ceño. ━ "¿Qué pasa?"

━ "No puedo despertarlo" ━ Tony le dijo simplemente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar desde donde estaban, sobre el hombro de Peter. Su voz se quebró un poco, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en Peter para darse cuenta de eso. Thor, por otro lado, entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más preocupado por el miedo en la voz de su amigo. ━"Él ... estaba bien ayer. No está enfermo ... no tiene calentura ni nada. FRIDAY, ¿Qué temperatura tiene?"

━ "La temperatura es de 37.1°C, jefe". ━ Le respondió su IA. Era un poco caliente, _sí_, pero Peter manejaba una temperatura ligeramente más cálida que el resto. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony no podía pensar con claridad. _No podía concentrarse._ El chico estaba respirando... pero no se despertaba.

━ "¿Peter? Vamos, niño ..." ━ Sacudió al chico de nuevo, apretando sus hombros con demasiada fuerza, pero el niño seguía sin reaccionar. ━ "Por favor, Pete..."

Thor se acercó, ahora pareciendo sumamente preocupado, y se agachó al lado del niño, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola cuidadosamente en una de las mejillas de Peter. Luego, con un dedo, levantó uno de los párpados; los ojos de Peter, que usualmente eran cálidos y de color marrón-dorado, ahora eran color azul brillante. Tony sintió que su estómago se contraía.

Thor se apartó, parándose y mirando a su hermano que no había levantado la vista de su libro. ━ "¡Loki!" ━ Le gritó, y Tony giró tan rápido que casi se cayó, levantándose con los puños apretados mientras todas las piezas parecían encajar frente a él.

━ "¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hijo?" ━ Tony soltó rápidamente, siendo la mano de Thor en su hombro lo único que lo retenía ... no es como si pudiera haber tomado al asgardiano con sus propias manos, pero sí tenía un traje de Iron Man en la planta baja que podría haber hecho el trabajo.

━ _"Loki,_ ya habíamos hablado de esto ..." ━ Thor sonaba casi triste, lo que le dio esperanza a Tony. _Todo estaría bien._ Thor haría que Loki arreglara esto.

El hombre en la silla suspiró, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y cerraba el libro. ━ "El niño dijo que no podía dormir debido a que siempre tiene pesadillas y que no quería despertarte, Stark. Así que lo puse a dormir. No le hice daño a tu hijo. Está perfectamente bien".

━ "Despiértalo" ━ exigió Tony, ignorando la parte donde Loki lo había llamado _su hijo_, a lo que el asgardiano solo suspiró de nuevo, pareciendo más aburrido que otra cosa.

_¿Peter le había pedido a Loki que lo ayudara a dormir? ¿No quiso ir con él? Sabía que Peter no quería molestarlo, ¿pero ir con Loki? ¡El niño ni siquiera conocía a Loki!_

━ "Muy bien." ━ Dijo Loki y se puso de pie. Pasó junto a su hermano y junto a Tony, deteniéndose cuando Tony lo agarró del brazo. ━"Si quieres que lo despierte, tendrás que permitirme que lo toque". ━ A regañadientes, Tony dejó caer su mano, cruzándose de brazos y esperando. Loki extendió dos dedos en medio de la frente de Peter. ━"Despierta." ━ Ordenó, y el chico abrió los ojos, sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones, y Loki se apartó de su camino, con la mano cayendo hacia su costado, con una expresión ilegible. Tony se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando los brazos de su hijo y sosteniéndolo en posición vertical. Se encontró con los desconcertados ojos del niño, mientras que los suyos podían expresar la esperanza y tranquilidad que ahora sentía.

━ "¿Señor ... Sr. Stark?" ━ Preguntó, jadeando mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, encogiéndose hacia atrás cuando vio a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. ━ "¿Qué ... qué hice ... qué pasó?"

━ "Todo está bien, chico. Estás bien". ━ Le aseguró, con voz suave, incluso a pesar de haber estado al borde del pánico. Loki había dicho que no había lastimado a Peter ... _pero ¿y si estaba mintiendo?_ ━ "Pete, ¿estás conmigo?"

━ "Qué ... qué ..." ━ Por un momento, el niño pareció estancado, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó rápidamente, todavía mirando entre los tres antes de detenerse en Loki. ━ "¿Qué me has hecho?" ━ Exigió, sonando más confundido que molesto. Tony se aferró a su brazo, sin perder cómo Peter se apoyaba contra él. Se acercó un poco más, apretando el hombro de Peter.

━ "Te puse a dormir".━ El asgardiano le dijo al niño.

━ "¿Cómo?"

━ "Con magia", ━ el hombre respondió secamente, y los ojos de Peter se volvieron enormes mientras abría la boca en sorpresa.

━ "¿Estás bien?" ━ Tony le preguntó suavemente, tratando de llamar la atención del chico, pero Peter parecía estar obsesionado con Loki.

━ "¿Tú ... magia? ¿Puedes hacer magia?" ━ Casi susurró, finalmente mirando a Tony. ━ "¿Magia?" ━ Repitió.

━ "Sí, puedo hacer magia",━ le dijo Loki, con voz seca y aburrida. Por un segundo, Tony pensó que el niño podría romperse otra vez, porque se quedó allí sentado, dejando que Tony lo sostuviera en sus brazos, pero luego se levantó de un salto, dejando a Tony medio paso atrás.

━"¿Qué más puedes hacer?" ━ Preguntó Peter, con una gran sonrisa iluminando toda su cara, al parecer el chico estaba muy emocionado al respecto. En cambio, Loki solo pudo parpadear, y aparentemente, fue su turno de 'sorprenderse'.

━"¿Disculpa?"

━"Si como ... ¿puedes hacer trucos y esas cosas?"

━"No soy un animal, niño. No hago trucos". ━ El hombre se burló.

Tony no quería que Loki hiciera magia. _Demonios_, ni siquiera quería al posible lunático cerca de su hijo. Pero la forma en que el rostro de Peter pasó de brillante y emocionado a abatido y avergonzado una vez más hizo que le doliera el pecho. ¿Quería a Peter cerca de Loki?_ No._ Pero... no había visto a Peter sonreír así desde antes de que su tía muriera.

━"Oh ... cierto. Lo siento, señor Loki ... señor. No quise decirlo así ... no estaba intentando ... pensé que era ... nunca he visto a nadie hacer magia antes y pensé ... quiero decir ... " ━ Tony estaba listo para cortarle el rollo, seguro de que el niño continuaría tartamudeando mil y un disculpas y frases cortas para siempre, pero sorprendentemente, fue Loki quien lo cortó, levantando una mano que hizo que Peter cerrara la boca con un chasquido. El hombre dudó por un minuto como si reconsiderara algo, luego, poniendo los ojos en blanco, giró la mano, la sostuvo con la palma hacia arriba y, durante un segundo, brilló de color verde. Los ojos de Peter se volvieron enormes otra vez, con la boca abierta. Luego, en el aire justo encima de su mano, apareció una daga, que se materializó de la nada pieza por pieza hasta que estuvo completa flotando por sobre la mano del asgardiano.

En silencio, Loki agarró el mango de la pequeña daga y se la tendió a Peter, quien la tomó con una reverencia al final. Sosteniéndolo en alto, el niño examinó el mango y la hoja, los cuales estaban tallados con símbolos que debían haber sido de Asgard. Levantó un dedo trazando uno de ellos, y luego Loki chasqueó los dedos y desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
Peter saltó, mirando sus manos vacías, luego al Asgardiano con una mirada indescifrable que se derritió en esa sonrisa exuberante, sorprendida, dando una risa incrédula y rompiendo el silencio. ━ "¿Cómo? ... eso ... ¡eso fue genial!"━ Gritó emocionado, girándose para enfrentar a Tony. ━ "¿Vio eso? estaba ... y luego ..."

━"Sí, sí lo vi." ━ Dijo Tony, a lo cual no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Estirándose, rápidamente le revolvió el cabello a Peter. El chico apenas pareció notarlo, era algo que Tony se había acostumbrado a hacer.

━ "Él ... lo hizo aparecer y luego ... ¿a dónde fue?" ━ Preguntó, girándose hacia Loki, quien solo levantó una ceja. Pero al parecer, no molesto por el hecho de que el hombre no iba a responder, Peter continuó. ━ "¿Puedes hacer que aparezcan otras cosas? ¿Puedes hacer que aparezcan personas? ¿Qué tal si me hicieras desaparecer? ¿A dónde iría?"

Loki levantó la mano como para intentarlo, sus labios casi formando una de _sus _sonrisas, pero Tony intervino. ━ "No te atrevas". ━ Espetó, apuntándole con un dedo en claro signo de advertencia y poniéndose delante de Peter. Sin embargo, el chico no pareció impresionado con sus intentos de protegerlo, él simplemente asomó la cabeza por detrás del brazo de Tony.

━ "¡Vamos, señor Stark! ¡Quiero saber! ¡Él puede hacer magia! ¿Todos los asgardianos pueden hacer magia?" ━ Luego se quedó sin aliento, dirigiéndose a Thor, quien, hasta ese momento, apenas parecía tener el coraje de mirar durante más de unos pocos segundos. ━ "¿Puede hacer magia, señor Thor?"

Thor sonrió con rostro amable mientras negaba con la cabeza. ━ "No. Yo no soy tan talentoso como mi hermano en ese sentido. Él es el hechicero de la familia".

━ "¡Pero, usted, puede hacer rayos y esas cosas! _¿Eso también es magia? ¿O usa el martillo para conducir la electricidad?_ Porque la electricidad no viene de su martillo,_ ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está su martillo? ¿Se destruyó en Asgard?_ Si no tiene su martillo, ¿puede seguir haciendo relámpagos? ¿Por qué le llaman el dios del trueno si puede controlar los relámpagos? ¿o serán los rayos? "━ Peter habría continuado, y Tony podría decir por la sonrisa cada vez más afectuosa de Thor que él lo habría dejado, pero Bruce eligió ese momento para entrar corriendo y mirar a su alrededor como loco.

━"¿Tony? Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Qué pasa? FRIDAY dijo que había un problema ... oh ... buenos días". ━ Él asintió con la cabeza a los asgardianos y al niño, que se había inclinado en señal de saludo.

━"Hola, Doctor Banner".

━ "¿Tony?"━ Preguntó Bruce, todavía mirando alrededor.

━ "Um ... falsa alarma. Todo está bien. ¿Quieres desayunar?" ━ El científico parpadeó un par de veces, con los ojos muy abiertos y realmente confundido, luego asintió lentamente, aparentemente decidiendo no cuestionarlo todavía. Tony aplaudió, tratando de distraer a su hijo y disfrazar su gratitud de que Bruce no tuviera que examinar a Peter. Ese habría sido el más breve de todos sus secretos ... ya que incluso había logrado mantener a IronMan en secreto por más de un día.

Todos los asgaridanos habían sido avisados y eran bienvenidos a desayunar dondequiera que estuvieran, Pepper les había explicado todo aquello a las partes responsables de cada uno de los grupos. La gente contratada por Tony había llevado una gran cantidad de comida al hotel, el cual ya servía el desayuno de cortesía, y el gimnasio había sido establecido como una cafetería, pero Tony y sus invitados comían en la mesa del comedor junto a la cocina.

_Esta vez,_ Peter se encontraba comiendo su comida en silencio, lanzando miradas aun de asombro hacia Loki, tal parecía que había perdido algo de la timidez que siempre tenía con gente nueva. Tony se preguntó si acaso estaría tratando de suprimir la necesidad de hacer más preguntas y luego de pensarlo mejor, sí... probablemente era eso. Bruce también parecía tener algunas preguntas, pero al parecer recordaba la noche anterior porque no comentó ni le dijo nada al chico. Tony se preguntó cómo es que iba a explicar todo esto ... explicar por qué le había rogado al hombre que se diera prisa y viniera a la sala de estar sin ninguna razón aparente.

━ "Entonces, ¿cuándo llegará el rey T'Challa?"━ Bruce preguntó en su lugar, y Tony deseó que Pepper no hubiera tenido una reunión y pudiera contestar todo esto para poder concentrarse en Peter ... _en tratar de hablar con el chico y averiguar qué estaba pasando._ O ... en tener tiempo para tratar de formular una explicación, que sabía que tendría que dar.

━ "En algún momento de la próxima semana ... probablemente al final de la semana. Tenemos una videollamada con él hoy a la 1. Pepper ha programado una conferencia de prensa para el martes para explicar lo que está sucediendo aquí. Ya hemos hablado con los funcionarios del gobierno y Shield está trabajando con nosotros para ayudar también ". ━ Les dijo, notando cómo Thor y Loki levantaban la mirada. ━ "Encontraremos un lugar para tu gente, Thor. No te preocupes". ━ Thor sonrió, asintiendo.

━ "Gracias, Tony. Estamos en deuda contigo". ━ Tony levantó una mano en señal de que no era necesario, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

━ "Nope. No hay deuda, _Point Break_. Solo estoy ayudando al equipo".

━ "Hablando de equipo ..." ━ Bruce comenzó a decir, y Tony se encontró a sí mismo mirando al niño antes de levantar una ceja cansada. Peter, también, parecía estar prestando atención repentinamente, incluso había pausado la tarea de devorar sus waffles. Su apetito no había regresado por completo todavía, pero ya casi estaba allí, por lo que Tony estaba muy agradecido. ━ "Dijiste que el equipo se separó".

━"Sí, después del ... _desacuerdo" _━ admitió Tony, sin estar seguro de cuánto más quería compartir. Ya les había dado lo básico ayer. _¿Qué más querían?_

━"Entonces ... ¿vas a llamarlos?"━ Peter, también lo estaba mirando fijamente, aparentemente preguntándose lo mismo. Por lo que Tony tomó un largo trago de su jugo de naranja.

━"No lo había planeado". ━ Les dijo, bajando el vaso. ━ "Te daré el teléfono que Rogers me dejó ... eres libre de llamarle".

━"¿Puedo invitarlos aquí?"━ Tony no podía decir que quería que el equipo volviera a su casa. Había sido agradable, el estar solos, Peter, Pepper y él, por un tiempo. Sin embargo, nadie estaba diciendo que iban a volver para quedarse o mudarse de nuevo... solo sería una ... visita, _tal vez._ Y quién sabe. Tal vez esto podría volver a juntar al equipo después de todo.

━"Sí. _Eso es ..._ Eso estaría bien".

Cuando terminaron de comer, Tony se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el cajón superior de su cómoda. Sacó el teléfono y lo miró por un minuto. No había llamado después de que todos habían sido perdonados. O cuando los Acuerdos fueron modificados. Pero esto ... esto era _más_ grande. Todo Asgard vivía ahora en la Tierra. Quién sabe si esto llamaría la atención. Apretando el teléfono, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde todos sus invitados esperaban. Le entregó el teléfono a Bruce, hablando antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo.

━ "¿Dónde está Pete?" ━Por un momento, Bruce solo lo miró como si quisiera preguntarle algo ... preguntarle sobre Peter y los Avengers y todo eso. En cambio, respiró hondo, sonriendo un poco y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

━"En la cocina." ━ le dijo Bruce, abriendo el teléfono.

Dejándolos en su llamada telefónica, él se volvió a la cocina donde encontró a Peter lavando los platos. _Y quiso detenerlo ... quiso decirle al chico que no había necesidad, que tenían un lavaplatos._ Pero,... si Peter quería lavar los platos, supuso que no necesitaba detenerlo. En su lugar, se unió a él en el fregadero, agarrando una toalla o trapo y comenzó a secar los platos. Pensó que sería mejor que escuchar a Thor y Bruce hablar con Steve Rogers por teléfono.

Peter lo miró por un momento, algo inseguro, para luego volver a su actividad actual. ━ "¿Cómo te va, chico?" ━ Finalmente le preguntó, dejando el plato a un lado.

━ "Um ... bien. Todo está bien, señor Stark". ━ Tony asintió, preguntándose cuáles serían las posibilidades de que el niño lo llamase 'Tony'. _Probablemente no muchas._ Luego, pensó, en que, si el niño se sentía más cómodo en hablarle de manera formal, lo dejaría pasar por el momento. Además, tendrían mucho tiempo para abordar ese tema.

━"Tenemos una reunión con un trabajador social hoy a las cuatro. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?"

━"Oh ... no, eso está ... está bien. No tiene que ..."

━"En realidad, como tu tutor legal, tengo que. Pero está bien. No me importa asistir a esto. Aunque van a querer saber sobre la escuela". ━ El chico de repente se mostró tímido, bajando la mirada al fregadero.

━"Oh ... cierto. Yo... trabajé en algunos de mis deberes. Lo estoy intentando, Sr. Stark, lo juro, pero ..."

━_"Hey."━_ Dejó el trapo que estaba utilizando para secar los platos y se volvió para poner una mano en el hombro de Peter. ━"Lo sé. Lo entiendo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Pete. Demonios, puedes estudiar desde casa si quieres. Ir directamente a la universidad, tomarte un año, no me importa. Eres un chico inteligente ... lo suficientemente inteligente como para trabajar para mi empresa. No necesito ver tu boleta de calificaciones para saber eso ".

Dejó que el niño procesara eso por un segundo, y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Peter se relajó. ━ "Entonces, ¿qué será? ¿Quieres volver a tu antigua escuela?"

━"Si es demasiado problema ..."

━ "No es ningún problema en lo absoluto. ¿Quieres regresar?"━ Peter asintió mientras él le apretó el hombro. ━"Está bien. Llamaré a tu escuela el lunes. ¿Qué tal si tomas otra semana y luego intentas volver? Si es demasiado, puedes trabajar desde casa por un rato ".

━"Sí, eso ... eso suena genial, Sr. Stark. Gracias". ━ Tony solo movió su mano en el aire, en señal de que no había problema.

━"Por supuesto. Ahora... " ━ Añadió ━ "compré la torre, así que ..."

━"¿La compró de vuelta?" ━ El niño gritó, su voz como un chillido, al menos un poco, y Tony sonrió.

━"Sí."

━ "¿Por qué? Porque... ¿fue por mí?" ━ Peter le preguntó, y Tony sabía a dónde iría todo esto ... el niño se iba a molestar porque Tony había gastado dinero por su culpa. Pero supuso que aquello no se podía evitar, así que Tony solo se encogió de hombros.

━ "Sí. Honestamente, apenas hizo mella en la cuenta bancaria. El Complejo será para el negocio de los Avengers y la Torre será donde viviremos ".

Peter se quedó en silencio por un momento, solo mirándolo fijamente, hasta que luego habló, siendo este_ casi_ un susurro. ━ "Sr. Stark ... ¿cuánto dinero tiene?" ━ Tony se echó a reír a carcajadas. Luego, le revolvió el cabello y volvió a su labor con los platos.

━ "_Mucho._ No te preocupes por eso, Pete".

**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta traducción! **


	14. Chapter 14

****Author's note** I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! And a huge thank you to my lovely translator!****

**N/A-T: **Aww~ ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, votado y comentado esta hermosa historia (de la gran _Emily_) y este intento de traducción (de su servidora aka. _Moon_ jaja) Ya sea en ff o wattpad.

**Realmente lo apreciamos mucho. **

**Capítulo 14: "CONFERENCIAS"**

**Conferencias**

El monitor de TV que se encontraba enfrente a la sala de conferencias, _la cual Peter ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace unos minutos,_ se encendió. La mayoría de las tomas de la pantalla estaban en color negro, a excepción de un pequeño cuadro que estaba en la esquina inferior derecha, que mostraba a la gente que se encontraba actualmente en la sala dando vueltas. Para ser justos, Peter probablemente no conocía la mayoría de las habitaciones del Complejo. Sabía que el edificio era bastante grande y que estaba lleno de salas de conferencias, habitaciones y pisos en los que nunca había estado. En algún momento, pensó en ir a explorar por ahí. FRIDAY ya le había asegurado que tenía permiso, e imaginaba que sí había habitaciones en las que no se le permitiría estar... estas estarían cerradas.

El señor Stark estaba sentado en el centro de una mesa larga en forma de U, la señorita Potts a su derecha y Thor a su izquierda. A la izquierda de Thor estaba el doctor Banner, luego Loki, y también había otra persona de la compañía del Sr. Stark que Peter nunca había visto, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de la señorita Potts.

La señorita Potts había regresado poco después de las once, y Peter no había podido controlar la manera en que se había puesto rígido cuando ella le había puesto una mano en el hombro, sonriendo y preguntándole cómo estaba. No quería ofenderla ni al señor Stark, tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de nadie ... él simplemente ... _no podía._ No podía soportarlo... el hecho de aceptar su amable sonrisa y su mano suave que a veces pasaba por su cabello. En verdad le agradaba mucho la Srta. Potts, pero estar cerca de ella le recordaba tanto a May que... _ dolía_. El señor Stark no había dicho nada, y tampoco la señorita Potts, por lo que no estaba seguro de si se habían dado cuenta de su actuar. Pero conociendo su suerte, sí que se habían dado cuenta.

Su guardián le había invitado a entrar a la sala de conferencias durante la reunión, a lo que Peter se había sorprendido. Él había pensado que iba a ser enviado lejos al menos hasta que fuera el momento de ir a reunirse con la trabajadora social. En cambio, el Sr. Stark le había dado una silla al fondo de la sala y le aseguró que estaba bien su presencia allí. No estaban hablando de nada de lo que el señor Stark no confiara en él. Ese pensamiento hizo que Peter sonriera un poco a sus pies mientras se sentaba en el fondo de la habitación, fuera del camino y de las miradas de los demás. Pero entonces sus sentidos arácnidos se dispararon, aunque solo fue una punzada... suficiente para saber que alguien lo estaba mirando, por lo que levantó la vista para encontrar al Sr. Stark girándose en su silla.

━"¿Estás bien, amigo?"━ El hombre preguntó suavemente, sin llamar la atención de nadie más. Peter asintió y sonrió, levantando rápidamente un pulgar. El Sr. Stark asintió, señalando la puerta al lado de Peter. ━"Bien. Si necesitas irte en algún momento, sabes que puedes salir y volver cuando quieras. ¿De acuerdo?"

Peter asintió, y el señor Stark se volvió en su silla, extendiendo su mano y tomando la mano de la señorita Potts, la cual apretó. Peter no pudo evitar captar el rápido y silencioso "te amo", que le susurró el hombre al oído, a lo que él miró hacia abajo y hacia otro lado cuando la Srta. Potts se inclinó para besarle. No era su intención escuchar aquello... realmente, a veces odiaba sus poderes. Por lo que, en su lugar, trató de concentrarse en sus manos o en la conversación entre el Doctor Banner y Thor que parecían estar discutiendo_ ... algo. _No entendió muy bien ... pero tenía que ver con alguien llamada "Valquiria". Eso le hizo cuestionarse el hecho de si alguna vez conocería a los asgardianos.

La pantalla cobró vida después de unos minutos, a la 1:00 en punto para ser precisos y puntuales. El hombre en la pantalla no le resultaba familiar, y al parecer, estaba sentado solo, con las manos cruzadas frente a él sobre una mesa pequeña. ━ "Sr. Stark". ━ Saludó, su acento siendo suave y melódico. El hombre sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia el guardián de Peter. ━"Señorita Potts".

━ "Tony, por favor". ━ El Sr. Stark comentó.

━"Pepper." ━ Se presentó la señorita Potts.

━_"Por supuesto._ Thor. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Y este debe ser tu hermano. Loki. Y el doctor Banner".

Todos en la sala saludaron al hombre que Peter asumió era el rey de Wakanda y, a su lado, la puerta se abrió y el Coronel Rhodes entró. Le sonrió a Peter, revolviéndole el cabello, y Peter se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su silla, ya que no había más en la mesa. El coronel Rhodes se sentó, murmurando su agradecimiento, y cuando Peter levantó la vista una vez más, todos los ojos se posaron en ellos. Sintió que su cara se calentaba, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

━"Coronel Rhodes. Me alegra verlo de nuevo". ━ Saludó el Rey y Peter se halló a sí mismo preguntándose cuándo se habrían conocido. Recordaba que Black Panther (Pantera Negra) había estado en Alemania. Pero no es como si alguno de ellos hubiera tenido tiempo de hablar.

━"Lo mismo digo, su majestad".

━ "Por favor. T'Challa". ━ El hombre insistió. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peter y el chico tuvo que contener el impulso de salir por la puerta. ━ "¿Y quién es él? No creo haber tenido el placer". ━ Comentó el hombre, mirando de nuevo al señor Stark.

━ "Es el hijo de Stark", ━ habló Thor, su voz resonando en la pequeña habitación, y Peter sintió que el calor le subía por las mejillas nuevamente. Esperó a que el señor Stark negara aquello, o finalmente corregir las cosas a Thor y Loki. Seguramente les había dicho ya, que él no era el hijo del señor Stark. ¿Verdad? ... Ellos sabían que su tía había muerto ... y que había vivido con ella hasta ese día.

━"Tony ... no sabía que tenías un hijo". ━ El rey T'Challa dijo, con las cejas levantadas en sorpresa.

El Sr. Stark era genial. Él había sido su mentor y amigo y ahora era su tutor. Había llamado a Peter su hijo. Y aunque a una parte de él le gustó la idea de estar relacionado con el Sr. Stark ..._ de tenerlo como algo más que un mentor,_ todavía _dolía. _Por un lado, echaba de menos a su tía. Sentía que la extrañaba cada segundo de cada día. Soñaba con ella y algunas veces pensaba que escuchaba su voz ... también había momentos en los que algo sucedía, y solo por un segundo... solo por un momento, llegaba a pensar: _"¡Espera hasta que se lo cuente a May!"._

Por otro lado, Peter sabía que el señor Stark tenía que explicarle al hombre que él no era su hijo. Sí, el hombre había dicho que lo amaba. Y le había dicho a Peter que él era como su hijo. Pero ¡Peter sabía que no era el hijo del señor Stark! Entonces, _¿por qué la idea de que su tutor les dijera a todos de una vez por todas que ... él realmente no era su hijo, y que solo era su ... su pupilo, ... hacía que su pecho se contrajera un poco?_ ¡Incluso si la mayoría de ellos ya lo sabían!

Pero el Sr. Stark no dijo eso ... no le dijo al rey de Wakanda que Peter era solo un niño del que se sentía responsable, _no._ En cambio, el hombre se apartó un poco de la mesa, le hizo un gesto a Peter y sonrió casi con orgullo.

━"Él es Peter." ━ El Sr. Stark lo presentó. ━ "Pete, el rey T'Challa".

━"Um ... es, uh ... es un placer conocerle, majestad". ━ Peter tartamudeó, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre no le había corregido en absoluto ... y que ahora se estaba dirigiendo posiblemente al hombre más poderoso que jamás había conocido ... _tal vez._ En realidad, era un poco difícil de saber en estos días, considerando que Thor estaba en la misma habitación. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza casi en una reverencia, sin estar seguro de cuál era el protocolo a seguir. El rey T'Challa sonrió, inclinando su cabeza también.

━"A ti también, Peter". ━ Y luego el rey se volvió hacia el señor Stark y Thor, dejando a Peter en la parte trasera de la habitación donde estaba junto al Coronel Rhodes.

Por un tiempo, el rey habló con el señor Stark y Thor sobre los asgardianos y con Pepper sobre los arreglos que ya se habían hecho para todos. Tomó notas de los números y explicó que enviarían transportes el siguiente viernes por la mañana para recoger a los asgardianos. Había nuevos hoteles y familias anfitrionas en Wakanda que darían la bienvenida a la gente hasta que Wakanda pudiera trabajar con los gobiernos del mundo para encontrar un hogar más permanente para ellos, si así lo deseaban. O, _les dijo el rey_, que podían quedarse ahí indefinidamente.

Una vez que habían cubierto todo, _lo cual se sintió como si hubieran repasado todo unas cien veces haciendo que Peter se preguntara cuánto duraría esta reunión, _T'Challa se volvió solemne. ━ "Como estoy seguro de que todos ustedes saben, la última vez que Loki estuvo en nuestro planeta, una ciudad entera fue casi destruida". ━ T'Challa se volvió hacia el hombre en cuestión, con la mandíbula apretada. ━"Muchas muertes están en tus manos".

Peter no podía ver la cara de Loki, pero su tono era suave y serio. ━ "Tienes mi palabra de que no le haré daño a nadie en la Tierra".

━"También tienes la mía", ━ dijo Thor. ━ "Este es nuestro hogar ahora. No queremos poner en peligro nuestra bienvenida aquí".

━ "Tu palabra tiene peso, Thor, y tienes mi confianza. Sin embargo, no es solo mi decisión. Necesitaré hablar con mi consejo ... y estoy seguro de que también estás al tanto de las protestas que están ocurriendo en Nueva York".

Peter frunció el ceño ante eso, y se volvió hacia el Coronel Rhodes quien lo miró. El Coronel pareció dudar por un segundo, luego se inclinó hacia Peter, quien de igual forma se agachó un poco para que el hombre pudiera susurrar en su oído. ━ "La gente está protestando por dejar que Loki se quede aquí. Se han estado reuniendo afuera de la torre".

━"Pero ... el señor Stark no vive allí".

━"Ellos no saben dónde está el complejo". ━ Le explicó. Peter miró al asgardiano que estaba sentado rígidamente a la mesa, con las manos juntas en su regazo, y a Thor, que parecía tan tenso como su hermano. ━ "Hay protestas en todo Nueva York y la ONU quiere reunirse con Thor y Tony".

━ "¿Qué quieren que le pase?" ━ Le preguntó al coronel Rhodes. El hombre suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

━"Quieren que sea castigado".

━"Mi hermano ya cumplió una condena por sus crímenes en Asgard", ━ Thor habló con fuerza, con los brazos cruzados, y Peter se recargó contra la pared.

Peter tuvo que admitir, que aquello era un gran dilema. Dudaba que Thor hubiera dejado que su hermano se saliera con la suya sin haberle dado ningún tipo de castigo. Cuando Thor dijo que Loki había servido una condena, le creyó. Y parecía que el Rey T'Challa también le creía, por la forma en que asintió. Pero Peter también podía entender que la gente quería justicia por lo que había sucedido. Por supuesto, no era como si Peter tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, confiaba en el señor Stark, y en Thor también. Y después de la noche anterior, cuando Loki pudo haberlo lastimado, pero en vez de eso solo lo ayudó a dormir, estaba dispuesto a confiar en Loki.

━"No dudo de ti". ━ El rey le dijo en voz baja. ━ "Hay otros que sí, sin embargo, y esto debe ser tomado en consideración".

━"El maravilloso Mago de Oz aquí puede quedarse en el Complejo". ━ El Sr. Stark intervino, moviendo su mano en un ademán descuidado. ━ "Thor dice que no es peligroso, y confío en él. Ambos pueden quedarse aquí en lo que a mí respecta".

Después de la reunión con el Rey T'Challa, Thor y Loki se fueron para hablar con su gente y el Doctor Banner fue a su laboratorio, con un teléfono en la mano. Peter no preguntó ... asumió que tenía que ver con ponerse en contacto con el resto del equipo, y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Aunque, no es que aquello fuera de su incumbencia.

Aun así ... ahora vivía con el Sr. Stark, y si todo el equipo de los Avengers iba a regresar al Complejo ... o a la torre ... descubrirían quién era, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad quería vivir con los Avengers? Recordaba cómo había regresado el señor Stark de Siberia. Recordaba el aeropuerto y la lucha ... todo el equipo se había vuelto uno contra el otro. Todos ellos habían sido sus héroes. Pero, ahora solo quedaban el señor Stark, el coronel Rhodes, Thor y el doctor Banner. Bueno, y Vision, pero él todavía era un poco nuevo.

Peter no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre todo el equipo de los Avengers viviendo juntos... _con ellos._ Simplemente sonaba tan ... abrumador. El simple hecho de encontrarse con Thor y Loki en el complejo había sido un tanto extraño ... ya que, antes solo eran él y el Sr. Stark la mayor parte del tiempo ... y a veces el Coronel Rhodes o Vision.

━"Muy bien, niño". ━El señor Stark le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta. ━ "Tenemos una reunión con la trabajadora social en poco menos de una hora, así que tenemos que irnos. ¿Quieres tomar alguna tarea para que la hagas en el camino? Yo tengo que tomar una llamada". ━Peter asintió. Regresó a su habitación y agarró su mochila, para luego seguir al Sr. Stark hasta el auto.

En el camino, Peter logró terminar su tarea de matemáticas mientras el Sr. Stark hablaba por teléfono con varias personas sobre ... algo. Algo que ver con la empresa. La verdad es que trató de concentrarse en su trabajo en lugar de espiar y tuvo éxito. Cuando se detuvieron en el edificio de oficinas en la ciudad, Peter volvió a poner sus cosas en su mochila y el Sr. Stark terminó su llamada.

━"Esto es solo un seguimiento para asegurarse de que todos los documentos se hayan archivado correctamente y de que todo esté en orden. Probablemente te preguntaran sobre la escuela, pero ya nos encargamos de eso. ¿Cómo te encuentras en la tarea? "

━"Uhh, solo necesito enviar algunas a mis maestros por email".

━"No hay problema."━ Happy esperó en el auto mientras el señor Stark y él se dirigían hacia el edificio. ━ "Probablemente hará algunas preguntas. No tienes que hablar sobre nada que no quieras. Sabes que mis abogados están en espera". ━ Y con eso, entraron al edificio.

Una mujer de la edad del Sr. Stark extendió su mano, sonriendo amablemente a Peter y su tutor. ━ "Hola, señor Stark. Peter". ━ El Sr. Stark le estrechó la mano, luego Peter siguió su ejemplo y, antes de darse cuenta, todos estaban sentados en una mesa en su oficina que estaba en la esquina del edificio, con grandes ventanales que daban a una calle muy transitada, la cual podía ver por entre las persianas de madera. ━ "Mi nombre es Katherine Walters. Peter, soy la trabajadora social principal asignada a tu caso".

━ "Encantado de conocerle." ━ Peter murmuró, apartando la vista de la calle e intentando ignorar el zumbido de sus luces fluorescentes. La luces solo le molestaban cuando estaba estresado o luchando contra una sobrecarga sensorial, por lo que intentó estabilizar su respiración y no dejar que aquello lo afectara. Ella sonrió, con una expresión bastante profesional, pero amistosa, la cual ... no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo. _No podían alejarlo de Mr. Stark, ¿verdad? _Seguramente el hombre tenía muchos abogados ... diablos, probablemente tenía un bufete de abogados completo. _De ninguna manera_ dejaría que alguien se lo llevara.

━ "Igualmente, Peter. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Parece que te has recuperado completamente del accidente". ━ Él asintió, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación. ¿Ella sabía? ¿Se lo había dicho el señor Stark? Miró a su tutor, y el señor Stark le dirigió a la mujer una sonrisa digna de los medios.

━"Tenemos los mejores médicos en el complejo de los Avengers". ━ Le dijo el Sr. Stark. Sorprendentemente, ella lo dejó así, asintiendo y riendo un poco.

━"Estoy segura de ello." ━ Sacó una carpeta de un maletín a su lado, la colocó sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. ━ "Entonces, señor Stark, ¿cómo diría que van las cosas, considerando la situación con los asgardianos?"

━ "Todo va estupendo." ━ El señor Stark le aseguró. ━ "Pepper está manejando el traslado de los asgardianos a Wakanda".

━ "Ya veo. ¿Y ha hablado con su escuela?" ━ Ella preguntó, con los ojos todavía en su tutor.

━ "Sí. Peter ha estado poniéndose al día con sus tareas y regresará a Midtown el lunes".

━ "¿Está planeando quedarse en el Complejo de los avengers?"

━"No. Compré de nuevo la torre. Viviremos allí".

Ella hizo una nota en uno de los papeles, asintiendo para sí misma. El señor Stark parecía perfectamente tranquilo, y Peter se preguntó si tendría que hablar. Por un tiempo, la trabajadora social le hizo al Sr. Stark algunas preguntas más, principalmente sobre la torre y el complejo, y sobre la escuela y esas cosas. Ella hizo un par de preguntas sobre los Avengers, y el Sr. Stark respondió todo con aire de alguien que ha hecho un millón de entrevistas antes... que por supuesto, era el caso.

━"Y si los 'Avengers renegados' regresan, ¿se quedarán con usted?" ━ Esa era una pregunta de la cual Peter también quería una respuesta, por lo que miró a su tutor, esperando la respuesta.

━ "Todos han sido perdonados, y los Acuerdos han sido enmendados, por lo que ya no son los 'Avengers renegados'". ━ Corrigió, no de una forma mala, sino firme. ━ "Y si quieren permanecer en el Complejo de los Avengers, son más que bienvenidos. Cualquier otra cosa, lo discutiremos cuando sea necesario". ━ Ella escribió eso, luego colocó su bolígrafo en la mesa, con las manos juntas frente a ella.

━"Está bien. Peter, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado si eso está bien". ━ Dijo. Pero, Peter tuvo la sensación de que aquello no era realmente una pregunta, y miró al señor Stark que estaba empujando su silla hacia atrás.

━ "Voy a esperar en el pasillo, amigo". ━ Le dijo su guardián, palmeando su hombro. ━"Voy a pedirle a Happy que me traiga un café. ¿Quieres algo, Pete?" ━ Peter negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca. ━ "Está bien. Solo llama si me necesitas". ━ Parecía que eso era casi una advertencia por la forma en que miraba a la trabajadora social, pero con una palmadita en el hombro, el señor Stark se dirigió a la puerta.

Después de que sus padres murieran y él se fuera a vivir con May y Ben, él había hablado con muchos trabajadores sociales, terapeutas y consejeros escolares, por lo que no era ajeno a este tipo de cosas. Después de que su tío Ben murió, había tenido que hablar con otros más, y no era de extrañar que ahora tuviera que reunirse con un trabajador social. Pero él no estaba seguro de lo que ella querría saber. ━ "Entonces, Peter". ━ Ella comenzó, con una voz mucho más suave que cuando había estado hablando con el Sr. Stark ... como si fuera un niño pequeño o algo así. Y supo inmediatamente que se dirigió a él de la manera equivocada, pero trató de no dejar que aquello se le mostrara en el rostro.

━"¿Sí, señora?" ━ Le dijo, sabiendo que su voz sonaba un poco plana, pero no estaba seguro de cómo solucionar eso.

━ "¿Cuánto hace que conoces al señor Stark?"

━"Uh ... un poco más de un año ... creo. ¿Tal vez más?"━ Intentó volver a pensar en Alemania y cuánto tiempo había pasado ... no es que ella necesitara saber nada de eso.

━"Ya veo. ¿Y cómo habrías clasificado tu relación con el Sr. Stark cuando le conociste?"

━ "Bueno, él obtuvo mi solicitud para una de las pasantías en su empresa y me aceptó".

━ "Sí, dice que hace unos meses, May Parker lo agregó como un contacto de emergencia de tu escuela". ━ Se encogió de hombros. Eso no fue una pregunta. ━ "¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con el Sr. Stark antes de ir a vivir con él?"

━ "Um ... Iba al complejo todos los viernes después de la escuela para hacer... cosas de pasantía ..."

━"¿Y qué era eso de 'cosas de pasantía?'" ━Dudó. Los detalles de su 'falsa' pasantía nunca habían sido súper claros. Aun así, se fue con una respuesta genérica.

━"Llevar el café. Sacar copias de cosas y archivar un poco. A veces el Sr. Stark me dejaba ayudarle en el laboratorio".

━"Ahora que estás viviendo con el Sr. Stark, ¿continúas con tu pasantía en su compañía?" ━ No estaba seguro de si eso estaba permitido, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros.

━ "Realmente no hemos hablado de eso". ━ Le sonrió disculpándose.

━"Está bien. Estoy segura de que has estado ocupado. ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Vivir con el Sr. Stark en el Complejo de los Avengers?"

━"Es ... es bueno. El Sr. Stark es realmente amable, y a veces la Srta. Potts está ahí. Ella es genial también. El Coronel Rhodes también es bueno. Y Vision".

━"¿Qué pasa con los otros? ¿Los has conocido?"

━ "Sólo a Thor. Y al doctor Banner". ━ Mintió, dudando que robarle el escudo al Capitán América o pegar al piso con sus telarañas al Soldado del invierno (The Winter Soldier) y al Sr. Falcon contaran como 'conocerlos'. ━"Ambos son muy amables".

━"¿Y Loki? ¿Fue interesante conocerlo?"━ Se preguntó si ella solo estaba buscando chismes o si realmente necesitaba saber aquello. Pero, decidió optar por una respuesta general y común una vez más.

━"Sí, umh ... fue una locura. Pero él es genial. Quiero decir, es bueno conmigo". ━ Ella asintió lentamente, inclinándose. ━ "Es agradable vivir en el complejo. Quiero decir, extraño a mi tía, pero todos han sido muy buenos conmigo". ━ Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberla mencionado y oró para que ella no preguntara por May.

━"Eso es muy bueno. Me alegro. Parece que el Sr. Stark está brindándote un buen hogar. Ahora cuéntame sobre el ambiente allí. Debe ser agitado con la llegada de los asgardianos. ¿Qué haces allí?"

━"Um ... yo, uh ... hago la tarea. A veces, el Sr. Stark mira televisión o películas conmigo. He leído alguno de sus libros o, uh ... también he hablado un poco con el Doctor Banner sobre su investigación. Y tengo muchas cosas que puedo hacer en mi habitación ... también fui a la casa de mi amigo".

━"Así que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Eso es bueno. ¿Y él te permite pasar tiempo con tus amigos?"

━"¿Qué? Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Él le dice a Happy que me lleve e incluso, me recoge el mismo".

━"Bien." ━ Dijo ella, mientras anotaba algo. ━ "Entonces, ¿el Sr. Stark ha mencionado la adopción?" ━ Él se quedó helado, sus manos temblando hasta que las apretó en su regazo. De repente, las luces fluorescentes volvieron a sonar demasiado fuertes, el zumbido llenaba su cabeza. Y también eran demasiado brillantes ... deseaba que FRIDAY estuviera allí para que las apagara. Y el tráfico en la calle era demasiado ruidoso. Todo eso en conjunto parecía golpear su cabeza.

━ "Yo ... él... no lo ha hecho ... no". ━ Sacudió un poco la cabeza. ━ "Quiero decir ... él ..." ━ Trató de recordar. No ... no, el Sr. Stark realmente no lo había mencionado. Bueno ... él había llamado a Peter su hijo. Y había sido genial ... un gran y agradable guardián ... ¿pero adoptarlo?

━ "Está bien. Estoy segura de que es algo sobre lo que preferiría hablar contigo si está sobre la mesa".

━"Cierto." ━ Murmuró.

━ "¿Por qué no te sientas en la sala de espera y le dices al Sr. Stark que venga?" ━ Peter asintió, levantándose de la mesa, estrechando su mano un tanto aturdido, y casi tropezando en la sala de espera donde el Sr. Stark estaba tomando un café. El Sr. Stark levantó la vista con una sonrisa, la cual cayó tan pronto como le vio, y Peter se preguntó si acaso se veía tan pálido como se sentía.

━"¿Chico?" ━ Preguntó, levantándose y extendiendo la mano, la cual inmediatamente fue a su hombro. ━ "¿Qué pasa?"

━"Uh, nada ... yo solo ... um ... ella dijo que está lista para hablar con usted".

━"Está bien ... ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien?"

━"Sí." ━Le aseguró al Sr. Stark, asintiendo y tratando de recomponerse. Claro, había sido una sorpresa, pero no necesariamente una mala. Sabía que el señor Stark lo amaba. Y él amaba al señor Stark. El hombre era como ... _como un padre._ Pero seguramente era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso ... especialmente porque May acababa de morir. Él la acababa de perder y ya estaba tratando de reemplazarla... Aquello, de solo pensarlo, se le revolvía el estómago.

━"Está bien. No debería tardar demasiado. Ten". ━ Se acercó a la mesa junto a la silla en la que había estado sentado, y le pasó una taza. ━ "Hice que Hap te trajera un chocolate caliente".

━"¿Café no?" ━Peter preguntó con una débil sonrisa, haciendo que el Sr. Stark se riera y alborotara su cabello.

━_"Sí, _no lo creo. Nunca volverás a tomar café, chico. No después de la última vez". ━ Señaló una silla, guiando a Peter hacia ella con el chocolate caliente en sus manos. ━"Ya vuelvo"

Y luego entró en esa oficina, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él mientras Peter se sentaba con su chocolate caliente en la sala de espera, tratando de averiguar si el Sr. Stark quería adoptarlo o no, y cómo es que se sentía él al respecto.

**N/T: ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo en esta traducción! **

En fin, en verdad adoro como la escritora expresa todo el proceso que Peter tiene que pasar, sus emociones y pensamientos, todo lol... aparte de la conexión con el mundo Marvel, la conexión emocional y familiar en este fic, me encanta._ Y me ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor._ Ok ya, prometí no pensar en endgame.


	15. Chapter 15

****Note from the author** Thank you so much to my translator 3 I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

**RECORDAR, **esto es una - TRADUCCIÓN del fic _"The Guardian"_ por EmilyF.6 (En fanfiction) o Emily_F6 (En Ao3)

**Capítulo 15:** **"****Science Bros and Thunder Gods"**  
**(Hermanos en la Ciencia y dioses del trueno)**

Tomaba aproximadamente una hora de trayecto... desde la ciudad al complejo.

El Sr. Stark se había vuelto hacia Peter en cuanto se sentaron en el automóvil. ━ "¿Qué quieres comer, chico? Probablemente tengas hambre, ¿verdad?" ━ Peter dudó un poco, no estaba seguro de si debía seguirle la corriente o no... la verdad es que intentaba no incomodar al hombre más de lo que ya lo hacía. El Sr. Stark ya había perdido mucho tiempo ese día para reunirse con la trabajadora social ... y habían dejado el complejo y habían conducido durante una hora y ... ━ "¿Pete?" ━ Saltó un poco, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su tutor.

━ "Uh ... no tiene que ..." ━ el Sr. Stark le estaba mirando.

━ "Niño, voy a pedir comida para todos. Pero, te voy a dejar elegir lo que Thor, _dios del trueno_, va a comer. O lo que Bruce Banner tendrá para recalentar. ━ Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, y el Sr. Stark se rio entre dientes, agitando una mano y obviamente esperando.

━ "Um ... ¿pizza?" ━ Sugirió.

━"Suena bien." ━ Y luego se quedó callado, sacando su teléfono celular y aparentemente abriendo el sitio web de la pizzería. Así que Peter se volvió y miró por la ventana, su mente siendo un mar de pensamientos. Sin algo en lo que centrarse, su mente vagó hacia la conversación con su trabajadora social. Ella había sido amable ... y todo había estado bastante bien. Pero ... ¿adopción? ... ¿Ser adoptado por el Sr. Stark? Su cerebro siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que su teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo saltar un poco. Lo sacó y abrió sus mensajes de texto, esperando ver un mensaje de Ned. Ned estaba fascinado con Thor y quería saberlo todo sobre él, por lo que le había estado enviando mensajes de texto desde antes de ir a la sala de conferencias. Así que revisó sus mensajes de texto solo para encontrar uno del Sr. Stark. **_'¿Qué pasa, niño?' _**

Peter miró al señor Stark que estaba mirando fijamente su teléfono y bufó. ━ "¿Está ... acaba de enviarme un mensaje?" ━ Preguntó, luchando para no reírse. Su guardián levantó una ceja, lanzándole una breve sonrisa distraída.

━ "Ahora no, amigo. Tengo que pedir suficiente pizza para todos. Necesito averiguar qué tipo de ingredientes serían del agrado de los asgardianos. No creerás cuánto come Thor. Por lo que de solo imaginar al resto de sus compatriotas ... imagino que comerán igual". ━ Peter parpadeó un par de veces, luego volvió a su teléfono y escribió una respuesta.

**_'No pasa nada.'_** \- Mintió. No era como si el hombre pudiera descifrar la mentira por un texto.

**_'Mentiroso.' _**La respuesta del señor Stark fue casi instantánea. El chico suspiró, mirando de nuevo al hombre que todavía estaba en su teléfono. Brevemente, Peter se preguntó cómo es que el mayor se las arreglaba para realizar múltiples tareas tan bien, pero luego recordó que se trataba de IronMan.

**_'¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en pedir una pizza?'_** Él escribió, luchando contra una sonrisa.

**_'¿Para más de cien personas? Un poco.'_** Peter se rio entre dientes, pasándose una mano por su cabello y mirando por la ventana nuevamente. Por un tiempo, el silencio reino entre ellos. Peter mirando por la ventana, viendo los árboles y edificios, recordando aquellos tiempos donde atravesaba la ciudad siendo Spider-Man. En verdad que lo echaba de menos ... extrañaba pasear por la ciudad y esa sensación ... e_sa libertad _absoluta que la acompañaba. Pero ese no era su verdadero problema. Al menos no en este momento. Su problema actual era la trabajadora social y aquella pregunta._ ¿El Sr. Stark lo iba a adoptar? ¿Quería que el señor Stark lo adoptara?_

Había una solución obvia para obtener la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Claro, el señor Stark estaba hablando por teléfono, pero le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Peter primero, por lo que obviamente le resultaría sencillo responder su pregunta. Pero,_ ¿en verdad quería saberlo?_ Peter debatió eso por un tiempo, ignorando la mirada de Happy en el espejo retrovisor. Finalmente, ya que de alguna manera era más fácil escribir su preocupación que decirla, tocó la pantalla de su celular una vez más, y comenzó a teclear con cuidado. Escribió y reescribió el mensaje al menos cinco veces antes de que finalmente pulsara la tecla - Enviar. -

**_'La trabajadora social me preguntó si iba a adoptarme'._** No era una pregunta, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Peter pudo sentir que el hombre se quedó inmóvil en el asiento junto a él, y al ver aquello, se preguntó si acaso podría echarse del auto antes de que el señor Stark pudiera atraparlo. Tal vez incluso caería justo delante de un camión y ya no importaría. El Sr. Stark no tendría que tratar con trabajadores sociales y Peter no tendría que seguir viviendo este momento horrible e incómodo. **_'Lo siento.'_** Escribió y quería seguir escribiendo ... para explicarle al hombre que no tenía que decir nada y que Peter no esperaba que lo adoptara. Pero, cambió de opinión en el último segundo, presionando el botón de enviar.

Peter esperó por un mensaje de vuelta. Sabía que el señor Stark lo había mencionado antes ... _uh... más o menos. _Y lo había llamado 'su hijo'. Y aquella vez, cuando le había preguntado al Sr. Stark si lo había adoptado, el mayor había respondido _"todavía no"._ Entonces ... El Sr. Stark quería adoptarlo. _Tal vez._ Pero ... _¿qué pasaba con May? ¿Y Ben?_ Ellos habían sido su familia y no lo habían adoptado. ¿Tendría que cambiar su nombre? ¿Seguiría siendo un Parker si se uniera a la familia del Sr. Stark? ¿Se molestaría la señorita Potts? ¿El Sr. Stark sería su ... _su _padre? ¿Su papá? La idea de llamar "padre" al señor Stark hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Peter no podía recordar haber tenido nunca un padre. _Claro,_ él había tenido uno ... cuando era realmente muy pequeño. Pero en realidad no lo recordaba demasiado, lo cual odiaba, pero no podía cambiar eso. Todo lo que podía recordar con certeza era haber tenido a su tía May y su tío Ben. Eso era todo. No una madre o un padre, a pesar de que a sus tíos los pondría en la misma categoría. _Como padres_. Más o menos. Pero el Sr. Stark ... él estaba ... ahora él estaba en esa categoría. Peter no estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido eso. Pero él veía al señor Stark como una figura paterna. Sin embargo, pensar en él como una figura paterna cuando el hombre actuaba como su tutor no parecía ser tan diferente. Pero ¿pensar en él como un padre? ¿Como un papá?

━"No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Pete". ━ La suave voz del hombre lo sobresaltó un poco, y Peter se apartó de la ventana, tragándose el nudo en su garganta. ━ "Eso no es algo que debería haberte preguntado. Eso es algo que tú y yo podemos discutir si estamos listos". ━Se quedó callado por un momento. ━"Así que... ¿Estás listo?" ━ Peter logró mover su cabeza en negación._ No estaba listo. Tenía miedo._ ━"Está bien. Eso está bien". ━ Peter tragó de nuevo, intentando no encontrarse con los ojos de su tutor. El señor Stark se movió, levantando su brazo y colocándolo sobre los hombros de Peter. ━ "Ven aquí, niño." ━ Murmuró.

Peter dudó por un segundo, pero luego se movió un poco, y el Sr. Stark puso su mano en el cabello de Peter, con los dedos en sus rizos mientras guiaba la cabeza del niño, para que la apoyara en su hombro. El señor Stark se movió un poco y luego la división entre el asiento delantero y trasero subió, ocultando a Happy de la vista. Peter se alegró un poco ... ya que no quería que Happy lo viera llorar también. ━"Lo siento." ━ murmuró de nuevo, sin saber qué más decir, y el señor Stark pasó sus dedos por su cabello una vez más, siendo el movimiento repetitivo algo tranquilizador.

━ "Está bien, niño. Todo está bien". ━ Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Peter sintió que el hombre descansaba su cabeza en la de él. ━ "Te tengo".

━"Siento que tenga que ..."

━ "Ah, alto ahí, Petey. Yo no hago nada que no quiera hacer". ━ El hombre le recordó. ━"Eres mi hijo, okay. Entonces, ¿Sí tengo que reunirme con alguna dama de la ciudad para asegurarme de que puedas quedarte conmigo? _Bien._ _ Demonios, niño_, ese es el menor de mis problemas. ¿No acabas de verme asistir a una reunión durante la cual intenté negociar el estado de Loki, dios de la travesura y el engaño, con el rey de Wakanda?" ━ Peter tuvo que sonreír un poco ante eso, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el hombro del señor Stark. El hombre estiró su brazo y con su mano frotó el brazo de Peter.

━"_Sí ..._ casi olvido que conocí al rey de Wakanda, de alguna manera".

━" Ya lo habías conocido antes". ━ El Sr. Stark le recordó.

━ "No realmente." ━ Peter se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sonriendo ... y que se sentía seguro allí, la mano de su tutor era su ancla, el suave movimiento del pecho del Sr. Stark y el sonido de su respiración lo relajaban. Él no quería o planeaba moverse. El hombre era cómodo. Además, el señor Stark no había hecho ningún movimiento como para que se levantara. ━"Quiero decir, lo vi en su traje de gato ..." ━ El hombre soltó una risita. ━ "Y lo vi pelear, pero realmente no hablé con él ni nada. Además, él no sabe que yo soy Spider-Man".

━"Nadie lo sabe ... excepto Rhodey, Pepper y Happy. Y nadie más tiene que saberlo. No hasta que quieras que lo hagan. Pero sabes, Thor y Bruce pueden guardar un secreto". ━ Peter asintió, pasando sus manos por sus ojos y luego cerrándolos. ━ "Y, uhm ... cuando estés listo para hablar, bueno, sobre el siguiente paso en todo esto;_ si quieres darlo, claro_..., solo avísame, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ Ya estaban entrando al complejo, por lo que el señor Stark le apretó el hombro una vez más antes de añadir. ━ "Porque eres mi hijo. No importa lo que digan los documentos y los abogados ... para mí, eres mi hijo. ¿De acuerdo?" ━ Peter asintió, dejando que el Sr. Stark lo abrazara una última vez antes de sentarse correctamente, metiendo su teléfono en su bolsillo y agarrando su mochila justo cuando Happy abrió la puerta del lado del Sr. Stark.

Happy le dio una suave palmada en la espalda mientras salía del auto. ━ "¿Cómo te va, chico?"━ Preguntó Happy, haciendo que Peter se detuviera mientras se disponía a seguir al Sr. Stark hasta la entrada al complejo.

━"Um ... Bien". ━ Se encogió de hombros.

━ "Hazme saber si necesitas algo."━ Le dijo seriamente. ━ "¿Todavía tienes mi número?"

━"Oh, uh ... sí". ━ Peter asintió, y Happy le revolvió el cabello.

━"Muy bien, niño". ━ Asintiendo, volvió al coche y lo condujo hasta el garaje mientras Peter entraba al edificio detrás del señor Stark.

━"Bien, Pete. Iré al laboratorio con Bruce. La pizza debería estar aquí en una hora aproximadamente. Le pediré a FRIDAY que te avise cuando llegue, por si quieres trabajar en alguna tarea en tu habitación". ━Se quedó vacilado ━ "O puedes tomar tus cosas y venir al laboratorio con nosotros. Hay mucho espacio para que trabajes".

Peter lo pensó por un momento. Sabía que se había estado escondiendo mucho en su habitación ... y la verdad es que le encantaba el laboratorio del Sr. Stark. Le encantaba trabajar allí, con AC/DC a todo volumen... incluso si solo estaba haciendo tarea. Le encantaba estar rodeado de las armaduras/trajes de Iron Man y ver los planos para nuevos proyectos. Y le encantaba ver trabajar al Sr. Stark. Así que sonrió, asintiendo. ━ "Sí... si no le molesta". ━ El señor Stark sonrió, extendiendo la mano y despeinando su cabello. _((N/T: me encanta que todos hagan eso xD Okya, me voy... Ustedes no me han visto~))_

━ "Por supuesto que no me molesta, Pete. Ve por tus cosas y adelántate hacia el laboratorio. Bajaré en un minuto ... Necesito reunirme con Thor primero".

Peter se apresuró a ir a su habitación, agarró su mochila y metió su tarea adentro, también agarró la computadora portátil. Ya había enviado muchas de sus tareas a sus maestros por correo electrónico, y había respondido a la mayoría de los correos donde le daban las condolencias con un breve "gracias". Eso había sido todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Ahora que había terminado de enviar sus tareas se arrojó su bolsa por encima del hombro y corrió a través del área común hacia el ascensor.

━"¿Heey, FRIDAY?"

━"¿Sí, Peter?" ━Dijo FRIDAY. Si la IA tuviera una cara, probablemente estaría sonriendo, o al menos así era como se la imaginaba.

━"¿Puedes llevarme al laboratorio del Sr. Stark?"

━"Por supuesto, Peter".

Cuando salió del ascensor, descubrió que no estaba solo en el laboratorio. Alguien estaba de espaldas a él, inclinado sobre una pantalla de computadora y escribiendo algo en una libreta. Era el Doctor Banner. Peter vaciló, preguntándose si tal vez no debía estar allí, después de todo. Por supuesto, el Sr. Stark lo había invitado personalmente, y, después de todo, era su laboratorio. Pero, por un momento, Peter se quedó pegado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, debatiendo el hecho de si debía volver al piso de arriba y esperar a que el Sr. Stark bajara para poder venir con él ... pero eso lo haría sentir como un bebé. El no necesitaba un adulto para acompañarlo a todas partes. _¡Tenía quince años! _Prácticamente era un adulto, aunque estaba seguro de que el Sr. Stark no estaría de acuerdo en eso. Pero... _entonces_, tomando unas respiraciones profundas... unas cuantas veces, dio un paso hacia adelante ... para luego retroceder un poco, hasta que tomó dos respiraciones más y finalmente entró a la habitación.

Fue entonces que el hombre levantó la vista de su trabajo e inmediatamente le sonrió a Peter, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y dejando caer el lápiz sobre la mesa. ━"Hey, Peter. ¿Cómo te va? No esperaba que ustedes volvieran tan pronto". ━ No estaba seguro de si el Sr. Stark le había dicho a alguien a dónde iban, por lo que no comentó nada al respecto.

━"Umm ... hola, doctor Banner. Todo va bien. Cómo, eh ... ¿cómo está usted?"

━ "Estoy bien. Trabajando en un par de proyectos. He estado fuera tanto tiempo ... que me he atrasado en mi investigación". ━ Admitió, riéndose un poco. ━ "¿Quieres echar un vistazo?" ━ Y claro que quería. Más que nada, quería hacer ciencia de verdad con el Doctor Banner. Miró a su mochila que había dejado caer a sus pies y sonrió un poco.

━ "¡Sí!"

━"Vamos, ven". ━ Le dijo el Dr. Banner, mientras levantaba la cabeza y se movía un poco hacia el área de trabajo. Peter rápidamente dejó caer su mochila en una esquina y casi corrió para unirse a uno de sus grandes ídolos de la ciencia. Ambos viendo la pantalla de la computadora y el cuaderno en medio a modo que quedara entre ellos sobre la mesa. El Doctor Banner comenzó a explicar su investigación en términos sencillos, animándose tanto cuando Peter comprendió todo de inmediato, mientras le hacía preguntas y él le aclaraba algunas cosas. Luego, Peter sacó su propio cuaderno con impaciencia y pasó las páginas con rapidez. Pasando la tarea de cálculo y encontrando por fin una hoja en blanco para tomar sus propios apuntes.

Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia del Sr. Stark hasta que los sentidos de Peter se activaron unos segundos antes de que una mano aterrizara en su espalda. Aquello lo hizo saltar un poco, para luego sonreír a su tutor. ━"Oh ... ¡Hey, Sr. Stark!"

━"Hey, chiquillo. ¿Pensé que te había enviado aquí para hacer la tarea? Y en su lugar, te encuentro tomando mi lugar en la ciencia". ━ Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon, a punto de preocuparse de que el hombre hablara en serio, pero el doctor Banner se rio, mientras le revolvía el cabello, por lo que terminó riendo también.

━"Lo siento, señor Stark. Ya me voy..." ━ Señaló la esquina donde estaba su mochila, pero el señor Stark lo agarró del hombro y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

━"De ninguna manera. Quiero saber en qué están trabajando ustedes dos". ━ Tomó el cuaderno de Peter y hojeó las notas, asintiendo. ━ "Esto es algo bueno". ━ Comentó, dejando el cuaderno en la mesa y mirando al Doctor Banner. ━"¿Necesitan ayuda?"

━"Siempre." ━ El doctor Banner sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al señor Stark, y el señor Stark sacó un recipiente que contenía frutos secos de uno de los cajones, manteniéndolo abierto para Peter y el doctor Banner. Peter tomó un puñado y dio un paso atrás, dejando que los dos hombres mayores trabajar, mientras él seguía tomando notas.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, FRIDAY habló desde el techo. ━ "Sr. Stark, Doctor Banner. La pizza ha llegado".

━"Perfecto." ━ El Sr. Stark aplaudió, haciendo un gesto que hizo que todas las pantallas holográficas se retiraran a los bordes de la habitación. ━ "Volveremos a esto después de comer. Pete, ¿tienes hambre?" ━Peter asintió, poniendo su cuaderno que ahora tenía diez nuevas páginas de notas sobre la mesa. ━ "Genial. FRIDAY, haz que traigan cinco pizzas a la cocina y pongan el resto en el Auditorio. ¿El resto fue enviado a los hoteles?"

━"Sí, señor Stark".

━ "Eres la mejor, FRI".━ Lanzando un brazo alrededor de Peter y se dirigieron al ascensor. Peter se apoyó un poco en el costado del hombre, sonriendo al piso cuando el señor Stark le palmeo el hombro antes de dejarlo ir. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontraron en la sala común. ━ "FRIDAY, busca a Thor y al loco de su hermano. Y también a Rhodey. Diles que vamos a comer pizza si quieren. ¿Dónde está Pep?"

━ "La señorita Potts tiene una reunión en la ciudad. Debería regresar al complejo en aproximadamente una hora y media". ━ El señor Stark puso los ojos en blanco y le acercó la caja de pizza de pepperoni a Peter y la hawaiana a Bruce. El coronel Rhodes llegó y se sentó junto a Peter, asintiendo con la cabeza al niño.

━ "¿Por qué demonios tiene tantas reuniones?" ━ El Sr. Stark se quejó.

━"Porque ella maneja su compañía, jefe", ━ respondió FRIDAY, y el Sr. Stark puso los ojos en blanco.

━"Cierto. FRIDAY, toma nota. Después de que los asgardianos se muden a Wakanda, nos vamos de vacaciones. Unas verdaderas vacaciones. Como en una playa en algún lugar. Empieza a buscar playas, FRI. Chico, ¿alguna vez has estado en la playa? " ━ Le preguntó a Peter, quien levantó su cabeza aún con la boca llena de pizza.

━"Uh ..." ━ Tragó la comida, parpadeando. ━ "Uh ... bueno ... he estado en un ferry ..." ━ El Sr. Stark puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, resoplando.

━ "Una playa que no esté en Nueva York, chico. Como una cálida. Con arena. Un centro turístico."

━"Entonces no."

━ "Te va a encantar. FRIDAY, complejos turísticos. Busca los más lujosos ... o bien podría comprar otra casa de playa en California. Niño, nunca viste mi casa en la playa, ¿verdad?"

━ "La ví en la televisión. Mientras que ese tipo la estaba destruyendo". ━ El asintió.

━"Sí, era genial. FRIDAY, mira las propiedades inmobiliarias de California".

━"Sí, señor Stark".

━ "Tú también puedes venir". ━ Invitó al doctor Banner y al coronel Rhodes. ━"¡Ustedes también!" ━Peter se giró para encontrar a Thor y Loki que estaban entrando a la cocina. ━ "Si prometes no matar a nadie".

━"No mataré a nadie, Stark". ━ Loki puso los ojos en blanco, tomando asiento junto al Doctor Banner al otro lado de la mesa, mientras Thor tomaba un plato.

━"¿Ir a dónde, Tony?" ━ Thor preguntó.

━"Voy a llevar a Peter y Pepper de vacaciones". ━ Le explicó. ━ "A algún lugar cálido y ... arenoso. Estoy pensando en el sur de California. Playa privada ... la idea de la casa en la playa suena cada vez mejor. Pep necesita un descanso. Además, se acerca el cumpleaños de Pete". ━ Peter casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca, por lo que trató de tragar el bocado de pizza y rápidamente tomó un sorbo de refresco.

━"Sr. Stark, usted no tiene que ..." ━El señor Stark agitó la mano, ignorándolo de inmediato.

━ "Te encantará, confía en mí". ━ Y fue todo lo que dijo, al parecer, era caso cerrado. Peter sintió que tenía el derecho de decirle al hombre que él no podía irse de vacaciones ... pero, pensándolo bien él no sabía si alguna vez había escuchado que el hombre se hubiera ido de vacaciones. Aunque, por otra parte, solo había conocido al Sr. Stark desde hace un año.

Era un poco surrealista sentarse en una mesa con el Doctor Banner y el Sr. Stark, con platos desechable frente a ellos. Era aún más surrealista ahora que todos los demás estaban en la mesa, menos Vision que nunca se unía a ellos en las comidas. El coronel Rhodes estaba sentado a un lado de Peter, mientras que el señor Stark estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, luego Thor frente a Peter, luego el doctor Banner y Loki en el otro extremo frente al señor Stark. En verdad estaba comiendo con los Avengers ... bueno, los Avengers _más_ Loki. Y todos estaban comiendo _pizza._ Nunca había pensado en la idea de que Thor necesitaría comer, pero... pensándolo bien, por supuesto que sí necesitaría. Él no era humano, pero seguía siendo ... ¿Algo humano? ¿Asgardiano? Y Loki también.

**~.~**

Peter comió un par de rebanadas de pizza, y justo cuando iba a la mitad de su tercera rebanada, recordó que no había pensado sobre May desde el trayecto de regreso, de la oficina de la trabajadora social al complejo. El trabajar y hacer ciencia con el Doctor Banner y el Sr. Stark había borrado completamente todos los pensamientos de May de su mente ... bueno, tal vez no completamente. _Ella siempre estaba allí,_ justo en el fondo de su mente. Pero esta vez no dolía. Y no la echaba de menos, al menos no con aquel dolor que le llegaba a consumir, ... solo ... _solo pensaba_ en lo genial que ella pensaría que era todo esto, es decir, estar sentado frente a Thor _y los demás._ Incluso se imaginaba el hecho de que entraba a la sala de estar y se sentaba a su lado, mientras ella apagaba la televisión y él le contaba todo sobre el Asgardiano ... que tenía el pelo corto y que tenía un parche en el ojo. Cómo es que era tan grande ... y alto, con bíceps abultados y hombros más del doble de anchos que los de Peter, pero su voz siempre era suave. _Cuidadosa. Amable._ Le encantaría escuchar eso ... le encantaría saber que Thor era una persona agradable. Siempre le encantaba cuando las celebridades y los superhéroes eran gente amable y agradable.

Después de que terminaron de comer, todos tiraron sus platos a la basura mientras el Sr. Stark ponía las pizzas sobrantes en la nevera.

Luego, Peter los siguió, al Doctor Banner y al Sr. Stark, de regreso al laboratorio. El doctor Banner comenzó a invitarlo a seguir trabajando, pero Peter negó con la cabeza. ━ "Realmente tengo que trabajar en mi tarea". ━ Se disculpó y se dirigió a un escritorio de la esquina en el que había trabajado antes, por lo general haciendo su fórmula para sus telarañas, pero también haciendo la tarea. El Sr. Stark encendió la música, pero no tan fuerte como solía hacerlo, mientras Peter de vez en cuando veía al Doctor Banner y al Sr. Stark trabajar, y la otra mitad del tiempo hacía su tarea de Cálculo, luego la de Química. La tarea de física no fue muy difícil, pero para la de Historia de los Estados Unidos, sabía que no podría concentrarse en su lectura si se quedaba en el laboratorio, así que empacó sus cosas y se dirigió a las escaleras, llegando a la sala común, la cual estaba vacía.

No queriendo estar solo en su habitación todavía, se acurrucó en el sofá y abrió el libro de texto, pasando las páginas hasta llegar al capítulo sobre la Guerra Civil. Ya se lo habían enseñado antes en la secundaria, pero lo estaban volviendo a ver de nuevo, así que comenzó en el primer capítulo asignado, con el cuaderno para contestar las preguntas del libro.

Había estado trabajando durante aproximadamente una hora cuando escuchó pasos justo detrás de él y levantó la vista para encontrar al dios del trueno que lo miraba con una agradable curiosidad. ━ "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

━"Oh ... umm ... es tarea. De la clase de Historia". ━ Peter le explicó. ━ "Tengo que hacerla antes del lunes".

━ "Ya veo." ━ Dijo Thor. Mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto al sofá, inclinándose hacia delante para ver más de cerca. ━ "¿Todos los niños midgardianos tienen esta cosa llamada 'tarea'?"

━ "Uh, sí ..._ bastante._ Quiero decir, esta materia comenzó cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero se hace más difícil cada año". ━ Thor asintió.

━ "¿Y de qué estás aprendiendo?"

━"De la Guerra Civil. Quiero decir, uh, nosotros ... ya aprendimos sobre eso ... hace unos años, pero ... volvemos a ver algunas de las mismas cosas a veces. Solo que, con más profundidad, ya sabe." ━ Tartamudeó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban y se sentía como el idiota más grande del mundo. Pero Thor solo asintió pensativamente.

━"¿Y qué fue la Guerra Civil?"

━"Fue una guerra hace mucho tiempo ... donde el norte y el sur lucharon por la esclavitud y esas cosas". ━ Se encogió de hombros. ━"Todo el país fue destruido".

━"¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto?"

━ "Uh, hace más de 150 años". ━ Thor soltó una risita de sorpresa y Peter parpadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación, confundido.━"¿Qué?"

━ "Crees que 150 años es mucho tiempo. A veces me olvido de lo jóvenes que son". ━ Peter frunció el ceño.

━"Uhm ... qué edad ... quiero decir ... si no tiene ... si no le importa que pregunte ..." ━ Thor simplemente esperó con las manos juntas y los codos en las rodillas. ━ "Si no le importa que pregunte, ¿qué edad ...? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

━ "Aproximadamente mil años". ━ Peter se atragantó con nada, casi tirando el libro.

━ "Mil ..." ━ Susurró, y Thor se rio de nuevo.

━"Sí. Y soy un poco más joven que muchos de mis compatriotas ..." ━ Thor vaciló ante eso, su suave sonrisa se desvaneció. ━ "Más bien, lo era". ━ Se corrigió y Peter se sintió mal de inmediato, aunque en realidad no habían mencionado Asgard en sí.

━ "¿Loki es mayor o menor?" ━ Preguntó, esperando distraerlo con su pregunta.

━"Unos años más joven".

━ "Él es adoptado, ¿verdad?"

━ "Sí, lo es. Nuestro padre lo trajo a casa después de una batalla con los Gigantes de Hielo".

━"Hielo ... ¿Gigantes de hielo? ¿Hay gigantes de hielo?"

━ "Los hay. Mi hermano es uno de ellos".

La boca de Peter se abrió y puso su libro en el sofá junto a él, la tarea rápidamente siendo olvidada. ━ "¿Su hermano no es asgardiano?"

━ "No, él fue adoptado en aquella batalla".

Peter pensó por un segundo. ━ "¿Qué aspecto tienen los gigantes de hielo?"

━ "Grandes. Azules". ━ El chico inclinó la cabeza.

━"Entonces ... ¿por qué parece un humano ... quiero decir ... asgardiano?"

━ "Tiene la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia", ━ Le explicó Thor.

━"¡Woah, en serio! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puede parecerse a alguien? ¡¿Puede lucir como usted?!"

━"Sí, él puede cambiar su apariencia para parecerse a cualquiera".

Peter le dirigió una mirada escéptica. ━ "Entonces ... ¿cómo sé que no es él ahora?" ━Thor se echó a reír.

━ "Puedo darte mi palabra, supongo. O podríamos ir a buscar a mi hermano y preguntarle". ━ Peter sonrió, luego se detuvo.

━ "Espere... , ¿es por eso que puede hacer magia? ¿Todos los Gigantes de Hielo pueden hacer magia?"

━"Esa es una de las razones. Posee un talento único".

━ "¿Cree que me lo mostraría? Quiero decir, ¿mostrarme cómo se ve un gigante de hielo?"

Thor sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. ━ "Yo no le preguntaría. Es un poco ... sensible al respecto". ━ Peter asintió de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos.

━ "Cierto. No lo haré".

Thor se puso de pie con gran soltura y extendió su mano, posándola en el hombro de Peter. ━ "Te dejaré volver a tu trabajo".

━"Oh, claro. Gracias, señor Thor, señor. Voy a ... uh... nos vemos más tarde". ━El asgardiano sonrió y asintió, para luego dirigirse al ascensor.

━"Sí. Te veré más tarde."━ Y con eso, el hombre se había ido, dejando a Peter desplomado contra el sofá, tratando de concentrarse en el hecho de que acababa de hablar con Thor, _el dios del trueno, _sobre su tarea.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo de "Guardián" !**

-M


	16. Chapter 16

**N/T:** Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo~ & a todos **_gracias por su apoyo en esta traducción de lo que es esta bella historia de Emily. _**_Me alegra que les guste tanto como a mí. ^^ Agradezco mucho su paciencia, sus lecturas y comentarios._

Y ya saben que me haría muy feliz si pasan por su página, como lo he mencionado antes, está como **_EmilyF.6 _**en FF y **_Emily_F6_** en Ao3, para que la apoyen de igual manera (y así sepa que su historia es ¡BELLÍSIMA! y que tiene hermoso público de habla hispana también por acá por wattpad lol ) y también por si desean leer la versión en inglés de Guardián (The Guardian), _son más que bienvenidos_ y sus demás obras. Todas son_ bellísimas_.

_Bueno, sin más, aquí el **CAPÍTULO 16 **~~_

**"PANIC AT THE SPARE ROOM"**

**Pánico en la habitación**

Peter tardó una hora más en terminar su tarea de historia, y cuando por fin la terminó, guardó todo en su mochila y se dirigió a su habitación para enviar las tareas por correo electrónico a sus maestros. Aún no estaba completamente al corriente ... ya que, todavía tenía que presentar unos exámenes parciales, pero eso tendría que hacerlo cuando volviera a la escuela. Sin embargo, con lo que a él respecta estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ir a la par de los demás y probablemente lo suficientemente cerca para satisfacer a la trabajadora social. Mientras que ella no presionara al Sr. Stark o lo molestara acerca de su desempeño escolar, ya sea preguntando si le estaba yendo lo suficientemente bien en la escuela, etc... Peter, estaría bien con solo tratar de ponerse al día.

Cuando terminó de enviar todo, eran las 9 en punto. Sacó su teléfono, y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Ned. **_'¡Por fin terminé la tarea!'_** Escribió, enviándolo con un Emoji de pulgar arriba e inmediatamente después de enviarlo, su celular sonó. Desplazó su dedo en el 'botón' de 'contestar', sonriendo mientras se movía de la silla de su escritorio a la cama.

━ "Hey, Ned"

━"¡Hey! Entonces, ¿Ya sabes cuándo volverás a la escuela?"

━"Uhh, sí. Yo ... um, el señor Stark, me dijo que podría volver el siguiente lunes".

━"¿Otra semana?" ━ Se quejó Ned un poco, y Peter se echó a reír.

━"Sí ... el señor Stark no quería que me apresurara por regresar". ━Ned iba a quejarse de nuevo, pero rápidamente se detuvo.

━"Lo siento ... no ..., Quiero decir ... puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites". ━ La voz de su amigo era suave. ━"¿Todos los maestros te están enviando la tarea por correo electrónico?"

━"Sí. Todavía tengo que presentar los exámenes parciales y alguna que otra tarea por el resto de la semana".

━ "¿Necesitas que te lleve algo?"

━"No, estoy bien. Tengo todos mis libros y esas cosas".

━ "Además, el Sr. Stark probablemente podría comprarte lo que necesites". ━ Peter resopló. Aunque su amigo no estaba tan equivocado. ━ "Entonces ... estás ... ¿estás bien?" ━ Preguntó suavemente.

━"Umm ... sí. Sí, estoy ... _estoy bien_. Hoy tuvimos que ir a reunirnos con una trabajadora social en la ciudad".

━ "¿En sábado?" ━Preguntó Ned.

━"Sí ... supongo que el Sr. Stark puede reunirse con gente cuando lo desee". ━ Ned resopló divertido y Peter dudó por un segundo para continuar. ━"Ella ... ella me preguntó si el señor Stark había dicho algo sobre adoptarme".

━ _"Mierda _... ¿adoptarte? ¿Dijo ... dijo algo al respecto?" ━ Peter se estremeció, pero sabía que su amigo no lo había dicho con mala intención ... no había sido su intención sacar a relucir algo... doloroso.

━"Él, uh ... dijo que podíamos hablar de eso cuando yo estuviera listo, pero ... Ned ... creo que él podría querer, ya sabes ... ¿hacerlo?"

━"¿En serio?"

━ "Sí. No estaba molesto ni nada. Y solo me dijo que hablaríamos de eso cuando yo estuviera listo, no es que él no quisiera o nada. Creo que ... no ... No sé qué pensar ". ━ admitió Peter.

━ "¿Quieres que te adopte?"

━"Mi tía acaba de morir, Ned". ━ Las palabras salieron suaves y tristes, e inmediatamente su amigo se disculpó, no es que eso fuera algo que él quería.

━"Lo sé. Lo siento, hombre. Lo ... lo siento. No quise decir ..."

━ "Lo sé. Está bien".━ murmuró Peter, acostándose contra su almohada. ━ "Yo solo ... me siento mal". ━ admitió. ━ "Es como si el hecho de que me adopte... Fuera una especie de traición hacia May".

━ "¡No la estás traicionando!" ━ Ned de repente estaba hablando en un susurro. ━ "Ella hubiera querido que él te cuidara. ¿No lo hizo tu contacto de emergencia en la escuela?"

━ "Sí."

━ "Ella querría que fueras feliz".

━ "Lo sé." ━ Ned se quedó callado por un momento y Peter cerró los ojos, ambos en silencio por algunos segundos.

━ "¿Estás bien allí? ¿En serio?" ━ Le preguntó Ned.

━"Supongo." ━ Se encogió de hombros a pesar de que Ned no podía verlo. ━"La extraño. Todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estoy feliz ... incluso cuando no estoy realmente triste por ella ... o cuando estoy haciendo otras cosas, divirtiéndome o pasando el rato con el Sr. Stark o el Doctor Banner ... o incluso con Thor ".

━ "¿Pasas tiempo con Thor?" ━ Ned susurró, incrédulo.

━"Oh, quiero decir ... él vive aquí, por lo que está cerca. Pero ... en verdad la extraño. Siempre está ahí".

━ "Ella era como tu mamá". ━ Le recordó Ned. ━ "Probablemente esa sensación no vaya a desaparecer por mucho tiempo, hombre. Pero ... todavía puedes disfrutar de la vida, ¿verdad? Como ... puedes trabajar con el Sr. Stark y dejar que él te cuide y pasar el rato con Thor y el doctor Banner. Por cierto, ¿cuándo puedo ir? " ━Peter sonrió.

━ "No lo sé, Ned. Con los asgardianos aquí y Loki ... podría tardar un poco". ━Pensó en sugerir una visita a la casa de Ned, pero pensó que tendría que pedirle a alguien que lo llevara, y el señor Stark parecía muy ocupado. Él no quería molestarlo. Además, la señorita Potts estaba allí y él apenas había podido verla ya que ambos tenían tantas reuniones. ━ "Tal vez después de que se vayan ... hay una conferencia de prensa el martes y el Sr. Stark podría necesitar que yo esté allí o algo. ¿Sabías que compró de nuevo la Torre?"

━"¿De verdad?"

━"Sí. Vamos a vivir allí para que yo pueda ir a la escuela".

━ "Eso es tan genial ..." ━ murmuró Ned con voz soñadora y Peter se echó a reír.

━"Sí ... quiero decir, el Complejo también es realmente genial. Tal vez puedas venir aquí algún fin de semana ... si es que aún lo visitamos. Hay un montón de cosas que están sucediendo con los Avengers y los Asgardianos ... Yo ni sé cómo el señor Stark mantiene un seguimiento de todo esto".

━ "¡Es Tony Stark!"━ Ned gritó como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo. Peter resopló divertido. Ned no había visto al mismo Tony Stark que Peter ... aquel hombre que quemaba los waffles y los hundía de jarabe para esconder tal hecho. El hombre que le enviaba mensajes de texto en lugar de hablar porque sabía que eso haría que Peter se sintiera más cómodo. El que se sentó en el suelo en un callejón fuera de una iglesia y le habló y tranquilizó cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico. Pero... aun así, tenía la sensación de que Ned lo conocería tarde o temprano. _Probablemente pronto_. El hombre ya lo había invitado a venir al Complejo.

━ "Bueno, la conferencia de prensa es el martes y los asgardianos deberían irse el próximo fin de semana. Bueno ... tal vez no todos. No sé nada respecto Thor y Loki". ━ Le dijo a su amigo. ━ "Entonces, ¿quizás el domingo? Le preguntaré al Sr. Stark cuando las cosas se calmen".

━ "Está bien. Solo, uh ... ¿crees que puedas conseguirme una foto? ¿De Thor?" ━ Peter bufó divertido.

━ "Lo intentaré." ━ Prometió. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría el asgardiano sobre eso, pero tal vez no le importaría mucho. En realidad, Thor parecía ser una persona muy agradable.

━ "¿Me llamarás pronto?"

━"Sí. Te mantendré informado. ¿Puedes decirle a MJ que no volveré hasta el próximo lunes?"

━ "Díselo tú mismo. Ella lo tomará mejor de ti". ━ Él suspiró.

━ "¿Crees que ella se molestara?"

━"Nah. Ella lo entenderá". ━ Peter no estaba seguro de si su amigo le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero le dio las gracias de todos modos, colgó y luego abrió su chat escribiendo un mensaje a MJ diciéndole que no volvería hasta la otra semana. Para su sorpresa, ella solo le dijo que estaba bien y que su lugar en el tranvía lo estaba esperando cuando estuviera listo para regresar.

Poniendo su teléfono en la mesita de noche y enchufándolo, levantó la vista hacia el techo. ━ "Hey, ¿FRIDAY?"

━"¿Sí, Peter?"

━"¿Dónde está el señor Stark?"

━"Él y la señorita Potts están actualmente en su suite. ¿Te gustaría que lo contactara por ti?" ━ Peter sintió que su cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza y negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

━ "No ... no, no ... no". ━ Tartamudeó un poco, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco quería interrumpir. ━"No lo hagas". ━ Se pasó una mano por el cabello. ━ "¿Dónde está el Doctor Banner?"

━ "El doctor Banner está abajo en el laboratorio. Thor también está allí. ¿Te gustaría saber la ubicación de alguien más?" ━ Él dudó.

━"¿Loki?"

━"Loki está dormido en su habitación".

━"Gracias." ━ Murmuró, sentándose y balanceando sus piernas sobre la cama. ━ "Oye, ¿FRIDAY?"

━"¿Sí, Peter?" ━ Respiró hondo, con las manos apretadas en su regazo.

━ "¿Sabes ... sabes dónde están mis cosas? ¿Las ... de mi departamento?"

━"Sí, Peter. Tus pertenencias están a tres puertas a la izquierda. Mr. Stark, la señorita Potts y tu son las únicas personas en el recinto con acceso a esa habitación. ¿Deseas que el señor Stark te la muestre?"

━"No ... uh ... no lo molestes. Gracias, FRI. Solo, uh ... me estaba preguntando aquello". ━ Y durante unos minutos, se quedó sentado en su habitación, frotando sus manos algo nervioso. Luego se puso de pie, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la que le había hablado FRIDAY. Colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y vaciló durante un largo rato, mirando de un lado a otro en el pasillo vacío. No podía escuchar mucho ... muchas de las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, de lo cual estaba bastante agradecido, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar los sonidos del laboratorio ... algunos pasos y una conversación suave, demasiado bajita para siquiera comprender.

Le tomó cinco minutos para finalmente girar el pomo, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Entró y dejó esta entreabierta, dejando solo un pequeño espacio.

━"FRIDAY, ¿puedes encender las luces?"

━ "Por supuesto, Peter". ━ Lo hizo, y las suaves luces iluminaron una hilera de cajas apiladas cuidadosamente en filas a lo largo de la pared del fondo, todas etiquetadas con la habitación de la que habían venido. _'Sala.' 'Cocina.' 'Baño.' _Se preguntó qué tenían en el baño que los chicos del señor Stark habían decidido guardar. _'Habitación de Peter'._ Pensó en abrir aquella primero y sacar algunas de sus viejas cosas. Había seis cajas con su nombre en ellas, y se preguntó qué habría en ellas. ¿Todas sus cosas? ¿Su ropa? ¿La computadora que había construido? Se movió hacia ellas, hasta que se detuvo en cuanto la vio.

_'Habitación de May'._

Se quedó paralizado, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba. _May._ _Sus cosas._ Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo hasta que ya se hallaba recogiendo la caja de la parte superior, bajándola al suelo, empezando abrirla. Sus manos temblaban mientras miraba la caja de ropa, estremeciéndose ante el aroma ... _olía igual que ella._ _Su perfume. Su jabón. A su cabello. _Extendiendo sus manos que apenas funcionaban correctamente, recogió el suéter que se encontraba en la parte superior, llevándolo hasta su rostro y respiró hondo.

Sus piernas cedieron y sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el suelo, doliendo debido al golpe por un rato. Apretó la tela entre sus puños, y dejó caer su cabeza, acurrucándose en una bola en el suelo y sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar el suéter. _May_. _Era de May. Él sostenía un suéter que ella había usado. Ella se había ido. Ella nunca volvería y él nunca iría a casa porque ella se había ido. Ella estaba muerta. Había muerto. Un conductor ebrio se había estrellado con su coche y ella se había ido. _Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de contener los ruidos y sollozos que insistían en escapar. Estaba sollozando y no podía parar. No podía respirar, el dolor en su pecho lo estaba desgarrando.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tocó la espalda y él casi saltó ante el tacto, retrocediendo por inercia. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que el Doctor Banner estaba arrodillado junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi con miedo. _Debería haberlo escuchado. Debería haber sabido que alguien más estaba en la habitación. Siempre sabía cuándo había gente en la misma habitación que él. _Peter sacudió la cabeza, apartándose de la mano que el hombre extendió y haciéndose hacia atrás cada vez más. ━ "¿Peter?" ━ El simple hecho de respirar se le estaba haciendo algo difícil. No se había dado cuenta de que no había estado respirando. No se había dado cuenta de que apenas podía oír, o de que todo a su alrededor parecía estar en silencio. Y el doctor Banner parecía tan asustado, al parecer le estaba hablando ... pero Peter no podía entenderle. 

━ "¿Él está bien?" ━ Alguien más preguntó ... y luego ese alguien se posicionó a su lado, arrodillándose también. Y de un momento a otro, otra mano, _más grande esta vez_, estaba en su hombro presionando su piel. Sus nervios estaban ya a flor de piel y él no quería que lo tocasen más. Entonces, todo volvió... su alrededor que había estado en silencio segundos antes ahora era tan brillante y ruidoso que Peter pensó que iba a morir. _Quería correr ... quería saltar por la ventana o ... o ponerse la máscara y dejar que Karen bloqueara todo. _Pero su máscara estaba en su habitación y él ahora estaba en una habitación donde tenían las cosas de su tía, la cual había fallecido... Y él no podía respirar, no podía pensar y necesitaba que los hombres se fueran.

━ "Váyanse" ━ Dijo, casi sin aliento. ━"Por favor. Por favor, déjenme." ━ Suplicó, sollozando de rodillas, y las manos se alejaron de su cuerpo. ━ "Por favor. Váyanse."

━ "¿Quieres que traigamos a alguien?" ━ Pero él no respondió, solo se sacudió en el suelo en dolor, preguntándose cuándo es que todo se había vuelto tan ruidoso ... cuando su ropa había comenzado a rozar contra su piel y cuando las luces tenues habían empezado a quemarle los ojos. ━ "¿Peter?" ━ ¿Por qué estaban gritando?

━ "¡Largo!"━ Su intención no había sido gritar. No quería gritarle al doctor Bruce Banner y a Thor. Pero no podía soportarlo ... no podía soportar la presión y las luces y la respiración y las voces y los latidos.

Pero entonces una nueva voz se escuchó.

━ "_¿Peter?_ ... Bruce, ¿qué está pasando?"

━ "No lo sé ... estaba caminando por el pasillo y lo vi en el suelo". ━ Hubo un breve silencio, pero, luego el señor Stark volvió a hablar, su voz siendo casi un susurro.

━ "Está bien. Yo me encargo. Bruce, ¿puedes traerme una botella de agua?"

Peter se tapó los oídos con sus manos, gimiendo de nuevo ante el dolor, preguntándose qué demonios le estaba pasando. _Era demasiado_._ ¡Todo era demasiado y él no podía respirar o dejar de llorar y estaba jadeando por aire y temblando y todo dolía!_ Hubo otros pocos segundos de silencio, luego pasos, luego un suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Y entonces, alguien se movió para sentarse con él en el piso, antes de que un susurro viniera del hombre ahora a su lado.

━ "FRIDAY apaga las luces. Insonoriza la habitación. No dejes entrar a nadie más. Dile a Bruce que deje el agua afuera en el piso". ━ No escuchó la respuesta de FRIDAY, pero las luces se apagaron y de repente todo se quedó en silencio, excepto por su propia respiración, la respiración de su tutor y los latidos de sus corazones. ━ "¿Te puedo tocar o solo lo empeoraré?" ━ Le preguntó el Sr. Stark, su voz siendo apenas un susurro. 

━ "No lo sé." ━ Peter casi se había olvidado que se encontraba sollozando hasta que trató de hablar.

━ "Está bien. Voy a intentarlo. Dime si quieres que me detenga". ━ Una mano firme lo tomo por el hombro, luego lo envolvió, tirando de él contra el cuerpo a su lado. Debería haber dolido como la otra mano, pero no lo hizo. Conocía esa mano ... sabía que la persona que estaba a su lado siempre lo ayudaba. ━ "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Puedes decirme?"

━ "Mis sentidos." ━ Sollozó, entre ahogando las palabras. ━ "Once. O peor. Demasiado. Duele ..." 

━ "Okay." ━ La mano frotaba de arriba y abajo su brazo, manteniendo un contacto firme. No dolía ... en cambio, lo mantenía estable. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro del señor Stark y se estremeció, todavía llorando cuando el hombre lo abrazó, girándose para envolver ambos brazos a su alrededor. ━ "Está bien. Estoy aquí." ━ Un trozo de tela se hizo presente en las manos de Peter. Y la verdad era que no recordaba haber dejado caer el suéter. ━ "¿Esto ayudará?" ━ Peter sacudió la cabeza en negación, con el corazón acelerado. ━ "Okay."

Y el suéter desapareció y todo lo que pudo oler fue al señor Stark. Su olor era como alguien que acaba de afeitarse y a aceite de motor. Aquel olor lo calmó, haciendo que se desplomará contra su costado, todavía llorando, pero al menos ya no sollozaba. ━"Lo siento." ━ Dijo en un susurro.

━ _"Te di una regla,_ niño".

━ "No quería molestarlo." ━Dijo Peter, pensando en la Srta. Potts, para luego estremecerse ante el pensamiento. _Si ella no lo odiaba ya, pronto lo haría._ Él constantemente requería al Sr. Stark ... constantemente necesitaba que el hombre estuviera cerca para traerlo de vuelta de los ataques de pánico, de terror y ... _del vacío. _Odiaba la sensación de vacío. Era la peor de todas.

━ "Nunca serás una molestia, Pete".

━"Duele."

━ "¿Dónde?"━ Dijo su tutor, su voz volviéndose un poco más urgente.

━"Todo. Mi pecho. Mi piel ... mi cabeza ..."

━ "Toma algunas respiraciones profundas conmigo, Pete. Vamos." ━ Él asintió, y durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo, trató de concentrarse en su respiración. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad ... la sensación se había apoderado de él tan repentinamente, y ahora no se quería ir. Quería disculparse de nuevo, pero sabía lo que diría el Sr. Stark, así que no se molestó en decirlo, solo se incorporó un poco y se secó los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. El Sr. Stark siguió frotándole la espalda, respirando lentamente para alentar a Peter a hacer lo mismo. Para el momento en que sus respiraciones se habían normalizado, se dio cuenta que se sentía algo mejor, pero aun así no podía encontrar la energía suficiente como para levantar la cabeza. El Sr. Stark mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de él, y Peter se sintió seguro una vez más. _Se sentía protegido y anclado a la realidad._ _Como si casi hubiera desaparecido en un agujero negro_ _y el señor Stark lo hubiera salvado._

━ "No quise gritarle al doctor Banner y al señor Thor". ━ Murmuró, su nariz rozando el cuello del señor Stark. Sabía que no se le permitía disculparse, pero tal vez podría explicarse.

━"Está bien. No están enojados. Sólo estaban preocupados".

━_"Lo-siento._ Sé que no debo disculparme, pero lo siento mucho. Usted estaba con la Srta. Pepper y nunca la ve y ..."

━"Nada de eso es tu culpa". ━ El Sr. Stark intervino, moviéndose de modo que estuviera sentado más cómodamente contra la pared; trayendo a Peter hacia un lado para que su cabeza descansara contra el pecho del hombre. ━ "Nada de eso. No estoy enojado contigo. Tampoco lo está Pepper. Ella lo entiende. También Thor y Bruce. Pero acepto tus disculpas, ¿está bien? Todo está bien". ━ Aquellas palabras, _'todo está bien'_ lo hicieron sentirse mejor, y sintió que su pecho se aligeraba. Se sentaron juntos por unos minutos más, Peter aprendiendo como respirar con normalidad y el Sr. Stark manteniendo un contacto firme hasta que Peter sintió que necesitaba explicar todo aquello.

━ "Ned dijo que May querría que yo fuera feliz. Que ella se alegraría de que estuviera cuidándome". ━El señor Stark vaciló, pero luego habló en voz baja.

━"Sé que ella siempre deseó que fueras feliz. Te amó más que a nada".

━"Y ... yo solo ... ya no me dolía tanto, al menos no todo el tiempo. Pensé que estaba mejorando. Que podía recordarla y no ..." ━ Se calló, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero el Sr. Stark simplemente esperó, con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Peter. ━ "Quería mirar nuestras cosas. Recordarla sin que doliera. Pero ..._ todo _olía a ella". ━Se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que su guardián asentía.

━"Habrá días en los que uno se sienta mejor ". ━ Le dijo el Sr. Stark. ━ "Mientras que algunos días va a doler como el infierno. Y otros, quizá hasta ambas cosas". ━ Una mano se acercó para pasar por el cabello de Peter, la suave presión lo calmó, por lo que cerró los ojos en la habitación oscura, respirando hondo y agachándose un poco más contra el señor Stark. ━"¿Todavía te duele? ¿Tus sentidos?"

━"No, ya estoy mejor. No sé qué pasó".

━ "Un ataque de pánico puede hacer eso ... Les puede ocasionar una sobrecarga sensorial incluso a personas con sentidos normales. Me ha pasado antes. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

━ "Cansado. No sé por qué ..." ━ Sintió que el hombre asintió nuevamente.

━"Consecuencia de un ataque de pánico. ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?"

━ "Sí." ━ Murmuró, dejando que el señor Stark lo ayudara a levantarse, luego el hombre puso su brazo alrededor de Peter otra vez, y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Peter, donde acomodó al niño en la cama, posando una mano en su frente. Luego desapareció por un momento, reapareciendo con un vaso de agua que presionó contra la mano de Peter, por lo que Peter tomó el vaso y dio un largo trago, apenas abriendo los ojos cuando el señor Stark dejó el vaso sobre la mesa junto a su teléfono. ━ "¿Puede apagar la alarma?"

━"Nop. Lo siento, niño. No puedo ayudarte si no sé qué lo necesitas".

━"No quiero despertar a la señorita Potts".

━"A Pepper no le molesta. Lo prometo". ━ El mayor le aseguró a Peter, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la almohada. ━ "Le diré a FRIDAY que baje el volumen de la alarma para que no la despierte, ¿está bien? Pero debes saber que a ella no le molesta".

━ "¿Despertará a todos?"

━ "No. FRIDAY solo tiene la alarma en mi habitación". ━ Dedos se arrastraron por su cabello una vez más. ━"Adelante, duerme, niño".

━"Tendré pesadillas". ━ Protestó, parpadeando ante el agotamiento que lo agobiaba.

━ "Estaré aquí cuando las tengas". ━ Dijo el hombre. Mientras que él levantaba su mano para tallar cansadamente sus ojos, contento de descubrir que, en algún momento, las lágrimas se habían detenido.

━ "Gracias."

━ "No hay problema, Pete".

Cuando Peter despertó, pensó que aún estaría oscuro ... Parpadeó y dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran, pero al girarse y mirar por las cortinas, se dio cuenta que todas estaban cerradas. ━ "Hey, ¿FRIDAY?" ━Murmuró, pasando saliva y estremeciéndose ante el desagradable sabor en su boca.

━"¿Sí, Peter?" ━Preguntó, con su voz amable de siempre, aunque quizá más silenciosa y tranquila de lo habitual.

━ "¿Qué hora es?"

━ "Actualmente son las 5:30 am. Has estado dormido durante casi 7 horas. Se recomienda que los niños de tu edad duerman entr horas cada noche".

━"Sí. Gracias, FRI". ━ Se frotó los ojos, se estiró y se sentó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. _Su habitación. Era suya_. Desechó rápidamente aquel pensamiento. Ya había llorado bastante la noche anterior. Todavía se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pensar en otra crisis emocional. Saltando de la cama y pensando que no iba a dormir más, se cepilló los dientes y volvió a llenar su vaso con agua, bebió todo de un solo trago y luego se pasó una mano por su cabello. ━ ¿Están todos dormidos?

━"El Jefe y Pepper todavía están dormidos, al igual que el doctor Banner y Thor", ━ le contestó FRIDAY.

━"Gracias." ━Bostezó, tomo su celular para asegurarse de que no tuviera mensajes nuevos y luego se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comida. No había comido nada desde la pizza la noche anterior, y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Su metabolismo significaba que tenía que comer mucho más que antes, y si no lo hacía, se sentía ridículamente cansado y su curación dejaría de funcionar _tan _bien como lo hacía. Así que decidió buscar el desayuno antes de que se convirtiera en un problema y el Sr. Stark tuviera otra razón para preocuparse por él.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la luz de la sala encendida, y vio que Loki estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que ayer en la mañana, todavía leyendo una novela. Por un segundo, Peter se preguntó qué estaría leyendo, pero el ángulo no le permitía ver la portada del libro. El asgardiano levantó la vista después de un segundo, levantando una ceja para después darle a Peter un breve asentimiento.

━"Buenos días." ━ saludó Peter, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pants.

━"Buenos días." ━Le respondió el asgardiano, sonando algo reacio a entablar una conversación. Peter decidió dejarlo así, yendo a la cocina y buscando en el congelador la caja de waffles. Todo el refrigerador del Sr. Stark era impecable, lleno de cajas de comida, todas organizadas por tipo, y era fácil encontrar lo que quería, como _sus waffles. _No era nada como el refri en su antigua casa ... _con May. _El cual estaba lleno de cajas de alimentos que podían _o no_ haber caducado, alguno que otro paquete de carne quemada en el congelador y algunas latas viejas de jugo de frutas. Ignoró ese pensamiento y sacó la caja del frente, dejando caer dos waffles en la tostadora. Luego, recordando la regla de su tía donde si ibas a comer debías invitar también; se fue hasta la barra y de allí, miró hacia la sala de estar.

━"Umm ... ¿Sr. Loki?" ━Llamó, y oyó al hombre soltar un largo suspiro.

━ "¿Sí?"

━ "¿Quiere waffles?" ━ Loki levantó la vista del libro, encontrándose con los ojos de Peter y lo pensó como por casi un minuto.

━ "Si, gracias." ━Peter lo miró con los ojos abiertos, para luego asentir.

━"Oh, bien ... claro ... claro. Umm ... okay". ━ Loki parecía estar reconsiderando su decisión, pero solo volvió a mirar su libro. Peter esperó un minuto a que los waffles salieran de la tostadora y, haciendo una mueca por el calor en sus dedos, los dejó caer en un plato y luego les añadió un poco de jarabe. Tras cargar el plato, vaciló frente al sillón donde se encontraba Loki, luego los puso sobre la mesa del centro, frente a él. ━"Aquí, eh ... aquí tiene."

El hombre le miró, mirándolo directo a los ojos y pareciendo mirar fijamente su alma durante un largo minuto. _Peter se preguntó si acaso podría leer la mente ... ¡Y si pudiera leer su mente! ¿Tendría que tocarlo? ¡Loki lo había puesto a dormir! ¿Qué más podría hacer? Thor le había dicho que Loki era un gigante de hielo ... ¿qué tipo de magia podía hacer? Quería preguntar, pero no lo hizo. No cuando preguntar podría ofenderlo. Recordó que el rey T'Challa mencionó las protestas en su contra ... donde la gente pensaba que Loki debería ser castigado más por sus crímenes. ¿Loki se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?_ Thor confiaba en él ... entonces, _¿era alguien bueno ahora? _━ "Gracias, Peter". ━ El hombre le dijo simplemente, dándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

━ "Oh, sí, por supuesto, señor Loki, señor ..." ━ Dijo pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello, pensando en preguntar, pero finalmente no haciéndolo. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina, hizo sus propios waffles los cuales comió en la barra, para luego lavar su plato. Todavía tenía un poco de hambre, pero tenía aún más energía. _Estaba lleno de energía. _No había sido Spider-Man en tanto tiempo. No había dado vueltas por la ciudad ni luchado contra el crimen ni usado sus poderes en lo que parecía una eternidad. Pero sabía que Friday haría sonar la alarma. Además, estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Aunque ... ¡ellos estaban regresando a la torre! _Tal vez entonces ..._ Ah~ apartando el pensamiento de su mente, se dirigió al ascensor, dejando solo a Loki en la sala.

━ "Heey, ¿FRIDAY? ¿Puedes llevarme a la sala de entrenamiento?"

━ "Por supuesto, Peter".

Si no podía deshacerse de algo de esa energía siendo Spider-Man, pensó que tendría que hacerlo a la antigua.

**¡Gracias por volver una vez más a Guardián!**

_Notas extras~_

***Spare room:** suele ser una habitación que casi nunca se usa, donde guardas cosas o para la visita, por lo que es una habitación libre o de invitados. (Pero no la incluí en el título al español haha, ya que solo lo puse como "pánico en la habitación". )

_¡Nos leemos! _

**-M**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/T**: ¡AW! **_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. _**

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta traducción (ya sea en fanfiction o wattpad ^^) & a la bella Emily por permitirme traducir su hermoso fic "The Guardian"..._ **LO AMO DEMASIADO. **

**. . .**

✦ 17 ✦

**Peter y Pepper**

━"¿Tony?" ━ Una suave voz sacó a Tony de su estado de ensoñación haciendo que el hombre soltará un pequeño quejido, girándose en la cama y lanzando un brazo sobre Pepper, quien se echó a reír ante tal comportamiento, mientras aquella mano acariciaba su rostro y recorría su cabello. ━"Tony?"━ Tenía el presentimiento de que era temprano ... o tal vez solo se había ido a la cama tarde. La verdad era que no podía recordarlo. En el pasado, eso solía sucederle después de una noche de copas, pero sabía que ese no era el caso ... _al menos ya no,_ ya que no había tomado una copa desde que había firmado los papeles de tutela de Peter. Por lo que trató de recordar la noche anterior ... _Peter había tenido un ataque de pánico. _Luego, _pasó el resto de la noche con Pepper, _quien todavía estaba tratando de despertarlo.

━ "No." ━ Él gimió, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. ━ "Todavía estoy durmiendo."

━ "Pero ya es hora de levantarse". ━Le dijo Pepper en respuesta, aunque él podía escuchar la 'sonrisa' en su voz. ━"Son casi las 8. Hora de desayunar". ━ Le dijo, a lo que él se quejó nuevamente.

━ "Pero es domingo." ━ Dijo, tratando de razonar. ━ "El domingo es un día para dormir".

━ "Para ciertas personas, es un día para atender algunas creencias religiosas". ━él gruñó en respuesta . ━ "¿Peter es religioso?"

━ "Ni idea." ━ Admitió, finalmente abriendo los ojos y sonriendo cuando encontró a Pepper inclinada sobre él, apoyada en un codo. Su cabello era un desastre, sus ojos todavía estaban un poco cerrados, y bien podía notar el cansancio en ellos. Levantó una mano, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. ━"¿Tienes alguna reunión hoy?"

Ella vaciló antes de responder. ━"No, pero..."

━ "Nop. Vamos a dormir un poco más". ━Dijo, tirándola hacia abajo, sonriendo cuando ella se echó a reír, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tony, mientras una mano se apoyaba en su pecho justo donde había estado el reactor Arc.

━ "¿Qué hay de Peter? ¿No quieres ver cómo está?" ━Ella le preguntó. ━"Dijiste que estaba algo molesto ayer en la noche". ━ Eso borró la sonrisa de su rostro, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

**««« **«««

Él había estado sentado en la cama junto a Pepper, mientras ella se desplazaba a través de algo en su StarkPad. Tan juntos que su hombro estaba recargado contra el de ella. Ella había dejado la tableta mientras bostezaba, para luego abrir su boca dispuesta a preguntarle algo, pero fue entonces cuando escucharon a Peter gritar.

_"¡Largo!"_

Peter no era alguien que gritara... mucho menos a la gente... y especialmente no las personas que se alojaban en el Complejo con ellos. Por lo que saltando de la cama, se dirigió al lugar, encontrado a Peter de rodillas, encorvado en el suelo, con las manos sobre sus orejas y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Bruce había estado sentado en el suelo junto a él, con las manos suspendidas inútilmente sobre el hombro de Peter, y Thor había estado igualmente cerca, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos destellando clara preocupación.

Los dos se habían vuelto a mirar a Tony, obviamente preocupados por el chico, y Tony se había hecho cargo de la situación, calmando al niño y llevándolo a su habitación para que durmiera.

**»»» **»»»

A veces, Tony se preocupaba de que el chico nunca fuera a superar este dolor ... que nunca volvería a ser feliz o que siempre se encontraría al borde de un ataque de pánico. Por supuesto, que él confiaba en el chico y sabía que esto... pues, tomaría tiempo. Él también recordaba lo mucho que dolía. Bueno, lo recordaba por las historias de Rhodey... sobre sus días de beber hasta perder el conocimiento, y también recordaba el despertar al lado de mujeres que ni siquiera conocía... y lo mucho que todo había dolido... durante tanto, tanto tiempo. Por lo que sabía que Peter estaba sufriendo. Pero al menos el chico estaba lidiando con ello de una mejor manera... mucho mejor que Tony.

_Pero..._

_¿Cómo podía Tony ayudar al chico? ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a hacer para que todo estuviera mejor? ¿Debería conseguirle un terapeuta a Peter? ¿Tratar de hablarle más? ¿Hacer más cosas con él? _Sabía que a Peter le gustaba trabajar en el laboratorio ... y que Tony había estado algo ocupado los últimos días. Aunque no había sido su intención ... él en verdad había estado tratando de pasar tiempo con niño... al menos siempre que podía o cuando Peter quería.

Hizo una nota mental para tratar de pasar más tiempo con el chico. Encontrar algo para hacer juntos. Y eventualmente, revisarían las cosas de May y hablarían sobre la adopción y, con suerte, podrían hacer ambas cosas sin más ataques de pánico.

━"¿FRIDAY? ¿Está despierto Peter?"

━ "Sí. Ha estado despierto desde las 5:30 de la mañana". ━ Tony frunció el ceño ante eso. Por lo que él sabía, Peter no solía levantarse tan temprano, pero al menos el niño había dormido un poco.

━"¿Alguna pesadilla?"━ Por supuesto que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. FRIDAY lo habría despertado si Peter hubiera estado en apuros. Aunque ... quizá sí había dormido sin pesadillas. O tal vez Loki lo había vuelto a poner a dormir ... dejándolo inconsciente. Aquel último pensamiento era algo preocupante. Peter había estado bien la primera vez, pero ¿y si volvía a pasar y ya no estaba bien? ¿Y si Loki llegaba a lastimarlo, incluso sin querer hacerlo? Últimamente Loki parecía ser alguien ... ¿cariñoso?_ ¿Era esa la palabra?_ ... _No lo sabía._ En fin, parecía agradarle Peter. Ya que al menos, no era francamente hostil con el niño. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Loki no había sido más que educado desde su llegada.

━ "No, señor. Durmió durante la noche". ━ La IA le respondió.

━"¿Dónde está?" ━ Tony preguntó, sentándose y tomando la mano de Pepper.

━ "Peter está actualmente en la sala de entrenamiento".

━ "¿Desde cuándo?"

━ "Desde aproximadamente las seis de la mañana".

━ "¿Está bien? ¿Qué está haciendo?" ━ Preguntó. Eran casi 2 horas ... eso era mucho tiempo. Miró a Pepper y vio que ella también parecía algo preocupada al respecto.

━ "Actualmente Peter se encuentra corriendo en la cinta /caminadora/ "

━ "¿Durante las dos horas?"

━"Tomó un breve descanso hace una hora". ━ Pepper se encontró con su mirada, sentándose y llevándose su cabello hacia atrás.

━ "Eso es mucho, ¿no?" ━ Ella le preguntó. ━ "Incluso con su ... ya sabes, ¿cosas de araña?"

Él resopló un poco, algo divertido ante su descripción, pero asintió. Ella, Rhodey y Vision _(... y Happy lol) _eran los únicos que sabían sobre las 'cosas de araña' de Peter y Pepper solía susurrar cada vez que llegaba a hablar de eso, lo que siempre lo hacía sonreír. ━ "Sí, eso es un poco excesivo". ━ Llevó sus piernas hacia la orilla de la cama, un poco sorprendido ante lo rápido que se sintió despierto después de estar casi listo para volver a dormir. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de ponerse de pie, estirándose y besando a Pepper en la frente. ━ "FRIDAY, consíguenos una reservación esta noche a las 6:30". ━ Tuvo que detenerse por un largo momento cuando ella lo besó. ━"¿6:30 está bien para ti?" ━ Le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió. ━ "Déjame revisar mi agenda".

━"6:30. No tienes nada hoy". ━ Ella se rio. ━ "Elige un restaurante, FRIDAY. Algo bueno. Mesa para dos".

━ "Tres." ━ Pepper le corrigió suavemente. ━"Peter también".

Él vaciló, estirando su mano hacia ella para poner su cabello justo detrás de su oreja. ━ "¿Te parece bien?" ━ Por supuesto que quería que Peter viniera. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con el niño, más de lo que jamás habría creído posible. Pero no quería que Pepper pensara que no tenía tiempo para ella. Por supuesto, él debería haber sabido que Pepper querría que Peter viniera ... después de todo, ella era la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Quizá no conocía a Peter muy bien, pero él sabía que ella lo amaba ... y lo amaría. Todos llegaban a amar al niño una vez que le conocían.

━ "Por supuesto que está bien". ━ Pepper le dijo, tomándole de la mano. ━ "Es tu hijo". ━ Aquello todavía lo tomaba por sorpresa. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a Peter de aquella forma. _Su hijo_. Es decir,_ claro, él_ siempre pensaba en Peter _como un hijo_. Pero quitando el _'como un'_ y dejando solo la palabra '_hijo'_ era diferente, _de alguna manera_... aquello era algo _más_. Peter era SU_ hijo_. Y al oír a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, decirle aquello ... de alguna manera hacía que todo estuviese mejor; así que él asintió.

━ "Si, lo es." ━ Eso era cierto. Adoptado o no, _Peter_, aquel niño, era _su hijo_. Eventualmente, algún día, Tony esperaba que Peter también llegase a ser el hijo de Pepper.

━"Bien. Ahora ve a buscar a tu hijo antes de que se desmaye en la sala de entrenamiento, mientras yo empiezo a hacer el desayuno". ━ Dijo besándole por última vez, luego le dio una palmada en la mejilla, saltando de la cama antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo.

_Recordando el por qué era importante ir a checar a Peter en lugar de convencer a su prometida de que pasara más tiempo en la cama, _se apresuró a ponerse una sudadera y se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor, pasando a Loki por el camino.

━ "¿Acaso duermes?" ━ Le preguntó distraídamente en su camino por la sala de estar. Loki levantó la vista de su libro, _casi _con una sonrisa en su rostro.

━_"Soy madrugador,_ al igual que tu hijo, al parecer". ━ Los pasos de Tony vacilaron y se volvió para enfrentar al hombre completamente, ignorando la parte de "hijo". Peter era básicamente su hijo. O lo suficientemente cerca. Y al parecer, así era como todos lo veían, por lo que Tony había terminado de discutir eso hace rato.

━ "¿Viste a Peter esta mañana?"

━ "Sí." ━ Loki dejó el libro. ━ "No te preocupes, Stark. No toqué a tu hijo. El niño, _sin embargo_, me hizo el desayuno".

━ "¿ ... Disculpa?"

━ "Waffles. No te preocupes. Lavé el plato". ━ Loki hizo un gesto con su perezosa mano apuntando hacia la cocina, pero Tony decidió ignorar aquello. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

━ "¿Cómo lo viste? ¿Estaba bien?"

━"A mi me pareció bien". ━ Tony asintió, contento de escuchar aquello. Por otra parte, FRIDAY le había dicho que Peter no había tenido pesadillas durante la noche. Entonces, ¿por qué se había levantado tan temprano? ¿O es que siempre se levantaba temprano? A Tony le golpeó aquel pensamiento... ya que se dió cuenta que aún había algunas cosas que no sabía sobre Peter.

━ "Gracias." ━ Le dijo al asgardiano en voz baja, asintiendo y yendo hacia el ascensor con pasos acelerados. ━ "FRI, ¿todavía está en la caminadora?"

━ "Sí, señor."

**. . .**

El ascensor se detuvo en la sala de entrenamiento y Tony salió de este para encontrar a Peter en la caminadora más alejada de la entrada, la cual estaba junto a la pared del fondo, trotando a un ritmo bastante constante y con la cinta ligeramente inclinada. Las mejillas del niño eran de un rojo brillante, en contraste con su cara pálida y estaba jadeando, haciéndole saber a Tony que Peter ya había estado en eso demasiado tiempo. Gracias a su mutación, Peter estaba en excelente forma física y podía correr y escalar y hacer sus cosas de Spider-Man por horas. Pero, también tenía que comer mucho más seguido que una persona normal..., pero al parecer Peter parecía olvidar esa parte. Ya llevaba casi dos horas de carrera continua, lo cual era demasiado, incluso para él.

━"¿Pete?" ━le llamó Tony, frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando Peter ni siquiera levantó la vista. Sus ojos seguían mirando hacia adelante... a ningún punto en particular. Entonces Tony notó los auriculares en los oídos de Peter, por lo cual se acercó unos pasos y pudo escuchar la música rock que provenía de estos. ━"¡Pete!"━ Dijo nuevamente, estando más cerca ahora y entrando finalmente en la línea de visión de Peter. El chico se tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba, luego se quedó boquiabierto al verlo, lo cual hizo que perdiera el paso. Tony solo pudo observar con horror cuando una rodilla cayó sobre la cinta de correr lo que ocasionó que se fuera hacia adelante, pero justo antes de que golpeara su cara contra el piso o la misma cinta, logró sostenerse a sí mismo agarrando los bordes de la caminadora.

Moviéndose con gran agilidad una vez más, Peter saltó de la cinta y se paró ante Tony, todo aquello en menos de diez segundos.

Quitándose los auriculares de los oídos, se puso de pie y con los ojos todavía enormes dijo. ━"¡Sr. Stark! Lo siento mucho ... no le escuché ... yo estaba ..."

━ "DIOS MIO, _Peter,_ ¿estás bien?" ━ Le preguntó con voz insistente, extendiendo la mano y agarrando los hombros del niño.

━"¿Qué? uh. Sí".━ Peter asintió, pareciendo confundido.

━"Acabas de aterrizar en tu rodilla ... ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar bien, puedes apoyar? "

━ "Oh.. sí ... por supuesto ..." ━ Dijo. Pero al moverse, se tambaleó un poco, por lo que Tony tuvo que sostenerlo.

━"¿Peter?"

━ "Estoy bien. Solo ... creo que me levanté demasiado rápido".

━ "Sí, y creo que has estado corriendo por mucho tiempo". ━Le dijo, extendiendo la mano y pasándole el dorso de la mano por la frente a Peter. ━ "¿Estás mareado?"

━ "No fue tan malo ... solo me levanté d ..." ━ Tony le interrumpió, preocupado.

━"Sí, te levantaste demasiado rápido. Vamos, chaval. Vamos arriba. También para que tomes el desayuno".

━ "Ya comí..."

━ "Eso fue antes de que corrieras en la cinta durante 2 horas. Eso es demasiado tiempo sin comer, Pete". ━ El niño se quedó en silencio a su lado, y Tony solo se limitó a vigilarlo de cerca, asegurándose de que no cojeara. Al parecer no lo hacía. Por lo que Tony puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión en él. ━ "¿Por qué viniste aquí tan temprano?"

━ "Solo ... me desperté temprano. ¡Sin pesadillas ni nada!" ━ Peter se apresuró a asegurarle cuando entraron en el ascensor. Tony solo asintió. ━ "Me desperté y ... esto me hace sentir mejor. _Correr._ Es como si no pensara en_ eso_ si estoy corriendo".

Tony asintió de nuevo. ━ "Demonios, chico, elegiste un mejor mecanismo de afrontamiento que yo. El ejercicio ayuda ... bueno, eso es lo que la gente trató de decirme cuando me estaba ahogando en whisky". ━ Peter sonrió un poco ante el tono bromista de su tutor. ━ "Pero no puedes exagerar. Una hora como máximo en la caminadora a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego, a comer.**_ Regla número 2._**" ━ Peter asintió. Tony vaciló antes de volver a hablar, pero logró pronunciar las palabras. ━ "Si ... si quieres hablar con alguien ..." ━ Peter inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. ━"Okay. Está bien. Si quieres hablar conmigo, estoy aquí. En cualquier momento". ━ Peter asintió un poco. ━"Si lo deseas, puedes usar la pista de afuera. Le diré a FRIDAY que no haga sonar la alarma si sales. Sólo promete que no abandonarás la propiedad (el complejo)".

━ "Lo prometo."━ Dijo Peter, a lo que él le alborotó el cabello.

━ "Muy bien." ━ Poco después entraron en la sala donde encontraron a Loki, quien todavía estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y al verlos... solo levantó la vista, alzando una ceja a Peter, para luego volver a su libro. ━ "Bien, chico. Ten." ━Tony metió la mano en el tazón de frutas que estaba sobre la barra y agarró una manzana, presionándola en la mano de Peter. ━"Come esto." ━ Dio un paso al otro lado de la barra, abrió un cajón y sacó una barrita de proteína que le lanzó a Peter. La mano del niño se levantó y la atrapó justo antes de que pasara volando a su lado. ━ "Y también eso. Luego, ve a bañarte".

Desde la estufa, Pepper levantó la vista, para luego fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Peter. E inmediatamente él entendió la preocupación en los ojos de su prometida. Peter estaba algo pálido y parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse de pie, ya que estaba inclinándose hacia un lado y hacia otro, buscando algo sobre lo que descansar su peso. Tendría que asegurarse de que FRIDAY le hiciera cumplir la regla de 'no hacer ejercicio durante tanto tiempo sin comer', en caso de que él no estuviera presente para hacerlo.

━ "¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?" ━Su prometida preguntó, poniendo la cuchara que había estado usando para revolver los huevos a un lado y apresurándose hacia el lado de Peter, presionando el dorso de su mano contra su frente, y luego arrastrando la mano por su cara pálida. El niño se apartó de inmediato, apretando la mandíbula, y mirando al suelo a su lado en lugar de a ella. Aturdida, Pepper dejó caer su mano, girándose para mirar inquisitivamente a Tony, quien dio un paso adelante y le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

━ "¿Pete?" ━ Tony se aseguró de mantener su voz tranquila.

━"Lo siento..." ━ susurró el chico, mordiéndose el labio.

━ "Regla número 1, niño. No tienes que disculparte". ━ Le recordó rápidamente. ━ "¿Qué pasa?"

━ "Yo uh ... nada ... yo solo ... no me siento muy bien. _Mareos"_. ━Murmuró, con los ojos fijos firmemente en el suelo. Tony no le creyó, pero decidió no presionarlo... por ahora.

━ "Está bien, amigo. Come la barra de proteínas y ve a bañarte. Luego desayunaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

━"Okay."━ murmuró Peter, tomando la barrita y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tan pronto como su puerta se cerró, Pepper puso una mano sobre su boca, suspirando, y luego regresó a la estufa.

━ "Supongo que no le agrado mucho". ━ murmuró ella, pero él negó con la cabeza, extendiendo su mano para agarrar la suya.

━"Pep..."

━ "No, ... es-está bien. Yo ... entiendo. Él solo... bueno, ni siquiera me conoce y ..."

━ "Pepper." ━ murmuró Tony, tirando de ella y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía un poco. Peter no había pasado mucho tiempo con Pepper. Ella usualmente estaba ocupada y no habían coincidido tanto en el complejo. Pero cada vez que había estado cerca de Pepper, Peter siempre había sido muy educado. Casi excesivamente respetuoso. Pero, _¿Y ahora?_ Tony había visto al chico alejarse de Pepper ... y la incomodidad que lucía cuando ella estaba cerca._ Pero, ¿por qué? _━ "Le agradas... Sólo que está teniendo algunas dificultades en estos momentos. Y estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo ... lo cual le hizo sentirse mal". ━ Pepper asintió, pero él sabía que ella no le creía.

Pensó en ir tras el niño ... preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero probablemente ya estaba en la ducha y no quería interrumpirlo. ━ "FRIDAY, cambia la reservación para dos. Sólo seremos Pepper y yo, esta noche".

━ "Tony, no necesitas ..."

━ "Pete estará bien". ━ le aseguró, levantándose y poniendo una mano en su mejilla. ━ "Puede pasar el rato con Rhodey, hacer su tarea o hablar con sus amigos". ━ Ella le sonrió, inclinándose y besando su mejilla. ━ "Quiero estar contigo esta noche. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo".

━"Tony, no tienes que ..."

━ "Pero, quiero." ━ Murmuró, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. ━ "Voy a hablar con él. Averiguaré qué está pasando".

━ "¿Qué está pasando?" ━ Saltó un poco, al igual que Pepper, y ambos se giraron para encontrar a Rhodey apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

━ "Voy a terminar de hacer el desayuno". ━ Pepper se excusó, y Tony y Rhodey se dirigieron al sofá, lanzando algunas miradas a Loki que el Asgardiano simplemente ignoró. Tony supuso que probablemente estaba en su derecho... después de todo el Asgardiano había llegado primero.

━ "Ella piensa que no le agrada a Peter", ━ explicó Tony en voz baja, pensando que a Loki no le importarían sus problemas domésticos.

━"El niño adora a todos". ━ Tony resopló divertido. Tenía que admitir que Rhodey tenía razón. Al niño le gustaban casi todos los que había conocido siempre y cuando no fueran totalmente hostiles hacia su persona. ━ "Ya se habían conocido antes, ¿no?"

━"Sí. Es solo que bajé a la sala de entrenamiento para buscarlo. Estaba corriendo sin parar,_ casi hasta morir_. Y cuando subimos, él simplemente ... no lo sé, parece que no quiere hablar con ella. No fue realmente grosero o ninguna otra cosa ... solo fue ... algo evasivo ".━ Rhodey asintió lentamente.

━ "¿Van a salir esta noche?"

━"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando?"

━ "El tiempo suficiente." ━ Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que decirle a FRIDAY que comenzara a advertirle cuando las personas estuvieran escuchando a escondidas. Algunos problemas eran más sensibles que otros alrededor del complejo. ━ "Le haré compañía esta noche. Tal vez ordenemos comida china. A él le gusta, ¿verdad?"

━ "Si, le gusta." ━Tony estuvo de acuerdo, juntando sus manos y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. ━ "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vision?"

━ "Se fue hace como una hora". ━ Eso no era una gran sorpresa. Había pasado más tiempo de lo habitual con ellos esta vez. El tiempo suficiente como para conocer a Peter y brindar su apoyo. Tony entendía ... Vision extrañaba a Wanda. Él también la extrañaba a veces. A veces extrañaba tener un hogar lleno de gente. Pero al pensar en Peter... sabía que no funcionaría muy bien, al menos no ahora. Sería demasiado abrumador llevar al niño a un hogar lleno de Avengers justo después de perder a su tía. Aun así, extrañaría tener a Vision cerca ... además de que era su último vínculo... _con Jarvis._

Volvió a poner ese pensamiento en la caja donde guardaba _ese tipo_ de pensamientos _(lo cual no era un mecanismo de afrontamiento particularmente bueno, pero era mejor, a beber hasta perder el conocimiento todas las noches_) y se volvió hacia Rhodey. ━"Probablemente nos vayamos de aquí a las cinco, y no regresaremos hasta después de las 8. No necesita una niñera, pero ..."

━_"Tones,_ yo me encargo", ━ le dijo Rhodey con una risita. ━ "Puedo pasar tiempo con un niño de quince años por algunas horas. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco más sobre él corriendo hasta morir?". ━ Tony solo se pasó una mano por la cara, antes de responder.

━ "Sí ... estuvo corriendo durante aproximadamente dos horas hasta que llegué a la sala de entrenamiento esta mañana ... y no se veía muy bien". ━ Miró a Loki, no queriendo discutir la mutación de Peter frente a él. Porque pues... no era un gran salto en la lógica, _ya saben, _pasar de 'mordedura de araña mutante' a 'Spider-Man', por lo que Rhodey pareció entender aquello y no dijo nada más al respecto. ━ "Le dije que tendría que continuar con ese tipo de sesiones, pero por una hora o menos".

━ "El ejercicio es una forma bastante saludable de lidiar con el dolor".

━ "Sí, y me alegro de que tenga una manera saludable de hacer frente a esto, pero deja de ser saludable cuando está a punto de desmayarse en la cinta". ━ Rhodey se rió y asintió, dándole la razón.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Tony cedió en la necesidad de saber cómo estaba su hijo.

━"FRI, ¿está bien Peter?" ━ Preguntó justo cuando Thor entraba a la sala, se veía bastante despierto para ser las 8:30 de la mañana de un domingo y Tony se preguntó si los asgardianos tendrían alguna idea del concepto 'real' de un domingo... es decir, solía ser un día de descanso y tal vez de practicar tus creencias religiosas. Pero,_ ¿Tendrían alguna creencia religiosa?_ Supuso que sería una pregunta para otro momento.

━"Peter se encuentra actualmente en la ducha. ¿Quiere que lo contacte para usted?"

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. ━ _"No." _━ Le dijo a la IA negándose rotundamente. _Ya podía imaginar a FRIDAY asustando al niño en medio de la ducha._

━ "¿Le pasó algo a Peter?"━ preguntó Thor, mirando a Loki con recelo, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

━ "Nop. Todos aquí estamos bien, Point Break. ¿Qué hay de tu lado?"

━ "Mi gente está bien y desea agradecerle nuevamente por las excelentes instalaciones y servicios". ━ Tony asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que no había problema.

━ "Sí, seguro. Solo hazme saber a mi o a Pep, si necesitan algo más. También pueden avisarle a FRIDAY. Solo diles que pidan lo que necesiten al techo*". ━ Thor simplemente se echó a reír justo cuando Pepper se asomó desde la cocina.

━ "El desayuno está listo." ━ Les avisó, y los cuatro se pusieron de pie, reuniéndose con ella en la cocina. Los invitados se sentaron en la mesa, mientras que Tony ayudó a servir y Rhodey se encargó de repartir los platos y cubiertos. Cuando ya estaban todos sentados, Peter apareció, todavía con el cabello húmedo, y se sentó entre Tony y Rhodey.

━ "Buenos días, Peter". ━ Rhodey le saludó con una sonrisa, y Peter le regresó una especie de sonrisa cansada.

━"Buenos días, Coronel Rhodes. ¿Dónde está el Doctor Banner?" ━ preguntó.

━ "Todavía está dormido, supongo. A Bruce le gusta dormir". ━ le informó Rhodey. El niño simplemente asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia su plato, luego parpadeó sorprendido por el montón de comida que Tony le había puesto. Sin embargo, no se quejó, solo comenzó a comer. Tony se dio cuenta de que Pepper le daba una que otra mirada al niño, pero este nunca levantó la vista de su comida.

Por su parte, Tony no tenía idea de cómo plantear esta situación. No sabía por qué Peter estaba actuando de esta manera cuando de Pepper se trataba, y tampoco sabía cómo averiguarlo.

_¿Qué pasaría si el niño simplemente asumiera que Tony estaba enojado con él e hiciera esa cosa en la que simplemente guardaba silencio y se disculpaba?_ El chico no quería hablar con un terapeuta, o con nadie realmente. Muy apenas hablaba con él. Pero sabía que a Pepper le dolía esto. Ella era parte de su familia y Peter también lo era..., por lo que él quería que se llevaran bien. Sabía que Peter posiblemente no podría ver a Pepper como una figura materna, pero tal vez como ¿una amiga?

━"¿Todo bien con tu tarea, Pete?"

━"Uh ... sí. Ya casi termino". ━ Peter respondió después de pasar un bocado de su desayuno. ━ "Solo me falta hacer un poco de lectura ... y estudiar para los exámenes parciales. Y, uh ... Ned me preguntó si podía ir a su casa mañana después de la escuela. Dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar". ━ Dijo aquella última parte en voz baja, como si ... el hecho de preguntar fuera algo que se suponía, no debía hacer.

━ "Claro" ━ respondió Tony sin dudar un segundo, esperando que, si actuaba despreocupado y seguro en dejar que Peter viera a sus amigos las suficientes veces, entonces tal vez ... el niño dejaría de tener miedo de preguntar. ━ "Happy puede dejarte. FRI, ¿qué voy a hacer mañana?"

━ "Tiene una conferencia vía telefónica de 2 a 4, una reunión d en la Torre y el secretario Ross todavía está esperando que usted devuelva su llamada".

━ "Sí, tendrá que seguir esperando". ━ Se volvió hacia Peter. ━ "Si quieres irte antes de las 8, Happy puede traerte a casa".

━ "Oh ... está bien. Gracias". ━Peter murmuró asintiendo. ━ "Uhmm ... yo puedo tomar un autobús o ..."

━ "Happy te dará un aventón". ━dijo Tony dando todo por concluido. ━ "Es un largo trayecto desde aquí hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, y además Happy ama conducir contigo". ━ Peter resopló divertido, y Tony sonrió. ━ "Bueno, no lo admitirá si se lo pides, pero en el fondo, es lo que más le gusta hacer. Confía en mí".

Y así terminaron con el desayuno y, sin siquiera preguntar, Peter comenzó a recoger los platos y los llevó al fregadero. Pepper miró a Tony, pero él negó con la cabeza. Si Peter quería lavar los platos, entonces podía hacerlo. No era algo que quisiera abordar todavía... como también estaba el hecho de que Peter lo llamaba 'Sr. Stark. y _con formalidad _todo el tiempo. Ellos hablarían de todo aquello... en un futuro cercano.

Tony se encaminó dispuesto a unirse al chico, pero Rhodes le ganó, empujando suavemente a Peter hacia un lado y agarrando una toalla para secar los platos. ━ "Coronel Rhodes ..." ━ comenzó a decir el chico, pero Rhodey lo interrumpió.

━ "Mis amigos me llaman Rhodey, niño." ━le dijo el hombre simplemente, secando un plato. El chico solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que el gran amigo de Tony sonrió. ━ "Así que llámame Rhodey". ━ Le dijo, dándole una palmada a Peter en la espalda, y continuando con los platos en silencio. Al ver aquello, Tony no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Parecía que era tan fácil para Rhodey ...

_¿Por qué él no podía simplemente decirle a Peter que lo llamara Tony? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente preguntarle a Peter si algo estaba mal ? ... Preguntarle ... por qué se sentía incómodo con Pepper... _

_¿Por qué era tan fácil algunas veces, y tan difícil otras?_

Tony alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Peter era su hijo. Ellos iban a superar esto. Todo iba a estar bien. Peter iba a estar bien. Así como también Pepper. Así que se dirigió a la cocina y finalmente se unió a ellos en el fregadero, agarrando un plato seco de Rhodey y poniéndolo en el gabinete. ━ "Sabes que todavía tenemos el lavaplatos, ¿verdad, niño?" ━ Le preguntó, a lo que Peter solo se encogió de hombros.

━ "No me molesta hacerlo". ━ Le dijo el chico.

━"Es solo para que sepas que no tienes que limpiar todo después de cada comida. Aunque... lo agradezco". ━ Dijo, tomando un par de tazas de Rhodey y poniéndolas en un gabinete diferente. ━ "¿Por qué no vienes al laboratorio después de que terminemos aquí?"

━"Si ... si no le importa ... quiero decir ... puedo ir ... a mi habitación. Puedo ... trabajar en la tarea o ..."

━"No te lo diría si no quisiera, amigo". ━ le aseguró Tony, alcanzando a Rhodey y dándole palmaditas al chico en la espalda. ━ "¿Estás listo?"

━ "Yo terminare de lavar los platos. Ustedes, chicos, vayan a jugar abajo".━ Les dijo Pepper apareciendo en la puerta y ofreciéndole a Tony una breve sonrisa.

━ "¿Estás segura?" ━preguntó Tony.

━ "Haré uso de ese lavaplatos". ━Ella se inclinó, besando a Tony en la mejilla, a lo que él sonrió. ━ "Además, Rhodey está aquí para ayudarme." ━ Peter le mostró una débil sonrisa, dejando el tenedor en el agua jabonosa.

Rhodey le lanzó a Tony una mirada que de alguna manera le decía todo. » '_Habla con Peter. Llega al fondo de esto. Todo va a estar bien.'_ « Por lo que él asintió, dejándolos con el labor de los platos y dirigiéndose al laboratorio, con Peter siguiéndolo como una sombra. Cuando llegaron al respectivo piso, FRIDAY abrió las puertas del ascensor y los dos entraron al laboratorio. Inmediatamente, se dirigieron al área de trabajo habitual de Tony, donde se dispuso a sacar algunos planos de un viejo reactor Arc. Durante unos diez minutos, trabajaron en silencio. Minutos en los que Tony estaba tratando de averiguar cómo preguntarle a Peter... cuando el chico habló.

━ "Ella me recuerda _a May_". ━ Dijo. Su voz quebrándose un poco al decir el nombre de su tía, pero cuando le miró, el chico no estaba llorando, solo estaba mirando fijamente los planos que tenía delante. Peter estaba fascinado con el reactor Arc ... le encantaba mirar los primeros planos de Tony y todos sus diseños. ━ "_La Señorita Potts_". ━ Aclaró innecesariamente. ━ "No sé por qué. Pero, cuando ella me tocó la cabeza ... la forma en que lo hizo ... simplemente me recuerda a _ella_. Cuando me enfermaba ... así era ... cómo actuaba May". ━ Peter se encogió de hombros, suspirando y bajando el plano. ━ "No quise ser grosero ... o herir sus sentimientos. Solo ... me dolió". ━ Murmuró, sus manos temblando un poco contra la mesa. Tony dejó sus propios papeles y se colocó a su lado, con una mano en la espalda del niño mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. ━"Dolió." ━ Admitió de nuevo, con una voz pequeña.

━ "Pepper te recuerda a May" ━ repitió Tony, su propia voz siendo suave y Peter solo movió su cabeza.

━ "Sé que es estúpido. Sé que no tiene sentido. Yo solo ..."

━_"No, _yo ... lo entiendo". ━ Tony murmuró, llevando su mano para apretar el hombro del chico. Y él en verdad lo entendía. May había sido como la madre de Peter y probablemente la única mujer adulta en su vida que le había mostrado tal afecto ... aparte de... tal vez la madre de su amigo _Ned. _Y no era como si hubiera estado mucho con Pepper, pero Pepper era genial con los niños. Ella quería a Peter y le amaría. Pero tenía sentido que asociara el afecto de las mujeres adultas con May.

━ "Herí sus sentimientos".

━ "Ella lo entenderá si se lo explico." ━Peter se quedó callado por un minuto.

━"Lo siento." ━Tony asintió, apretando su hombro de nuevo. ━ "¿Puedo disculparme con ella?"

━"Lo permitiré. Solo por esta vez. Pero, la regla se aplica en todos." ━ Le dijo al chico con una sonrisa, y Peter logró sonreír de igual manera.

━ "¿Así que tengo que venir y obtener permiso cada vez que quiero disculparme con alguien?" ━ Tony se encogió de hombros.

━"Lo siento, niño. Yo no hago las reglas" ━Peter soltó una carcajada, encogiéndose y esquivando a Tony cuando este iba a despeinar su cabello, alzando una mano para 'protegerse'.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio ameno entre los dos, pero luego Peter se puso serio de nuevo.

━ "Cree que ..." ━vaciló un poco, pero después continuó ━"¿Cree que siempre me recordará a May?"

Tony se quedó mirando la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.━ "No." ━ Finalmente dijo, suspirando un poco. ━"No, Pienso que cuanto más tiempo pases con ella, y cuanto más tiempo pase, más fácil será". ━ Peter asintió, distraídamente hojeando los planos sobre la mesa. ━"Todo se volverá más fácil, Pete" ━ El chico lo miró, su mirada reflejando tanta esperanza , por lo que Tony le puso una mano en la nuca, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. ━ "Lo prometo." ━ Peter asintió, obviamente aliviado, y aquella confianza que reflejaba el niño casi le rompió su corazón. Este chico confiaba en él. Lo necesitaba. Y Pepper sería parte de eso también. Su futura esposa iba a ser parte de eso. Y también Rhodey y, probablemente, Thor y_ tal vez _incluso Loki. Por lo que... cambiando de opinión por tercera vez esa mañana, dio un paso atrás apoyándose en la mesa. ━ "¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche?" ━ Los ojos de Pete se ensancharon en sorpresa.

━"¿Está ... está seguro? ¿No le importará a la señorita Potts? Ustedes no tienen que ... Quiero decir ... Sé que probablemente quieran ..."

━ "Ella estaría feliz de que vinieras". ━ Tony le interrumpió. ━ "Y yo también" ━

Llegaría el día en que el chico no tendría que preguntar ... porque no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero, hasta entonces, tendría que trabajar para convencerlo.

**. . .**

_Era hora de volver a juntar a su familia, comenzando con su hijo y su prometida._

**. . .**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**_-M_**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/T:**

**_Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta hermosa historia. _**

»**Espero que puedan pasar** y mostrar su apoyo en_ FF _**(EmilyF.6 )** o en_ Ao3_ **(Emily_F6)** , a nuestra querida autora. - ^^ - Lo apreciaría mucho. Y es que... ¡_no puedo creer que ya vaya a terminar su obra!_ ¡**AHHHH!** Mis domingos ya no serán los mismos. (Momento sad :c )

»Y_..._ perdonar las modificaciones (de nuevo) ... algunas cosas no las puedo poner tan literal... porque luego se ve raro. (Bueno... al menos a las que les prestó atención, sorry lol.)

【 **18** 】

**Familia**

Peter no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado en el laboratorio después de su conversación.

Había hecho todo lo posible por centrarse en los planos del reactor Arc y las mejoras y propuestas para los trajes de Iron Man y Spider-Man. El Sr. Stark sabía cuánto le gustaba estudiar sus planos y, aunque sabía que probablemente nunca podría construir su propio reactor Arc, era realmente genial intentar imaginar el planificar uno con su amigo Ned. Aun así, _no podía concentrarse._ En cambio, su mente le traía a la señorita Potts ... a su mano suave sobre su rostro y al hecho de que aquello, le traía el recuerdo de May... ya que su tía solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que se sentía enfermo ... antes de la picadura de araña, puesto que luego ya no le fue tan común enfermarse. Pensó de igual forma en cuando se alejó de ella por instinto, y en cómo la señorita Potts se había visto ... un poco confundida por su reacción, pero también algo dolida.

Había conocido a la señorita Potts por primera vez en una de sus visitas al complejo. Al igual que al Coronel Rhodes. _Rhodey._ _El hombre le había pedido que lo llamara Rhodey_. Ambos sabían que era Spider-Man. Rhodey lo había descubierto después de escucharlo hablar una noche durante una película. A decir verdad, el hombre lo había adivinado bastante rápido ... por lo que Peter pensó en que el mayor había recordado su voz o algo así. En fin... habían estado viendo una peli, e iban a la mitad de esta; comiendo palomitas de maíz por puñados, y fue entonces, cuando a él se le ocurrió decir algo ... lo cual no podía recordar ahora. Pero Rhodey se había quedado congelado, para luego girarse de donde estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto al sofá.

**《《《《**

━ "¿Me están tomando el pelo?" ━ Había preguntado, y tanto el señor Stark como Peter se habían vuelto hacia él con rostros confundidos.

━ "¿Qué?" ━ El Sr. Stark le había preguntado en 'respuesta', su voz _casi _a la defensiva debido al tono de voz de Rhodey.

━ "Sabía que era joven, _hombre_, pero ..." ━ Los dos solo habían parpadeado ... estando aún confundidos... hasta que Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco, señalando a Peter y diciendo... ━"¡Es Spider-Man!"

━ "¿Cómo diablos lo has ...?", ━ El Sr. Stark había empezado, pero Rhodey solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

━ "Sabía que de algo conocía esa voz". ━ Murmuró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo de su silla. ━ "Maldita sea, Tony".

━ "No es su culpa". ━ Peter intervino, defendiendo al Sr. Stark antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse. ━ "Yo estaba haciendo esto antes de que me diera el nuevo traje". ━ Rhodey le había lanzado una mirada larga e incrédula,pero luego suspiró, negando con la cabeza. A su lado, el Sr. Stark había extendido su mano, con la cual había hecho un alboroto con su cabello y solo sonrió cuando Peter le lanzó una mirada de 'molestia' y apartó su mano. Pero había logrado captar un destello de '_algo' _en los ojos del señor Stark ... quizá era _cariño. O gratitud._ ¿o algo más? Era el tipo de mirada que su tío le daría cuando Peter lo cubría de algo con la tía May por alguna cosa pequeña ... ya sea, porque le dio dulces antes del almuerzo o cosas así ... cosas que extrañaba ... _todos los días_. Esa era la forma en que el señor Stark lo había mirado. Como si él... lo amara.

━"Claro. Por supuesto que estabas haciendo ese tipo de cosas antes. Porque todos los que recluta este tipo están locos". ━ Rhodey había murmurado en voz baja. Pero, a parte de algunos comentarios y notas de advertencia; _como el hecho de que tuviera cuidado al salir como Spiderman y quizá... algunas bromas sobre insectos cada vez que veía uno por los alrededores;_ eso había sido todo.

**》》》》**

En cambio, la señorita Potts lo había sabido todo el tiempo. El señor Stark probablemente le había dicho al respecto, lo que estaba bien para Peter. Si el señor Stark confiaba en ella, Peter también. Su primer encuentro no había sido nada del otro mundo. Ella había entrado al laboratorio para hablar con el Sr. Stark y él solo había tartamudeando un 'hola' estando _algo _nervioso. Sin embargo, ella había sido muy amable al decirle lo agradable que era conocerlo y le había ofrecido algo de beber, luego los había dejado para que continuaran con su trabajo. _Y así había sido la siguiente vez, y la siguiente. _Y lentamente él había llegado a conocerla y ella había llegado a conocerlo. Estaba realmente cómodo con la presencia de ella y del coronel Rhodes. Pero, ahora ... todo era diferente. Todo era... extraño.

**. . .**

Eventualmente, el doctor Banner hizo acto de presencia. Entró al laboratorio, aun bostezando y frotándose los ojos, por lo que el señor Stark se echó a reír al ver el rostro de su amigo, mientras lo saludaba y le invitaba a unírseles. Peter subió las escaleras poco después, diciéndoles que iba a llamar a Ned para contarle el plan del día siguiente. Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció notarlo, aunque pudo visualizar un rápido movimiento de despedida por parte del Sr. Stark ... al parecer, ambos estaban demasiado envueltos en su trabajo. Pero, a Peter no le importó ... en realidad, aquello era _agradable. _Era _c_omo estar de vuelta a la normalidad.

Al revisar su teléfono, descubrió que eran las 11:30, por lo que aún faltaba un poco, antes de que Ned saliera de la iglesia. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a la sala de estar, la cual encontró vacía. Aun así miró a su alrededor para asegurarse, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo de nuevo y lo miró ... para luego guardarlo otra vez. Realmente no necesitaba llamar a Ned ... podía solo enviarle un mensaje de texto. Aunque la mamá de Ned siempre les hacía apagar sus celulares en la iglesia y les daba una mirada de miedo cuando llegaban a sacarlo durante la misa.

Volviendo al problema actual en su cabeza... es que en verdad quería disculparse con Pepper antes de que fueran a cenar esa noche. Quería asegurarle que su actitud no tenía nada que ver con ella y que, en realidad, tenía que ver con él. Pero... tampoco quería estar cerca de ella. No quería que le recordara a su tía y no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor en su pecho el cual sentía cada vez que la veía o cuando más extrañaba a su tía. La verdad es que la extrañaba tanto._ Y es que... él seguía con vida, él... seguía avanzando, mientras su tía jamás lo haría._ Él estaba teniendo una nueva vida... con el Sr. Stark, quien era su nuevo **_guardián_** (tutor) y los demás. Todos ellos eran como una nueva familia y aunque era tan maravilloso tener una familia otra vez ... tener personas a las que admiraba tanto cuidando de él, todavía era... extraño.

━ "¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?" ━ Saltó un poco ante la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió dejarlos de lado para encontrarse al Coronel Rhodes ... _Rhodey_ apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

━ "Hey, uhm ... sí. Estoy ... Estoy bien, Coronel ... _Rhodey"._ ━ El hombre sonrió, moviéndose hacia donde estaba Peter, con las piernas un poco rígidas. Se preguntó cómo funcionarían. La hidráulica era tan silenciosa que dudaba que alguien, a excepción de él, pudiera escucharla, y sabía que el Sr. Stark siempre buscaba mejoras para su amigo y también sabía que Rhodey hacía terapia física cada dos días. Sin embargo, él nunca preguntó al respecto... y, por lo que él sabía, solo el Sr. Stark lo acompañaba a la terapia física.

━ "¿Bruce bajo y se unió a ustedes?"

━"Sí. Hace unos minutos. Yo... iba a llamar a Ned, mi amigo. Um ... para pregúntale si podría ir mañana después de la escuela. Pero, um ... creo que todavía podría estar en la iglesia. Así que ... " ━ Se calló, pero Rhodey solo asintió, tan tranquilo como siempre.

━ "Yo iba a la iglesia todos los domingos cuando era niño. Mi mamá nos llevaba ... a mi hermano, a mis hermanas y a mí". ━ Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá y Peter lo siguió, ambos tomando asiento. Las abrazaderas(tirantes)* de sus piernas sonaron suavemente cuando Rhodey se sentó en el sofá y Peter hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlas. ━ "No estaba tan mal. Había muchos niños de mi edad. Todos nos pasábamos notas durante el servicio hasta que nos atrapaban y mi madre amenazaba con decírselo a mi padre. Él trabajaba también los domingos, sabes, pero siempre esperaba un informe completo de nuestro comportamiento". ━ Peter rio cuando Rhodey lo hizo. ━ "Todavía voy ... a veces, cuando no tengo que ser la niñera de Tony". ━ Peter rio a carcajadas, preguntándose si FRIDAY le diría eso al Sr. Stark. ━"¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

━ "Um ... El tío Ben era judío. Mi papá también. La tía May era católica. Así que ... hicimos un poco de todo". ━Se encogió de hombros. ━ "A veces íbamos a la iglesia con Ned y por lo general, celebrábamos la mayoría de las festividades. Creo que mi madre era bautista o algo así, pero no creo que mis padres realmente fueran a la iglesia ni nada. Yo ... no puedo... realmente no lo recuerdo ". ━ Se quedó mirando sus manos un momento, hasta añadir... ━ "Casi siempre iba solo por pasar el rato con Ned. Pero después de Ben ... dejamos de ir".

Una mano toco su hombro, de manera cuidadosa, recordándole al señor Stark. Pero, aquello era una sensación agradable. El hecho de tener a alguien más que se preocupara por él. Se sentía como si de repente tuviera todo un edificio lleno de personas que estuvieran listas para cuidarlo, y eso... _después de solo tener a May ... después de que todos los demás adultos de su vida desaparecieran... murieran ..._ era muy reconfortante. Por un momento, aquello le preocupó, el hecho de que estuviera cambiando a la tía May por esta nueva familia ... pero, la verdad es que no se trataba de eso. No había cambiado nada ... ni siquiera había tenido opción. Por supuesto, él daría cualquier cosa por recuperarla, pero sabía que era imposible. Incluso el gran Tony Stark no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y con el pensamiento del señor Stark vino la señorita Potts..._ la mujer que su tutor amaba y con quien se casaría. _

━ "Sr. Rhodes, sabe ..."

━ "Rhodey". ━ El hombre le corrigió pacientemente, y Peter sonrió algo tímido. Era raro llamarlo por su nombre ... bueno, por su apodo, pero el mayor le había pedido que lo hiciera, así que estaba intentándolo.

━ "Cierto, lo siento ... Rhodey, ¿sabe dónde está la señorita Potts?"

El mayor frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento. ━ "Creo que está afuera con Thor, hablando con los demás asgardianos en la parte de atrás. Ella va y los checa todos los días ... para asegurarse de que tengan todo lo que necesiten. FRIDAY probablemente pueda llamarle ..."

━ "Oh, no ... está bien". ━ Peter negó con la cabeza. No quería que FRIDAY la molestara o algo. ━"Um ... ¿cree que tenga permiso para salir?"

━ "Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes ir a donde quieras, Pete. Solo que hay una cerca alrededor de la propiedad, así que no subas eso ni nada ... podría estar electrificada". ━ le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa irónica.

━ "Cierto. Gracias, Rhodey".

━ "No hay de qué, Peter".

━"Oh, uhm ... ¿sabe si el doctor Banner llamó a los demás Avengers? ¿Como, el señor - capitán Rogers ... señor capitán América?"

Rhodey se echó a reír, moviendo su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba en el sofá. ━"Primero, su título es 'Capitán Rogers'. Lo de 'señor' no es necesario si estás usando 'Capitán'. Segundo, estoy bastante seguro de que él estaría conforme si lo llamaras Steve. Tercero, Bruce habló con él, pero no sé si vendrá por estos rumbos o cuándo ocurrirá eso, pero estoy seguro de que Tony te avisará, si eso llega a suceder ".

Peter vaciló antes de hablar. ━ "No van a ... a ... pelear de nuevo, ¿verdad?" ━ Preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja como si el Sr. Stark estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, a lo que Rhodey parpadeó, sus ojos entrecerrándose un poco.

━ "Siempre han tenido discusiones ... no sé si se deba a que son muy similares o muy diferentes". ━ Le dijo a Peter, con un toque de broma en su voz, aunque su tono seguía siendo serio. Cuando Peter habló, su voz fue _aún más _bajita.

━"No me refiero a ... peleas verbales". ━ Dijo y Rhodey dejó escapar un suspiro.

━ "¿Sabes acerca de lo de Siberia?" ━ Aquello sonaba como una declaración más que una pregunta, pero el hombre parecía esperar una respuesta, así que Peter suspiró, cediendo fácilmente.

━ "Sí. Quiero decir, el Sr. Stark se veía bastante mal cuando fue por mí para llevarme a casa después de lo sucedido en Alemania. Por lo que... supuse que ..." ━ Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Rhodey siguiera.

━ "Has asumido bien. ¿Has hablado con Tony sobre eso?"

━ "No." ━ Negó con la cabeza. ━ "El señor Stark nunca lo mencionó así que ..."

━ "Probablemente sea lo mejor. Pero, para responder a tu pregunta, no sé si van a pelear nuevamente. Pero si lo hacen, no serán dos contra uno,_ no otra vez"_. ━La voz de Rhodey fue un poco dura, a lo que Peter solo pudo asentir, apretando la mandíbula, con la mirada cayendo al suelo. Él era gran fan del Capitán América, pero si se trataba de proteger al Sr. Stark, obviamente patearía _el trasero de América*. _

━ "Um... iré afuera un rato". ━ Le dijo a Rhodey quien asintió, tendiéndole una mano, por lo que Peter la agarró, tirando de él con gran facilidad, haciendo que Rhodey se riera.

━ "Maldición, chico. Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Aunque supongo que tendrías que serlo. Todas esas escaladas, balanceos y paradas de autobuses con tus propias manos surten efecto". ━ Dijo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ascensor. ━"Vamos. Te encaminaré a tu destino, si no te importa". ━ Peter no pudo evitar poner una mirada sospechosa en su rostro, a lo que Rhodey sonrió como si hubiera leído su mente. ━ "No estoy actuando de niñero, ni nada. Pero de todos modos iba a buscar a Thor, ya que deseo hablar con él."

Peter no podía decir si el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, pero al no encontrar nada con lo que argumentar, decidió dejarlo así. Además, le agradaba el coronel ... _Rhodey. Le agradaba Rhodey._ El hombre siempre había sido amable con él. Nunca lo había hecho sentir como si estuviera estorbando o como si no fuera alguien deseado en el complejo. ━ "Heey, FRIDAY... si el señor Stark pregunta, ¿puedes decirle que estamos afuera?" ━ Preguntó, no queriendo que el Sr. Stark se preocupara.

━ "Por supuesto, Peter". ━ FRIDAY le respondió, por lo que luego tomaron el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo de la planta baja y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Peter no había estado realmente fuera del Complejo desde que se había ido a vivir con el Sr. Stark, a excepción del día del funeral de su tía y su visita a la casa de Ned. Por lo que al segundo en que salió del edificio, respiró profundamente el aire fresco, mirando el gran cielo azul por un momento, haciendo que incluso Rhodey se detuviera a su lado. Peter no se había dado cuenta de lo 'encerrado' que había estado. La necesidad de disparar una de sus telarañas en el árbol más cercano era sorprendentemente fuerte, y de repente, extrañó en demasía el salir y ser Spider-Man. Sabía que el Sr. Stark estaba haciendo los preparativos para mudarse de vuelta a la torre ... pero, una vez que estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad, ¿volvería a ser SpiderMan?... Aquello era algo... de lo que aún no había podido hablar con su tutor.

Los remolques, si es que puedes llamarlos así, comenzaban a unos mil pies de la puerta trasera del Complejo. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban cuidadosamente alineados. La mayoría de los que se podía ver tenían las puertas abiertas, y los enormes espacios abiertos entre las filas de estos, estaban llenos de grupos de niños. Había una piscina entre ellos y los remolques, y varias mujeres se encontraban sentadas a un lado, con los pies en el agua mientras los niños jugaban en el agua lanzando una enorme pelota de playa de un lado a otro y otros simplemente nadando.

Después de un minuto de simplemente respirar aire fresco y de decidir pasar más tiempo en su balcón, comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Rhodey siguió su ejemplo y se dirigieron hacia los remolques o casas rodantes.

Aparte de acercarse al asgardiano más cercano y decirle "_Llévame con tu líder"_, no estaba seguro de cómo encontrar a la señorita Potts. Supuso que podría haberle preguntado a FRIDAY, pero no tenía idea de si Friday operaba también afuera. Por lo que, en cambio, él y Rhodey se abrieron paso entre la multitud. ━"¿Así que... todos van a ir a Wakanda?" ━ Preguntó Peter, y el hombre asintió.

━ "Sí, T'Challa vendrá el viernes. Creo que Thor y Loki se quedarán aquí. Puesto que a los de wakanda no les entusiasma la idea de tener a Loki viviendo entre ellos. Aunque debo admitir que no sé si a mí me gustaría aquello exactamente ". ━ Peter pareció recordar aquella mañana, por lo que sonrió.

━"No parece ser _tan_ malo ..."

━ "Tal vez no todavía. Solo me pregunto cuándo es que podría activarse ese interruptor loco que tiene". ━Peter iba a empezar a responder, pero vaciló cuando vio una cara familiar.

━ "Hablando del Rey de Roma*" ━Murmuró, y Rhodey siguió su línea de visión hasta dar con el mismísimo hombre, resoplando divertido y negando con la cabeza.

━ "Tienes razón."

Antes de que Rhodey pudiera objetar, Peter se apresuró hacia Loki, quien estaba sentado en un banco, hablando con otro asgardiano que Peter no reconoció. Era una mujer. Con el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo. No parecía estar precisamente 'emocionada' de estar hablando con Loki, pero, aun así, estaba sentada a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada mientras Loki hablaba de un gran maestro, o algo así. Cuando vio que Peter se acercaba, _con Rhodey detrás_, pareció suspirar... y la mujer con la que estaba, se volvió hacia ellos, levantando una ceja.

━ "¡Hey, señor Loki!" ━ Hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo, sonriendo, que incluso ocasionó que un par de niños cerca, dejaran de jugar para mirarlo a él y a Loki. Loki simplemente asintió, como respuesta al saludo de Peter. Luego Peter sonrió a la mujer que se había puesto de pie y que también asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, a los dos recién llegados. ━"Hola."

━ "Cierto. Bien, te dejo con tu compañía".

━ "Eso realmente no es necesario". ━ Loki comenzó, pero ella ya estaba caminando hacia un grupo de niños que estaban jugando con un balón de fútbol.

━ "¿Quién era, Sr. Loki?"━ preguntó Peter, y Loki pareció resignarse al hecho de que tendría que participar en la conversación. El chico tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante la expresión de disgusto del hombre. La mayor parte del tiempo Loki parecía que simplemente estaba 'sobreviviendo' a cualquier conversación en la que estuviera involucrado.

━ "Ella es una valquiria".

Peter se quedó sin aliento. ━ "Woah ... ¿en serio?" ━ dijo muy emocionado, mirando hacia la dirección en que la mujer había desaparecido con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, ya que no le había prestado tanta atención. Pero lo que vio fue un montón de rocas que al parecer iban caminando ... y hablando con alguien, sin embargo, él no tenía tiempo para eso... ━ "¿Cómo ... las mujeres guerreras que montan caballos alados?" ━ Loki parpadeó, para luego inclinarse un poco y mover la cabeza hacia un lado.

━ "¿Los midgardianos saben acerca de las valquirias (Valkyries)?"

━"¡Sí! ¡Aprendimos sobre ellas cuando estudiamos la mitología nórdica! También aprendimos sobre usted ..." ━ Intrigado, Loki juntó sus manos, mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas. ━ _"Trickster God_, dios de la travesura y el engaño, siempre jugándole bromas a Thor".

━"Sí, bueno, esa es una forma de decirlo", ━ se quejó Rhodey. ━ "¿Alguna idea de dónde están tu hermano y Pepper?"

━"Creo que los vi ir por allá". ━ Dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con su mano, y Peter suspiró, siguiendo la dirección de su mano y encontrando lo que parecían _mil _remolques. Es decir... ¡podrían estar en cualquier parte! ... Se volvió hacia Loki, esperando un poco más de información, a lo que el hombre suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se ponía de pie. ━ _"Vamos."_ ━ Dijo Loki con un pequeño tono de 'queja', y Peter le sonrió a Rhodey, quien solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió a regañadientes.

━ "Se - lo - dije." ━ Dijo Peter moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, a lo que Rhodey le dio una palmada en el brazo.

━ "¿Va a usar magia para encontrarlos?" ━ Preguntó Peter, esperando ver otra genial demostración.

━_"No. _Solo voy a caminar en la dirección en la que se fueron y preguntarle a alguien en el camino". ━Peter no podía ver la cara de Loki, pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba rodando los ojos... _de_ _nuevo_. Aun así, fiel a su palabra, Loki detuvo al siguiente adulto que pasaron por el camino y le preguntó si había visto a su hermano. Después de unos pocos 'encuentros similares', encontraron a Thor y a la señorita Potts mirando algo en una StarkPad, ambos sentados en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, ... haciendo que Peter se preguntara si el señor Stark había instalado bancas por toda el área. Pero dejando eso a un lado, Peter tenía que admitir que era un poco raro o extraño, el caminar con Loki a su lado. El asgardiano era alguien que llamaba la atención, pero honestamente, nadie parecía temerle ni nada. Peter se preguntó si eso se debía a que ya todos estaban acostumbrados a él o era por lo que había sucedido en su planeta. Todavía no tenía la historia completa de lo que le había sucedido a Asgard. Por lo que se preguntó si algún día, Thor o Loki le dirían.

La señorita Potts levantó la vista de su StarkPad y Thor siguió su ejemplo, ambos pareciendo sorprendidos de ver a Peter y Rhodey frente a ellos. ━ "Peter ... ¿está todo bien?" ━ Ella le preguntó, poniéndose de pie mientras ellos se acercaban.

━ "Oh, sí ... todo está bien, señorita Potts. Simplemente, umm ... en realidad ... yo ..." ━ Thor se colocó al lado de ella, mirando a su hermano quien interrumpió a Peter antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

━ "El niño midgardiano deseaba encontrarlos, así que los guíe hasta aquí". ━ Se volvió hacia Peter e hizo un gesto a los dos adultos de pie, quienes los miraban con detenimiento, a lo que Peter sonrió un poco distraído.

━ "Gracias, señor Loki". ━ Loki asintió.

━ "Señorita Potts. Hermano". ━ Dijo Loki, en señal de despedida, para entonces volver por donde habían venido, desapareciendo entre los remolques, haciendo a Peter preguntarse... _a dónde iría._ Pero, pensando que no era de su incumbencia, Peter se volvió hacia la señorita Potts y Thor, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Rhodey le ganó.

━ "Thor, ¿crees que podría hablar contigo un minuto?"

━ "Por supuesto." ━ Thor sonrió, pareciendo algo confundido, pero siguiéndole la corriente, por lo que se fue con Rhodey, dejando a Peter con la señorita Potts. Peter no estaba seguro de cómo Rhodey sabía que quería hablar a solas con la señorita Potts, pero estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

Había planeado una especie de discurso. Primero, comenzaría con una explicación y luego pasaría a disculparse y así, ella vería que nunca había sido su intención lastimarla, ofenderla o causarle algún tipo de problema entre ella y el señor Stark. Lo había pensado y desarrollado a medias en el laboratorio y la otra mitad, lo había planeado en su camino para encontrarla. Pero ahora, al estar frente a ella, no podía hacer que las palabras salieran. Todo aquello que había planeado, parecía algo estúpido de repente.

Por un momento, ella solo esperó pacientemente, los dos de pie afuera, rodeados de asgardianos. Abrió la boca, mirando a su alrededor, pero, luego la cerró. Cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar que ella le recordaba a su tía que acababa de fallecer y que, por mucho que le agradara, le dolía estar cerca de ella ... pero, que a veces, no era así. Había veces que el estar cerca de ella, era algo relajante, calmante y reconfortante. ━ "¿Peter?" ━ Ella finalmente preguntó cuando vio que él no hablaba, extendió una mano y la apoyó en su hombro. Él no se inmutó esta vez, pero se puso rígido y ella alejó su mano, obviamente herida.

━ "Lo siento." ━murmuró, y ella negó con la cabeza.

━ "No tienes que disculparte, Peter. ¿Qué pasa?"

━ "Um ... yo solo ... yo quería ..." ━ él tartamudeó, pasando una mano por su cabello, y ella dirigió su cabeza hacia el banco donde ella y Thor habían estado sentados.

━ "¿Por qué no nos sentamos?" ━ Le preguntó, y él asintió, siguiéndola y sentándose. En la distancia, más allá de los niños que jugaban con su balón y unos pocos asgardianos adultos que hablaban en pequeños círculos, podía ver a Rhodey y Thor hablando, Thor echando hacia atrás su cabeza y riéndose de algo que Peter no había logrado escuchar. ━ "¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?"

━"oh Sí ... sí, yo ..." ━ Se calló. No había sido fácil decirle esto al Sr. Stark, y eso que había hablado mucho con el Sr. Stark. _Sobre un montón de cosas. _Pero... el señor Stark amaba a la señorita Potts. Iba a casarse con ella. Quería que Peter fuera con él y la señorita Potts a cenar. Por lo que esto era importante para él. Así que Peter necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo. Tenía que intentar ... tenía que explicárselo. ━"Señorita Potts, yo ... yo solo ... lo siento". ━ Finalmente logró que saliera algo, respiró profundamente mientras su mirada estaba fija en sus pies.

━ "No tienes que disculparte". ━ Ella le aseguró de nuevo, y él tuvo que forzarse a levantar su mirada hacia ella.

━ "No es usted ... Quiero decir ... no lo es ..." ━ Se puso una mano sobre la boca, preguntándose por qué esto era tan difícil... pero, a los pocos segundos la señorita Potts tomó su mano, y aquel contacto lo sorprendió.

━"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" ━ Preguntó, con voz suave mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, y ... era como si May estuviera sentada junto a él. _Sosteniendo su mano. _Para su horror, sus ojos se estaban -calentando y él solo quería salir de ahí... lejos de todas las personas que podían llegar a verlo. Fue entonces que ella le apretó la mano, tirando de él un poco, mientras se levantaba. ━ "Ven, vamos. Vamos aquí adentro." ━ Ella murmuró, llevándole al remolque más cercano y tocando antes de abrir la puerta, para luego entrar, dejando que la puerta se cerrara suavemente detrás de ellos.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiéndose como un completo idiota... aún más que antes... y tallando con irritación sus ojos, luchó contra la necesidad de disculparse de nuevo. Ella le había dicho que no se disculpara más. ━ "¿Quieres que llame a Tony?" ━ Preguntó, con una voz suave cuando se sentó en el sofá junto a él, con las manos juntas, pero él negó con la cabeza. ━ "Está bien ." ━ Una mano frotó su espalda, formando círculos suaves.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que finalmente intentara hablar ... las palabras saliendo entrecortadas, lo cual le hacía cuestionarse el hecho de si alguna vez dejaría de llorar_ por esto _... si alguna vez podría hablar sobre su tía_ sin llorar. _━ "Extraño a May". ━ murmuró, preguntándose si ella podría siquiera escucharlo. Al parecer, lo hizo, porque la mano en su espalda se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar.

━ "Mi mamá murió cuando yo era unos años mayor que tú". ━ Ella le dijo, su tono igualando el de él. ━ "Justo después de graduarme del instituto ... estaba en mi primer año de universidad. Ella ... ella había estado enferma. Durante mucho tiempo. Pero no me había dicho hasta ... bueno, hasta casi un año antes de que falleciera. No quería que lo supiera, ni tampoco mi hermana. Éramos muy unidas y yo ... No quería ir a la universidad. Quería quedarme con ella. Pero ella insistió. Me dijo que estaba mejorando y luego ... "━ La señorita Potts agitó una mano en el aire, con los ojos tristes mientras miraba al suelo.

━"Lo siento." ━Peter murmuró, con el corazón hecho 'nudo' ante el pensamiento.

━ "Recibí la llamada justo antes de mi clase de matemáticas. Álgebra. Se había desmayado en la cocina. Mi hermana la encontró ... y... falleció tres días después". ━ Él no sabía qué decir, así que se quedó en silencio mientras ella continuaba hablando, su voz siendo igual de suave y_ mesurada_. ━ "Cuando mi tía vino al funeral, ella trató de abrazarme y yo... yo solo ... no pude". ━ Su voz se había reducido a un susurro y él apartó los ojos del suelo y la miró... mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba sonriendo al recordar, pero, sólo un poco. ━ "La aparté ... le grité. No era ella con quien estaba enojada ... no, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Yo solo quería a mi madre. Y el tener a alguien más abrazándome como _ella_ solía hacerlo fue ..." ━ Peter sintió que un sollozo crecía en su garganta, por lo que volvió bajar su mirada, sin resistirse cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí, con los dedos entrelazados en su cabello. ━ "Yo solo quería a mi mamá".

━ "Yo quiero a May". ━ Admitió, y los dedos continuaron pasando a través de su cabello. ━"La quiero de vuelta".

━"Lo sé." ━ Murmuró ella.

━ "Sigo pensando que estoy bien, pero luego ..." ━ Se detuvo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y ella se acomodó en el sofá, poniendo sus brazos alrededor, cuando él no se resistió. ━"No quise ..."

━"Lo sé, cariño." ━ Ella le aseguró, y él se preguntó cómo lo había adivinado tan fácil. ━ "Está bien." ━ Cerrando los ojos, se relajó contra su hombro, tratando de no pensar en May mientras ella seguía frotando su espalda.

━ "¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar ... antes de que usted...?" ━ Dijo, dejando sus palabras a medias, pero ella sabía lo que quería decir. No era de extrañar que el señor Stark la amara.

━ "Cuanto más tiempo pasé con mi familia, mejor fue. Pero todavía la extraño. Tony todavía extraña a su madre a veces. Todos extrañamos a las personas que perdimos. Pero seguimos viviendo". ━ Le dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de su espalda mientras lo sostenía. Al igual que May. Aquello le recordó cuando él había vuelto a casa después del incidente del ferry ... cuando sintió que había perdido todo, y ella... ella debería haberle gritado más. Debería haberle gritado por haberle preocupado y por arruinar todo, pero su tía, solo le puso una mano en la espalda, dejándole descansar su cabeza sobre su estómago y asegurándose que todo iba a estar bien.

━ "Lo siento, señorita Potts". ━Susurró de nuevo, queriendo que ella lo supiera ... esperando que aquello no volviera a suceder, pero sabiendo que podría llegar a pasar. Ella mantuvo una mano firme en su espalda, frotando círculos sobre su camisa.

━ "¿Quieres compensármelo?" ━ Preguntó, y aunque él podía escuchar la 'sonrisa ' en su voz, él asintió. ━ "Vamos a ser familia. Llámame Pepper".

━ "Está bien, señorita Pepper". ━ Ella resopló divertida, revolviendo su cabello y dándole un 'leve' empujón, sonriendo cuando lo hizo. ━ "Está bien, Pepper". ━ murmuró, y ella le apretó el hombro. ━ "¿De verdad vamos a ser una familia?" ━ Preguntó Peter al cabo de un minuto, en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza, siendo su mirada suave mientras juntaba las manos en su regazo.

━"Tony y yo nos vamos a casar, y tú ..." ━Ella vaciló como si tuviera miedo de ofenderlo o asustarlo.

━"Soy como su hijo". ━ Peter terminó la oración, y ella asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos iluminándose.

━"Sí. Eres su hijo". ━Peter se secó sus ojos, pasando saliva y tratando de aliviar su garganta seca. Él era el hijo del señor Stark. Pepper iba a ser ... ¿qué? No sabía cómo preguntar aquello o cómo ponerlo en palabras. En cambio, él le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella mantuvo su mano por un momento, apretándola un poco para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta. Pero, al llegar, no la abrió. En cambio, ella se volvió para mirarlo y una mano se movió hasta su hombro una vez más.

━"Nunca trataré de reemplazar a tu tía, Peter. May era una mujer maravillosa, buena y fuerte, era como tu madre. Te crió y te amó. _Te ama_. Ella jamás dejaría de amarte ". ━ Se secó sus ojos, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas por segunda vez en esa hora. Seguramente en algún momento, iba a dejar de llorar ... ¿verdad? ━ "Pero... vamos a ser familia. Por lo que, me ... me gustaría ser tu familia si eso está bien para ti".

Respirando un poco y renunciando a las lágrimas, él asintió, dándole una débil sonrisa. ━ "Sí. Sí, eso suena genial, señorita P... Quiero decir, Pepper".

━ "Me alegro"

**_¡Gracias por volver a otro capítulo de El Guardián! _**

**Notas extras.** (You can skip this, tho)

_*_**Speak of the devil: **trad. literal_ 'Hablando del diablo'_ o 'Del mal' 'Del demonio' etc... pero, es una expresión. Cuando decís que hablas de una persona y esta de repente aparece en tu campo de visión. En español, puede ser dejado como suspenso en el caso de _'Hablando de...'_ o usar la famosa frase _'Hablando del Rey de Roma' _

***Valquirias:** («selectoras de caídos en el combate») son dísir (seres divinos), es decir, entidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín, bajo el mando de Freyja , en la mitología nórdica. Propósito - elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos a su conversión a 'espíritus guerreros' para futuras batallas.

***braces: **Es algo que se usa para dar soporte o para conectar/unir algo... por lo que se traduce como _tirantes o abrazadoras._

¡**_Nos leemos!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_¡HOLA!___**BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPÍTULO DE GUARDIAN**

**Notas largas contando mis penas de traducción** (- M):

Como he mencionado con anterioridad (Mayormente en wattpad), Tony llama a Peter de muchas formas lindas en la versión en inglés, y en español comúnmente uso niño o chico... _aunque si he usado, amigo, chaval, muchacho y otros (para según yo variarle un poco.) _Pero, pues he usado **_Kid_**como **niño **y como **hijo **(pero no soy yo, en realidad sí emplean la palabra kid, _dependiendo del contexto,_ como 'hijo'.) Y pues..._**ahora y posiblemente en el futuro ... **_**siento que ya no se verá la diferencia o ****_el cambio_**** de cuando sí le diga** -**_"son / hijo" _**\- (Aunque aún falta...) _JAJAJA No_ sé si se entiende esto que escribo, que posiblemente no sea relevante para muchos... pero quería desahogarme_. lol._

_De cualquier forma..._ espero que no afecte demasiado sus POV... y espero hallar un modo de arreglarlo. Con lo que respecta a **_'kiddo' o 'buddy'_** creo que empezare a dejarlas cuando se presenten. Sin más aquí el ...

**Capítulo 19**

**El hijo de Tony**

━ "Jefe, la señorita Potts y Peter me han pedido que les avise que la comida está lista". ━ Tony saltó un poco ante la voz de la IA, al igual que Bruce, los dos levantando la vista de su trabajo. Habían estado revisando la nueva nanotecnología de Tony, que aún estaba en sus primeras etapas, pero al parecer las cosas se veían bien. Con la ayuda de Bruce y quizás con la ayuda de cierta princesa genio de Wakanda, podría tenerlo listo en unas pocas semanas. Y luego podría comenzar a hacer un traje para Peter. _Otro traje_. _Uno mejor. _Uno que lo mantendría aún más seguro.

━ "¿Comida?" ━ Preguntó Bruce, colocando su tableta de nuevo sobre la mesa. ━"¿Qué hora es?" ━ Preguntó al techo.

━ "Casi la una y media" ━ les informó FRIDAY, pero Tony tenía aún más preguntas ... preguntas que no quería hacer en voz alta. Como el hecho de..., _¿estaban Peter y Pepper juntos? ¿Ya habían hablado? ¿Se había disculpado Peter con ella como había querido? _Comprendía lo mal que se sentía Peter y el por qué. Esto iba a ser difícil ... Tony lo sabía desde que decidió ser el tutor del niño. Y sabía que Pepper estaba más que dispuesta a trabajar con el niño. Ambos podrían hacer que esto funcione. _Demonios,_ no había nada que no pensara que Pepper no pudiera hacer. Y Peter era prácticamente un niño genio, así que, si alguna familia podía hacerlo funcionar, era esta.

Así que, esperando con gran esperanza, a que todo se hubiese resuelto mágicamente, dejó su propia tableta, sonriéndole a Bruce, y hablando con FRIDAY. ━ "Diles entonces que estamos en camino". ━ Ordenó, y los dos subieron por el ascensor, hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sala de estar estaba vacía, y por escasos momentos pensó en que realmente extrañaba tener a más personas en el complejo. Bueno, no cualquier gente. A los Avengers. Pero, por otra parte, últimamente no pensaba mucho en aquello... , ahora que Peter estaba cerca; junto con Rhodey, y Pepper,_ quién dividía su tiempo entre el complejo y la ciudad,_ aquel pensar de 'soledad' había disminuido. Y ahora que se mudarían de regreso a la Torre, podría ver a Pepper más seguido, lo cual era como _la 'cereza' del pastel._

Tony imaginaba que Peter estaría feliz de volver a la escuela ... y de estar cerca de sus amigos otra vez. Por lo que hizo una nota mental para recordarle a Peter sobre el hecho de que podía invitar a sus amigos a la Torre una vez que se hubiesen acomodado. Se suponía que debía ir a casa de su amigo Ned al día siguiente después de la escuela, lo cual estaba bien para Tony ... Le gustaba tener al niño cerca, pero sabía que Peter también necesitaba estar con sus amigos. No quería que el niño se aislara ... _Tony tenía mucha experiencia con eso,_ y todos los libros que había leído decían que debía asegurarse de que el niño no hiciera eso.

Durante los últimos días, Loki era quien se había adueñado de su sala de estar, pero hoy._.. o por el momento... _ el hombre no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco su hermano. No es que a Tony le importara tener a Loki en su sala de estar, leyendo novelas y_, en general,_ mantenerse fuera del camino y de problemas. Aparentemente, leer lo mantenía alejado de sus _travesuras, _y pues... toda actividad que le impidiera asesinar personas estaba bien para Tony. Además de que todo este tiempo había sido amable con todos, y a Peter parecía agradarle... así que obviamente no lo iba a echar a la calle, especialmente considerando las protestas en su contra.

Había una gran cantidad de personas, tanto en Wakanda como en los Estados Unidos, que salían a las calles;_ a parte de los internautas_, los cuales protestaban, pidiendo justicia y pidiendo sangre... particularmente la sangre de Loki. Y tal vez la de Thor también. Había algunos idiotas por ahí que culpaban a Thor por las acciones de su hermano. Sin embargo, Tony no estaba _tan_ preocupado por eso... él contaba con buena seguridad y en la conferencia de prensa contarían con la presencia de Shield. En sí... el tema que le preocupaba más eran los asgardianos. _Y Peter._ Tenía que admitir que tenía sus dudas sobre llevar a Peter a una conferencia de prensa. Pepper le había insistido en que era lo mejor, para adelantarse a la historia ... es decir, contarle a la prensa sobre Peter antes de que ellos comenzaran a investigar. Y Tony confiaba en Pepper, pero con todo y eso, todavía estaba preocupado.

**. . .**

Por un momento, Tony y Bruce estuvieron en la sala de estar. Tony se encontraba preguntándose el hecho de dónde estarían los demás. Rhodey no había mencionado ningún plan para el día de hoy, así que pensó que su amigo estaría en algún lugar del complejo. Tal vez con los asgardianos. Y al parecer, Peter estaba con Pepper, lo que hizo que Tony volviera al presente. Así que; siguiendo a Bruce hasta la cocina, Tony se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, dando unos pasos más para adentrarse al área y apoyarse en la barra.

Pepper se encontraba de pie junto a la estufa, riéndose de algo que Peter acababa de decirle. El niño estaba moviendo la cabeza, mientras le apuntaba, a lo que ella palmeó suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza, ambos riendo. Pepper se estiró, posando su mano en su hombro por un momento, y Peter solo vaciló un poco antes de sonreírle y alejarse, para caminar hacia la mesa antes de detener sus pasos ante la sorpresa; sus ojos encontrándose con los de Tony.

━ "Oh ... hey, señor Stark". ━ Le dijo. El niño debía haber estado distraído ... ya que, por lo general, habría escuchado a Tony caminar desde una milla de distancia. Pero ahora que Tony podía verlo más de cerca, pudo observar los ojos enrojecidos del muchacho. Al parecer había estado llorando, lo cual le genero instantánea preocupación ... aunque por ahora el niño parecía estar bien.

━ "Hey, niño. Pensé que volverías al laboratorio después de llamar a Ned".

━ "Oh, uh ... yo estaba ... ayudando con la comida". ━ Tony asintió, aun sonriendo mientras se movía al otro lado de la barra y sujetaba el hombro de Peter.

━ "Toma algunos platos. Te ayudaré a poner la mesa. ¿Dónde está Point Break y 'gruñón'?" ━ Peter se rio un poco ante eso, mientras bajaba cinco platos y se los pasaba a Tony.

━ "Creo que van a comer con los demás". ━ Comentó Peter, abriendo un cajón y agarrando algunos tenedores y cucharas, para luego arrancar unas toallas de papel para todos. En realidad, Tony tenía un gabinete completo de servilletas de tela, pero decidió no comentar al respecto... al menos, no por el momento.

━ "Y ¿Rhodey?"

━ "Umm ... estaba hablando con el Sr. Thor. Pero, eso fue hace rato, no lo he visto desde entonces."

━ "¿Sí? ¿Dónde fue eso?" ━ le preguntó Tony, poniendo los platos en la mesa, seguido rápidamente por Peter, quien estaba doblando cuidadosamente las toallas/servilletas de papel y colocando los cubiertos en la parte superior de estas.

━ "Afuera, por los remolques." ━ Ante la ceja levantada de Tony, Peter continuó. ━ "Rhodey y yo salimos a buscar a Pepper". ━dijo Peter, aunque el nombre lo dijo con cierta duda, tropezando solo un poco, y Tony tuvo que luchar para no dejar que el shock se reflejara en su rostro. **_'¿Pepper?' ¡¿La estaba llamando Pepper ?!' _**Por supuesto que Tony sabía que si mostraba su sorpresa o dejaba que Peter supusiera que aquello era algo fuera de lo común, o que incluso le molestaba de alguna remota forma, Peter nunca lo volvería a hacer. Pero... aun así, _¡primero Rhodey y ahora Pepper! ¡Y se suponía que él era su guardián, SU tutor! _¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle al niño que lo llamara por su nombre?

Por su parte, Peter lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, obviamente esperando ver cómo reaccionaba Tony, por lo que el hombre luchó para mantener su rostro _agradablemente_ neutral.

━ "¿En serio? Oh Bueno, quizás él vaya a comer con ellos, pero le guardaremos un lugar por si acaso".

Y entonces, Bruce eligió ese momento para salir de la cocina con una jarra de agua que puso sobre la mesa, a lo que Peter regresó a la cocina para buscar unos vasos. Después de unos segundos, Pepper salió con un plato lleno de sándwiches y Tony sonrió cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla. ━ "La sopa está en la estufa". ━ Les dijo Pepper, con una mano sobre la espalda de Tony antes de que todos fueran a servirse un poco de sopa, para luego tomar sus lugares en la mesa; quedando un asiento vacío en el extremo de la mesa en caso de que Rhodey se les uniera.

━ "¿Hablaste con Ned?" ━ Le preguntó Tony entre uno de sus bocados de sopa, y Peter, quien parecía estar simplemente picando su comida, asintió.

━"Oh, sí. Su mamá dice que está bien si voy mañana después de la escuela".

━ "Muy bien. Happy puede llevarte a su casa. Y cuando regresemos a la Torre, podrías invitarlo". ━ Peter lo miró por un minuto, pareciendo algo sorprendido.

━ "¿En serio?"

━"Sí, chico. Solo deberíamos esperar hasta que nos acomodemos, pero ..." ━ Agitó una mano en el aire mientras tomaba un poco de sopa.

━"Oh, claro. Umm ..._ gracias". _ Tony se sintió algo devastado ... quería decirle al niño que no tenía que estar tan agradecido por todo, pero era más fácil simplemente aceptar la gratitud del niño. A fin de cuentas, Peter era así. Después de todo Peter era un buen chico. _Un buen niño ._.. un niño que siempre estaría agradecido y siempre agradecería todo lo que Tony hacía por él. Así que él solo asintió.

━"No hay problema, Pete". ━ Le dijo al niño. Dudando un poco para luego señalar el plato frente a Pete. ━ "Come, chico. Cuando hayamos terminado, ¿quieres volver al laboratorio y trabajar un poco con nosotros? Esa nanotecnología no se va a construir sola. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Bruce se encuentra trabajando en algunas cosas nuevas también ... "

━"Todavía tengo que ponerme al día con la tarea y ..." ━Tony negó con la cabeza.

━ "Tienes una semana entera para trabajar en ello. Tómate un descanso". ━ Le insistió. Tal vez aquello no era el mejor consejo de la guía de padres. Puesto que probablemente, Peter necesitaría hacer esa tarea o la trabajadora social querría tener otra reunión y Tony no se sentía con ganas suficientes para lidiar con aquello. No es que le importara tener aquellas reuniones, _el podría tener miles,_ si eso significaba que podía conservar a Peter. Además... todo estaba bien, mientras Peter tuviera un hogar estable ... y algo así como una infancia buena. Una familia. [...] _Pepper y Peter ... esa era su familia._

Peter no contestó de inmediato, solo miró a Tony y luego a Pepper, quien solo le sonrió alentandole a responder. ━"Umm ... Okay. Si está seguro..." ━ Dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros, y le sonreía esperanzado. Aquello le rompió el corazón a Tony ... _¿el niño pensaba que se iba a retractar? ¿_Algo así como decirle que sí necesitaba trabajar en la tarea después de todo?

━ "Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Ahora come". ━ Ordenó, señalando el plato de Peter, a lo que el niño tomó un bocado de sopa. Todavía pareciendo un _poco reacio_ al comer, pero Tony decidió esperar y ver cómo sería en la cena. Últimamente parecía que Peter no estaba comiendo lo suficiente y Tony tenía que admitir que estaba un poco preocupado. Pero él no quería asustarse ... al menos, aun no. Primero, le daría algo de tiempo al niño.

Casi habían terminado de comer cuando FRIDAY interrumpió el cómodo silencio, su voz llenando el lugar, lo cual los tomó a todos por sorpresa. ━ "Señor, tiene una llamada entrante".

━"Enviala a buzón." ━ Ordenó, agradeciendo a Pepper quien había tomado su plato, y observando a Peter seguir a Pepper a la cocina donde asumió que iban a lavar los platos sin importar cuántas veces les había asegurado que no tenían que hacerlo. Se alegraba de ver que Peter estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por conocer a Pepper ... para superar el dolor que Tony sabía que sentía cada vez que la veía ... o cada vez que ella tocaba su hombro o le sonreía y lo mucho que le recordaba a su tía.

━ "Señor, ellos están insistiendo". ━ Tony frunció el ceño ante eso. Por lo general, FRIDAY solo tomaría el mensaje y listo. Mirando a Bruce, levantó un dedo.

━ "Vuelvo enseguida". ━Dijo y Bruce asintió.

━ "Claro. Iré abajo al laboratorio. Le diré a Peter que venga cuando esté listo". ━ Tony asintió para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla cuando FRIDAY pasó la llamada a su celular.

_Por un segundo,_ solo sostuvo el teléfono junto a su oído, escuchando la respiración del otro lado de la línea. ━ "Así queee... " ━ Finalmente dijo, dejándose caer en la cama y apretando el teléfono.

"Así que._.. " _

Puso los ojos en blanco, luchando contra la irritación que siempre le emanaba y aumentaba con gran rapidez cuando se trataba de cosas como esta. ━ "¿Te puedo ayudar ... o?"

━ "Yo solo, yo ... _vi las noticias _... ¿Thor volvió?"

━"Loki también. Y Bruce. Más un par de cientos de asgardianos."

━ "Wow ..." ━ Hubo un largo silencio.━ "¿Irán a Wakanda?"

━ "Sí, la mayoría de ellos. Hay una conferencia de prensa el martes. Habrá algunas grandes noticias,_ Cap._ No querrás perdértelas". ━Le dijo, filtrándose un poco de su habitual sarcasmo en sus palabras.

━"¿Grandes noticias?"

━ "Sí." ━suspiró Tony. ━ "El rey T'Challa vendrá al complejo este fin de semana con el transporte para ellos". ━ Hubo otro silencio, y luego Steve habló de nuevo, su voz siendo demasiado suave.

━_"Los Acuerdos _... los aboliste".

━ "Sí. Bueno, no fui solo yo ...". ━Comenzó a recordarle a Steve cuando el hombre lo interrumpió.

━_"Pero estabas de acuerdo con ello, Tony__***"**__. _━le recordó Steve, y Tony puso los ojos en blanco_, otra vez_, sabiendo que tal gesto iniciaría una pelea si estuvieran en la misma habitación.

━"Sí, y todavía creo que debemos de ser responsables y de rendir cuentas ..." ━

Steve le interrumpió ..._ de nuevo. _━"Yo no estoy en desacuerdo con eso, pero ..."

━ "Pero estabas_ tan_ ocupado ..." ━ comenzó Tony, pero el mismo se interrumpió, pensando en Peter y Pepper ... _en su familia ... _la cual estaba en la otra habitación._ Él no quería pelear con Steve. No otra vez._ ━ "Mira, no importa. Los Acuerdos ya no están. Estamos renegociando con la ONU para encontrar una mejor solución, Ross está prácticamente fuera de la escena, y yo estoy algo ocupado, así que ..."

━ "Espera ... Tony ..." ━ Dijo Steve, mientras suspiraba del otro lado de la línea. ━ "Lo siento. Solo ... pensé que quizá nosotros podríamos reunirnos. _Hablar._ Ahora que ya no somos fugitivos". ━ Tony se recostó contra la cabecera mientras alzaba las cejas.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Estás trayendo de vuelta a toda la pandilla o ...?" ━Steve se rio un poco ante eso.

━ "Um, sí, en realidad. Nat, Wanda, Sam ... _también Clint_, en cuando podamos alejarlo de su familia por más de unas pocas horas. Ese chico llamado Scott ... Antman. Hemos estado hablando de... volver."

━ "¿Volver?"

━ "De reunir al equipo de nuevo." ━ Tony respiró hondo y su mente volvió a Peter. Los Avengers querían volver a reunirse ... todo el equipo estaría en la Torre donde se suponía iba a vivir con su futura esposa y el niño. Ellos... ellos tendrían que conocer a Peter y Tony tendría que contarles toda la historia. ━ "Quiero decir ... si está bien. Todo el equipo podría estar allí. Rhodey y Bruce y, uh ... ese chico, el de Queens". ━ Tony sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. _El chico_ de Queens.

━"Spiderman." ━ Le aclaró.

━ "Cierto. El niño es un buen luchador. Tiene corazón". ━ Dijo Steve mientras soltaba una risita.

━_"Sí ..._ probablemente llegues a conocerlo. " ━ murmuró Tony. ━ "Mira, tendrá que esperar hasta después de la conferencia de prensa. Pepper y yo compramos la Torre de nuevo... vamos a vivir allí."

━ "¿En serio? Pensé que ustedes se habían instalado en el complejo". ━ Dijo Steve sonando sorprendido.

━ "Sí bueno, un par de cosas cambiaron".

━ "¿Cambiaron? ¿Está todo bien?"

━ "Todo está bien, Cap". ━ Le dijo al hombre con cansancio, preguntándose _si acaso Steve esperaba que le contara sus penas o algo así._ ━"Solo ... llama después de la conferencia de prensa. Podemos intentarlo y ponernos de acuerdo para reunir al equipo".

━ "Tony, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien?" ━ Por un momento, Tony pensó en _cuando encontró a Peter en el piso al ver las cosas de su tía y en cómo había estado evitado a Pepper y en las pesadillas ... _pero todo aquello era algo _personal_. No era asunto de los Avengers, si es que aún había Avengers.

━"Lo tengo todo bajo control, Cap. Llámame la próxima semana y resolveremos algo."

**. . .**

Cuando Tony salió de su habitación y entró a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al encontrar a Peter en el sofá esperándole. Pero, fue entonces cuando recordó que el niño tenía una audición_ mejorada._

━"Así que, ¿Escuchando a escondidas?" ━ Le dijo y las mejillas del niño se enrojecieron cuando Tony se sentó frente a él en el ottoman***** (N/T: silloncito?) , y Tony pensó en que tendría que insonorizar la mayor parte de la Torre si no quería situaciones incómodas en el futuro.

━ "No quise hacerlo" ━ murmuró Peter algo avergonzado, y Tony extendió su mano para darle una palmada en el hombro.

━ "Está bien, niño. De todos modos, iba a decírselo a todos antes de invitarlos" ━ Dijo Tony, a lo que Peter asintió, todavía mirándose un poco abatido. ━"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que eras un gran fan y todo eso". ━ Peter solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta... _siendo la técnica de comunicación por excelencia de los adolescentes, _y Tony exhaló. ━"¿Pete? Recuerda, no puedo ayudarte si no hablas."

━ "No necesito ayuda". ━ dijo simplemente el chico, pareciendo erizarse un poco al terminar la oración.

Y Tony sabía cómo habría reaccionado su padre ante tal contestación. Obviamente, hubiera tenido una fuerte reprimenda por su actitud, a la cual Tony siempre fingía que no le dolía. Howard habría ignorado el conflicto interno que era obvio que el niño tenía y solo se habría enfocado en la ira ... elegiría el camino de la discusión y luego lo callaría diciendo: 'S_erá mejor que prestes atención a cómo me hablas' ,_ lo cual era una amenaza apenas disimulada. _Pero Tony_ no era Howard ... y nunca quiso _ni querría _ser Howard. Él no quería romper a su hijo. Quería ayudarlo. Así que contuvo las ganas de enojarse y solo esperó. Por supuesto que el niño no duró ni diez segundos.

━ "Lo siento."

━ "Regla número 1." ━ El niño puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, pero siguió hablando.

━ "Es solo que ... hablé con Pepper y ella fue muy buena. Quiero decir, ella siempre es muy buena, es genial y me agrada y todo, y en verdad estoy intentándolo y no quiero volver a herir sus sentimientos. Y estábamos lavando los platos y estuvo bien, ¡pero no debería estar bien! Porque yo... yo no extrañé a May por un minuto y quizá ella podría molestarse, que tal si piensa que no la extraño o que la estoy reemplazando y yo... de repente, me sentí mal, así que vine a la sala de estar y le escuché hablar por teléfono, pero no tenía la intención de escucharlo a escondidas y ahora el Capitán América vendrá aquí y él me agradaba, pero le lastimó y fue un gilipollas ... un imbécil y realmente no quiero que sepa quién soy porque no confío en él."

━ _"Wow. _No creo que hayas respirado ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo". ━ Tony murmuró, algo impresionado, pero en su mayoría solo se estaba burlando, por lo que Peter puso los ojos en blanco, _otra vez._

━ _"Sr. Stark ..." _━ Se quejó, y Tony solo se echó a reír.

━ "Bien, bien." ━ Se inclinó, con los codos sobre las rodillas. ━"Iremos punto por punto. Primero, estás en lo correcto. Pepper es genial. Muy buena. Siempre. Y ella entiende. Entiende que esto es difícil para ti, y yo también. Por lo que está bien. Me alegro de que ustedes hayan hablado, pero no tienes que apresurarte a nada. ¿De acuerdo? "━ Peter asintió, parecía respirar hondo, pero no parecía tan convencido como le habría gustado a Tony. ━" Después, May querría que fueras feliz. Lo sabes, niño. Ella siempre te amará y querría que fueses feliz. Nadie cree que la estés reemplazando. Nunca podrías hacer eso, así como May y Ben no reemplazaron a tus padres."━ Peter se estremeció un poco, y Tony se preocupó por un segundo de que se hubiera sobrepasado, pero Peter solo asintió, bajando un poco la mirada y apretando los labios hasta formar una delgada línea. ━ "Ahora, sobre Steve ... no creo que hayamos hablado de eso, ¿verdad?" ━Peter negó con la cabeza.

━ "No." ━ murmuró.

━ "Mira, no voy a fingir que Steve y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, o que estoy dispuesto a perdonarlo por ... bueno, podemos hablar de eso en otro momento. Pero puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que jamás permitiría que te hiciera daño. De ningún modo. Y eso incluye tu alter ego como Spiderman. Por lo tanto, si no quieres decirle quién eres, está bien. Yo no les diré ni una palabra. Cuando vengan, _porque probablemente lo harán,_ solo les diremos lo que tu quieras. Podemos decirles que eres Spider-Man. O que eres mi interno ... " ━ Se calló antes de continuar, no estando muy seguro de si debería mencionar la otra opción. Es decir, la de_ 'su hijo'. _Había notado como Peter se estremecía a veces cuando lo llamaba así, y otras veces parecía que le gustaba, así que no estaba seguro de si el título era bienvenido del todo.

Peter dudó por un largo minuto, hasta que... ━ "Umm ..." ━ Comenzó, mirando sus propios pies. Tony esperó, obligándose a ser paciente. Apresurar al niño ciertamente no iba a funcionar. Así que esperó hasta que Peter logró sacarlo de sí. ━ "Puede, uh ... puede decirles que soy su hijo. Como usted ... como le dijo al rey T'Challa". ━ Le dijo, su voz estando casi en silencio cuando terminó la frase, y Tony tuvo que reprimir la sensación de calidez en su pecho y la sonrisa que lo acompañaba, tratando de mantener su rostro amable pero neutral.

━ "¿Seguro?" ━ Preguntó, apretando la rodilla de Peter. El chico asintió aun con las mejillas un poco rojas. ━ "Okay, suena bien." ━ Se detuvo cuando la mandíbula de Peter se apretó, como solía hacer cuando empezaba a llorar. _Justo cuando Tony había pensado que esta conversación iba bien._ ━ "¿Pete?"

━ "Lo siento." ━ Murmuró, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, por lo que Tony se estiró un poco más tocando su brazo.

━ "No lo sientas, **_buddy. _**¿Qué pasa?" ━ Le preguntó gentilmente, levantándose de donde estaba y moviéndose para sentarse a su lado, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro del niño. ━ "¿Pete?"

━ "Yo ... no debería ... no debería querer que usted ..." ━ Comenzó, y Tony se acercó, moviendo la mano hacia la espalda del chico. Había tantos días en los que personalmente... no estaba seguro de estar haciendo esto bien ... la verdad es que le preocupaba que estuviera arruinando todo. Así que decidió hacer exactamente lo contrario que su padre y acercó al niño hacia él.

━ "¿Alguna vez te hablé de Jarvis?" ━ Le preguntó con su voz suave. Los pensamientos de Peter parecieron detenerse de pronto, y se giró para mirar a Tony.

━ "¿La ... Inteligencia Artificial?"

━ "No... más bien el hombre en el que se basó la IA". ━ Corrigió, recostándose contra el sofá y poniéndose cómodo. Peter siguió su ejemplo, girándose para mirarlo un poco. ━ "Era nuestro mayordomo. Bueno ..._ oficialmente._ Pero, él prácticamente me crio. Fue el mejor hombre que haya conocido. Estoy seguro de que te habría amado, niño. Usando esos poderes tuyos para el bien y salvando a los que lo necesitan ... habrías sido su nueva persona favorita. Pero... él murió unos años antes de que me secuestraran en Afganistán."

Tony se detuvo, mirando a la pared detrás del niño. Jarvis nunca había llegado a verlo crecer, _no realmente..._ porque él nunca llegó a conocerlo como algo más que un imbécil alcohólico ... un multimillonario cuyo apodo en la prensa era el _'mercader de la muerte'_. ━ "De todos modos, él nunca reemplazó a mi viejo, ¿sabes?" ━ Peter solo parpadeó, como si no estuviera seguro de si Tony realmente le estaba preguntando. ━ "Pero mi padre nunca estaba cerca. No realmente. Es verdad que él era brillante y me dio muchas ventajas para el mundo, pero nunca estuvo presente. No sé si incluso quería tener hijos. Nunca tuvo tiempo para mí. Nunca se interesó en nada de lo me gustara. Nunca reconoció mis intentos de ser tan bueno como él. Demonios, había días en los que estaba seguro de que me odiaba. Quizá lo hacía..." ━ Tony se detuvo, mirando fijamente aquella pared de vidrio/cristal que había detrás del niño.

━ "Entonces ... Jarvis era como ... ¿su tutor/su **_Guardián_** ?"━ Preguntó Peter, su voz todavía demasiado suave, sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos.

━ "Sí, técnicamente lo fue. Él me crio. Me llevaba a su casa en las vacaciones casi todos los años. Ponía mis exámenes en el refrigerador, y todo lo que pudieras imaginarte* ."

━ "Él era genial". ━ Tony le sonrió a su hijo.

━ "Lo era. Traté de igualar su personalidad cuando estaba haciendo la inteligencia artificial ... trabajé en él durante casi dos años. Sin embargo, nunca lo pude perfeccionar". ━ Suspiró, tratando de volver a su punto. ━ "Jarvis me llamaba su hijo a veces. Eso no significaba que él fuera mi padre, o que podía reemplazar a mis padres. Solo significaba que me quería mucho". ━ Hizo una pausa, apretando el hombro de Peter. ━ "Cuando le digo a la gente que eres mi hijo, no estoy tratando de reemplazar a May. O a Ben. Tampoco estoy tratando de reemplazar a tu mamá y a tu papá. Todos ellos te querían tanto, y querrían que fueses feliz. Al igual que Jarvis querría que yo fuera feliz. Al igual que me gustaría pensar que mis propios padres querrían que yo fuera feliz ". ━ Peter se quedó mirando su regazo, respirando suavemente, y Tony vio caer una lágrima por la mejilla del niño

━ "No es justo." ━ susurró Peter, levantando un puño para limpiarse los ojos.

━ "No, no lo es. Nada de esto es justo. Y yo desearía poder devolvértelos, **_buddy._** Demonios, desearía poder traerlos a todos de vuelta". ━ Extendiendo la mano, acercó al niño, frotándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano, a lo que Peter presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Tony.

━ "Me alegro de que seas mi tutor/ **guardián**". ━ Oyó que el chico murmuró, dando pequeñas respiraciones, y el corazón de Tony pareció apretujarse. Esto... era un amor diferente... diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes... lo sintió extenderse desde su pecho hasta las puntas de todos sus dedos y llenar por completo todo su cuerpo.

━ "Me alegro de que seas mi hijo." ━ Dijo en respuesta y apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de su hijo.

Y así fue como Pepper los encontró unos momentos más tarde, dudando antes de sentarse en el otro lado de Peter, sus dedos fueron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y acariciaron el cabello del niño. Ella miró a los ojos a Tony y formuló un '¿Está bien?' moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido, a lo que Tony asintió, extendiendo su mano libre y atrapando la de Pepper._ Esta era su familia. Ahí... justo al lado, justo en sus manos._

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Pepper finalmente se levantó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Peter, e inclinándose y besando a Tony en la mejilla, luego Tony y Peter se dirigieron al laboratorio de Tony y se unieron a Bruce, quien al parecer había estado trabajando durante todo este tiempo. Peter parecía disfrutar mucho el estar trabajando en el laboratorio, a pesar de que no podía hacer mucho por el traje de Spiderman o por sus _web shooters_ (lanza telarañas) estando Bruce ahí... Por lo que Tony hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que el niño tuviera su propia área para trabajar ... Probablemente podría convertir una de las habitaciones de invitados en un pequeño laboratorio para él.

La cena de esa noche fue un éxito sorprendente. Peter había estado sonriendo y charlando con él y Pepper casi todo el tiempo, había respondido a todas sus preguntas sobre la escuela y la tarea y Ned. Pepper obviamente era genial con los niños, y especialmente genial con Peter, y aunque hubo momentos en que Tony noto que Peter comenzaba a retraerse... como cuando el niño bajaban la mirada a su plato y volvía a su comida para solo moverla un poco. Pero, Pepper parecía saber de inmediato cuando es que necesitaba un minuto. Y a pesar de que Peter todavía no estaba comiendo lo suficiente, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Al final de la velada, Tony pudo deducir que el niño se encontraba cansando. Aunque no fue una sorpresa. El chico parecía que no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente, por lo que él solo esperaba que, por esa noche, el niño pudiera descansar un poco.

Pero con todo y eso, Tony diría que la cena fue un éxito, y en el camino de regreso al complejo, Peter casi se quedó dormido en el auto, con la cabeza contra la ventana mientras Pepper y Tony hablaban en voz baja. Tony esperaba que eso significara que Peter dormiría toda la noche ... tristemente, ese no era el caso, ya que justo a las tres de la mañana, es decir, solo cuatro horas después de que Peter se había dirigido a su habitación, Tony se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama del niño, con los dedos acariciando el cabello de Peter, quien se hallaba acurrucado de costado y con la mano sobre su boca. Tony le acarició el cabello y le aseguró que todo estaba bien ... _que todo iba a estar bien_ ... pero él estaba tan cansado también, que apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Aun así, se sentó al lado de su hijo hasta que, lo siguiente que supo, fue que Pepper lo estaba sacudiendo para despertarlo.

Tony parpadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación desconocida en confusión para luego encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de su prometida. ━ "Heey ... ¿qué ... qué está pasando?"

━ "Peter tuvo una pesadilla". ━ Ella murmuró, y él se apoyó en un codo, mirando hacia abajo y descubriendo que había estado acostado en la cama de Peter, con la cabeza sobre la almohada del niño. Mientras que el niño en cuestión estaba acurrucado en una bola a su lado, apretando con una de sus manos su camiseta sin mangas con tanta fuerza que la tela casi se rasgaba. Su propia mano todavía estaba apoyada en el costado de Peter, por lo que se apartó lentamente, no queriendo despertar al niño que ahora recordaba, había tardado casi una hora en volver a dormir.

Trató de recordar de qué había sido la pesadilla mientras levantaba las mantas para cubrir al niño. Luego, siguió a Pepper fuera de la habitación y casi se estampa con Thor, quien se detuvo para verlos a ambos saliendo de la habitación de Peter y mirando más allá de ellos para ver que el niño que dormía en su cama, antes de que Pepper cerrara la puerta justo detrás de ella. Había sido algo sobre May, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo... a lo mejor, Peter no lo recordaría. Diablos, muy apenas Tony podía recordar su conversación matutina ... en su mayoría, solo recordaba haberse metido en la cama, envolver su brazo alrededor de Peter y dejar que el niño se acurrucara en una bola y agarrara su camisa. Aquella acción hacía que Peter se sintiera seguro. Y Tony tenía que admitir, que aquello era una sensación bastante increíble , incluso si lo que en realidad deseaba era que las terribles pesadillas terminaran pronto para el niño.

━ "Me disculpo, ¿estoy interrumpiendo? ¿Peter está bien?" ━ Tony sonrió, no sorprendido, pero aun así contento de saber que Thor se preocupaba por el niño. Thor, era un buen tipo y era bueno tenerlo de tu lado.

━ "Está bien. Solo, uh ... tuvo una noche difícil". ━ le dijo Tony vagamente, alejando a todos del dormitorio del chico para que pudiera dormir un poco más.

━ "FRIDAY, avísame cuando se despierte, ¿de acuerdo?"

━ "Sí, señor."

**N / T:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**. . .**

***Ottoman: **pequeño mueble... comúnmente un asiento blando, redondo o cuadrado sin respaldo ni lados, que se utiliza para sentarse o descansar los pies... y algunas veces tiene como un compartimiento, donde se puede guardar cosas o simplemente usarse como asiento._ (Solo que nunca pude recordar el nombre en español de ese mueble... )_

***Whole nine yards: **Es una expresión o frase... que se refiere a cuando por ejemplo 'haces de todo' o cuando dicen 'wow todo el paquete completo'... se refiere a todo lo que puedas imaginar, tener o hacer... o que das todo lo posible. (Soy mala para explicar, sorry.)

**_. . ._**

**NOTA adelantada:** Quizá a mediados de Julio y principios de Agosto no pueda hacer y enviar las traducciones del fic a la bella Emily. Sin embargo... _Regresaré._ A pesar de que falta un poco más de un mes... quería avisarles con tiempo a los que leen por aquí. ^^ **¡Gracias por su gran apoyo a EmilyF.6 y a mi intento de traducción de esta hermosa obra!**

_-__**M**_


	20. Chapter 20

**N/T: Bienvenidos a otro capítulo~** _Recordar:_ Traducción del Fic _"The Guardian"_ by _EmilyF.6 _:)

**P.D. **Perdonen mis posibles errores... mi español me traiciona. (Y más cuando no hago ningún avance en la semana JAJA, _perdón... _En fin... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Ya saben, si encuentran errores decirme, porque a veces ya no los veo de tanto leer 'rápido' lol^^)

**Aquí el capítulo ...**

**\- 20 -**

**YOUR BEST SHOT***

**TU MEJOR TIRO / DISPARO **

El área estaba llena de reporteros, y Peter tuvo que luchar para no ir y esconderse detrás del Sr. Stark y Pepper, quienes estaban de pie detrás de un podio o pequeña plataforma la cual se encontraba justo en frente de todos los presentes.

Justo a la derecha de Peter,_ aunque no tan cerca... _se encontraba Happy quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta trasera del pequeño 'escenario' y al lado de él esperaban atentos el coronel Rhodes y el doctor Banner. Mientras que, a la izquierda de Peter,_ a unos pocos metros de distancia_, se encontraban Loki y Thor. Por lo que técnicamente, Peter estaba algo solo en el centro del escenario detrás de su tutor.

La verdad es que, en lo personal, Peter no había querido participar en la conferencia de prensa. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ... _con los asgardianos, _y _con el regreso del doctor Banner, _y _con la presencia de Loki allí, _y ... _con el Sr. Stark siendo su guardián_... todo era ... _demasiado._ Y sí. Él comprendía que el Sr. Stark era una figura pública y que quería adelantarse a la prensa y a cualquier historia ridícula que pudieran llegar a escribir. Pero, eso no significaba que quisiera estar allí cuando el Sr. Stark hiciera público todo aquello. Peter nunca había estado en una conferencia de prensa y, a decir verdad, estaba muy feliz de no saber cómo eran. De todos modos, los reporteros ya lo ponían nervioso... eso sumándole los constantes _disparos_ y destellos de las cámaras.

**««« ««« «««**

Cuando se había despertado esa mañana, se había encontrado demasiado nervioso como para siquiera comer, por lo que se había quedado acostado en la cama mientras miraba al techo. Había dormido unas dos horas y la alarma de su teléfono lo había despertado antes de que pudieran producirse más pesadillas. Por lo que, habiendo apagado la alarma de su celular, estuvo intentando por varios minutos que sus párpados no volvieran a cerrarse, _pero al parecer,_ se quedó dormido casi media hora. Hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. ━ "¿Pete?" ━ Era el Sr. Stark quien le estaba llamando, y él había logrado formular una respuesta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre supiera que podía entrar a la habitación.

El Sr. Stark entró y se sentó junto a él en la cama, mientras le quitaba unos cabellos de la cara, y Peter se había sorprendido tanto de lo bien que se había sentido aquello ... la sensación había sido suave y relajante. Era algo que May solía hacer. Y eso solo le recordó a ella otra vez ... le recordó lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le dolía tanto, especialmente cuando el Sr. Stark estaba cerca. La extrañaba, sí... y siempre la echaría de menos. Es solo que ahora tenía más personas en su vida que también le amaban.

━ "¿Estás despierto, Pete?" ━ Preguntó el Sr. Stark, por lo que Peter soltó un murmullo, mientras asentía y se pasaba la mano por su cara, haciendo que el señor Stark retrocediera un poco, dándole espacio para estirarse. ━ "Tenemos unas tres horas antes de que sea la conferencia de prensa, la cual tendremos en la Torre."

━ "¿La Torre?" ━ Peter había preguntado, sentándose un poco y frotándose los últimos rastros de sueño de sus ojos. Debe haberse visto bastante cansado por la forma en que el Sr. Stark lo estaba mirando, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ayer había pasado gran parte de la tarde con Ned,_ en su mayoría jugando videojuegos y construyendo el LEGO Millennium Falcon. _Y alrededor de las 9, el señor Stark lo había recogido y luego habían ido por algo de comida rápida la cual habían comido en el elegante automóvil.

Y como de costumbre...

Esa noche, Peter se había despertado a las 5 de la mañana debido a las pesadillas, aunque al menos aquello significaba que había dormido más que la noche anterior. Y a pesar de que el Sr. Stark había entrado para ver cómo estaba y él se había quedado dormido de nuevo, la verdad era... que no había dormido del todo bien. Las pesadillas no lo habían despertado de nuevo, pero se sentía como si estuviera molesto por algo o hubiese peleado toda la noche. Sin embargo... ignorando el cansancio en su rostro, el señor Stark solo le había sonreído un poco.

━ "¿Recuerdas, mi torre? Grande, justo en el centro de Nueva York, solía tener la palabra 'Stark' en letras gigantes en la parte superior. Es la torre de la cual estaba sacando un montón de cosas, cuando me salvaste el culo y derribaste el avión, ¿recuerdas?... Es una que acabo de volver a comprar ... ¿ en la cual vamos a vivir? " ━ Ante todo eso, Pete había sonreído, incluso riendo un poco.

━ "Oh si~ ... _esa_ torre." ━ Y el señor Stark había soltado una risita mientras le alborotaba el cabello en el proceso.

━ "Sabía que ibas a esa escuela de genios por una razón. Pepper organizó la conferencia de prensa para que fuera allí. Y después de la conferencia, podemos echar un vistazo alrededor de la torre y ver qué mejoras podemos hacer antes de regresar. Oh. Y también, podrás ver tu habitación."

━ "¿Mi habitación?"

━ "Sí, chico. Tú habitación. Pienso que podemos mantener esta de aquí, así como está, en caso de que lleguemos a visitar o nos quedemos en el complejo algunas veces. Pero, puedes ayudar a decorar tu nueva habitación".

Peter había parpadeado unas cuantas veces ante las palabras del Sr. Stark, ladeando su cabeza un poco. ━ "Decorar..."

Fue entonces que el señor Stark volvió a mirarle preocupado y extendió una de sus manos para ponerla en el hombro de Peter. ━ "¿Peter? ¿Estás conmigo,**_ kiddo_**_?"_

━ "Oh sí sí... lo siento. Yo solo ..." ━ La verdad era que Peter no sabía cómo explicarlo ... es decir, cómo explicas la sensación de tener dos habitaciones en dos nuevas y gigantes casas ..._ Aquello era demasiado._

━ "¿Estás bien?"

━ "Sí. Claro. Estoy ... Estoy bien. Simplemente no lo esperaba ..." ━ Agitó una mano tratando de explicar, y la cara del Sr. Stark se suavizó un poco. Y por un momento, ambos quedaron en un no-tan incómodo silencio.

━ "Está bien,_ amigo._ Uh. Anda, vístete". ━ Le ordenó después de unos segundos, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo con sus manos. ━ "El desayuno está listo, y tenemos que irnos pronto".

Peter se había vestido y comido en silencio, mientras el doctor Banner y el señor Stark habían estado hablando en voz baja en la cocina ... algo sobre Asgard o algo llamado_ 'Hela.'_

Peter no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso, y la verdad estaba intentando no escuchar a escondidas desde el comedor. Unos minutos más tarde, Thor y Loki se habían reunido con ellos en la cocina. Y durante el desayuno, Peter trató de comer con naturalidad, mientras Loki comía su propia comida, pero a menudo, el mayor, le lanzaba miradas a Peter las cuales no sabía cómo interpretar. A decir verdad, Peter no había interactuado mucho con el hombre desde que Loki los había ayudado a encontrar a Thor y Pepper el domingo. A pesar de que realmente quería ver más magia, no deseaba ofender al hombre, por lo que se había mantenido callado y fuera de su camino.

• • •

El viaje a la Torre había sido largo y tranquilo; Peter en el asiento trasero del automóvil con el Sr. Stark mientras Happy conducía, y los demás los habían seguido en otro coche. ━ "Será bastante simple." ━ le había dicho el Sr. Stark. ━ "Te presentaré brevemente, y luego hablaré sobre Thor y compañía, y nadie preguntará nada sobre ti. _Probablemente_. Y si lo hacen, haré que sea algo breve y dulce, ¿vale? Lo prometo. Tú no tienes que decir nada, no te preocupes. Demonios, puedes esperar detrás del escenario si realmente no quieres salir." ━ Peter solo había asentido, mirando nerviosamente a su regazo mientras el hombre sacaba su propio teléfono, aparentemente sin sentir nada de preocupación por todo este asunto. Pero... técnicamente, el Sr. Stark lidiaba con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, por lo que Peter no podía culparlo por eso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Torre, pudo ver por la pared de vidrio que estaba enfrente del vestíbulo, que estaba lleno de reporteros. Happy los había guiado a través de una puerta lateral la cual iba a dar a una sala de espera, que estaba llena de sillas y tenía una mini-nevera. Peter rápidamente de encaminó a una de las sillas mientras el Sr. Stark hablaba con un par de personas en uniformes que podrían pertenecer a Shield. No había visto al Sr. Fury, a quien en realidad nunca había conocido, pero podía decirse que le conocía por las historias del Sr. Stark. Pero en el lugar solo había un par de personas que portaban armas en sus caderas. Y había intentado evitar ver aquellas personas ... ya que no era un gran fanático de las armas, puesto que siempre lo hacían pensar en su tío ... en la sangre y en el callejón... y en su tío asegurándole que eso no era su culpa.

━ "¿Chico? ¿Estás bien?" ━ le preguntó el Sr. Stark después de un minuto, y Peter se vio obligado a forzar una sonrisa, asintiendo y asegurándole al mayor que estaba bien. Aunque este parecía no haberle creído, pero aun así su tutor lo guio al escenario con la promesa de que todo estaría bien y que no tendría que decir nada. Así que se quedó detrás del Sr. Stark y lo escuchó hablar, tratando de no parecer estúpido considerando los destellos y _disparos_ constantes de las cámaras. El doctor Banner captó su atención cuando se encontraba mirando alrededor y le dio una sonrisa alentadora que alivió un poco el nerviosismo que sentía.

A Peter realmente le agradaba el doctor Banner ... el hombre siempre había sido amable con él y le permitía estar y participar en su investigación. Habían trabajado juntos en el laboratorio, y siempre parecía comprender cuándo Peter se retiraría o simplemente se quedaría quieto. Cuando eso sucedía... el doctor Banner solo se limitaba a trabajar en silencio junto con el señor Stark y ninguno de los dos trataría de que hablara o interactuara. Y Peter lo apreciaba ... siempre se sentía cómodo en la presencia del Doctor Banner, y era reconfortante tenerlo cerca del escenario frente a todas aquellas personas con cámaras.

Actualmente, el Sr. Stark estaba hablando de Thor y de su gente, explicando a todos los presentes que los asgardianos se quedarían en la Tierra. Su presentación acerca de Peter había sido breve y dulce, tal como lo había prometido, y ni siquiera se había detenido para dejar que los reporteros hicieran preguntas. Por lo que Peter no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Él no quería responder preguntas o que los reporteros lo siguieran a todos lados ... aún estaba algo preocupado de que lo hicieran, una vez que fuera a asistir a la escuela. ¿Qué pasaría si se presentaban en su escuela? ¿O si no podía salir con Ned o ir a Delmar o hacer algo normal alguna vez? Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo algo dramático, pero pues... estaba preocupado. Y no era como si pudiera preguntarle al Sr. Stark sobre todo eso en ese momento. El hombre tenía suficiente en su plato con los asgardianos y los Avengers, y el regreso y mudanza a la Torre.

Pero de repente, Peter ya no pudo concentrarse en la conferencia de prensa o en su preocupación por los reporteros... porque una sensación helada subió y bajó por su columna vertebral, ocasionando que su vello se erizara. Con los ojos bien abiertos, miró alrededor de la habitación, desesperado por descubrir aquello que estaba mal, rápidamente olvidándose de las cámaras y personas ahí presentes. No podía detener al Sr. Stark en medio de su discurso, aunque eso fuera algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Los agentes del SHIELD estaban todos de pie alrededor de la habitación, pero ninguno parecía preocupado. Todos estaban enfocados en la multitud o en el Sr. Stark, y en la Srta. Potts a su lado. Pero entonces el instinto lo hizo volverse hacia Lok_i, quien, _sobre su traje completamente negro, tenía un punto rojo justo en el centro de su pecho.

A sus ojos, el mundo de repente se tornó en cámara lenta, por lo que corrió, moviéndose como si corriese por el agua, y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del Asgardiano, obviamente sobresaltándolo en el proceso. Vagamente escuchó a la gente gritar y vio las cámaras destellando sin parar, sin embargo, era muy tarde como para detenerse. ━ "¡Sr. Loki! ¡Muévase!" ━ Había gritado, apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras cuando escuchó el ensordecedor _'boom'_ que llenó la habitación y luego el dolor ardiente por su hombro y los dos cayendo al suelo bajo el impulso de Peter, sus brazos aun apretados alrededor del Asgardiano.

Ambos golpearon el suelo con fuerza. La super fuerza de Peter había sacado al hombre del camino de la bala, la cual ahora estaba seguro de que se encontraba enterrada en su hombro. Luego de eso... hubo un caos tremendo, todos gritaban y el señor Stark también gritaba y pensó que tal vez Happy estaría sacando a la señorita Potts de la habitación, pero todo lo que podía sentir era agonía proveniente de su brazo. Apretando los dientes y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dejó caer su frente contra el hombro del asgardiano que no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento para levantarse.

━ "¿Sr. Loki? ¿Está bien?" ━ Preguntó con voz débil en medio del caos. Por un momento pensó que podría estar llorando ... porque estaba seguro de que le dolía mucho, pero además de su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus manos temblorosas, apenas podía sentir algo más. Sin embargo, esperaba que no estuviera llorando, al menos no... frente a toda esa gente. Miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos del hombre que parecía verse más pálido de lo normal ...quien se había vuelto hacia él, horrorizado. ━ "¿Está herido?" ━ Preguntó, aunque no lo creía ... ya que solo había escuchado un disparo, pero pues podía ser posible de que hubiese habido otro. Aun así, el hombre no respondió.

Y de un momento a otro, Thor estaba allí, bloqueando con su cuerpo la multitud de reporteros y agentes de SHIELD mientras Peter se agazapaba aún más, tratando de ocultarse de todos aquellos que gritaban ... y de los constantes destellos provocados por las cámaras de los reporteros, _pero con suerte, _Thor estaba en medio y los cubriría. Peter realmente no quería salir en los periódicos como primera plana... _estando sobre Loki,_ ambos cubiertos en sangre. _Demonios_, no quería salir en los periódicos en lo absoluto. ━ "¿Loki? ¿Te dieron?" ━ El asgardiano exigió en voz baja, mientras una mano grande se posó casi por el hombro bueno de Peter.

━ "Sólo al niño." ━ Respondió Loki, el cual se escuchaba enojado, pero Peter no estaba dispuesto a averiguar por qué. Intentó poner las manos contra el suelo para así levantarse, temiendo que estuviera lastimando al hombre debajo de él, pero la mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

━ "No te muevas, Peter" ━ Le ordenó Thor, con su voz todavía tranquila pero firme. ━ "Todo está bien. Solo quédate quieto. ¿En dónde te dieron?"

━ "Brazo." ━ Dijo Peter estando un poco fuera de sí, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cabeza descansara sobre el dios de la travesura y el engaño, el cual ni siquiera se había movido. Se sintió como si se hubiera quedado así por un largo rato, con los oídos zumbando por el disparo y sus manos temblando mientras las presionaba contra el piso de madera, pero aún con todo y eso, parecía no sentir mucho... solo algo que quemaba y su propia sangre bombeando frenéticamente a través de su cuerpo . Thor no hizo más preguntas, pero sabía que había llamado al Doctor Banner.

**. . .**

El Dr. Banner apareció después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque bien pudo haber sido solo un minuto. Agarró a Peter de su brazo bueno y le liberó de Loki, para luego ponerlo sobre su espalda en el suelo del pequeño escenario en el que se encontraban. El corazón de Peter pareció dar un vuelco cuando miró y vio que Loki se sentaba y tenía todo el torso empapado de sangre, la tela negra de su traje ahora parecía ser más oscura. _¡Seguramente al hombre le habían dado también!_

━ "¿Peter? ... Mírame." ━ murmuró el doctor Banner, dando leves golpecitos en su mejilla, a lo que Peter saltó un poco ante el tacto.

━ "No pasa nada ... está bien. Estoy bien." ━ trató de asegurarle Peter, con voz entrecortada y frenética, pero el Dr. Banner negó con la cabeza, mientras le tocaba el hombro derecho y parecía molesto. Peter tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para evitar que un grito se escapara, mientras cerraba los ojos de golpe cuando el hombre se acercó un poco-_demasiado_ -a la herida de bala.

━ "La bala aún está en tu hombro. Necesitamos llevarte a un hospital." ━ Le dijo suavemente el Dr. Banner a Peter, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para hacer presión en la herida y así detener el sangrado, pero aquellas últimas palabras hicieron estremecer a Peter.

━ "No." ━ Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de negación, mientras trataba de alejar al hombre, pero sin aplicar fuerza. Él no podía dejar que se enteraran ... no quería que todos supieran lo que era. Claro, estaba bien si el doctor Banner sabía ... y probablemente también Thor y Loki, _pero_ de ninguna manera podía ir al hospital. El señor Stark lo había sacado del último después de que empezaran a sospechar que... era algo diferente. Y aparentemente, todos habían firmado un acuerdo para no revelar nada, a pesar de que le gustaría pensar que los médicos mantendrían en privado ese tipo de información. Aun así, él era un mutante, o lo suficientemente cerca de ser uno... y había muchas cosas en las noticias que le hacían querer mantener aquello en secreto. ━ "Nada de hospital."

━ "Peter, tienes una bala en el hombro. " ━ El doctor comenzó a decirle pacientemente, con voz firme, pero Peter intentó sentarse ... queriendo así alejar al Dr. Banner y levantarse de ahí. Pero entonces, el señor Stark ya estaba a su lado, con una mano en su pecho para mantenerlo inmóvil.

━ "Quieto, Pete. No te levantes. Todo está bien,**_ kiddo_**." ━ Estaba hablando en voz baja, con voz segura y tranquila, pero Peter podía decir con seguridad que el mayor estaba preocupado. Esa demostración de 'confianza' estaba en toda su cara, pero sus ojos... s_us ojos tenían miedo._ ━ "Bruce, dime. ¿Qué tan malo es?" ━ Exigió suavemente, y Peter trató de darle al hombre una débil sonrisa.

━ "Hey, Sr. Stark. Lamento interrumpir su discurso, pero se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido."

El Sr. Stark solo puso los ojos en blanco, con una 'sonrisa' tirando de la comisura de su boca mientras empujaba un poco al Dr. Banner hacia un lado y para echar un vistazo más de cerca al brazo de Peter. ━ "La bala penetró en la parte superior del brazo ... no hay herida de salida, pero debe haber golpeado algo ... está sangrando demasiado". ━ Le dijo el a su tutor en voz baja, mientras aún mantenía presión en la herida.

━ "¡Es un asesino! ¡No merece vivir!" ━ Alguien gritó. Y Peter miró más allá del Sr. Stark y Thor. Viendo como entre la multitud, había un hombre que estaba siendo arrastrado por tres agentes de SHIELD, el cual era el causante de aquellos gritos. Podía ver como al gritar, salía saliva de la boca del hombre mientras seguía luchando contra los agentes y apuntando con su dedo al asgardiano que se encontraba justo detrás del grupo que ahora rodeaba a Peter. ━ "¡Asesino! ¡Él mató a mi esposa! ¡Destruyó nuestra ciudad!" ━ El hombre siguió gritando, y Peter tuvo que respirar hondo. Sabía que seguía temblando en el suelo, y que estaba tosiendo un poco, mientras parpadeaba debido al cansancio. El señor Stark a su lado, se enderezó, escondiéndolo de la vista de las cámaras y tapando su línea de visión de aquel hombre que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia afuera. También se percató de que Loki estaba observando a aquel hombre con una expresión intensa y furiosa, la cual cubría su rostro justo antes de que el asgardiano negara con la cabeza y apretara su mandíbula.

━ "Tenemos que sacar esa bala, **bud****_."_**━ Le dijo suavemente el Sr. Stark a Peter, mientras ponía un poco del cabello del niño hacia atrás y así, atrayendo la atención de Pete a la situación en cuestión. ━"Vamos a llevarte arriba, ¿huh?" ━ Peter asintió, comenzando a sentarse a pesar de las protestas del doctor Banner, quien se hallaba en estado de negación ante la situación. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos ... su hombro le dio una punzada de dolor que le hizo quedarse sin aliento, dejando que el señor Stark lo empujara con suavidad de nuevo al suelo. Ahora que había estado quieto por un tiempo, estaba empezando a sentirlo. Aquel ardor en su hombro se estaba convirtiendo en una _completa agonía._

━ "¿Sólo fue un tirador?" ━ Peter logró preguntar, y el Sr. Stark asintió algo distraído.

━ "Sí,**_ kiddo._** SHIELD, como quiera los está investigando a todos mientras salen. Ahora están evacuando la habitación, y la policía está en camino, lo que significa que tenemos que llevarte arriba."

━ "Tony, el niño necesita un hospital ... no podemos ...", ━ comenzó a decir el Dr. Banner, pero el señor Stark no pareció escucharle.

━ "Thor, ¿puedes cargarlo?" ━ Peter no escuchó la respuesta del asgardiano ... sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y la verdad es que estaba tratando de no pensar en la sensación que le ocasionaba su mecanismo de curación... ya que, sabía que su piel se estaba curando alrededor de la bala. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sintió como fue cuidadosamente recogido del suelo, para ir a dar a los brazos del hombre, el cual se puso de pie con gran fluidez, moviéndose como si no estuviese cargando nada.

━ "Puedo caminar." ━ Dijo... quejándose un poco, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, pero cuando nadie respondió, decidió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del asgardiano, imaginando que no había razón para luchar mientras el hombre más grande lo llevaba a un ascensor donde FRIDAY los saludó, sonando casi preocupada. Él no sabía que FRIDAY ya estaba instalada en la torre. _Era agradable que una IA sonará preocupada,_ pensó... mientras cerraba los ojos ...pero, luego se despertó repentinamente cuando el Sr. Stark le habló de nuevo.

━ "¡Peter! No te duermas todavía. ¿De acuerdo?" ━ instó el Sr. Stark, y Peter logró asentir, murmurando un poco y parpadeando ante el agotamiento que parecía cubrirle como si se tratase de una manta. Había perdido demasiada sangre y su curación lo estaba debilitando. Además, los bíceps de Thor eran sorprendentemente cómodos.

━ "Tony, tenemos que llevarlo a ..." ━ comenzó de nuevo el Dr. Banner, pero el Sr. Stark lo interrumpió justo cuando salían del ascensor. Peter abrió los ojos, mirando más allá del rostro _sorprendentemente hermoso_ del hombre que lo cargaba y vio la habitación, la cual reconoció como el área médica de la Torre ... _¿El área médica ya estaba instalada?_ ... Sabía que la conferencia de prensa había sido abajo, pero aquella se había llevado a cabo en la sala de conferencias ... o al menos en una de ellas. Él había asumido que todavía tenían trabajo que hacer o algunas remodelaciones, antes de que el lugar estuviera listo como para vivir.

━ "Necesito que lo hagas." ━ Le dijo el Sr. Stark al Doctor Banner cuando Thor lo colocó en... _algo ._.. posiblemente en una cama. Y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de gritar cuando el brazo tocó la superficie. Sabía que el asgardiano había sido muy cuidadoso, pero bueno... no podías saber que tan cuidadoso ser, con una bala en tu brazo. Al parecer estaban en una habitación esterilizada con paredes blancas, la cual estaba rodeada de equipos. _Espera... ¿Era un hospital? No, no... Aquello era el área médica,_ se recordó a sí mismo, mientras se estremecía ante la quemazón que sentía en su hombro. La bala todavía estaba dentro de él ... podía sentirla.

━ "¿Qué? _T-tony ..." _ tartamudeó el doctor Banner.

━ "Él ... él no es un niño cualquiera ..." ━ le dijo el Sr. Stark, pero el Doctor Banner lo interrumpió en voz baja ... y siendo casi gentil.

━ "Tony, lo entiendo. _Es tu hijo._ Pero un hospital sería ..."

━ "No es eso ... Bruce, él_ es_ especial". ━ Peter casi podía sentir la exasperación del Sr. Stark por lo que trató de sentarse, solo para ser detenido por una mano grande en su pecho, el cual lo mantenía en la misma posición. A pesar de tener una fuerza mayor al promedio, sabía que no podía luchar contra esa mano.

━ "Quédate quieto, Peter." ━ Thor insistió, por lo que Peter solo suspiró, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

━ "Lo sé. Es un gran niño, pero un hospital sería ..." ━ comenzó a decir el Doctor Banner... _otra vez._

━ "Soy un mutante." ━ Dijo Peter finalmente, pues estaba seguro de que esta conversación sería interminable si no lo decía. ━ "Uh. Algo así. Individuo Mejorado o algo." ━ Se aclaró, levantándose un poco y apoyándose sobre su codo cuando el Dr. Banner y Thor lo miraron sorprendidos. ━ "Me picó una araña radioactiva, así que ahora tengo un metabolismo acelerado, una super curación_ y todo ese rollo*._" ━ Dijo, mientras le daba una débil sonrisa al Doctor Banner y se dejaba caer lentamente en la cama. Más allá del doctor estaba Loki, con la espalda contra la pared, todavía luciendo demasiado pálido. ━ "Aunque es algo así como un secreto ... así que ..." ━ Agitó una mano cansada, esperando que lo entendieran.

No era que hubiera querido decirles, pero pues ... ya era inevitable en este punto. Además, tal vez el doctor Banner podría sacarle la bala del brazo y podría comenzar a curarse ... y podría tomar una siesta. Y tal vez comer algo. Mientras el Dr. Banner lo miraba aun boquiabierto como un pez, Peter se volvió hacia Thor. ━ "¿Él está bien?" ━ Le preguntó al hombre quien le miró mientras se agachaba un poco para que estuviera más cerca.

━ "¿Quién?"━ Preguntó, moviendo una mano para presionar la chaqueta que aún le cubría el brazo. Ya casi había dejado de sangrar, por lo que Peter intentó no pensar en lo que tendría que hacer el doctor Banner para sacar la bala.

━ "El Sr. Loki. No le dispararon, ¿verdad?" ━ Thor le sonrió entonces, su mirada suavizándose.

━ "_No._ Gracias a ti, mi hermano no está herido." ━ Le dijo Thor... como si sus palabras tuvieran peso ... o algún significado especial o algo así. Pero el chico no pudo descifrarlo en ese momento.

━ "Que bueno." ━ suspiró Peter, dejando caer su cabeza contra la cama del hospital una vez más.

Luego, Pete se quitó la chaqueta del hombro y el doctor Banner se acercó para mirar la herida que casi estaba cerrada en su brazo. ━ "Es- ... está casi curado". ━ murmuró el hombre.

━ "Sí" ━ gruñó Peter, aun odiando la sensación de la bala en su brazo.

━ "Necesitaré darle anestesia para poder abrir ..." ━ Pero, entonces el hombre vaciló. ━ "_Tony ..._ acaso dijo metabolismo acelerado ..." ━ Luego, permaneció en silencio, obviamente tratando de resolver algo, mientras el Sr. Stark se sentó en una silla al lado de Peter y agarró su mano. Aquello era algo reconfortante, por lo que Peter se relajó un poco contra la cama, con los ojos cerrándose nuevamente. Casi no había comido en el desayuno, y esta _super curación_ que tenía, lo estaba debilitando aún más rápido. ━ "¿Cómo Steve?" ━ Preguntó el doctor Banner, con voz débil.

━"Sí." ━ Dijo el señor Stark no muy atento, hasta que se volvió hacia Peter, sacudiéndolo un poco, por lo que Peter abrió los ojos de nuevo. ━ "Bruce lo hará rápido, ¿De acuerdo,** buddy**?" ━ Peter sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero asintió, negándose a llorar. No iba a llorar frente a todos sus héroes, incluso cuando el Sr. Stark le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo._ Esto iba a doler. Lo sabía bien._ Pero, no había razón para asustar al Sr. Stark. _Él podía hacerlo. E_ra un superhéroe, ¿verdad?

━_"Tony,_ ¡No puedo cortar a un niño sin anestesia!" ━ Espetó el Dr. Banner.

Pero cuando el señor Stark respondió, su voz fue algo ronca. ━ "He estado trabajando durante casi un año para hacer algo que funcione con su metabolismo. Pero... _Nada. _Su cuerpo destruye todo antes de que pueda surtir efecto, y no puedo arriesgarme a una sobredosis"

━ "Tony ..."

━ "Tienes que darte prisa". ━ Dijo el señor Stark quien se estaba impacientando con toda la situación y frunció el ceño cuando Peter apartó su mano de la suya. ━_"¿Pete?"_

━ "Voy a hacerle daño." ━ Murmuró Peter, viendo al Dr. Banner escoger un escalpelo/bisturí de la _encimera_. Pero, solo un segundo después, su mano se vio envuelta en una mucho más grande, y saltó un poco cuando encontró a Thor a su lado.

━ "Sr. Thor ..." ━ Trató de alejar su mano, pero el hombre la apretó.

━ "No me harás daño, Peter."

━ "Soy muy fuerte."━ Le advirtió a Thor suavemente. El hombre solamente le sonrió mientras el Doctor Banner tomaba su camisa en donde estaba la herida en su hombro, y pudo sentir que las manos del doctor temblaban mientras cortaban la tela manchada de sangre.

Thor se inclinó un poco, y le habló en voz baja como si le contara un secreto. ━ "Yo también." ━ A lo que Peter resopló, logrando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció tan pronto como el Doctor Banner volvió a hablar.

━ "Está bien, Peter. Voy a ser tan rápido como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ murmuró el doctor Banner, por lo que Peter asintió, mirando al techo y respirando profundamente.

Y entonces, sintió como la hoja cortaba en su hombro y le tomó una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no apretar en demasía la mano del asgardiano, prefiriendo en su lugar formar un puño con su otra mano y apretar la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que incluso sus dientes dolían. Una lágrima se le escapó, y sintió que dejaba un rastro caliente en su mejilla. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta mientras el Dr. Banner trabajaba en sacar la bala.

Jadeando, sin aliento, cerró los ojos de golpe y el Sr. Stark le puso una mano en el cabello. ━ "Todo está bien, niño. Ya casi ha terminado". ━ Peter solo emitió un sonido, había tratado de asentir o incluso de reconocer las palabras de su tutor, pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la sensación de una cuchilla cortando una herida de bala, la cual ya estaba cerrada. ━ "Lo sé, _buddy_. Lo sé ... mierda ... vamos a trabajar para encontrar algo que funcione con tu metabolismo, ¿vale? Ahora tenemos a Brucie para que nos ayude. Te va a encantar trabajar con los '_science bros' _, ¿sabes? Él lo sabe todo sobre mutaciones genéticas ."

Entonces, Peter abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el señor Stark y forzando una sonrisa.━ "¿Es más listo que usted?" ━ Preguntó, encogiéndose ante el dolor de nuevo cuando el escalpelo o bisturí cortó un poco más profundo.

━ "Puedes apostar que lo es, kiddo."

━ "Está bien, Peter. Voy a sacar la bala ahora. ¿Estás bien?" ━ Le pregunto en voz baja el Dr. B mientras le ponía una mano suave sobre su hombro bueno. Peter asintió.

━ "Sí. Estoy bien." ━ El doctor Banner soltó un pequeño gruñido, sin sonar como si le creyera, pero luego... sintió como si estuvieran cavando en su hombro y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, jadeando y apretando la mano que sostenía la suya por instinto. Sin embargo, la mano no se alejó. En cambio, lo agarró con firmeza y otra mano se posó en su hombro bueno y lo mantuvo quieto... mientras lograba escuchar al Sr. Stark acercarse aún más.

━ "Está bien, **buddy**. Ya casi termina. Te tengo, niño. Estoy aquí". ━ murmuró el mayor, acariciando su cabello hacia atrás, y tomó cada onza de la fuerza de voluntad de Peter para no seguir gritando. Sin embargo, no pudo detener los quejidos y los estrangulados gritos que escaparon, incluso cuando veía que todo aquello parecía lastimar a su tutor. Se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando ... enormes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ━ "Maldición ... lo siento, Pete. Estás bien. Ya casi ha terminado". ━ El Sr. Stark le aseguró una y otra vez hasta que el Dr. Banner finalmente terminó, dejando caer algo en una bandeja de metal con un ruido sordo. Peter dejó escapar un suspiro forzado, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando cansadamente.

━ "Muy bien, está fuera." ━ Dijo el Dr. Banner. Y Peter se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba algo pálido y se veía algo enfermo, mientras presionaba un poco la gasa en su hombro. ━ "Ese factor de curación debería comenzar a funcionar muy pronto, Peter. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

━ "Bien ... gracias, Doctor Banner." ━ Le dijo, su voz siendo apenas un susurro, y el doctor hizo una mueca, lanzándole a su tutor una mirada que Peter no pudo descifrar. En lugar de intentarlo, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, sintiendo que Thor apretaba su mano una última vez antes de volver a colocar la suya en la cama.

━_"Tony ..."_

━ "Dame un minuto, Brucie." ━ El Sr. Stark apartó al hombre mientras apoyaba su mano en la frente de Peter y frotaba un pulgar sobre su sien. ━ "¿Cómo te sientes, chico? La verdad."

━ "N-o esta' mal." ━ Murmuró, sintiendo que empezaba a quedarse dormido. La verdad era que había sido horrible, pero si solo pudiese ir a dormir, estaba seguro de que se curaría. Además de que el dolor se estaba desvaneciendo un poco.

━ "¿En escala de 1 a 10?"

━ "Seis." ━ mintió.

━ "Está bien. Duerme un poco, **_kiddo."_**

━ "El S- ... Loki ... ¿'sta bien?" ━ Por alguna razón, Peter no podía recordar aquello.

━ "Sí, _Spider-Kid. _Él está bien. Duerme." ━ Y así lo hizo.

**N/T:**

**¡Gracias por pasar a otro capítulo de 'El Guardián' !**

**¡AHHHHH! ¡Petercito salió herido! Pero es un héroe bebé. Lo amo. **_Bien... _¡Nos leemos!  
^^

**_*your best shot: _**_En realidad depende del contexto lol. Literalmente puede ser 'tu mejor tiro o tu mejor disparo' pero también se puede traducir como 'tu mejor golpe', aunque de igual forma puede referirse a un ' intento /esfuerzo / posibilidad ' o 'tu mejor toma' o ' lo mejor de ti'. (Yep. No soy buena explicando, pero como quiera nadie lee las notas extras, so... )_

_Ciao. - M_


	21. Chapter 21

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de 'El Guardián' y gracias por todo su apoyo en la historia original y su traducción.

**Capítulo 21: "AGENTES SECRETOS"**

**[ Agentes secretos ]**

««« ««« «««

Tony no levantó la vista del chico en la cama hasta que estuvo seguro de que el niño estaba dormido. Hizo todo lo posible por no mirar las gasas o trapos con sangre que Bruce estaba recogiendo... él solo se limitó a concentrarse en Peter, mientras sostenía una de las manos del niño, ahora que no había peligro de que aplastara la suya. El niño estaba respirando a un ritmo normal, y la herida en su hombro estaba sanando, probablemente la piel bajo la gasa estaría juntándose de nuevo. El flujo de sangre ya había disminuido, pero sabía que la zona estaría sensible durante al menos el resto del día.

La verdad es que él no había estudiado la capacidad que tenía Peter para curarse ... puesto que... realmente no había una manera de estudiarlo a menos que el niño llegase herido al laboratorio.._. y eso era algo que rara vez pasaba._ Y por supuesto, no había manera de que estuviera dispuesto a lastimar al niño por el bien de la ciencia, especialmente porque no había logrado ningún tipo de medicamento para el dolor que funcionara con su metabolismo. Sabía que Peter.._. por lo general, _llegaba con algún nuevo golpe debido a sus actividades como superhéroe, pero este, rara vez se quejaba. Eso le hacía pensar en Steve, por lo que imaginaba que los dos probablemente se llevarían muy bien. Ambos eran abnegados y tan estúpidamente nobles. También sabía que todo el tiempo, Peter solía intentar ocultar sus posibles heridas o lesiones, ya que no quería 'preocuparle', razón por la cual había hecho que FRIDAY escaneara al niño cada vez que este llegaba al complejo, para que así Tony supiera con qué estaría lidiando y pudiese trabajar en algo.

_Pero... _Nunca había sido tan malo. Generalmente eran hematomas (moretones). Aunque hubo ocasiones en que el niño se mantenía demasiado rígido u otras cojeaba un poco, y una vez, Tony le dio una palmadita en la espalda y el chico se había estremecido y jadeado un poco ante el tacto, a lo que Tony rápidamente había retirado su mano como si se tratase de algo hirviendo. La verdad era que él no había pensado en que lo hubiese palmeado con demasiada fuerza... además de que el niño era el más fuerte de casi todos los que conocía. Pero aun así, había puesto su mano cuidadosamente sobre el hombro del niño y le había preguntado. ━ "¿Estás bien?" ━ A lo que Peter había tratado de ignorarlo, pero aparentemente había visto la expresión de su mentor... la cual era clara señal de que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, por lo que a Peter no le quedó de otra que explicarle lo acontecido.

━ "Solo es..._ un pequeño _corte_,_ pero... se está tardando más de lo normal en curarse." ━ Tony le había ordenado que se quitara la camiseta, la cual probablemente tenía algo que ver sobre las matemáticas o la ciencia... y una vez fuera, Tony se había estremecido ante el corte irregular que iba de hombro a hombro. ━ "Un par de muchachos tenían rodeada a una chica ... y ... y uno de ellos me atrapó ..."━ Había dudado. ━ "Iba a intentar coser el traje, pero..."

━ "Mierda, chico. No trates de coser un traje multimillonario. _Nunca. Solo tráelo aquí_ si necesita reparación." ━Le había dicho, pasando una mano por su cara al ver a este chico ... _este niño, _quien parecía minimizar la importancia de sus lesiones y que solía fingir estar bien todo el tiempo posible. Esa era la razón por la que Tony tenía que vigilarlo como un halcón a veces; siempre atento a algún problema potencial que el niño se negaría a compartir.

_Pero ahora... _

Ni siquiera había visto el arma. Ni tampoco los agentes de SHIELD... aunque a Tony le costaba creer esto último. Por otra parte, sabía que todos habían estado más preocupados por Loki. La mayoría no confiaba en el Asgardiano, lo cual Tony podía entender, pero aparentemente, a su hijo le importaba el hombre... lo suficiente como para salvar su vida. Aunque..._ por otro lado, _Peter también había salvado la vida de ese buitre idiota _(Vulture. _**N/T: **No recuerdo si este era un 'nombre' que no iba a traducir... so... ) , por lo que se podría decir que el niño tenía bajos estándares.

Aun así, tenía la sensación de que ahora Thor y Loki estarían aún más dispuestos en proteger a su hijo, lo cual no era algo malo. Los dioses del trueno y la travesura eran buenos amigos y aliados, y era algo bueno tenerlos de tu lado.

━ "¿Tony?" ━ El hombre suspiró ante la voz de Bruce, apretando la mano de Peter antes de dejarla de nuevo en la cama, para luego acomodar la sábana que estaba alrededor de Peter.

━ "Probablemente solo dormirá durante una hora, aproximadamente" ━ les dijo Tony, a pesar de que nadie había preguntado. ━"FRIDAY, ¿En qué quedó siempre la situación del tirador?"

━ "El hombre está actualmente bajo custodia policial. Nadie más resultó herido. La agente Hill está abajo esperando hablar con usted". ━ Maldijo en voz baja, rodando los ojos. No tenía tiempo para Shield. Solo quería que Peter volviera al complejo donde se sentiría mucho más seguro. Necesitaría mantener la seguridad en la Torre ... y deshacerse de los manifestantes afuera,_ esto _para asegurarse de que Peter estuviese a salvo mientras fuera y viniera.

━"Dile que me llame más tarde."

━"Ella insiste, señor."

《《《 《《《

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Había estado dando un estúpido discurso ... _como los daba todos los días._ Por lo que no le había prestado atención a Peter, pero sabía que el niño se había escondido detrás de él y Pepper, con la espalda contra la pared, probablemente deseando poder escapar en cualquier momento. Las manos de los reporteros se habían alzado cuando había anunciado su tutela sobre el chico, pero Pepper había intervenido justo a tiempo.

━ "No responderemos ninguna pregunta sobre el chico bajo su tutela legal, ni el Sr. Stark revelará ninguna información sobre el niño. Les pedimos que respeten esta decisión y la privacidad de todas las partes involucradas." ━ Sus palabras habían sido razonables, pero su tono había sido de acero. Cada mano en la habitación había bajado, y luego Tony había explicado la presencia de Thor y Loki.  
Había estado explicando la parte sobre el rey T'Challa, e informando a la prensa sobre la llegada próxima del rey, cuando Peter gritó detrás de él.

Se había girado con horror solo para ver como Peter atravesaba el pequeño escenario, con los brazos rodeando al dios de la travesura mientras ambos caían al suelo y luego... luego escuchó el disparo y gritos de terror haciendo eco a su alrededor. _Por un segundo..._ se vio dividido entre Peter y Pepper. Se quedó _congelado_ por un _horrible segundo,_ antes de que Thor interviniera, moviéndose entre Peter y la multitud, con una expresión feroz mientras bloqueaba a su hijo de la vista de los reporteros. Fue entonces que Tony se giró y agarrando la mano de Pepper,_ mientras se mantenía entre ella y la multitud,_ la llevó a donde se encontraba Happy, quien los esperaba para sacar a ambos de ahí y ponerlos a salvo.

Pero claro que él no se iba a poner a salvo. Se había apresurado, de regreso _al escenario_, cuando vio como Rhodey también iba a empezar a moverse y ayudarlos, a lo que rápidamente intervino, llamando a su amigo. ━ "Ayuda a Happy a poner a Pepper a salvo. Asegúrate de que nadie más esté herido". ━ Ordenó, y su amigo asintió, saliendo apresuradamente del escenario. Luego él se había arrodillado junto a Bruce, quien había estado en el suelo junto a su hijo, con la mano en el hombro del niño ejerciendo presión en la herida, mientras el niño estaba bañado en sangre, y respiraba con algo de pesadez.

Pero,_ había sido el rostro de Loki _el que más le había sorprendido. Thor se veía afectado y triste ante la situación, mientras que Bruce lucía preocupado ... pero Loki..._ Loki _tenía una expresión de furia, cuando el idiota de entre la multitud les había gritado, llamando asesino al asgardiano. La mirada de Loki se había alejado del hombre, mientras se volvía a el chico, quien estaba demasiado pálido en el suelo, y algo en su expresión se había endurecido. Su mano había subido y un ligero resplandor verde había comenzado a iluminar sus dedos, pero entonces Thor movió bruscamente la cabeza.

━"¡Loki! Ahora no." ━ siseó Thor. Por lo que la mano había caído, y el asgardiano había abierto la boca, _tal vez _para discutir con su hermano, pero Tony no había podido concentrarse en sus riñas familiares. En su lugar, le había pedido a Thor cargar al niño y así, todos se habían apresurado a ir al área médica de la torre ( Medbay*).

Este niño puro, noble y tan entregado... sería la muerte de Tony algún día, pero aún así ... él iba a disfrutar cada momento, de eso estaba seguro.

》》》 》》》

━ "¿Tony?" ━Bruce preguntó de nuevo con voz tranquila, lo cual lo devolvió al presente. Suspirando, se pasó una mano cansada por el cabello y se volvió para mirar a Bruce.

━"¿Sí?"

━ "Peter es ... ¿es un mutante?" ━ Tony hizo un gesto con la mano.

━ "Individuo mejorado." ━ Dijo, imitando al niño. ━ "Lo escuchaste. Es como Steve ... solo que le picó una araña radioactiva, la cual se metió con su ADN".

━ "¿Hay otros efectos secundarios?" ━ Bruce le preguntó, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él por un minuto, y Tony solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no queriendo meterse más en el asunto. No sin el permiso de Peter. _Claro,_ el chico les había hablado sobre su metabolismo acelerado, pero no de los poderes arácnidos que tenía, así que tal vez todavía no estaba listo para que supieran acerca de su alter ego.

━ "Todavía no... No he hecho ningún estudio o experimentos en él". ━ Bruce logró una débil sonrisa ante eso, mirando al chico.

━"¿Cuánto tiempo ha ... ?"

━ "Poco más de un año ... tal vez más. Al principio... yo tampoco lo sabía. Él no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Ya has visto cómo hablan de los mutantes en las noticias. Estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería si alguien se enteraba."

━ "No le diremos a nadie. Tienes nuestra palabra". ━ habló Thor con voz suave y seria. ━ "¿Estará bien?"

━ "Sí ... sí, él ... él se cura muy rápido. Estará adolorido por un tiempo, pero ..." ━ Tony se interrumpió, recordando entrar a una habitación de hospital para encontrar al niño inconsciente, con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara, tubos y cables que iban desde sus brazos hasta las máquinas a su lado. Recordó el haber esperado durante días a que su hijo se despertara y... ━ "Estará bien. Volveremos al complejo tan pronto como se despierte. Podemos salir por la parte de atrás ... mantenerlo alejado de cualquier reportero. Iba a intentar que regresara a la escuela el lunes. Ya que nos vamos a mudar aquí ... y quería... quería echar un vistazo al piso de arriba, para ver qué había que hacer antes de que nos mudáramos ." ━ Había tanto que hacer ... tantas cosas de las que necesitaba ocuparse. Afortunadamente, sabía que Pepper estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarle.

Bruce terminó de deshacerse de los trapos manchados de sangre y de limpiarlo, cuando dio un paso adelante. ━ "Puedes ir. Mira alrededor, habla con la Agente Hill, ... Yo me quedaré con Peter". ━ Tony no estaba tan seguro ... no quería que Peter se despertara sin que él no estuviese cerca. Pero, ¿con quién era más seguro dejarlo que con Bruce Banner, Thor y Loki?

━ "No permitiremos que nada le pase a tu hijo" ━ le aseguró Thor y Tony logró poner los ojos en blanco.

━ "No es mi hijo." ━ Le dijo por instinto, apenas procesando las palabras que había pronunciado antes de que Thor se encogiera de hombros.

━ "Es lo suficientemente cerca de serlo."━ A lo que Tony parpadeó por un momento y finalmente sonrió.

━"Sí. Supongo que lo es." ━ Extendió la mano mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Thor. ━ "FRIDAY, avísame cuando se despierte. Informa a la Agente Hill que en un momento bajo y dile que me reuniré con ella en la sala de conferencias. Pídele a Pepper que empiece a ordenar las cosas para el piso de arriba ... Quiero que esté lista la sala de estar en dos días. Los muebles, las cosas de Peter ... también, los laboratorios. Dile a Happy que nos ayude."

━ "Sí, señor", ━ respondió FRIDAY, su voz en un tono bajo, probablemente para no despertar a Peter. Tony tocó el cabello del chico una última vez, sin preocuparse por cómo se veía a los ojos de los demás._ Thor ya lo había dicho en voz alta ..._ Peter era prácticamente su hijo. Y ninguno de ellos parecía querer molestarlo por eso, así que pasó una mano por los rizos del niño.

Asintiendo a Bruce, quien se había sentado al lado de Peter, y a Thor y Loki, quienes estaban de pie junto a la puerta, se dirigió hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a la sala de conferencias. El alejarse de la habitación del niño, se sentía _mal,_ especialmente cuando estaba inconsciente ... y cuando acababa de recibir un disparo. Pero tenía que lidiar con esto ... tenía que acabar con esto de una vez, para así poder pasar más tiempo cuidando a Peter. Sabía que Pete se curaría muy rápido ... pero... no podía evitar sentir que era una cosa tras otra la que lastimaba a su hijo. El teléfono de Tony zumbó cuando llegó al primer piso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por lo que, sacándolo respondió de inmediato cuando vio el nombre de Pepper.

━ "¿E-está bien?" ━Preguntó Pepper antes de que él pudiese siquiera saludar, su voz siendo algo vacilante.

━ "Va a estar bien",━ Tony le aseguró, apoyándose contra la pared. ━"La bala entró en su hombro, pero Bruce fue capaz de sacarla". ━ _Estaba contento de que ella no hubiese estado allí cuando aquello ocurrió... de esa forma, ella no había tenido que ver al niño de solo quince años siendo cortado para sacarle la bala de su hombro sin anestesia. Así ella no había tenido que escucharlo gritar._

━ "Okay." ━La oyó tomar una respiración larga y profunda y supo que todavía estaba preocupada. Entonces _otra vez, _él también sintió su preocupación emerger.

━ "Está dormido. Su curación lo debilita. Bruce y compañía se quedaron con él."

━ "Bien. Eso es ... bueno". ━ Ella respiró hondo una vez más, obviamente tratando de concentrarse. ━ "Voy a hacer algunas llamadas y echar un vistazo al piso de arriba. Ve y habla con la Agente Hill" ━ Deseaba que ella estuviera allí con él para poder abrazarla por un momento ... tomar su mano y consolarla. En cambio, él solo la escuchó respirar por un segundo. ━ "¿él... realmente está bien, verdad?" ━ Le dijo suavemente, corroborando.

━"Sí. Realmente está bien." ━Y eso era un hecho por el que estaba gratamente agradecido. Habría sido tan fácil para el niño no estar bien ... si ... sí el tirador hubiese apuntado un poco más arriba o más abajo ... _Peter podría haber muerto_. Sin embargo, eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar ahora, así que rechazó ese pensamiento y le dijo a Pepper que la vería más tarde.

**. . .**

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias... no solo estaba la Agente Hill esperándolo. Natasha Romanoff estaba apoyada contra la pared de la sala de conferencias, con la mirada fija hacia la calle y con los hombros tensos, haciendo que Tony se preguntara el por qué incluso estaba sorprendido.  
La agente Hill estaba sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa pequeña, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y con una pila de carpetas a su lado. ━ "Agente Hill" ━ Saludó, asintiendo, y ella le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

━ "El chico... ¿Está bien?"

━ "Lo estará, "━ le respondió Tony a la Agente Hill, mientras miraba a Natasha quien a su vez se giraba un poco para enfrentarle. ━"Agente Romanoff."

━ "Hola, Stark." ━ Le saludó, todavía algo tensa, lo que hizo cuestionarse a Tony... si acaso ella pensaba que la iba a atacar o algo así.

━ "¿Quién más está cerca?" ━ le preguntó, ganando su curiosidad. La verdad es que no la había visto entre la multitud, aunque técnicamente había estado más concentrado en terminar todo rápido para poder llevar a Peter a casa y alejarlo de la multitud de reporteros.

━ "Solo yo. _Aunque, _Steve dijo que te llamó... "

━ "Sí." ━ Dijo Tony mientras tomaba asiento frente a la Agente Hill y le hacía un gesto a Natasha para que se uniera a ellos. Lo cual... hizo después de un momento, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

. . .

La agente Hill quería saber sobre Loki, pero pues... no había mucho que contarle. ━"Se sienta en mi sala de estar a leer novelas, eso cuando no está pasando el rato con su hermano. Y eso es todo ." ━Le dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo volver con su hijo, pero sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer eso. ━ "¿Quién era ese gilipollas*?"

━"Era un reportero ... quien perdió a su familia en el ataque de Nueva York". ━ Le explicó ella. ━ "Obviamente él está bajo custodia policial".━ Tony asintió. ━ "Vamos a tener a Shield vigilando la Torre por unos días ... asegurándonos de que nadie se acerque demasiado. El Agente Fury quiere tener una reunión contigo."

━"Estoy en el proceso de trasladar a mi familia a la Torre esta semana. Y mi hijo acaba de recibir un disparo". ━ le dijo Tony simplemente. ━ "Así que envíale mis disculpas, pero no creo que pueda tener ninguna reunión de Shield por un tiempo. " ━ Le dijo, a lo que la agente Hill suspiró.

━"Haré que te llame". ━ Ella le dijo simplemente, y él lo dejó pasar. _Bien._ Podía hablar con Nick por teléfono si es que tenía que hacerlo. Lo que no iba a hacer era dedicar parte de su tiempo para más reuniones, al menos no por un tiempo. ━ "Nadie más resultó herido, pero estamos hablando con todos los reporteros. ¿Loki se va a quedar contigo?"

━"Por el momento, el plan es que Loki, Thor y Bruce se queden con nosotros por un tiempo. Pero, no estoy seguro de cuánto ... eso ya depende de ellos, lo que sí es que pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten".

━ "¿Y si te preguntáramos el hecho de... hablar con Loki?"

━ "Bueno, eso no depende de mí. Se lo haré saber a él, tan pronto como mi hijo no esté sangrando de una herida de bala".━ Espetó, con las manos apretadas en forma de puños sobre su regazo.

━ "Lo siento." ━ Ella murmuró entonces, inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos. ━ "Estábamos vigilando a Loki ... por lo que, no estábamos tan concentrados en los reporteros como deberíamos haberlo estado."

━ "Thor dice que confía en Loki, y yo confío en Thor" ━ le dijo Tony simplemente. ━ "Hasta que se convierta en un problema, es mi invitado, así que si quieren hablar con él, pueden venir al complejo para una visita. Sin embargo, todos nos mudaremos a la Torre al final de la semana, eso, tan pronto como los asgardianos se dirijan a Wakanda. Hemos estado trabajando con los gobiernos de Suecia y Noruega para encontrarles hogares en esos países, pero mientras tanto, se quedarán con el rey T'Challa ."

━"Entendido. Gracias, señor Stark"━ Él asintió, recordando que Mariah Hill había sido amiga suya. Por supuesto, después de Ultron, SHIELD,_ en general,_ había sido un poco-menos amistoso, pero tal vez todos pudiesen seguir adelante y dejar aquello en el pasado.

━ "Y tú siempre puedes pasar a visitarnos. Sabes que eres bienvenida. Y estoy seguro de que Pepper se alegrará de verte. Nick también, si es que quiere dejar de ser un espía por un par de horas" ━Le dijo, a lo que Mariah sonrió ante eso, finalmente pareciendo perder algo de esa tensión.

━"No creo que alguna vez deje de ser un espía, pero se lo haré saber. Gracias, Tony. De verdad."

━ "Por supuesto. Puedo ponerte en contacto con Happy Hogan ... aún es mi jefe de seguridad. Tendré a mis muchachos aquí, asegurándome de que la Torre esté segura para nosotros, pero nunca está de más tener a Shield vigilando nuestras espaldas. " ━ Ella asintió, empujando una carpeta, la cual, después de un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta que contenía la información del reportero que había disparado a Peter, además de más información sobre las protestas junto con un par de manifestantes notables, e información sobre miembros de la ONU que estaban en contra de permitir que Loki permaneciera libre.

━ "Antes de que me vaya, hay una cosa más ... El Agente Fury dijo que trajiste un nuevo vigilante a Alemania durante la ... discusión con el Capitán América". ━ Tony sintió que su sangre se helaba, pero no lo dejó ver en su cara. Al menos, esperaba que no fuese tan obvio, pero... estaba en una habitación con dos de las mejores espías del mundo, por lo que se preguntó si realmente estaba logrando engañar a alguien. ━"Spiderman, ¿verdad? ¿El que sale en internet?"

━"Sí."

━ "¿Has estado en contacto con él desde entonces?"

━"No realmente." ━ Mintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano y encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo parecer despreocupado. ━ "Él quería quedarse cerca de la gente, teniendo un perfil bajo... y seguir ayudando a los necesitados o algo así. Pensé que debía dejarlo solo, pero tiene mi número en caso de emergencia. ¿Por qué?" ━ Se preguntó, con la esperanza de haber mezclado la suficiente verdad con las mentiras y esperando que se tragaran aquella historia.

━ "El agente Fury también quiere hablar con él".

━"Spiderman no es un superhéroe". ━ Mintió entre dientes, disculpándose en silencio con el chico mientras hablaba. ━ "Apenas es un vigilante. Rescata a los gatitos de los árboles y le da instrucciones a las ancianitas. Dile a Nick que deje al chico en paz". ━ Ella lo miró por un minuto, luego sus ojos se dirigieron para encontrarse con los de Romanoff, para después asentir.

━ "Transmitiré tu mensaje. Dile a Pepper que le mando saludos". ━ Él hizo un gesto con la mano cuando ella se retiró, luego se giró en su silla para mirar a Natasha, quien había estado extrañamente silenciosa durante los últimos minutos. Por lo que, recostándose en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó...

━ "Bueno ... ¿a qué debo esta sorpresa?"

━"Hice algunas investigaciones ."━ le dijo ella simplemente, a lo que él levantó una ceja, incitándola a continuar. ━ "_Peter Benjamin Parker, _hijo de Mary y el Dr. Richard Parker. Ambos fallecidos. Acogido por su tía y su tío, ambos fallecidos recientemente". ━ Sintió que sus manos se apretaban de nuevo en puños, sabiendo que no debía tomárselo tan personal, pero aun así, sentía una oleada de protección hacia Peter. Natasha hacía verificaciones de antecedentes de casi todo el mundo ... pero esto... esto se trataba de Peter. Ella no podía haber descubierto el secreto de Peter. Se lo había prometido al niño.

━_"Ese es mi hijo_, Romanoff". ━ le advirtió suavemente, inclinándose y esperando que pareciera al menos algo intimidante.

━ "¿Biológicamente?" ━ Bajó una mano sobre la mesa, golpeándola con la fuerza suficiente para hacer un sonido.

━ "Eso no importa, ni es asunto tuyo. Ahora, ya le dije a Cap que todos podemos reunirnos, hablar sobre cómo sucedieron las cosas, tratar de volver a juntar a la banda o lo que sea. Pero Peter es mi hijo. y no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Lo que significa que no vas a ir por ahí, desenterrando su pasado ni a intentar averiguar cosas que sueles averiguar de la demás gente. ¿estoy dejando esto en claro, agente Romanoff? " ━ Si no lo supiera mejor, podría haber dicho que había notado algo de dolor en sus ojos. Pero aquello se fue después de un segundo, puesto que ella se echó hacia atrás, obviamente relajando su cuerpo para tranquilizarlo.

━ "Sólo estaba tratando de entender la situación". ━ le dijo, bajando el tono de voz. ━ "Nunca dijiste nada sobre un hijo, así que ... tenía curiosidad. No pretendía sobrepasarme. Por supuesto, no compartiré ninguna información sobre él que no sea pública con el equipo". ━ Él no sabía qué hacer con esa declaración, pero ella continuó antes de que él pudiese pedir alguna aclaración al respecto. ━ "¿Era tu asistente/interno?"

━ "Sí. Y su tía era una amiga de la familia". ━ Ella asintió, aparentemente aceptando aquello.

━ "Y ... ¿seguro que no es tuyo?"

━ "Es mío en todos los aspectos que importan". ━ le dijo, su propia voz siendo suave. Y de repente, vio que ella tenía una sonrisa creciendo de las comisuras de su boca y de inmediato él se tensó. ━ "¿Qué?"

━ "Nada." ━ Ella se rio entre dientes.━ "Te queda bien." ━ Resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se recostó en la silla de nuevo, tratando de relajarse. ━ "¿Por qué se mudarán de regreso a la Torre?"

━ "Está más cerca de su escuela". ━ Decidió lanzar algo de honestidad allí, y ella lo aceptó con un asentimiento brusco.

━ "_Midtown School of Science and Technology. _Es una buena escuela. Y él era tu interno ... así que es inteligente. Inteligente, Nivel de genio".

━ "Sí." ━ Tony se rio entre dientes.━ "Lo es." ━ Ella dudó por un segundo, luego su expresión pareció ablandarse mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante sobre la mesa.

━ "¿Realmente se encuentra bien?" ━Preguntó, la preocupación real filtrándose en su voz.

━ "Bruce se hizo cargo de él. Va a estar bien".━ Dijo y pudo notar como ella se sobresaltó un poco ante el nombre de Bruce, pero no dijo nada sobre él, por lo que Tony decidió ignorar aquello.

━ "Bien. Tal vez podamos conocerlo." ━Tony asintió. Todavía no estaba seguro de confiar en estas personas con lo que respecta a su hijo, pero sabía que Peter estaría emocionado de conocer al resto de los Avengers, incluso si él no confiaba en ellos. Pero... esperaba tomar las cosas con calma.

━ "Sí. Creo que a él le gustaría". ━ Estaba a punto de responder cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Mirando el mensaje, frunció el ceño, su corazón pareciendo apretujarse mientras leía. Era de Bruce.

"Se está despertando, pero tiene fiebre. Necesitas volver."

━"¿Está todo bien?" ━ Preguntó Natasha, mostrando genuina preocupación en su rostro.

━ "Peter se está despertando ... tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al complejo ..." ━Se detuvo, moviendo la cabeza y luchando por concentrarse mientras se levantaba. ━ "Regresa a la Torre la próxima semana. Trae a Cap y a todos ... resolveremos esto. Por ahora, necesito ..."

━ "Ve." ━ Ella instó, de pie cuando él se levantó. ━ "Le diré a Steve ... llamaremos antes de venir. Espero que todo esté bien con Peter". ━ le dijo, a lo que él murmuró un agradecimiento, mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación y se dirigía al ascensor, con el corazón palpitando mientras intentaba volver a la habitación de Peter antes de que el niño estuviese completamente despierto.

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A-T:** DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO. -^^

**CAPÍTULO 22: "RECUPERACIÓN"**

**. . .**

**[ Recuperación ]**

_Peter_ tenía calentura.

Quejándose, movió su cabeza, mientras trataba de quitarse la manta que estaba sobre él. ━ "¿Peter?" ━ Alguien preguntó, pero estaba tan cansado ... _demasiado cansado _como para abrir los ojos o incluso molestarse en tratar de averiguar quién era el que le estaba hablando. ━ "¿Peter? ¿Puedes escucharme?" ━ Sí. Él podía oírlos. Pero él no quería hablar ... no quería esforzarse en responder. Además de que no creía que pudiera hacer que su boca se moviera incluso si quisiera hacerlo.

━ "¿Qué le pasa? ¿qué tiene?" ━ Alguien más preguntó, y una cálida y enorme mano tocó su frente. _Ugh._ No quería tener manos sobre él y que estás fueran calientes, pero sabía que requeriría de demasiado esfuerzo como para alejarse, así que solo arrugó la nariz, esperando que con eso lo entendieran.

━ "Tiene fiebre ... no está tan mal, pero... parece que está aumentando. Le envié un mensaje a Tony ... debe estar en camino." ━ Alguien murmuró, y él trató de alejarse de nuevo. ━ "Voy a intentar ..." ━ La voz del hombre se desvaneció, o tal vez simplemente no pudo procesar las palabras. ━ "Podría no funcionar .../ ... su metabolismo ... /... está despertando ."

Peter quería discutir eso último._ Él no se estaba despertando. Él ya estaba despierto ..._ y sentía demasiado calor. Entonces, alguien tomó su mano y él la apretó sin pensar, sin embargo, la mano no cedió, ni la otra persona trató de separarse. Simplemente mantuvo su mano firme entre las suyas, permitiéndole apretarlas, mientras movía la cabeza un poco inquieto y emitía un quejido cuando alguien había tocado levemente su otro brazo.

━ "¿Peter?"

━"¿Hmm?" ━ Preguntó, todavía sin abrir los ojos. _Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Dónde estaba? Le dolía el brazo ... ¿acaso alguien lo había lastimado? La verdad es que apenas podía pensar, mucho menos recordar._

━ _"Maldición* ..._ " ━ La otra persona murmuró. Peter sabía que conocía a estas personas ... simplemente no podía recordar sus nombres. Aunque sabía que estaba a salvo. El Sr. Stark no lo habría dejado con personas con las que no estaba seguro. ━ "Se está elevando ..."

━"¿Por qué tiene fiebre?" ━Alguien más preguntó ... una voz que él reconoció. Mejor dicho... reconocía a todos ... solo que su cerebro simplemente no quería 'unir' las 'piezas'. Sin embargo, esta última persona no parecía preocupada, así que ... tomando un poco de aire, trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón que parecían retumbar en sus oídos.

━"Podría ser alguna infección debido a la herida de bala ... tuve mucho cuidado, pero ..." ━ La persona se calló, y Peter intentó acostumbrarse al calor y la incomodidad que sentía, tratándose de alejar de la mano cálida que se había posado en su frente una vez más. ━ "Es por eso que quería que lo trataran en un hospital". ━ Se quejó.

**. . .**

Lo siguiente que Peter supo fue que tenía una mano helada en la frente, lo que hizo que suspirara en alivio, sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía. Todo a su alrededor se sumió en silencio, por lo que, ladeando un poco su cabeza, dejó que aquella mano se posara en su frente, mientras sonreía un poco ante la fría sensación. Aquello se sentía tan bien ... _tan reconfortante. _Por lo que, relajándose en la cama, se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Aunque, aun así, Peter era _vagamente _consciente de las voces. Y de pronto, una voz 'más familiar' se hizo presente. Una voz que conocía como la palma de su mano ... la voz que siempre escuchaba. ━ "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?"

━ "Su fiebre estaba aumentando ... más rápido de lo que debería. Comenzó a despertarse y mostraba signos de incomodidad, pero ahora parece estar bien".

━ "Y tú... ¿qué estás haciendo?" ━ Preguntó la voz _más familiar,_ y una más cercana a Peter respondió, con un tono aburrido. La mano fría todavía estaba en su frente, por lo que Peter se preguntaba de quién sería esa mano ... y ¿por qué es qué estaba tan fría? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, aquello se sentía increíble, por lo que esperaba que se quedara en su frente por más tiempo.

━ "Tu hijo tenía calor. Yo soy frío. Por lo tanto ..." ━ La persona debió haber hecho un gesto o algo así, y Peter sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Aquel gesto era reconfortante y tranquilizador, lo que animó a Peter aún más al mundo de los sueños, donde soñaba con una mano que pasaba por su cabello y una suave voz a su lado que le decía que todo estaba bien._ Y él creía en esa voz,_ porque esa voz nunca le había mentido.

Cuando Peter se despertó de nuevo, el Sr. Stark estaba sentado en una silla plegable a su lado, viendo algo en su teléfono. Todavía estaban en el área médica ( Medbay) de la torre, y él se sentía mucho mejor ... como si realmente pudiera_ concentrarse. _Parpadeó viendo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado ... pero se dio cuenta que había alguien que sostenía su mano del otro lado, por lo que frunciendo el ceño, giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, ignorando cómo esa acción parecía tirar de su hombro y miró a la persona a su izquierda ... _Thor._ Thor era quien sostenía su mano. _Thor, dios del trueno. _Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza, por lo que comenzó a alejar su mano, atrayendo la atención del asgardiano. ━ "¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?" ━ Le preguntó el hombre, dejándole retirar su mano.

━"Hm ... si." ━ Peter murmuró, volviéndose hacia el Sr. Stark quien había dejado el teléfono de lado, y le estaba pasando una mano por el cabello. El chico se preguntó quién habría tenido su mano en su frente ... la mano de Thor definitivamente era demasiado caliente como para haberlo mantenido tan fresco.

━"Hey,**_ kiddo_**. ¿Cómo te sientes?" ━ Preguntó el Sr. Stark con voz amable y tranquila.

━ "Estoy bien."━ murmuró. ━ "¿Qué paso?"

━ "¿Qué recuerdas?"━ Preguntó el Sr. Stark, inclinándose hacia adelante y manteniendo una mano en su cabeza. Se sentía bien, los dedos del Sr. Stark recorrían sus rizos, así que Peter se quedó quieto, dejando que el hombre continuara.

━ "Uhh ..." ━ Comenzó, tratando de recordar. ━ "Un tipo estaba tratando de dispararle al señor Loki, ¿verdad? Y yo ... yo lo empujé fuera del camino."

━ "Sí." ━ suspiró el Sr. Stark, alejando su mano, por lo que Peter se movió un poco en la cama, pero rápidamente se estremeció cuando su hombro dio una punzada.

━ "Y me dispararon..."

━"Sí, no olvidemos esa parte." ━ Dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza. ━ "Tienes que dejar de hacer cosas como esas ... me vas a sacar canas y me haré viejo, Pete."

━ "Ya se está haciendo viejo, Señor Stark." ━El hombre resopló algo divertido, moviendo la cabeza y pareciendo aliviado mientras revolvía el cabello de Peter.

━"¿Cómo está tu hombro?" ━ Su guardián le preguntó, queriendo saber su estado actual.

━"Uh ... no está tan mal". ━ Le dijo Peter... _quien_ solo estaba mintiendo un poco. Ya no era tan malo, pero aún le daban punzadas. La verdad es que solo se sentía cansado. Sin embargo, el señor Stark parecía aliviado por su respuesta.

━"Que bueno. Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero no está tan mal. Bruce logró controlarla con la ayuda del hermano loco de Thor". ━ Peter frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo a Thor, quien le estaba dando al señor Stark una media sonrisa. _Loki ._.. oh, eso lo resolvía todo. Loki era un gigante de hielo, ¿verdad? Tendría sentido que fuera alguien frío.

━ "¿El señor Loki? ¿A dónde fue?" ━ preguntó Peter.

━ "Loki volvió al complejo," ━ le dijo Thor. ━ "Temía que su presencia atrajera más atención". ━ _Vale. Eso tenía sentido también. Esos manifestantes realmente odiaban a Loki. Se preguntaba si alguien más intentaría hacerle daño, pero decidió que tendría que preocuparse por eso más tarde. En ese momento, su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado como para resolver más problemas._

━ "Bruce está revisando algunos resultados de las pruebas." ━ El Sr. Stark intervino. ━ "Te llevaremos de vuelta al complejo tan pronto como termine. ¿Crees estar listo?"

━ "Uh, claro." ━ Empezó a moverse, pero rápidamente se lo pensó mejor. Todavía estaba algo cansado, a pesar de que se sentía mejor que antes, ... aún le dolía el brazo. El Sr. Stark le puso una mano en la cabeza, con expresión seria. ━ "Lo siento, señor Stark". ━ No había querido preocuparlo. ━ "No quise arruinar su conferencia de prensa."

━ "Regla número 1, _Petey". _━Peter sonrió brevemente ante el ridículo apodo. ━ "Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Tenemos a ese '_gilipollas'_ en custodia ... Shield se va a ocupar de él. No arruinaste nada. Él lo hizo".

━"Has salvado la vida de mi hermano, Peter" ━ le informó Thor solemnemente. ━ "Siempre estaré en deuda contigo".

━"No fue nada, señor Thor". ━ Le dijo, no queriendo que nadie estuviera en deuda con él. El asgardiano sonrió entonces, sus ojos suavizándose.

━ "Eso, ciertamente no es algo que puedas llamar 'nada' Peter". ━ El asgardiano le aseguró, pero no le insistió más, y Peter lo apreció. Si se involucraban en toda la charla de 'gran poder - gran responsabilidad', tendría que encontrar una manera de explicar por qué sentía la necesidad de salvar a la gente, y eso podría llevarlo a hablar sobre su alter ego con temática de araña, algo que realmente no quería hacer por el momento.

━"¿Quieres intentar comer algo?" ━ le preguntó el Sr. Stark, atrayendo su atención una vez más. En realidad, Peter no quería, pero su tutor parecía sumamente preocupado, por lo que asintió, a lo que el Sr. Stark comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Thor le ganó, levantándose antes.

━"Yo puedo traer algo de comida, Tony".

Peter casi esperaba que el señor Stark discutiera aquello, pero su tutor solamente asintió. ━ "Gracias, _Point Break_. La cocina que está a la vuelta, ya se encuentra abastecida". ━Le dijo, mientras Thor salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación; luego, el Sr. Stark apoyó una mano en la frente de Peter.

━ "¿Está bien, señor Stark?"━ Le preguntó Peter, a lo que el hombre suspiró, sonriéndole débilmente y apartando la mano, dejándola caer sobre su regazo.

━ "Me diste un susto de muerte, Spiderkid" ━murmuró, y Peter se dio cuenta de que los ojos del señor Stark estaban enrojecidos y que el hombre realmente parecía agotado. ━ "Pero lo hiciste bien. Nadie más vio el arma." ━ El Sr. Stark negó con la cabeza y Peter sintió una oleada de calor que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. ━ " La sala estaba llena de agentes de SHIELD y todos ellos estaban demasiado preocupados por Loki como para prestarle atención a un reportero con un arma".

━"¿Todavía están los manifestantes aquí?"━ Peter se preguntó, recordando a la gente que estaba afuera de la torre, los cuales gritaban y sostenían carteles que ... generalmente tenían que ver con 'dar muerte a Loki'. Sabía que el hombre había hecho algunas cosas malas, pero ... bueno, realmente no podía recordar demasiado sobre el ataque a Nueva York. Solo sabía que había estaba asustado ... y recordaba que, junto a su tío Ben y su tía May, se habían metido en el baño como si hubiera sido una especie de tornado o algo así. El tío Ben había mantenido su cabeza presionada contra él, mientras una mano frotaba su espalda y le prometía que todo estaría bien. Y Peter le había creído.

━"No. Mi seguridad y SHIELD los echaron de la propiedad. Tan pronto como Bruce regrese, te llevaremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ _Casa._ Era algo sorprendente. Cuando el Sr. Stark dijo la palabra 'Casa', su cerebro se dirigió al complejo en lugar de a su antiguo apartamento en Queens. Se preguntaba... ¿qué habría pasado con ese apartamento? ... ¿el Sr. Stark había pagado el alquiler ? ¿Alguien más estaba viviendo allí ahora? Trató de no enfocarse en eso, por lo que asintió con la cabeza al Sr. Stark y trató de concentrarse en la conversación en cuestión.

━"Suena bien." ━ Murmuró, mientras un bostezo que no pudo contener salía de su boca.

━"¿Estás cansado,_ amigo (bud)?"_ ━ El Sr. Stark le preguntó cuando Thor entró con una bandeja, y Peter solo asintió de nuevo cuando el hombre se sentó frente a él. En la bandeja había un plato que contenía un sándwich, un tazón de fruta y una botella de agua. Se alegró de que no fuera mucho, ya que no tenía tanta hambre, por lo que agarró el tazón de fruta una vez que el Sr. Stark ajustó la cama para ayudarlo a sentarse y comenzó a tomar un pedazo de fruta. Realmente no quería preocupar al Sr. Stark... _aún más, _así que comió todo lo que pudo, logrando terminar la mayor parte de la fruta y tomando algunos bocados del bocadillo que Thor, _el dios del trueno_, había preparado para él.

Bruce regresó cuando él estaba poniendo parte de su sándwich en el plato, y el Sr. Stark se inclinó, presionando una mano contra su frente mientras él se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. ━ "¿Qué es lo que tienes para nosotros, Bruce?" ━ Preguntó el Sr. Stark, retirando la mano de la frente para pasarla por el cabello de Peter. _No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cansado y sentía calor, y todo su cuerpo parecía dolerle, pero bebió el agua que alguien había acercado a su boca. Bebió todo lo que pudo antes de ladear su cabeza y tratar de dormir._ _Estaba dispuesto a ceder al mundo de los sueños, pero también quería saber de qué estaban hablando el señor Stark y el doctor Banner._

━ "La fiebre sigue manteniéndose estable. Y por lo que puedo decir, su factor de curación está trabajando horas extras para combatir la infección introducida en su sistema cuando la bala se alojó en su brazo. Hice todo lo posible por limpiar la zona, pero esta habitación no es tan estéril como la de un hospital, especialmente porque todavía no está completamente instalada. Podría haber suciedad o polvo en el aire ... y además, él estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo está combatiendo la infección, por ello... la fiebre. A este ritmo, debería volver a la temperatura normal para mañana, pero va a necesitar mucho descanso y beber muchos líquidos "

━ "¿Es seguro moverlo de regreso al complejo?"

━ "Sí. Creo que descansaría mejor en su propia habitación. Le voy a dar algunos antibióticos más. Parece que funcionan bastante bien. ¿Tienes algún reductor de fiebre que pueda funcionar en él?"

━ "Tengo uno que podemos probar. Estuve más cerca en este tipo de medicamentos... que de todos mis intentos por encontrar algo para ayudarlo con el dolor".━ Fue entonces que el señor Stark debió haber estado hablando con él otra vez. La mano del hombre aterrizó en su rodilla sobre la manta, apretando suavemente. ━ "¿Hey, Pete?"

━ "¿Hmm?"

━ "Vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

━"¿Tengo que levantarme?" ━ se preguntó.

━ "No. [...] Yo lo llevaré, Tony". ━ Ese era Thor, y luego unas enormes manos lo levantaron una vez más, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del asgardiano, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Hubo muchos movimientos y empujones, y luego fue trasladado a un automóvil, el Sr. Stark subió al automóvil a su lado y lo ayudó a apoyarse en su hombro, mientras lo envolvía con su brazo.

━"¿Te sientes bien, Pete?"

━"Cansado." ━ Murmuró en el hombro de su tutor.

━ "Te llevaremos a la cama tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ él murmuró algo estando de acuerdo, y sintió que el Sr. Stark presionaba sus labios contra su cabello. _Seguro y cómodo _bajo el brazo de su tutor, se relajó, sonriendo un poco y acurrucándose en el asiento.

━ "S-i"

Al parecer el Dr. Banner y el señor Thor estaban hablando ... o al menos escuchaba sus voces a lo lejos. E imaginaba que Happy era el que estaba manejando el auto, pero no estaba seguro de dónde estaban sentados los otros dos. Sin embargo, no podía obligarse a escuchar. Dijeran lo que dijeran, pensó que podría preguntárselo al señor Stark más tarde. En eso, sintió que alguien le tocó la frente nuevamente, y el señor Stark se movió un poco a su lado. ━ "Aún tiene temperatura." ━ Sintió que su mentor decía.

━ "Debería comenzar a bajar pronto". ━ le contestó el doctor Banner a su tutor. Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que alguien más lo cargara de nuevo y lo llevara a lo que supuso sería el complejo, y luego a una cama que sabía que era la suya. Inmediatamente, se acurrucó y alguien lo cubrió con una manta haciendo que Peter volviera a quedarse dormido.

Se sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo una eternidad. Lleno de sueños confusos y difíciles de retener. Recordaba que alguien había estado tocando su frente y unos dedos en su muñeca. También recordaba suaves murmullos o voces, una mano fría que quitaba algún cabello rebelde de su rostro y a alguien que estaba sentado a su lado poniéndole un pequeño popote* (pajita/pajilla) en la boca. ━ "Vamos, kiddo. Bebe un poco" ━ alguien le había insistido. _No ..._ no alguien. El Sr. Stark. Por lo que hizo lo que le pidió el hombre, bebiendo cada vez que el hombre acercaba el popote a su boca. Aquella acción sucedió muchas veces y siempre estuvo acompañado por una mano que pasaba por su cabello.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, Peter estaba solo en su habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera de plomo, y su boca estaba completamente seca, pero dejando eso de lado, se sentía bien, aunque aún bastante cansado. Así que, frotándose los ojos, comenzó a hacer el esfuerzo de sentarse y gimió cuando aquella acción le fue demasiado difícil. Renunciando, se quedó mirando al techo. ━ "Hey, ¿FRIDAY?" ━ murmuró.

━ "¿Sí, Peter?"

━"¿Qué hora es?"

━ "Son cerca de las 4 am. Avisaré al señor Stark que estás despierto". ━ Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon. ¡El señor Stark probablemente estaba dormido! ¡Y Pepper también!

━ "¡No! No hagas eso, FRIDAY." ━ ¡No había tenido una pesadilla o algo así! Él sólo quería beber algo y luego volver a dormir.

━ "Me temo que no tienes la opción de anular ese protocolo". ━ Le dijo FRIDAY, a lo que él soltó una pequeña queja de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de volver a dormir. Lo cual no funcionó, y en poco tiempo, escuchó los pasos de su tutor acercándose.

━ "¿Peter?" ━ Preguntó el hombre, tocando la puerta de su habitación.

━"Hey, Sr. Stark" ━Murmuró, haciendo una mueca ante su voz ronca. El Sr. Stark entró en la habitación, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su cama y le ponía una mano en la frente.

━"¿Cómo te sientes?" ━ Sin preguntar, el Sr. Stark le sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, y como las veces anteriores, se lo sostuvo para que pudiera beber de este. Con un suspiro de alivio por el líquido aún frío, se frotó los ojos, observando los pantalones deportivos y la camiseta sin mangas del señor Stark.

━"Le pedí a FRIDAY que no le despertara."

━ "Y yo le dije a FRIDAY que me buscara tan pronto despertaras."

━ "No tenía por qué hacer eso".

El señor Stark suspiró, pasando una mano por el cabello de Peter. Tenía que admitirlo, aquella acción se sentía maravillosa, por lo que dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. ━"Tu factor de curación es bastante impresionante, chico, ¿lo sabes? Tu hombro debería estar como nuevo en uno o dos días. Hasta entonces, debes tener cuidado. Intenta no mover mucho el brazo, ¿De acuerdo?" ━ El asintió. ━ "Tendrás que quedarte en cama por el resto del día. Órdenes del médico". ━ Eso sonaba bien para Peter, ya que podía sentir que volvería a quedarse dormido otra vez.

━ "Estoy cansado." ━Murmuró, deseando poder mantener una conversación. Parpadeó, tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero el Sr. Stark negó con la cabeza.

━ "Eso se debe a que tu habilidad de curación ha estado trabajando horas extras. Tuviste una infección y luego vino la fiebre". ━ Una mano fue presionada en su frente. ━ "Todavía tienes fiebre. Bruce dijo que debería desaparecer en algún momento mañana. Anda y duerme un poco más, **_Spiderling."_**

━ "Lo siento." ━ Había hecho que FRIDAY despertara al hombre y ahora se estaba quedando dormido frente a él.

━"No te disculpes, **_bud_**. Solo duerme un poco". ━ Abrió la boca para responder, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que había vuelto a abrir los ojos y que se encontraba solo en su habitación una vez más. Parpadeando ante la sorpresa, se pasó la mano por los ojos y trató de incorporarse. _Funcionó ... por lo que _se las arregló para levantarse un poco en la cama y apoyó la cabeza contra la cabecera.

━ "¿FRIDAY?"━ Llamó, agradecido por contar con la IA.

━ "Buenos días, Peter. Actualmente son las 8:21 am. Le he notificado al Sr. Stark que estás despierto". ━ Peter suspiró, pero no se molestó en pedirle a FRIDAY que dejara de llamar al Sr. Stark cada vez que se despertara. Él obviamente no podía hacer que ella dejara ese protocolo de lado. Nunca lo escuchaba de todos modos. Tal vez ... en algún momento, él podría descubrir cómo hacerle para que deje de molestar al hombre ... y averiguar cómo anular sus protocolos. Se preguntó si acaso podría hacer eso sin que el señor Stark se enterara de ello.

El Sr. Stark llegó después de solo un minuto o dos, esta vez vestido con jeans y una camiseta de Metallica. ━ "Oye, Pete. ¿Estás despierto esta vez?"━ Preguntó, sonriendo un poco y dirigiéndose hacia su cama.

━ "Sí, eso creo." ━ Peter se estiró un poco, tratando de sentarse nuevamente, y esta vez, el Sr. Stark le puso una mano detrás de la espalda para ayudarlo. El hombre lo ayudó mientras se sentaba, moviendo una de las almohadas para que le sirviera de apoyo contra la cabecera.

━ "Pepper está haciendo el desayuno." ━El señor Stark se sentó al borde de la cama de Peter una vez más. ━ "Pancakes, ¿suenan bien?"

━"Oh ... ella no tiene que ..."

━ "Ella ya está en ello, niño. Además, necesitas comer. Tu metabolismo es más rápido que el de una persona normal, eso cuando tu cuerpo no está combatiendo una infección". ━ Peter asintió, sin querer discutir u argumentar sobre su metabolismo en este momento. Tenía hambre, y si la señorita Potts ... _si Pepper,_ ya estaba preparando el desayuno, pensó que podría comer algo.

━ "Gracias, Señor Stark"

━ "No te preocupes por eso, Pete". ━ El Sr. Stark le dio un vaso de agua una vez más de la mesita de noche y Peter tomó un sorbo de lo que se dio cuenta era un popote púrpura y con curvas, preguntándose cómo es que el agua se mantenía tan fría. Sonrió un poco al ver el colorido e infantil popote , y el señor Stark soltó una risita. ━ "¿Cómo te sientes? La verdad. " ━ Preguntó tan pronto como Peter terminó de beber.

━ "Estoy bien." ━ Se encogió de hombros, usando más su hombro bueno. ━ "Mi hombro no duele mucho. Solo que estoy un poco cansado."

━ "Bruce dijo que probablemente estarías cansado hasta que tu hombro esté completamente curado. Algo de comida probablemente ayude. La fiebre se cortó hace unas horas ... ¿tienes hambre?" ━ Peter asintió. ━ "Está bien. Voy a ir a ver si Pepper ha terminado con esos pancakes." ━ Le dio una palmada en la pierna a Peter, para luego dejarlo solo y traerle el desayuno.

Peter era consciente de que el Sr. Stark probablemente quería que se quedara en la cama. S_in embargo_, su vejiga tenía otras ideas. Quitándose las mantas y descubriendo que estaba vestido con un par de pijamas de Iron Man, _puso los ojos en blanco _y luego se dispuso a poner su peso sobre sus pies con cuidado.

Se tambaleó un poco al principio, pero después de un minuto, pudo ponerse de pie y con cuidado se dirigió al baño, apoyándose de la pared o de los muebles todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, llegó al baño y luego, una vez que terminó, logró lavarse las manos y salpicar un poco de agua en su cara.

━ "¿Peter?"━ La voz del señor Stark sonó al borde del pánico, y Peter frunció el ceño ante su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavabo. _¿Por qué el Sr. Stark estaría tan preocupado por él después de unos minutos? ¿Hasta dónde creía que podría haber llegado?_

━ "Solo un segundo..." ━ Dijo Peter, abriendo la puerta, y luego maldijo en voz baja cuando dio un paso y su rodilla le traicionó por lo que se encontró a sí mismo cayendo hacia adelante.

Inmediatamente, el Sr. Stark estaba junto a él, atrapándolo fácilmente en sus brazos y sosteniéndole. ━ "¿Pete? ¿Estás bien?"━ exigió el hombre, y Peter logró un asentimiento avergonzado.

━"Sí. Lo siento ... solo tropecé." ━ Murmuró, tratando de volver a poner su peso sobre sus pies.

━"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" ━ Preguntó su tutor, moviendo un poco su posición para que él pudiera pasar un brazo por la cintura de Peter y ayudarlo a caminar de regreso a la cama. Peter levantó una ceja ante eso, preguntándose si el hombre iba a hacer que lo dijera. El señor Stark exhaló, la esquina de su labio alzándose hacia arriba. ━"Si necesitas levantarte, puedo ayudarte."

━ "No necesito ayuda para ir al baño" ━ murmuró Peter, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y el Sr. Stark le dirigió una mirada aguda mientras bajaba al niño sobre la cama. Tuvo la amabilidad de no señalar qué tan equivocado estaba, y en cambio, le ayudó a apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Por su parte, Peter estaba feliz de darse cuenta de que su hombro apenas le dolía, pero realmente no quería probar el moverlo demasiado.

━ "Bruce vendrá en una hora y te revisará ... para ver como sigues".━ El señor Stark dudó por un segundo, antes de continuar. ━ "No tengo ninguna reunión hoy, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos ver películas o algo ... ya sabes, manteniendo un bajo perfil, _haciendo algo normal._"

Peter no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo sorprendía más; el hecho de que el señor Stark se ofrecía a ver películas con él todo el día o el hecho de que el hombre parecía preocupado de que él no quisiera hacer aquello.

━ "¡Sí! Eso suena genial, Sr. Stark. Quiero decir ... si no está demasiado ocupado. Comprendo si tiene cosas que hacer o algo ... como trabajar con el Doctor Banner o asistir a reuniones o algo así". ━ La cara del Sr. Stark se suavizó entonces, su mano apretando la rodilla de Peter.

━ "No. Vacíe mi agenda, niño. Pepper está encargándose de preparar la torre, pero también debería estar libre esta noche. Tal vez podamos cenar o algo así". ━ Peter asintió, y luego el señor Stark le indicó que empezara a comer. El hombre se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. ━"FRI, enciende el televisor, ¿quieres?" ━ De repente, el televisor estaba encendido y el Sr. Stark apoyó los pies en la cama de Peter, y Peter movió los suyos para darle más espacio. El mayor cambió de canal hasta encontrar una película que ninguno de los dos había visto y Peter dividió su atención entre el televisor y su comida hasta que terminó de comer.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que terminó su comida cuando el Doctor Banner tocó la puerta y asomó su cabeza. ━"Hey, Peter. ¿Cómo te sientes?" ━ Preguntó cuando el Sr. Stark detuvo la película.

━"Umm ... estoy bien" ━ Se encogió de hombros, tratando de no mover demasiado el otro. No quería volver a dormir, pero ya podía sentir sus ojos cada vez más pesados. ¡No quería dormir! Quería pasar el rato con el Sr. Stark y ver películas y tal vez trabajar en el laboratorio con el Doctor Banner. En cambio, se recostó mientras el doctor Banner revisaba su temperatura y le echaba un vistazo a su hombro. La verdad era que sí se sentía mucho mejor, y el doctor Banner estuvo de acuerdo en eso, obviamente impresionado cuando retiró el vendaje de su piel para ver cómo se curaba su brazo.

━ "Eso es increíble." ━ Les dijo el Dr. Banner en voz baja, con los ojos enormes mientras miraba la piel recién curada. ━ "¡Se cura incluso más rápido que Steve!"━ El Sr. Stark rio, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Peter y sonriendo casi con orgullo. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Peter diera un vuelco al verlo ... su pecho se apretó y se encontró sonriendo en su regazo.

━"Bastante impresionante, ¿verdad?" ━ Preguntó el señor Stark, sonriéndole a Peter. ━ "Cuando te sientas mejor, todos veremos ese factor de curación tuyo ... realizaremos algunas pruebas. Puedes ayudarnos a crear o encontrar algunos medicamentos que puedan funcionar en ti."

━"Suena bien." ━ Respondió Pete, a lo que su tutor sonrió y apretó a Peter a su lado y volvió a poner la película cuando el Doctor Banner salió de la habitación.

Mientras venían las películas, el Sr. Stark se había sentado en la cama junto a él, _por lo que,_ después de un rato, Peter apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre, siendo incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. El hombre no se quejó, solo le pasó los dedos por los rizos y lo mantuvo cerca. Peter se las arregló para mantenerse despierto durante parte de una película, luego se quedó dormido el resto de esta, pero el hombre nunca se movió, solo lo sostuvo. Cuando despertó la tercera o cuarta vez, el Sr. Stark estaba viendo algo en su teléfono mientras se escuchaba una película de Star Wars en el fondo. ━ "Hey, **_buddy_**. ¿Estás conmigo otra vez?" ━ Peter murmuró una respuesta afirmativa mientras se pasaba su mano por sus ojos y se incorporaba, sentándose un poco.

━"Bruce vino a verte de nuevo hace aproximadamente una hora. Tu fiebre casi se ha ido por completo y tu hombro casi se ha curado. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

━ "Mejor." ━ Pasó su mano por sus ojos de nuevo y prosiguió a estirarse un poco. Se alegró al darse cuenta de que su hombro apenas le dolía. ━ "Tengo sed." ━ El Sr. Stark se acercó y le ofreció un vaso de agua que de alguna manera estaba fría ... ¿acaso hacía que alguien le refrescara el agua cada hora y el no se daba cuenta de nada? De cualquier manera, tomó un largo trago y luego dejó que el Sr. Stark lo ayudara a levantarse para poder ir al baño nuevamente. Después, el Sr. Stark desapareció por un minuto y regresó con dos platos de sandwiches.

Cuando terminaron de comer, su mentor le ofreció ver otra película..._ ahora que Peter estaba más despierto,_ pero Peter se sentía mal por el hecho de tomar todo el tiempo de su tutor, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor el mayor querría pasar más tiempo con Pepper o Bruce o con alguien, así que le dijo que necesitaba hacer la tarea. Su tutor no parecía convencido, pero, aun así, el hombre le puso su tarea en la mesita de noche y le dijo a Peter que no trabajara demasiado en ella ... y que volvería a buscarlo para la cena dentro de una hora o dos.

Al final resultó que realmente no podía concentrarse en su tarea, pero pues al menos lo había intentado. Ned le había enviado todo por correo electrónico,_ aparentemente _antes de todo lo que había sucedido, porque no mencionaba nada acerca del ataque a Loki en la Torre. _Sus textos_, sin embargo, definitivamente lo hacían, y Peter dividió su atención entre su tarea de inglés y en tratar de asegurarle a su amigo que se encontraba bien. También estaba tratando de ver que era lo que otras personas publicaban o hablaban de él.

_Ahora... _todos sabían que él era el 'protegido' del Sr. Stark. Que el señor Stark era su tutor y que vivía con él y con Pepper. Solo quería saber cuáles serían sus reacciones. Hasta ahora, parecía ser que la gente no lo iba a molestar. Bueno ... no más de lo habitual. Flash probablemente haría un par de comentarios, pero podría lidiar con eso.

En fin... había estado trabajando en la tarea y enviando mensajes de texto a Ned y MJ durante aproximadamente una hora, cuando sus sentidos hormiguearon un poco. No era como si estuviera en peligro o algo así ... solo era como si alguien estuviera cerca. Y no, no era el Sr. Stark. Sabía cómo sonaba la respiración del Sr. Stark ... cómo se escuchaban sus pasos y lo que se sentía cuando el Sr. Stark lo estaba mirando. Por lo que levantó la cabeza con sorpresa al encontrar a Loki parado en la puerta de su habitación con su hombro contra el marco de esta. ━ "Oh ..." ━ expresó, bajando el libro y pasando el teléfono a su otra mano. El asgardiano parecía molesto ... casi enojado, y Peter no estaba seguro del por qué. ━"Um ... hola, señor Loki. Yo, uh ... yo ... lo siento, no le vi. ¿um ... necesita ... algo?" ━ Se detuvo cuando el hombre solo lo miró fijamente.

━ "El honorífico que estás poniendo delante de mi nombre es completamente innecesario". ━Dijo finalmente el Asgardiano, con los brazos cruzados. _A Peter,_ quien todavía tenía un poco de mente febril, le costó unos segundos interpretar esa frase ... normalmente era más rápido que esto, pero después de una hora de estar tratando de concentrarse en la tarea y preocupándose por la escuela, su cuerpo - _al parecer..._ estaba listo para otra siesta. Había sido herido como Spiderman muchas veces, pero nunca había recibido un disparo antes ... _mucho menos un disparo donde la herida se cierra, te abren y luego te cosen de nuevo... s_u cuerpo todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse.

━ "Oh. Um ... cierto. Lo siento. Loki". ━ Sentía que todos los adultos en su vida estaban haciendo que los llamara por su nombre. Primero, Rhodey, luego Pepper, y ahora Loki. Aunque Loki parecía algo incómodo, y Peter sintió que sus dedos comenzaban a golpear sus piernas, su nerviosismo mezclado con su energía le hacían difícil quedarse quieto. ━ _"Tú... _Usted, um ... ¿Necesita algo?" ━Repitió, sin querer ofenderlo, pero no estaba seguro de por qué el hombre estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

━"Sabías que ese hombre iba a intentar dispararme. ¿Cómo?"

━ "Solo le miré y vi el punto rojo". ━ Se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar el pánico que sentía repentinamente. Peter realmente no quería entrar al tema de ... _sus otros poderes. _Ellos no sabían que era Spiderman, y no era algo que realmente quisiera que más gente supiera, incluso si realmente confiaba en ellos. Sin embargo, Loki no parecía convencido, así que Peter siguió hablando. ━"Um ... cómo, el punto rojo de la pistola. En su camisa ... es como un láser conectado a una pistola y ..."

━"Sé lo que es un 'punto rojo'". ━ Loki parecía casi enojado, pero no del todo. _Molesto. ¿Preocupado? Era difícil saberlo._

━ "Oh. Claro." ━ Murmuró, jugueteando con la manta que cubría sus piernas y deseando dejar de sentirse tan incómodo alrededor del Asgardiano.

━"Eso fue algo muy valiente." ━ De alguna manera, eso no sonó como un cumplido. Aun así, le hizo sonreír un poco.

━"Umm ... gracias, señor ... um ... Loki. Sir."

━ "Ese título también es innecesario" ━Peter se estremeció.

━ "Claro. Lo siento."

━ "¿Por qué?"

━ "Por qué..." ━ Se calló, no estaba seguro de lo que el hombre quería saber. Se preguntó si simplemente estaba cansado o si Loki siempre era así de confuso.

━"¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía?"

_Esa ... _no era una pregunta fácil de responder. No podía simplemente decirle que era un héroe ... y que salvaba a la gente todo el tiempo. Que tenía el poder y por lo tanto la responsabilidad. Confiaba en Loki y en Thor, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar sobre su identidad secreta. Así que decidió irse con una verdad parcial..._ o a medias._ ━ "Um ... porque no quería que le mataran" ━ le dijo Peter simplemente.

El asgardiano lo miró por un minuto, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer al respecto. ━"¿Por qué?" ━ Preguntó de nuevo. Peter encogió su hombro bueno.

━"No quiero que muera. Me agrada". ━ Loki frunció el ceño, todavía parecía confundido y casi irritado. Finalmente, sin embargo, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

━ "Claro." ━ Murmuró, pareciendo aún más frustrado que antes. Pero no dijo nada más, solo se quedó allí por un momento mientras Peter reprimía un bostezo. Tenía que haber sido su súper curación ... lo que siempre lo cansaba. Aparte de la fiebre. ━"Todavía estás enfermo." ━ Era una declaración, pero Peter sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio.

━ "Uhm, algo así. Todavía tengo fiebre. Aunque ya estoy mejor".

━ "¿No deberías estar descansando?"

Peter señaló la cama, luchando contra otro bostezo. Su libro de inglés había sido bastante aburrido, e incluso los mensajes de Ned no podían mantenerlo despierto. Quería permanecer despierto hasta que el Sr. Stark viniera y lo llamara para la cena, pero no estaba seguro de que eso sucediera. ━"Lo estoy."

El hombre hizo una mueca mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se acercaba a la silla que el señor Stark había dejado junto a su cama. Peter se recostó contra las almohadas y observó, confundido, cómo Loki apoyaba una mano helada contra su frente. Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, encontró que sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. De repente, el agotamiento se apoderó completamente de él, pesado como una manta, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba en las almohadas. _Estaba tan cansado _... tan cómodo y tan cálido, excepto por su frente, que era fresca y cómoda. Sus sentidos se estremecieron un poco ... no como si estuviera en peligro, sino como si algo estuviera sucediendo._ Algo raro._ Abrió los ojos y vio una ligera neblina verde.

━ "¿Está usando magia?" ━ Preguntó, encontrando que era más difícil que antes formular una oración completa. Aun así, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

━ "Sí "━ respondió Loki, su voz un poco más que un murmullo.

━ "Eso es tan cool." ━ Dijo Peter antes de volver a dormirse, esta vez soñando con olas verdes en la playa y una mano helada en la frente.

**N/T: ¡Muchas gracias por pasar a un nuevo capítulo de esta traducción de THE GUARDIAN by Emily F.6! **

**Notas extras: **(Mis intentos de explicación lol)

****Dang it:** Es una expresión (principalmente del inglés americano) que se usa para mostrar disgusto o así, y puede ser traducida como 'Demonios', 'Maldita sea', 'Maldición' , 'Rayos~' etc.. Y técnicamente es como 'Damn it' pero no tan 'fuerte' por así decirlo.

****Sir / Mister (Mr.) : **En español se traducen ambos como 'Señor', puesto que no tenemos realmente una traducción literal o específica para cada uno. Y según tengo entendido 'Mr.' es _menos_ formal que 'Sir'.

Técnicamente el '**Mr.'** (al menos en estados unidos, idk de otros lugares) generalmente se usa antes del apellido de la persona (hombre, claro. ) y como muestra de respeto (es decir, cualquier hombre de la sociedad puede ser llamado Mister) También está el hecho de que posiblemente a quien llames Mr. es alguien que conoces (aunque no haya mucha relación de por medio) , en cambio** 'Sir'** es 'un poco_' _más formal (y generalmente lo usas para alguien a quien no conoces, tu primer encuentro, -como quien dice-, o cuando no sabes su nombre) aunque también puede depender del rango que posea la persona ( posición, alguien importante... ) o edad _(depende lol_)

****Straw:** utensilio que se usa para transferir un líquido, regularmente se usa para beber de un vaso a la boca. (Es un pequeño tubo de plástico o metal que sirve para sorber líquidos.) Y en español... pues depende del lugar haha algunos les llaman: pajitas, pajillas, sorbetes, popotes...~~_ ¿Cómo le dicen en su país?_ ~~

_¡Ciao!_

**_-M_**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/T: **_HELLO. ^^ Moon here. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por la espera... A ustedes lectores y a la gran Emily, por la creación de hermosas obras y el permitirme traducir The Guardian. _

**_Aquí les dejamos el capítulo 23, titulado "MORE MAGIC"_**

**Más ... magia**

Tony sacó su celular para ver la hora, para después volverlo a meter en su bolsillo, pasándose una mano por la cara; dirigió su mirada a Bruce, quien estaba trabajando en el otro extremo del laboratorio.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que había dejado a Peter hacer su tarea, _a pedido del menor, p_uesto que él no creía que fuera una buena idea, pero no quería parecer un padre sobreprotector. _Padre._ Era padre de un niño. A veces ese pensamiento lo golpeaba y sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, mientras sus manos temblaban. Si lo pensaba... él era responsable de Peter. Ese niño era como su hijo ahora, y su 'casi-hijo' había saltado delante de una bala para salvar a Loki. _¡A Loki_! Y Tony... Tony se había arrodillado junto al niño, quien había estado sangrando en el suelo, y luego, luego... se había sentado junto a la cama del menor mientras Peter se encontraba dormido, con la fiebre en aumento. Su niño estaba enfermo. Tenía fiebre y estaba tan abatido y agotado. Y claro..., ahora quizá se sentía un poco mejor, pero aun así era aterrador ver a Peter tan enfermo después de recibir un disparo.

Quería ir y verlo de nuevo, pero le había dicho a Peter que le daría al menos una hora para que trabajara en su tarea, y no quería ir e interrumpirlo o distraerlo. El niño realmente necesitaba hacer su tarea ... de por sí la trabajadora social ya estaba vigilándolos de cerca y ahora, solicitando actualizaciones sobre la condición de Peter después de que el niño recibió un disparo en televisión en vivo, lo cual no era exactamente lo ideal.

Lo que quería hacer era sacar a Peter de la ciudad por un par de días. Para dejar que todo esto se tranquilizara, y luego... _tal vez ... _matar al hombre que le había disparado a Peter, pero sabía que la situación con los asgardianos todavía tenía que ser resuelta, y Peter necesitaba volver a la escuela si quería que las cosas se mantuvieran lo más _normal_ posible. _Aunque si Peter_ deseaba ir de vacaciones a la playa y comenzar con educación desde casa, eso estaba bien para él, pero sabía bien que el niño querría estar con sus amigos nuevamente, por lo que podía decir con certeza que al pequeño nerd realmente le gustaba la escuela... al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo; por lo que él, como figura adulta tendría que apegarse al plan original.

Mientras tanto, Bruce se encontraba mirando una muestra de la sangre de Peter al otro lado del laboratorio; tratando de crear un medicamento para el dolor que funcionara para el chico. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando muy bien a los antibióticos que le habían administrado, lo que le había dado a Bruce algunas pistas sobre cómo avanzar en la elaboración de un medicamento más efectivo. Aun así, Tony estaba algo preocupado. A pesar de que estaba mirando toda la información que tenía del ADN de Peter, su mente también estaba intentando concretar otras situaciones, como el hecho de cuál sería el momento oportuno para que T'Challa viniera y recogiera a los asgardianos que iban a irse a Wakanda. Además de que Pepper quería que él hiciera otra conferencia de prensa ... solo para actualizar a todos sobre el estado de Peter, decirles que todo estaba bien y que estaban del lado de Thor y Loki y ... todo ese rollo ~ ... pero, lo que realmente quería hacer... era quedarse al lado de Peter y mantener al público y a la prensa lo más lejos posible de su hijo. Le había pedido a Pepper que hablara con la prensa y publicara una declaración de que Peter iba a estar bien y que pedían privacidad y ..._ todas esas cosas._

━ "FRIDAY, ¿cómo está Peter?"━ Preguntó, dándose por vencido. No podía dejar de estar al pendiente de Peter ... la verdad era que ... no podía dejar de recordar el cómo se había sentido al mirar a Bruce cortar a Peter mientras el niño estaba despierto y llorando ... no podía dejar de ver la mano del niño sosteniendo fuertemente la de Thor, y la forma en que había intentado no gritar del dolor. Bruce no dijo nada respecto a su pregunta, el simplemente siguió trabajando y Tony se lo agradeció.

━ "Peter está trabajando actualmente en sus tareas y mensajeando. ¿Quiere que revise su registro telefónico?"

━ "No." ━ Dijo negando con la cabeza ante la ceja levantada de Bruce. _Él nunca haría eso_ ... bueno a menos que fuera una emergencia. ━ "No, solo... hazme saber si algo sucede" ━ _Cualquier cosa._ _Lo que sea._ Y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de aclarar las posibles situaciones que cabían en "cualquier cosa". Podía ser ... sí el niño se levantaba de la cama. Si se quedaba dormido. Si su fiebre aumentaba de nuevo o si no se sentía bien. O si solo quería a Tony de vuelta a su lado. _Cualquier cosa._

━ "Realmente está mucho mejor." ━ dijo Bruce, mirando a Tony quien asintió. El científico cerró lo que fuera que había estado haciendo, y caminó hacia donde estaba parado Tony, mirando a través de las pantallas que los rodeaban. ━ "La fiebre casi se ha ido, ha estado descansando y ha estado tomando muchos líquidos. Además de que ya se encuentra estable y coherente, la infección está casi fuera de su cuerpo ... por lo que puede trabajar en la tarea." ━ Bruce se quedó callado por un momento, y Tony pudo sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él. ━ "Eres un gran padre, Tony".

Tony parpadeó, sobresaltándose un poco, mientras se volvió sorprendido hacia Bruce. ━ "¿Qué?"

━ "Quiero decir, sabía que eras una buena persona desde el momento en que te conocí. Nadie más en esa aeronave se hubiera acercado a mí, ¿sabes? ... Todos siempre andaban cautelosos, como si fuera a transformarme en cualquier momento. Y, pues, lo entiendo. Eso es ... comprensible. Quiero decir ... lo entendí... Pero tú ... " ━Bruce se rio entre dientes y apuntó con un lápiz a Tony. ━ "Fuiste y estuviste a mi lado, hablaste sobre mi trabajo ... y me picaste con algo afilado" ━Tuvo que sonreír un poco al recordar. ━ "Pero con Peter ... ese niño... te adora. Y él estará bien. Se pondrá mejor. Y te tiene a ti. Nadie te culpa por estar preocupado. Es como tu hijo. No tienes que fingir conmigo. ... pregunta por él tanto como quieras. Demonios, hasta puedo hacer más pruebas, revisar su sangre de nuevo y me aseguraré de que esté sanando y todo lo demás. Obviamente, es un niño _muy_ especial y estoy bastante seguro de que no me lo estás diciendo todo, pero eso está bien." ━ Dijo, y pronto levantó una mano cuando Tony comenzaba a protestar. ━ "Está bien. De verdad. Peter no me conoce y comprendo si todavía no confía en mí. Pero, tal vez... algún día lo haga". ━ Se encogió de hombros. ━ "De cualquier manera, eres un buen padre, y Peter tiene suerte de tenerte."

Tony quería decir algo sarcástico ... _algo que reduciría la tensión y el sentimiento_ ... algo que lo ayudaría a lidiar con las amables palabras que Bruce acababa de decirle y el hoyo en su estómago que se había abierto cuando Bruce comenzó a hablar. Él no era muy bueno aceptando elogios ... bueno, al menos no de este tipo. La gente lo elogiaba por sus inventos y sus trajes y las cosas que hacía mientras estaba dentro de ellos, y aquello ... bueno, en eso sí que era muy bueno aceptándolos. Pero esto ... esto era algo personal. Dulce y genuino. Y Tony no sabía cómo actuar cuando alguien le daba un elogio _personal y genuino._

━ "Sí, bueno ..." ━Empezó Tony... para luego tratar de volver a su trabajo y mirar fijamente una de las pantallas frente a él. A lo que Bruce se echó a reír, palmeando a Tony en el hombro, para después regresar a su propia área de trabajo.

**. . .**

El teléfono de Tony sonó después de unos treinta minutos de trabajo. Lo sacó, frunciendo el ceño confundido al ver la pantalla en negro. Luego recordó su otro teléfono, así que, sacó el viejo teléfono y lo miró por un minuto antes de contestar. ━"Sabes que puedes llamarme a mi teléfono habitual ahora que ya no eres un fugitivo. No hay razón para usar este pedazo de basura obsoleto". ━ Respondió, pasándose una mano por los ojos y encaminándose al pasillo fuera del laboratorio, ya que no deseaba molestar a Bruce mientras intentaba trabajar.

━ "Todos vimos las noticias ... él ... ¿está bien?" ━ preguntó Steve, sonando realmente preocupado, y Tony se tragó un tipo de emoción que no quería nombrar. Las cosas estaban mejor con Steve y los demás, pero no estaba seguro de ... compartirles su vida personal. O de hacerles saber cuán importante era realmente Peter para él. Porque... si los dejaba entrar de nuevo y lo traicionaban ... _otra vez ..._ no estaba seguro de lo que haría.

━"Hola a ti también,**_ Spangles*"._**

━ "¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hijo, Tony?" ━ Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se quedó mirando la pared en blanco frente a su rostro por un minuto antes de responder.

━ "¿Qué?"

━"Nat dijo que habló contigo ... dijiste que él era tu hijo". ━ Eso ... eso era cierto, supuso Tony. Y honestamente, Peter era como su hijo. En todos los sentidos que importan. Además, que estaba planeando adoptarlo tan pronto como Peter estuviera listo para hablar de ello. Pero, al entrar en el ascensor, Tony decidió que Steve no necesitaba saber todo aquello.

━"Es complicado." ━ Le dijo a Steve, dejando entre ver un poco de sarcasmo por un momento.

━ "Él ... ¿está bien?"

━ "Bruce lo tiene en observación ... pero, la bala no golpeó nada vital. Ahora se encuentra descansando."

━"Tomó una bala por Loki".━ Aquello no era realmente una pregunta, pero Tony sintió que debía defender al niño cuando entró en la sala de estar, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba vacía antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

━"Sí. Aparentemente, los dos se caen bien". ━Suspiró, ni siquiera seguro de cómo explicar eso. ━"Y Loki... aún no ha causado ningún problema". ━ Tony tenía que admitir eso. Aquello también era una sorpresa para él, pero Loki en verdad se estaba comportando increíblemente bien. Sin maquinaciones, sin manipulación ... sin asesinatos.

━"A tu hijo ... le cae _bien_ Loki. *****" ━Tony se encogió de hombros a pesar de que Steve no podía verlo.

━ "Sí... Imagínate*."

━"No entiendo cómo incluso vio al hombre con el arma ... él ni siquiera estaba mirando a Loki" ━ Steve sonaba casi sospechoso, y Tony se sintió a la defensiva. Obligando a su voz a permanecer tranquila, respiró hondo antes de responder.

━ "No lo sé. Solo ... supongo que vio el punto rojo. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle. Después de que le sacaron la bala, tuvo fiebre ... y ha estado descansando desde entonces."

Steve vaciló. ━ "Así que... ahora ... ¿realmente está bien?" ━ Preguntó Steve, con voz suave y seria.

━ "Lo estará"

Steve suspiró del otro lado de la línea. ━ "Y... ¿qué edad tiene?"

━"Quince." ━Hubo una larga pausa, y Tony se pasó una mano por la cara. ━ "Tenemos a los mejores médicos aquí ... Bruce lo está cuidando. Estará bien". ━No estaba seguro de a quién intentaba convencer, sí era a sí mismo o a Steve.

━"¿Cuánto tiempo has ...? quiero decir ... ¿cuánto tiempo él..."

━ "Nos conocimos hace un año". ━Tony lo interrumpió, asumiendo que eso era lo que quería saber el Cap con ese intento de pregunta torpe. ━"Tal vez un poco más ..."

━ "Quieres decir ... que lo conocías antes de ... bueno ..."

━"Lo conocí justo antes de que el equipo se separara" ━ Tony le lanzó esa oración sin más, demasiado cansado como para sentir la traición en este momento. Claro, el equipo se había separado porque el Capitán América y su loco amigo asesino lo habían dejado por muerto en Siberia, pero su hijo acababa de recibir un disparo, por lo que no tenía mucha emoción para hablar de ello en ese momento.

━ "Entonces ... ¿podemos conocerlo?"

━ "Si él quiere, claro". ━ Le dijo Tony... pensando que todos se reunirían en algún momento, y eventualmente, todos ellos también conocerían a Spider-Man oficialmente ... aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía el niño al respecto. Peter se tomaba con bastante seriedad lo de 'la identidad secreta'. Y Tony no lo culpaba por ello.

━ "¿Cómo te sentirías si fuéramos al Complejo la próxima semana? O... a la Torre. A donde sea que se alojen".

Tony dudó por un momento. No estaba seguro de cómo responder aquello... ¿cómo se sentiría Peter al respecto? Necesitaría hablar con él primero. ━"¿Podemos reanudar esta charla la próxima semana, Steve?" ━Preguntó. ━"Tengo un hogar lleno de asgardianos, un niño herido y Loki con quien lidiar en este momento."

━"Por supuesto. Solo ... quería llamarte. Todos vimos las noticias y estábamos preocupados. ¿Pepper está bien? ¿Coronel Rhodes?"

━ "Sí, todos los demás estaban bien. El tirador solo le dio a Peter".

━ "Lo siento, Tony. Volveré a llamar la próxima semana y podemos hablar sobre una posible reunión"

━ "Bien, hasta entonces, Cap*". ━ Y con eso, guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y levantó la vista justo cuando Bruce salió del ascensor. Su amigo fue y se unió a él, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá. ━ "Lo vieron en las noticias ... Steve dijo que estaban preocupados por Peter". ━ Eso tenía sentido, supuso. No conocían a Peter, pero el niño tenía una forma de envolver a todos alrededor. Era un buen niño ... el mejor niño. Todos lo querían, y estaba seguro de que el equipo lo adoraría. Pero había una parte en el fondo de su mente que aún estaba preocupada ... ¿podía confiar en ellos? ¿Y sí algo pasaba? ¿Y si descubrían la identidad secreta de Peter y lo traicionaban? Estaba poniendo a Peter en su lugar ... pensó en los sucesos de Siberia y... en su niño... tirado en el suelo, mientras Steve se colocaba el escudo en el pecho y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía confiar a estas personas con su hijo? Conociendo a Peter, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de tener la opción.

. . .

Al volver al laboratorio, guardó el teléfono, esperando que pudiera tirarlo pronto puesto que no quería que alguien lo atrapara usando aquella basura obsoleta. Mientras tanto, Bruce estaba garabateando algunas notas en un viejo cuaderno sentado en el escritorio frente a él. En la pantalla frente a él había un largo flujo de letras y números que Tony no podía distinguir desde el otro lado de la habitación. Volviendo a su propia área de trabajo, miró fijamente las pantallas frente a él por un momento, desplazándose sin rumbo a través de ellas hasta que Bruce habló.

━"¿Quieres ir a ver cómo está?" ━ Preguntó el hombre. ━ "¿Ordenar algo de cenar y ver una película? Él puede descansar en el sofá por un tiempo." ━ Tony aceptó al instante, sin preocuparse por lo que Bruce pensaría de él por eso. Confiaba en Bruce ... le confiaba a sí mismo y a Peter.

━ "FRIDAY, pide algo de comida china. Consigue el favorito de Peter, mi habitual, y, bueno ... obtén suficiente para todos y también envía unos a los hoteles". ━ Una vez hecho esto, se volvió hacia Bruce, que estaba recogiendo su cuaderno y algunos suministros.

━ "Iré a revisarlo ... para asegurarme de que la curación todavía esté funcionando."

━ "Gracias, Bruce". ━ Tony murmuró antes de que entraran en el ascensor, y juntos, se dirigieran al piso correspondiente. Encontraron a Rhodey en la cocina, aparentemente acababa de llegar de hablar con alguien o de alguna reunión o algo así. La verdad es que Tony no le había prestado mucha atención a nada que no fuera Peter y Pepper. ━ "Oye, **_Honeybear_**". ━ Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco. ━ "Acabo de pedir comida china. Vamos a buscar a Pete y ver una película en la sala de estar"

━"Perfecto. Es mi turno de elegir la película, y estoy pensando en algo clásico". ━ le sonrió.

━"Genial. Eso debería volver a dormir a Peter".

Rhodey se rio entre dientes, pero se puso serio después de unos pocos segundos. ━"¿Cómo está? ¿en verdad?"

━ "Ha estado durmiendo mucho ... al parecer eso es normal. Su super curación y todo eso". ━Rhodey asintió. ━ "Steve llamó ... y al parecer, todos vieron al niño recibir un disparo en la televisión en vivo".

━"¿Nos reuniremos con ellos pronto?"

━ "Le dije que volviera a llamar la próxima semana".

━ "Suena bien. Ve por tu hijo". ━ Rhodey le dio una palmada en el hombro, para luego entrar en la sala de estar y se sentarse con cuidado en el sofá. ━ "FRIDAY, trae mi lista de reproducción de películas clásicas". ━ Dijo. Por su parte, Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando, condujo a Bruce hacia la habitación de Peter. Estaban casi allí cuando Thor los llamó, y ambos se giraron para encontrarlo corriendo por el pasillo hacia su dirección.

━ "¿Qué pasa, **_Point Break_**?" ━ Tony preguntó, no gustándole la mirada preocupada en el rostro del Asgardiano.

━ "Estoy buscando a mi hermano. ¿Lo han visto?"

━"No recientemente ..." ━ Dijo Bruce mirando a Tony.

━ "Estaba bastante enojado con el hombre que le disparó a Peter ... Me preocupa que él ... encuentre a esa persona."

Por mucho que a Tony le encantaría dejar que Loki asesinara al hombre que le había disparado a su hijo, sabía que no podía. Era responsable de Loki, lo que significaba evitar que matara a alguien. ━ "FRIDAY, ¿dónde se esconde el** Wonderful Wizard?**_" (Maravilloso mago)_

━ "Loki se encuentra actualmente en la habitación de Peter",━ le informó FRIDAY y Tony sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, con el corazón latiendo a mil; se giró y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Bruce.

Tony caminó con fuerza y con paso rápido (pero no corrió) por el pasillo, dejando a Bruce y Thor atrás. Agarró el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Peter, y al abrirla se quedó congelado allí, hasta que Bruce y Thor aparecieron detrás de él. Loki estaba sentado al lado de Peter, con la mano en la frente del niño, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia. Por primera vez, no estaba leyendo una novela. En cambio, solo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Peter, apoyando los dedos sobre el cabello del chico, pareciendo casi ... _relajado._ Calmado. Como si no hubiera asesinado a decenas de personas.

━"¿Loki?" ━ preguntó Thor, con voz vacilante. No parecía que Loki estuviera lastimando a su hijo, y Peter había salvado su vida, haciendo que Tony se sintiera menos inclinado a creer que Loki querría hacerle daño. Aun así, fue desconcertante ver el brillo verde alrededor de su mano y la cara de Peter. El niño no se había movido para nada cuando Thor habló, haciendo que el corazón de Tony se estremeciera de preocupación. Peter tenía un sueño ligero ... por lo general la voz resonante de Thor, incluso cuando el asgardiano intentaba hablar en voz baja, hacía que el niño se pusiera de pie. Sin embargo, Tony se quedó allí, luchando desesperadamente por darle a Loki el beneficio de la duda. Peter se preocupó lo suficiente por él como para salvar su vida. ━ "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

━ "El niño está enfermo y debería haber estado durmiendo. Lo estaba ayudando a dormir."━ Loki les dijo, y Thor dio un paso dentro de la habitación, seguido por Bruce, quien tomó la muñeca de Peter, revisando su pulso, para luego apoyar una mano en su frente, asintiendo con la cabeza a Loki, quien se apartó de su camino.

━ "Parece mucho más fresco. Y está respirando bien ... solo parece estar dormido". ━ Tony finalmente entró en la habitación y solo miró al chico por un segundo. Este era su _hijo_. Su hijo que había recibido una bala por Loki y que actualmente estaba profundamente dormido con la magia verde que los rodeaba. Amaba tanto a este niño, y aunque estaba casi seguro de que estaba a salvo aquí con Loki, especialmente considerando que todos estaban en la habitación con él, no podía evitar la punzada de preocupación. La primera vez que Loki había puesto a dormir a Peter, había estado aterrorizado. Ahora solo estaba un poco preocupado.

━ "¿Puedes despertarlo? Necesita comer". ━ Le preguntó a Loki, luchando por mantener su voz calmada. Peter había recibido una bala por él ... A Peter le caía bien Loki. Lo que significaba, _supuso Tony_, que al menos debería darle una oportunidad al tipo. Loki retiró su mano y Tony se sentó junto a Peter en la cama, viendo cómo la niebla verde se desvanecía. ━ "Oye,**_ Petey. _**Despierta." ━ Murmuró, tomando su mano. Los demás se quedaron callados, alejándose de la cama de Peter y dándoles algo de espacio. ━ "¿Peter?" ━ El chico murmuró algo incomprensible, suspirando suavemente mientras giraba la cabeza. La mano que Tony tenía le apretó un poco, para luego soltarle. ━ "¿Pete?"

━ "¿Papá?" ━ Todos en la sala parecieron congelarse, pero Tony apenas y se dio cuenta. Peter tenía un ligero tinte verde en sus ojos, pero en su mayoría eran marrones cuando él parpadeó hacia su dirección. Por supuesto, todo lo que Tony podía escuchar era que el chico lo había llamado 'papá'. Su corazón latió con fuerza y el calor llenó todo su cuerpo. Peter lo había llamado 'papá'. Claro, estaba agotado y apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo ... pero... el niño todavía lo llamaba 'Sr. Stark ', ¡Por Dios! ... incluso cuando la lista de adultos a los que llamaba por su nombre parecía estar creciendo. Pero de alguna manera, en alguna parte de su cerebro, Peter pensaba en él como su padre, incluso si el niño no lo admitiera en voz alta y estando coherente. Atrapó a Bruce ... quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a sus pies, pero Tony ignoró a todos los demás y solo apretó un poco la mano de Peter.

━ "Hey, amigo. ¿cómo te sientes?" ━ Preguntó, casi sorprendido por lo suave que era su propia voz.

━ "Mágico." ━ Murmuró, cerrando los ojos una vez más. ━ "Magia. Es genial."

━ "Debería despertarse por sí solo, en unos minutos", ━ le dijo Loki simplemente, de pie junto a la cama del niño. Dudó por un momento, pero luego se volvió hacia Tony. ━ "Me salvó la vida, Stark. No le haría daño". ━ Y por loco que fuera... Tony le creyó. ━ _"Hermano. Banner." _━ Dijo simplemente Loki, mientras asentía con la cabeza a los otros dos hombres y salía por la puerta, fuera de la vista de todos.

Los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo, dejando a Tony solo con su hijo, y durante unos minutos, esperó a que el niño se despertara, retorciéndose y murmurando hasta que, finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, encontrando los ojos de Tony unos ojos de color marrón claro. ━ "¿Sr. Stark?" ━ Preguntó, frotándose los ojos con un puño que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño e hizo que los labios de Tony formaran una sonrisa.

━ "Hey, **kiddo**". ━ Dijo, soltando la mano del niño y alborotándole el cabello, mientras le apartaba unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro. ━ "¿Cómo te sientes?"

━ "Estoy bien ..." ━ Parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró a su alrededor, pareciendo recordar dónde estaba. ━ "¿Dónde está Loki?"

_¿Loki?_ ... Tony se preguntó qué había pasado con lo de 'señor', pero, antes de continuar, se preguntó cuándo es que él tendría el coraje de decirle al niño que lo llamara Tony.

━ "Se acaba de ir." ━ Le dijo a Peter.

━ "¡Me puso a dormir con magia otra vez, señor Stark!" ━ El niño se incorporó, levantándose para apoyarse contra la cabecera. Todavía parecía cansado, pero estaba sentado y hablando y Tony no pudo negar el alivio que sentía. ━ "Puso su mano en mi cabeza y luego todo lo que vi fue verde y luego ... luego yo me sentí tan cansado y todo fue porque uso magia. ¿¡No es eso genial!?"

━ "Sí, chico. Eso es_ muy_ genial". ━ Tony se rio entre dientes.

━ "¿Cree que él podría enseñarme magia?" ━ ¿Podría Loki enseñarle a Peter cómo usar la magia? _Tal vez._ ¿Acaso Tony permitiría que este niño que ya se sacrificaba y que era propenso al peligro, aprendiera magia además de los poderes que ya tenía? _No. Nunca_. Al menos, no hasta los dieciocho años. O veinte. Tal vez treinta.

━ "No lo sé, Pete. Ya tienes poderes de araña. ¿Realmente necesitas más?" ━ Peter vaciló, obviamente a punto de decir que sí, por supuesto que lo necesitaba, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor. Así que Tony siguió adelante, esperando que Peter se olvidara de todo el rollo de la magia. ━ "¿Ya terminaste alguna tarea?"

━ "Sí, la mayoría". ━ Luego, echó un vistazo a su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche. ━ "También chateé con Ned". ━ admitió.

━ "Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo está el chico de la silla?"━ Tony preguntó, contento de que Peter estaba en contacto con su amigo.

━ "Está bien ... estaba bastante preocupado. Supongo que lo vio todo en la televisión." ━ Tony recordó a los otros Avengers y se preguntó si debería decirle a Peter que ellos también estaban muy preocupados por él.

━ "Apuesto a que sí." ━ Le dijo, decidiendo no hablar de los Avengers por ahora. Peter se veía bastante cansado a pesar de su siesta inducida por la magia. Y dudaba que el niño estuviera dispuesto a discutir sobre la otra mitad de los Avengers, su identidad secreta y su estatus como hijo de Tony. ━ "¿Qué tal un poco de comida? Pedí comida china. ¿Quieres ir a la sala y comer algo? Es el turno de Rhodey de elegir la película ... Creo que estaremos viendo una ridícula película en blanco y negro, pero al menos saldrás de esta habitación ". ━Peter sonrió, asintiendo.

━ "Si. suena genial." ━ Tony extendió una mano, ayudando a Peter a levantarse, y juntos se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde Tony acomodó al niño en el sofá al lado de Rhodey, luego se sentó del otro lado, colocando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Peter solo tardó un momento en inclinarse sobre su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Tony lo apretó a su lado, frotándose el brazo mientras esperaban la comida china y mientras, Rhodey continuaba recorriendo su lista de reproducción de películas en blanco y negro.

Justo como Tony había predicho, Peter se quedó dormido a mitad de la película, roncando suavemente en su hombro. Tony mantuvo una mano en su espalda, frotando círculos sobre su camisa e intentando no moverse. El niño había terminado todo su pollo agridulce y un recipiente de arroz, además de un gatorade con algún extraño sabor, por lo que Tony no estaba _tan_ preocupado. Bruce tampoco, quien volvió a tomarle el pulso y la temperatura, asegurándole a Tony que el niño se estaba curando bien y que Tony no tenía que preocuparse. Durmió durante el resto de la película, y Tony ignoró la suave sonrisa de Rhodey. Cuando terminó la película, Thor, que había decidido unirse a ellos, se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en el cabello de Peter antes de irse a su habitación. Bruce también se fue, asegurándole a Tony que FRIDAY le haría saber si algo cambiaba con Peter.

━ "El niño tiene suerte de que tiene una súper curación."

━ "Sí." ━ Tony movió su mano de su espalda al cabello del chico, pasando sus dedos a través de los rizos cuando el niño suspiró, acurrucándose más cerca de él, su rostro rozando el brazo de Tony.

━ "Hablando de súper cosas ..." ━ Rhodey se calló, usando el control remoto para apagar la televisión. ━ "¿Hablaron sobre eso que él hace cuando usa un _mameluco* gigante_ y ayuda a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle?" ━ Tony se rio entre dientes, acercando un poco al chico. (**N/T:** JAJAJA perdonar, no supe de qué otra forma poner 'onesie')

━ "Todavía no. Realmente no ha habido oportunidad. Y él no lo ha mencionado."

━ "¿Vas a dejarlo?"━ Tony ya había pensado en eso ... lo había pensado mucho. Incluso cuando conoció al niño por primera vez y lo llevó a Alemania, se sintió un poco culpable por haber habilitado a un superhéroe de catorce años. Aun así, el niño era bueno en lo que hacía y Tony sabía que lo amaba. Así que no iba a detenerlo ... pero ciertamente tendría que tener algunas reglas básicas. Toques de queda. Dispositivos de seguimiento._ Límites._

━ "Sí. Le hice el traje ... no puedo decirle que se detenga ahora, ¿verdad?"

━ "Es un gran niño. Y va a ser un gran superhéroe cuando crezca". ━ Tony tuvo que estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que el niño ya era un gran superhéroe. ━ "¿Lo llevarás a la cama o quieres ayuda?"

━ "¿Qué, vas a llevarlo? "━ Tony preguntó con una risita.

━ "Nah. Iba a llamar a Thor." ━ Tony negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

━ "Yo me encargo. Pero gracias." ━ Rhodey se dirigió a su habitación, y Tony intentó separarse con cuidado del agarre de la pequeña araña. ━ "Está bien,**_ buddy._** Es hora de volver a la cama". ━ Peter murmuró algo, acurrucándose cerca de Tony. Tony pasó los dedos por los rizos del niño, tratando con cuidado de librarse del nuevo agarre. ━ "¿Pete? Vamos, eres bastante pesado. ¿De verdad vas a hacer que un viejo te lleve?"

━ "No ... no eres viejo",━ murmuró Peter, agarrando la camisa de Tony, y Tony se echó a reír, deslizando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Peter y luchando por soportar el peso adicional del chico.

━ "Y eres más pesado de lo que pareces, ¿lo sabes?"

━ "Mhm. ¿Qué hora?" ━ preguntó el chico, no del todo despierto, acurrucándose alrededor de Tony como un bebé koala.

━ "Son aproximadamente las diez, lo que significa la hora de acostarse para las pequeñas arañas"

━ "No e'stoy cansado"

━ "Claro." ━ Tony se rio entre dientes. ━ "Puedo verlo" ━ Agachándose, dejó a Peter en su cama, para luego suspirar cuando el niño no lo dejó ir. ━ "¿Pete? ¿Quieres soltarme?"

━ "No." ━ Suspiró, sentándose en la cama y tratando de zafarse del agarre de los dedos de Peter, pero la súper fuerza del muchacho detuvo todos sus intentos.

━ "Sabes, también me gustaría irme a la cama a dormir". ━ Peter soltó un murmullo, acercándolo a él, y Tony negó con la cabeza. Por lo que, agarrando la manta que estaba al pie de la cama, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. ━ "Está bien. Tú ganas, **_Spider-Kid_**". ━ El chico no respondió, solo se acurrucó contra su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Tony, y Tony descubrió... que no era tan difícil quedarse dormido con su hijo acurrucado a su lado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**Algunas notas extras** (Donde intento explicar, aunque no se me da... YAY lol):

***Spangles:** Uno de los apodos que le da Tony a Steve. Lamento no saber su traducción al español (del apodo, puesto que spangles es como 'lentejuelas') Si la saben, déjenla en los comentarios, per favore :D ... btw, dejaré los apodos o muestras de afecto en inglés, tal como _Honeybear_, _Point Break, spiderkid, entre otros que no recuerdo actualmente._

*****Steve le dice a tony **"Your son is ... friends with Loki",** que técnicamente sería "Tu hijo... es amigo de Loki" , pero debido a que traduje de otra forma un suceso anterior a esa escena, tuve que modificarle a _"A tu hijo..._ le cae_ bien_ Loki"

***Go figure:** es una expresión que puede ser traducida como "Imagínate". Uhm.. es cuando, algo no tiene mucho sentido ... se usa cuando le cuentas algo a alguien y luego quieres decir que ese 'algo' es sorprendente, extraño o hasta algo estúpido o difícil de creer.

***It's a date:** otra expresión que literalmente se refiere a "es una cita" , pero, en el contexto de este capítulo se refiere a Tony y Steve ya quedaron de acuerdo en los planes de llamarse la prox. semana, es decir, es cuando 2 partes han planeado encontrarse o coincidir luego... en otra fecha... Así que le modifique por el _"hasta entonces_" que es una expresión (al menos empleada en el español de mi alrededor) que puede ser usada en este contexto. Aunque también puede haber otras variantes.

***Onesie**: es un tipo de vestimenta que cubre todo el cuerpo. Por eso lo más parecido que pude recordar fue un mameluco lol, pero… pueden emplearlo como pijama, o un overol (?)


	24. Chapter 24

**_(My translator is back! YAY!)_**

**_N/T: Hello_. Bienvenidos a Guardián (después de mil años, lol.~ I'm sorry.)**

**_-CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR (23)_**

━ "Mhm. ¿Qu-é ...hora?" ━ preguntó el chico, no del todo despierto, acurrucándose alrededor de Tony como un bebé koala.

━ "Son aproximadamente las diez, lo que significa la hora de acostarse para las pequeñas arañas"

━ "No 'stoy cansado"

━ "Claro." ━ Tony se rio entre dientes. ━ "Puedo verlo" ━ Agachándose, dejó a Peter en su cama, para luego suspirar cuando el niño no lo dejó ir. ━ "¿Pete? ¿Quieres soltarme?"

━ "No." ━ Suspiró, sentándose en la cama y tratando de zafarse del agarre de los dedos de Peter, pero la súper fuerza del muchacho detuvo todos sus intentos.

━ "Sabes, me gustaría irme a la cama también". ━ Peter soltó un murmullo, acercándolo a él, y Tony negó con la cabeza, agarrando la manta que estaba al pie de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. ━ "Está bien. Tú ganas, **_Spider-Kid_**". ━ El chico no respondió, solo se acurrucó contra su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Tony, y Tony descubrió... que no era tan difícil el quedarse dormido con su hijo acurrucado a su lado.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Tony**

Peter se encontraba acostado encima de alguien...

Aquella persona era tan cálida y cómoda, que incluso había una mano que corría por su cabello casi perezosamente. Aquellos dedos parecían rozar suavemente su cabeza. No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí ... _¿por qué estaba durmiendo encima de alguien? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a su cama? _Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado con el señor Stark y Rhodey, y tal vez Thor ... y... habían estado cenando comida china, viendo una película._ Y entonces ... ¿Se había ido a la cama? _(...) Su cerebro se sentía como papilla, por lo que levantando un puño cansado se frotó los ojos para intentar despertarse.

━ "¿Pete?" ━ Bostezó, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se sentía más despierto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Intentó poner su mente a trabajar... _bien,_ le habían disparado ... eso era lo que más recordaba. Y después de eso... él... él había estado enfermo. Okay_._ Moviendo su brazo un poco, descubrió que ya no le dolía tanto. ━ "¿Estás conmigo,**_ kiddo?_**"

━"Mhm."

━ "¿Estás seguro?" ━ _Era el Sr. Stark_ ... bueno, _por supuesto que era el Sr. Stark._ Peter sabía que no se habría quedado dormido encima de alguien que no fuera el Sr. Stark. El hombre sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo, y Peter se dio cuenta de que con la otra mano estaba agarrando la camisa del hombre, manteniéndolo en su lugar._ ¿Acaso había forzado al Sr. Stark a quedarse en su habitación porque no lo había soltado en todo este tiempo?_ Dejándole ir de inmediato, miró al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos.

━ "¿Sr. Stark?"

━ "Hey, kiddo~"

━ "Lo ... lo siento ... no quise ..." ━ comenzó a levantarse, pero el hombre simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y le revolvió el cabello a Peter.

━ "No te preocupes por eso, niño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Peter vaciló, mirando al Sr. Stark por un momento para ver si hablaba en serio, para luego responder su pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros. ━ "Um ... estoy bien. Mi brazo se siente mejor. Ya no me duele."

━"Eso es bueno." ━ Le dijo el Sr. Stark mientras se incorporaba y Peter hacia lo mismo, bostezando de nuevo y estirándose, para luego congelarse en su lugar cuando el Sr. Stark presionó el dorso de su mano contra su frente. ━"No tienes temperatura ...pero, aun así, Bruce te revisará después del desayuno."

━ "Yo... ¿me vine a dormir?" ━ Preguntó, frotándose los ojos nuevamente. ━ "Pensé que estábamos viendo una película..."

━ "Sí, estábamos viendo una ... lograste ver la mitad de la película y después de eso, te perdimos."

━ "Espere ... entonces ... ¿me trajo a la cama?"

━ "Sip." ━ Dijo el Sr. Stark haciendo énfasis en la 'p' y sonrió cuando Peter sintió que su cara se enrojecía.━ "Y no me dejaste ir, así que tuve que dormir aquí." ━ Se rio entre dientes cuando Peter se puso una mano sobre la cara. ━ "Eres bastante fuerte, ¿sabes? Casi me arrancas la camisa ..."

━ "Lo siento mucho ...", ━ Empezó a decir Peter, pero el Sr. Stark se rio mientras apretaba la rodilla de Peter.

━ "No te preocupes por eso, chico. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha, te vistes y desayunamos? Entonces Bruce te echará un vistazo. Mañana es el día, así que los asgardianos se están alistando para irse, y el Rey T'Challa debería estar por aquí mañana temprano ... Tengo una videollamada con él hoy, pero de ahí en fuera, mi agenda está libre. " ━ le dijo, dudando un poco antes de continuar. ━"Podríamos hacer un viaje a la Torre ... comenzar a elegir algunas cosas para tu habitación. Pepper y yo tenemos que dar una aprobación final a algunos de los muebles y la elección de la pintura. Puedes traer alguna tarea en la que desees trabajar, si quieres. Y entonces pienso que podríamos ir al laboratorio ... y echar un vistazo a tu traje ." ━ Peter frunció el ceño ante eso, algo sorprendido. El Sr. Stark no había dicho nada sobre su traje en _mucho_ tiempo ... o sobre Spiderman en general.

_Claro,_ él sí que lo había pensado. Bueno, solo un poco ..., y eso antes de recibir un disparo, claro está. Pero durante los últimos días, su cerebro no había estado carburando realmente (funcionando correctamente). Puesto que... si iban a vivir en la torre, estaría lo suficientemente cerca de Queens para hacer sus patrullas. No era como si tuviese miedo ... la verdad que estaba realmente contento de volver a patrullar. Pero ... una parte de él se sentía extraña al respecto. Es decir... volvería a la 'normalidad'. Seguiría adelante con su vida. Y ... la última vez que había ido a patrullar en su traje había sido aquel día ... _ese día_. El último que había tenido con May. _Pero,_ él no quería pensar en eso, por lo que decidió dejar aquel pensamiento de lado y enfocarse en seguir las instrucciones de su tutor.

Después de una ducha, se encontró con el Sr. Stark, Pepper y el Doctor Banner en la cocina donde estaban poniendo la mesa y acomodando los platos de comida en cada lugar. Pepper se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con el señor Stark a su derecha, Rhodey a la izquierda, y luego Peter y el doctor Banner, después Loki y Thor se unieron a ellos tan pronto como se habían sentado. Todos comieron juntos, mientras lanzaban miradas de preocupación a Peter quien trató de concentrarse en su comida y no en las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Pepper le preguntó si estaba bien, y después de que él le asegurara que lo estaba, se volvió hacia Tony y los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre la reunión que tendrían con los de Wakanda más tarde.

Loki, _en particular,_ lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Podía sentir su mirada analítica y persistente sobre él ... la cual parecía no querer abandonarle. Cuando Peter finalmente levantó la vista hacia el asgardiano, con una leve sonrisa interrogante en sus labios_,_ el hombre suspiró volviendo a su desayuno en silencio. Thor, también lo había estado observando de cerca, pero... la verdad es que no sabía lo que querían ... o lo que se suponía que debía decir. Él había salvado la vida de Loki,_ seguro_, pero habría salvado la de cualquiera._ Y sí,_ le agradaba Loki, pero no quería que los dos pensaran que le debían algo. Él tenía el poder de salvar a Loki, y por ello, tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, el Sr. Stark y el Doctor Banner lo acompañaron al área médica (Medbay), donde el Doctor Banner lo hizo sentarse en una mesa y quitarse la camisa para poder mirar su brazo y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El agujero o herida en su hombro estaba bastante curado, solo se dejaba ver una pequeña cicatriz que probablemente se desvanecería pronto. Después de revisar su temperatura para asegurarse de que la fiebre había desaparecido y hacer algunos ejercicios o movimientos con su brazo, el hombre le dio el visto bueno.

━ "Ese factor de curación es bastante impresionante, Peter." ━le dijo el Dr. Banner con una sonrisa. ━ "Voy a investigar los analgésicos que podrían funcionar con tu metabolismo. Hay algunos sedantes que han funcionado contigo en el pasado y los antibióticos funcionaron bastante bien. Me gustaría tomar una muestra de sangre si eso está bien para ti."

━ "Oh. Claro, no hay problema, doctor Banner." ━ Le dijo Peter extendiendo su brazo con entusiasmo, haciendo reír a Banner en el proceso.

━ "Puedes llamarme Bruce, Peter."

Peter contuvo la respiración. Aquello era un tanto extraño... es decir, el hecho de que los adultos de tu alrededor últimamente te pidan que los llames por su nombre ... ¡Y especialmente si esos adultos son los AVENGERS! Pero, él no quería que se molestaran, y pensó que si bien, sería más educado llamarles como ellos prefirieran. ━ "Oh ... uhm ... está bien, doctor Bruce" ━ El resopló divertido ante eso.

━"Sólo Bruce, Peter."

━ "Oh claro. Lo siento." ━ Le sonrió débilmente al hombre que le arremangaba la camisa, dejando que el Dr. Banner ..._ Bruce_, tomara su brazo e insertara una aguja con cuidado en el pliegue de su codo. Él se estremeció un poco y luego miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver su sangre subir por un tubo y llenar un frasquito.

━ "Entonces ... factor de curación y súper fuerza eh,... eso es genial, Peter" ━ Bruce conversó mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente a él y el Sr. Stark se encontraba de de pie junto a la mesa. ━ "¿Alguien más lo sabe?"

━ "Sólo Rhodey y Pepper. Y el Sr. Stark." ━ Dijo Peter a lo que Bruce asintió pensativo, presionando una bolita de algodón justo donde había sacado la sangre en el brazo de Peter, para luego poner un _curita*_ de Iron Man sobre él, haciendo que el Sr. Stark riera y la cara de Peter se pusiera roja.

━ "Bueno, ya está, ¡listo! Hazle saber a alguien si empiezas a sentirte mal, ¿okay? Voy a comenzar a trabajar en algunos analgésicos para ti." ━ Le dio una palmadita a Peter en el brazo, y Pete se puso la camisa, saltando de la mesa y dejando que el señor Stark le rodeara con un brazo justo por encima de sus hombros.

━ "Muy bien, Pete. ¿Estás listo para ir a la torre?" ━ Peter asintió. ━"Bien. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Atenderé esa llamada con T'Challa, luego podremos trabajar para preparar la torre para que nos mudemos la próxima semana."

En el trayecto, ya en el auto con el Sr. Stark y Pepper, T'Challa llamó y él y el Sr. Stark tuvieron una videollamada, donde hablaron sobre la logística del transporte de los asgardianos a Wakanda. Peter no había pensado que el rey de Wakanda lo recordaría, sin embargo, tan pronto como el Sr. Stark respondió la videollamada, el rey preguntó por él. ━"Tony, es bueno saber de ti. Vi que tu hijo resultó herido en el tiroteo. ¿Está bien?" ━preguntó el Rey, sonando realmente preocupado, y Tony acercó más a Peter, poniendo un brazo por sus hombros y trayéndolo a la cámara y área de visión del rey.

━ "Lo está haciendo mucho mejor. ¿Quieres saludar, Pete?" ━ Preguntó, y Peter le dio una sonrisa llena de pánico.

━ "Um ... h-hola ... su majestad, um ... Rey T'Challa, señor ..."━ El hombre en cuestión soltó un risita.

━ "Puedes llamarme T'Challa, Peter" ━ Le dijo la Pantera Negra (Black Panther) con una sonrisa. ━ "¿Te encuentras bien?"

━ "Sí, estoy ... estoy bien, señor." ━ Dijo Pete, tartamudeando en el proceso.

━ "Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Peter. ¿Alguien más resultó herido?" ━ Le preguntó al Sr. Stark.

━"No ... sólo Pete" ━Respondió el señor Stark con una expresión extraña en su rostro ... una mezcla entre tristeza y frustración ... y hubo un momento de silencio en el auto, antes de que continuara. ━ "Sin embargo, se encuentra bien. Sólo tendré que vigilarlo más de cerca." ━ Después de aquello, pasaron a hablar sobre el tema de los asgardianos, y Peter sacó su teléfono y comenzó a chatear con Ned, asegurándole _lo que debía haber sido la trigésima vez _que realmente se encontraba bien, que no estaba en peligro, que su hombro no dolía más... ¡y ... que acababa de hablar con el rey T'Challa de Wakanda!

El resto del día se la pasaron en la torre, el Sr. Stark y Pepper aprobaron los muebles, hablaron con los encargados de la mudanza y trataron de que Peter eligiera todo, desde los pisos hasta los colores para la pintura, y luego los muebles, a pesar de que Peter les decía una y otra vez que no tenían que comprarle todas estas cosas. Claramente lo ignoraron por completo, Pepper sosteniendo una tableta donde se desplazaba a través de diferentes tipos de literas. ━ "¿Prefieres literas, Peter, o prefieres tener una cama regular?"

━ "Oh ... um ... lo que sea más barato, señorita ... quiero decir, Pepper". ━ le dijo Peter, ignorando la mirada que ella le lanzó. El Sr. Stark había estado en la otra habitación atendiendo una llamada de alguien que sospechaba era Steve Rogers. ━ "Realmente no importa." ━Le dijo.

Pepper lo miró por un minuto, para luego colocar la StarkPad en la encimera de la cocina y le hizo un gesto a Peter para que se sentara en uno de los nuevos taburetes. Poco después ella se unió a él y apoyo un codo en la encimera (o barra) de la cocina. ━ "Peter, entiendes que Tony es tu guardián, ¿verdad?"

━ "Sí, quiero decir ..." ━ Se encogió de hombros. ━ "Lo sé."

━ "Y sabes que Tony tiene dinero, ¿verdad?" ━ Peter se había quedado mirando sus manos, antes de responder...

━ "Sí."

━ "Peter, Tony te ama. Eres importante para él, y él quiere asegurarse de tener todo lo que necesitas para estar cómodo en tu nuevo hogar. La torre será nuestra casa ... todos viviremos aquí como una familia." ━ Peter simplemente se quedó sentado en silencio, mirando la encimera. ━ "¿Puedes decirme por qué esto te molesta tanto?"

Peter no diría que esto le molestara realmente ... o al menos, no quería que ellos supieran que esto le molestaba. No quería que se preocuparan por él. Pero ella lo miraba fijamente, con ojos gentiles y preocupados, y él se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, puesto que ya estaban preocupados por él. Cada vez que les decía que no importaba, que no tenía preferencia alguna, el señor Stark y Pepper intercambiaban miradas y él... _él odiaba aquello_. Odiaba que estuvieran preocupados y odiaba que todo fuera su culpa y ... odiaba lo incómodo que estaba siendo para el Sr. Stark ... más aparte que gastaran dinero en él.

━ "Es solo que ... May no tenía mucho dinero". ━ Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y con voz suave. ━ "Ella no podía comprarme muchas cosas ... incluso antes de que Ben muriera, no teníamos mucho dinero y luego, después de mi picadura de araña, yo... tenía que comer más y seguía perdiendo mis mochilas y ella... ella tenía que trabajar tanto ... " ━ Se mordió el labio. ━ "Solo ... no estoy acostumbrado aun a todo esto" ━ Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Pepper se estiró y posó una mano en su hombro, en aquel en el que no le habían disparado. ━ "También fue raro para mí, ¿sabes? ... ¿Sabes cuál fue mi primer gran regalo de Navidad ... que Tony me hizo después de que empezáramos a salir?"

━ "¿Qué le regalo?" ━Preguntó y ella sonrió.

━ "Adivina." ━Se inclinó, sonriendo y mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que el señor Stark no hubiese regresado.

━ "Um ... ¿un collar?"━ Pensó, pensando en lo que Ben le regalaría a May. ━ "¿Un vestido? ¿Zapatos?"

━ "Todas son excelentes ideas, pero no. Él me regaló esto." ━ Sacó su teléfono de su bolso, paso algunas fotos y finalmente le mostró la indicada.

Se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba una foto de un conejo de peluche que debía de tener al menos tres pisos de altura, sentado en un vestíbulo muy lujoso y agradable. ━ "Eso es..."

━ "¿Un conejo de peluche gigante?_ Sí._ Sí, lo es". ━ Peter trató de contener una carcajada y no tuvo mucho éxito.

━ "Wow."

━ "Sí."

━ "Sin embargo, es algo bastante genial ..." ━ Ella palmeó su hombro, riendo mientras guardaba su teléfono.

━ "Aunque fue destruido junto con el resto de esa casa" ━ le informó. ━ "Al principio, no me sentía cómoda con los regalos, las múltiples casas y los autos ... pero así es como le muestra a la gente lo mucho que los ama. Creció con dinero y nunca ha sido un objeto para él. Así que deja que haga esto ... de todos modos, tu habitación necesita muebles ... así que... bien podrías elegir cosas que te gusten."

━ "Si lo hago, ¿crees que me conseguiría un conejo de peluche de tres pisos?"

━ "¡Oye! ¡Ese fue un gran regalo!" ━ Ambos saltaron cuando el señor Stark entró en la habitación con los brazos cruzados. ━ "Te encantó ese conejo, ¿verdad, Pep?" ━ Ella le lanzó a Peter una mirada.

━ "Me encantó, cariño." ━ le dijo ella, de pie y besándolo en la mejilla. ━ "Ahora, voy a hacer una llamada. Así que... _Chicos,_ los necesito a los dos, para que terminen de ordenar todo para la habitación de Peter y la sala de estar y hacer todos los pedidos necesarios. Además, vamos a necesitar comestibles" ━ Ella les señaló con un dedo, los labios se levantaron un poco en una sonrisa. ━ "¿Entendido? Cuando hayan terminado, escogeremos el sofá y Tony, puedes ordenar cosas para la planta baja."

Tan pronto como ella se fue, Peter se volvió hacia el señor Stark. ━ "¿Planta baja?" ━ El Sr. Stark se sentó en un taburete y agarró la StarkPad que había dejado. El hombre vaciló, antes de preguntar.

━ "¿Cuánto sabes sobre la torre, Pete?"

━ "Uh ... los Avengers solían vivir aquí, y antes de eso, ¿era donde dirigía su compañía?"

━ "Eso lo resume bastante bien. Los pisos de abajo son para mi compañía, lo que seguirá siendo cierto ... estamos trabajando en la contratación de más trabajadores para la expansión y de cualquier persona que quiera trasladarse aquí desde nuestra nueva oficina en Jersey. Luego, hay algunos pisos que son laboratorios, otros de Investigación y Desarrollo, luego el gimnasio y la sala de entrenamiento, la piscina, luego ... bueno, después de eso estaba el piso donde vivían los Avengers, luego un piso común con sala de estar, sala de cine, etc ... y luego, este piso que es mío. Y tuyo. Arriba está mi laboratorio privado y algunos laboratorios más ... Bruce también solía trabajar allí. Tú también tienes tu propio espacio allí."

━ "Wow ... entonces ... ¿los Avengers van a regresar?"

━ "No lo sé." ━ El Sr. Stark admitió. ━ "Las cosas aún están en discusión. He estado hablando con Steve ... oh, por cierto, dijo que espera que te sientas mejor." ━ Peter parpadeó.

━ "¿El Capitán América sabe de mí?"

━ "_Niño,_ le robaste su escudo". ━ le recordó el Sr. Stark.

━ "No, quiero decir ... ¡yo! ¡Como, Peter Parker!"

━ "Bueno, te dispararon en televisión en vivo después de que anuncié que yo era tu tutor. Yo diría que todos saben sobre ti." ━ Extendió la mano cuando Peter palideció. ━ "Oye, no te preocupes por eso. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, Pete."

━ "Lo sé ... yo solo ... esto apesta. *"

━ " Sí, lo sé." ━ El señor Stark le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. ━ "Bien. Escuchaste a Pepper. Necesitamos escoger algunos muebles. Entonces, supongo que quieres una litera, ¿verdad?" ━ Peter se quedó mirando el StarkPad donde el Sr. Stark había pasado algunas fotos de camas. ━ "¿Entonces es para que Ned tenga un lugar para dormir cuando venga? Podemos conseguirle una cama separada"

━ "No, uh ... me gustan las literas" ━ Admitió, recordándose a sí mismo lo que Pepper le había dicho. No era fácil, pero el Sr. Stark quería que él eligiera. ━ "Me gusta dormir en lo alto"

El Sr. Stark asintió, pareciendo hacer una nota mental, y abrió una página con una cómoda, una litera, una mesita de noche y un escritorio. Pasó a otra página con los mismos muebles en una madera oscura, luego uno en negro y luego uno en blanco. ━ "Elige un color, cualquier color". ━ Una vez que Peter escogió la madera oscura, cerró la cubierta de la StarkPad. ━ "Listo, eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

Peter sonrió. ━ "No, no está tan mal".

━ "Bien. Okay, voy a terminar lo de aquí. Tú, termina tu tarea, y cuando hayas acabado, nos dirigiremos al laboratorio".

Una vez que Peter terminó con su tarea, miró alrededor de la cocina vacía, preguntándose cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar al Sr. Stark. ━ "Um ... hey, ¿ FRIDAY?" ━ Preguntó, mirando hacia el techo.

━ "Hola Peter." ━ Saludó, la voz procedente de los altavoces del techo.

━ "¿Dónde está el señor Stark?"

━"El jefe se encuentra en el laboratorio. ¿Quieres que lo contacte por ti?"

━ "Uh ... no. ¿Puedes guiarme al laboratorio?"

━ "Claro que sí, Peter."

Encontró al Sr. Stark justo donde le había dicho FRIDAY, por lo que llamó a la puerta, haciendo que el Sr. Stark se girara desde donde estaba mirando una pantalla holográfica. ━ "Hey, Pete. ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?"

━ "Sí. Ya estoy al corriente". ━ El señor Stark se acercó, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Peter y acercándolo más a él. Aquello le recordó a Ben ... aunque, no estaba seguro del por qué. El Sr. Stark ya había apretado su hombro antes o incluso, había pasado un brazo alrededor de él tantas veces, pero... aquello también era algo que Ben había hecho, especialmente cuando él había crecido y le había dicho que ya estaba grande para los abrazos. _Aunque ahora... _ daría todo por recibir un abrazo de su tío.

Su expresión debió haber cambiado porque el Sr. Stark lo acercó un poco más, apretándolo en un casi abrazo. ━ "¿Pete? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema con tu tarea?"

━ "Oh, uh ... no." ━ Negó con la cabeza. ━ "No estaba difícil."

━ "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saltarte la escuela secundaria y simplemente ir a la universidad?" ━ Le preguntó con una sonrisa, y Peter negó con la cabeza.

━ "Nah. No me gustaría dejar a Ned y MJ". ━ Se unió a su tutor en la mesa de trabajo, mirando las múltiples pantallas.

━ "Sí ... MJ". ━ Peter se detuvo ante el tono del señor Stark. ━ "La conocí por primera vez en el hospital."

━ "Oh Claro ... Ned dijo que le gritó. Lo siento, señor Stark". ━ El Sr. Stark comenzó a mover su mano en señal de que aquello no importaba pero, luego una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

━ "Aunque... Sí ... el que me haya gritado una adolescente en un hospital no fue algo que disfrutara". ━ Peter sabía que el Sr. Stark estaba tramando algo ... casi como si estuviera tendiéndole una especie de trampa, pero realmente no sabía cómo evitarla.

━ "Lo ... lo siento mucho. Puedo hablar con ella ... estoy seguro de que no quiso decir eso. Es solo que estaba molesta."

━ "Sí ... hubo testigos ... No me sorprendería que hubiera un video en Youtube ... 'adolescente local le grita a Tony Stark en sala de espera de un hospital ' ."

El señor Stark no parecía enojado, pero el estómago de Peter todavía estaba hecho nudo. ━ " Lo siento mucho, Sr. Stark. Yo ... puedo hablar con ella. Probablemente se disculpe ... y no tengo que traerla ni nada ... "

Su guardián sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de trabajo. ━"Bueno, supongo que hay una forma en la que podrías compensarme."

━ "Oh ... umm ... está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

━ "Puedes llamarme por mi nombre." ━ Peter parpadeó, su estómago dando un vuelco. Esto era diferente a todos los demás. Él conocía al Sr. Stark mejor que a cualquiera de los otros ... y lo había estado llamando 'Sr. Stark 'desde que lo conoció. Y ahora el hombre era su guardián. No era como si el hombre le estuviera pidiendo que lo llamara algo así como ... _como 'papá'._ Y ni siquiera quería pensar en eso ... no quería admitirlo, pero hubo una o dos veces que sí había empezado a pensar en él de esa manera ... en cierto modo veía al Sr. Stark como una figura paterna. Pero... nunca había llamado a su tío Ben, "papá". Así que... ¿Qué significaba el hecho de que con el Sr. Stark si había pensado de esa manera?

━ "¿Qué?"━ Preguntó, no queriendo admitir que sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. El Sr. Stark se detuvo, la sonrisa se redujo por solo un segundo y luego se suavizó.

━"_Mi nombre,_ Pete."

━ "Señor Stark es su nombre". ━ Le dijo Peter intentando no mostrar que estaba nervioso ... intentando fingir que no significaba nada. Su guardián solo lo observó por un minuto.

━ "Sí. Supongo que lo es." ━ El Sr. Stark sonrió, dando unos golpecitos con su mano en la mesa de trabajo. ━ "Está bien, kiddo. No importa. Vamos a sacar el traje. FRIDAY." ━ Con un peso* en su corazón, Peter lo siguió. _Le había decepcionado_. El señor Stark apenas y le había pedido algo ... y todo lo que le había pedido era que no se disculpara por todo, y que lo llamara 'Tony', algo que todos los demás ya le habían pedido. Llamaba a casi todos los demás adultos por su nombre. ¿Por qué debería dejar que sus propios miedos le impidieran hacer prácticamente lo único que el Sr. Stark ... _Tony _le había pedido?

_Sabía que el Sr. Stark había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para asegurarse de que estuviera cómodo. Había sido tan comprensible y de gran ayuda cuando prácticamente no reaccionaba después de lo de su tía. El Sr. Stark se había sentado con él casi todas las noches después de haber tenido pesadillas. Y comprendía el hecho de que se sentía incómodo al escoger los muebles y lo había hecho lo más fácil posible. Y todo lo que quería era que Peter lo llamara por su nombre._

━ "Muy bien. He estado buscando mejoras para tu antiguo traje. Creo que podríamos aumentar la capacidad del web-fluid (_ 'la mezcla/liquido de telarañas')_ para que no tengas que cambiar los botes tan seguido. Además, quiero verte en acción en el traje ... ver si podemos mejorar qué tan bien puedes pegarte a las paredes cuando está lloviendo. " ━ Hizo un gesto para que una de las pantallas se acercara, escribiendo algo y luego apareció una proyección de su traje. ━ "¿Qué piensas?" ━ Preguntó, mientras tocaba algo en la pantalla, y aparecían sus lanza-telarañas con un nuevo y mejorado diseño.

━ "Creo que se ve muy bien ... _Tony."_━ El hombre a su lado se puso un poco rígido y Peter casi se perdía en su mar de nervios, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de su tutor. Pero... después de un minuto, el hombre siguió adelante, aparentemente contento de dejar pasar el momento sin reconocerlo.

━ "Muy bien. Empecemos a trabajar."

**¡Muchas gracias por leer ! **

**N/T: **_Recordad_: traducción de** 'THE GUARDIAN' **de _my dear author-nim _**EmilyF.6 ~**

Aquí Moon. _Se que me tarde como mil años, no hay excusas... pero, espero que se encuentren todos con bien... en medio de esta pandemia, cuídense mucho y recuerden... siempre hay un nuevo amanecer *cof* Les prometo, hermanos, que el sol brillará nuevamente sobre nosotros..._

En resumen, mil gracias por su comprensión, espera y por su amor a Guardián.^^

**_-M_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_N/A-T:_** Hello, ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Guardian! ~

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**The King and the Princess**

【** El Rey y la Princesa **】

Peter estaba justo al lado del Sr. Stark ... _no,_ de ... de _Tony_. El hombre le había pedido que lo llamase Tony. Y claro que él podía hacer eso. Se mantuvo de pie un poco detrás de Tony y Pepper, los tres estaban vestidos con lindos atuendos ... no de traje o formal, sino algo más casual y agradable. Uhm... Casual y de negocios. Era el tipo de ropa que Peter usaba cuando iba a la iglesia con Ned y con sus tíos. Pantalones y una camisa de vestir que probablemente constaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que haya tenido antes. El Sr. Stark había insistido en comprarle mucha ropa nueva. _Demasiada_. Así que… la estaba usando. Incluso había escogido los muebles que técnicamente eran para gente rica. Y la verdad era que estaba tratando de no sentirse extraño al respecto. Así era el Sr. Stark ... Tony lo cuidaba bien. Era así como mostraba su afecto. Por ello, Peter trataba de estar de acuerdo con eso. Intentaba no pensar en May e intentaba adaptarse a todo esto.

En el fondo estaban Thor y Loki, junto con el Dr. Banner, Rhodey y Vision. El complejo estaba completamente lleno. Los asgardianos esperaban conocer a las personas que los llevarían a Wakanda y Thor esperaba hablar con T'Challa. **_Wow_**. Dos reyes ... Peter iba a ver al rey de Asgard y al rey de Wakanda hablar entre sí. Desde muy cerca. E incluso él ya había hablado con cada uno de ellos. Esto simplemente parecía _una locura_.

La nave aterrizó, flotando suavemente hasta llegar al suelo, y en la distancia más naves se acercaban. Enormes naves que, _asumió_, podían transportar a todas estas personas. Había tantos. Que no se había dado cuenta de cuántos. Algunos se encontraban junto a las mesas y otros más sentados en las bancas, leyendo o usando tabletas o dibujando o jugando ... Tony les había brindado mucho entretenimiento. Y comida. Comida que aparentemente también era para él. El señor Stark le había ofrecido platos de comida al menos seis veces en la última hora, y cada vez le había asegurado que no tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para comer.

Esa mañana, había ido a nadar. Cuando se despertó a las 4 a.m., y no pudo volver a dormir… No se había despertado de una pesadilla, era simplemente que no logró volver a dormirse, por lo que había agarrado un traje de baño y una toalla y se había dirigido a la piscina en el nivel inferior. Llegando, simplemente se arrojó al agua fría. FRIDAY le preguntó si quería ajustar la temperatura, pero él la había rechazado. Él quería sentir el frío. _El frío lo mantendría despierto_. Así que nadó, de ida y vuelta hasta que se perdió así mismo. Eso, hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fueron sus brazos empujándose hacia adelante y los pies pateando el agua. 

No había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido sobre May. _May tocando la parte superior de su cabeza, sonriéndole_ ... enseñándole a atar una corbata._ May._ _May quien lo había amado_._ Quién ni siquiera había estado relacionada sanguíneamente con él. _Y ahora… una vez más se encontraba con personas que habían optado por mantenerlo a pesar de no estar relacionado con él. Pero no importa cuánto apreciara al Sr. Stark, extrañaba a May. La echaba de menos en su corazón y en su alma y en cada parte de él. _Extrañaba despertarse en su departamento,_ algo que no supo apreciar en ese momento. _Extrañaba su horrible forma de cocinar_ _y el salir a cenar con ella cuando sus conocimientos culinarios inevitablemente fallaban y extrañaba la forma en que suspiraba, exasperada, pero siempre amorosa. Extrañaba su calor y cuánto ella lo amaba_. Seguramente ella todavía lo amaba. La muerte no podía tocar el amor.

Había pensado en volver a esa habitación para revisar las cosas de May, pero rápidamente lo descartó y prefirió ir a nadar. Pues… no quería enfrentarlo. _Aún no._ Él quería olvidar. No ... no lo olvidar. Nunca querría olvidar a May, pero si no pensaba en ella, no dolía tanto. Así que se había obligado a seguir nadando hasta las 6:30 cuando supuso que Tony se despertaría pronto. Luego salió de la piscina, tambaleándose un poco hacia los vestidores y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Sus músculos habían estado cansados, lo que no siempre era fácil de lograr, y su estómago había estado gruñendo. Incluso antes de la picadura de la araña, nadar siempre le daba hambre. Aun así, había estado parado bajo el agua caliente por un tiempo, dejando que calentase su cuerpo.

Cuando ya estuvo seco y volvió a ponerse la pijama, subió las escaleras, sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía estando en el complejo. Acababa de entrar a la cocina del complejo de los Avengers en pijama, con el pelo todavía un poco húmedo, y ni siquiera había dudado. De alguna manera, era algo reconfortante. Esto era ... algo así como su hogar ahora. Su casa estaba con el señor Stark. _Tony. _Pero, de todas formas, aquello lo puso algo triste. No triste como si fuera a llorar de nuevo. Más bien triste, _en su alma_ ... o donde extrañaba a May y Ben. 

Al parecer nadie más se había levantado, así que agarró una botella de agua y se dirigió, con el estómago gruñendo al congelador, decidiendo que los waffles serían su comida. Ya casi había terminado cuando el señor Stark salió de su habitación, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Peter despierto y preparando el desayuno. ━"¿Waffles?" ━ Le había ofrecido, poniendo algunos waffles en un plato, y luego había hecho más para Pepper. Tony le había despeinado el cabello, agradeciéndole y tomando asiento en el mostrador, mirándole cocinar. Y así estuvieron un rato, _juntos._ _En silencio_. El Sr. Stark no había preguntado sobre las pesadillas y Peter no se había ofrecido a contar nada. Pero después de hacer sus propios waffles, Peter tomo asiento. ━ "¿Van a venir hoy?" ━ Preguntó , aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

━ "Sí. Deberían estar aquí antes del almuerzo" ━Peter se quedó mirando su comida por un momento.

━ "¿Está seguro de que no quiere que vaya a con Ned?" ━ No quería estar en el camino o ser una molestia. Pero Tony negó con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió un poco más suave. _Más triste._

━"No, Pete. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado. No estás en el camino."━ Debió haber podido sentir el estado de ánimo de Peter, por lo que no había dicho nada más, y Peter simplemente había lavado los platos en silencio, mientras el Sr. Stark los secaba y limpiaba la barra._ Como una persona normal. _Como alguien acostumbrado a limpiar después de sí mismo. Eso todavía era un poco extraño para Peter. Ver a IronMan usando servilletas para limpiar el jarabe.

Después de que limpiaron la cocina, el Sr. Stark envió a Peter a cambiarse, y luego esperaron. Y esperaron. Incluso habían visto la televisión y el Sr. Stark había conversado con Thor y Rhodey y luego el Doctor Banner había venido a la sala de estar, seguido de Pepper que había dormido hasta ahora... y luego ... llegó lo tan esperado.

Probablemente era un jet o algo así, pero parecía una nave espacial. Como algo sacado de Star Trek. Y el hombre que salió de esta, era alto, vestido todo de negro con el pelo corto. A su lado y siguiéndolo, había varias mujeres rapadas con largas túnicas rojas y lanzas en mano. Peter luchó contra el impulso de dar un paso atrás mientras se acercaban. Thor dio un paso adelante, uniéndose a Tony, mientras que Loki se colocó al lado de Peter, y todos juntos observaron el encuentro. El Rey T'Challa asintió con la cabeza hacia Tony, extendiendo una mano que su guardián estrechó. ━"Hola Tony" ━ Saludó, para luego volverse hacia Pepper, tomando su mano también.

━"Bienvenido, Rey T'Challa. " ━ Ella le estrechó la mano. ━"Gracias por venir."

━"Por supuesto. [...] Y Thor."━ El asgardiano sonrió, los dos dándose la mano.

━"No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente en nombre de mi gente."

━"Las gracias son innecesarias. Estamos felices de ayudar."━ El Sr. Stark se apartó un poco del camino para revelar a Peter , y la Pantera Negra se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa amistosa. ━ "Ah. Y tú debes ser el hijo de Stark. Hola, Peter."

Peter le estrechó la mano. ━ "Um ... sí. Es un placer conocerlo, señor "━ Recordó que el rey no había querido que lo llamara "su majestad", así que espero que "señor" fuese más aceptable. Nunca supo cómo llamar a nadie más. Su tía y tío le habían enseñado a usar los títulos o formalidad al hablar, como ... Señor y señora o señorita. Pero, ahora todos los adultos en su vida descartaban esa idea.

━ "Vi que fuiste herido ... ¿te encuentras bien?"━ El hombre preguntó, mirándolo críticamente.

━"Oh ... sí, estoy bien"━ Le dijo, mientras el rey parecía escéptico pero asintió.

━"Es bueno oír eso."━ El rey se volvió hacia todos entonces. ━"Hay alguien más que me gustaría que conocieran"━ Parecía un poco exasperado cuando hizo un gesto de regreso a la nave, y una niña que parecía tener la edad de Peter, quizás un poco mayor, emergió. Era alta y delgada, con largas trenzas que había recogido a medias, y estaba sonriendo, prácticamente saltando hacia su sorprendido guardián. ━"Esta es mi hermana, Shuri, princesa de Wakanda. Shuri, él es ..."

━"Si sí lo sé." ━Ella extendió la mano, agarrando la mano del Sr. Stark de su costado, obviamente sorprendiéndolo. ━ "Tony Stark. Me muero por mostrarle mi tecnología."

━"Oh... por supuesto."━ Le estrechó la mano y miró al rey de Wakanda, que parecía más divertido y exasperado cada momento.

━"Shuri está a cargo de todo el desarrollo tecnológico en Wakanda" ━ dijo T'Challa sonriendo un poco.

━"Su traje de Iron Man es excelente, por supuesto, considerando con lo que ha tenido que trabajar, pero creo que podemos hacerlo aún mejor. ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en utilizar la nanotecnología?"━ El señor Stark parpadeó por un momento.

━"¿Nanotecnología?" ━ Repitió como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que ella quería decir.

━"¡Por supuesto! ¡Además, debe presentarme al Hombre Araña, es decir, SpiderMan! He visto todos sus videos en YouTube, y el traje que le hizo es genial, pero creo que si trabajamos juntos podemos hacerlo aún mejor. Tengo un prototipo y ... "

━"Muy bien, Shuri. Pido disculpas ... a veces se deja llevar."━ Dijo el rey dando un paso hacia adelante.

━"No, en absoluto."━ En todo caso, Tony parecía feliz de tener a alguien más con quien hablar de ciencia. Peter aplastó a esa pequeña parte de él que quería estar celoso. El señor Stark era su tutor. Ambos eran superhéroes. No tenía que preocuparse por eso. ━ "Tendré que mostrarte mi laboratorio, princesa. Y tú puedes mostrarme lo que tienes sobre nanotecnología. Pete también puede ayudarme ... él me ayuda a trabajar en los trajes todo el tiempo."

La niña sonrió, luego retrocedió para dejar que su hermano hablara una vez más. ━ "Tenemos doce naves listas para llevar a algunos de los asgardianos a Wakanda. El viaje dura varias horas, por lo que puede llevar todo el día transportar a todos ... deberíamos comenzar."

━"Muy bien. Pete, ¿por qué no se adelantan y llevas a Shuri adentro y le das un recorrido? Estaré por acá un momento ... tendremos que coordinar los viajes primero."

━"Oh, por supuesto." ━Peter asintió, haciendo un gesto para que Shuri lo siguiera, y la condujo lejos del grupo y de regreso al complejo. Detrás de ellos, todos los adultos formaron un grupo, obviamente trabajando en la logística de trasladar a tanta gente. Peter estaba un poco contento de no tener que preocuparse por ello, aunque le hubiera encantado ayudarlo si el Sr. Stark le hubiese preguntado. ━"Soy Peter"━ Se presentó, estrechándole la mano mientras caminaban. Ella le sonrió.

━"¿Eres el hijo de Tony Stark?"

━"Uh ... más o menos." ━ Ella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. ━"Él es mi guardián, es decir, mi tutor."

━"Ah. ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido con él?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. ━"No tanto." ━ murmuró.

━"¿Cuantos años tienes?" ━ ella le preguntó.

━"Quince." ━ dudó. ━"¿Y tú?"

━"Diecisiete." ━ le informó ella con una sonrisa.━ "¿Has conocido a Spider-Man?"

━ "Yo, eh ... no ... no realmente". ━Miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo sus ojos escépticos sobre él cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del complejo. ━ "Entonces, eh ... este es el vestíbulo. Y en este nivel hay principalmente salas de conferencias y demás." ━ Ella asintió, esperando pacientemente. Luego la llevó al ascensor donde FRIDAY los saludó.

━"Hola Peter."

━ "Hey, FRIDAY. Shuri… ella es FRIDAY. Es del Sr. Stark ... uh ... La IA de Tony. FRI, ella es Shuri" ━Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a la sala de estar principal y Shuri sonrió al techo.

━"¿Una IA? ¿Está integrada en todo el edificio?"

━ "Sí, aquí y la Torre. Y en la armadura de Tony."

━ "Es un placer conocerte, Shuri". ━Le saludó la IA.

━"Igualmente." ━Shuri sonrió alrededor de la habitación, asimilándola. Peter supuso que la vista era agradable. Al menos, siempre lo había pensado. Ventanas de piso a techo, una cocina de última generación, un televisor enorme ... todo era luminoso, abierto y elegante.

━ "Entonces, esta es la sala de estar y la cocina. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ━"Por supuesto."━ Mientras tanto él abrió el refrigerador y ella escogió un Gatorade de este.

━"Gracias." ━ Dijo, tomando un trago, mientras continuaba mirando. ━ "Así que..."━ Ella tapó su bebida. ━ "Te dispararon hace unos días."

Sorprendido de que ella lo mencionara, Peter tardó un segundo en responder, sin saber qué decir.

━ "Sí." ━ Finalmente se lo dijo. No podía mentir exactamente sobre eso ... había sucedido en televisión en vivo.

━"Para salvar la vida de Loki". ━Ella continuó y él asintió.━ "¿Le conoces?" ━Peter se encogió de hombros.

━"Más o menos. Hemos hablado algunas veces"

━ "¿No te duele?"

━ "Más o menos. Ya no mucho".━ Ella tarareó como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas, pero no se dignó a compartir qué tipo. ━ "De todos modos, nuestras habitaciones están por allá " ━ Dijo Peter señalando el pasillo. ━ "Los laboratorios están abajo y las salas de entrenamiento están todas juntas en otro piso."

Ella parecía estar esperando que él continuara la gira, así que lo hizo, llevándola a la piscina, luego a las salas de entrenamiento donde caminaron por un momento, luego a los laboratorios. ━ "No debemos tocar nada hasta que el Sr. Stark regrese." ━ Advirtió mientras ella caminaba, pareciendo tomar nota de todo.

━ "Esto es más avanzado de lo que pensé que sería. ¿Es este el mejor laboratorio de tu país, no lo crees?"

━"Uh ... sí. Creo que el laboratorio de Tony es probablemente el mejor que hay."

━"Cambias mucho de uno a otro. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo yo?"━ Le preguntó ella.

━"¿Eh?"

━"¿Cuál prefiere? ¿Señor Stark o Tony?"

━"Oh ... uh ... Tony, creo".━ Ella asintió pero no dijo nada más al respecto. No le preguntó por qué a veces se olvidaba de llamar a su tutor por su primer nombre. ━ "Entonces. ¿Eres una princesa?"━ Ella sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

━"Sí, pero no te preocupes _colonizador._ No hay necesidad de inclinarse". ━Él rio sorprendido. ━"Realmente no hacemos eso".━ Ella giró en su lugar, observando la habitación.

━"¿Tienes tu propio laboratorio?" ━ le preguntó Peter. Por supuesto que había oído hablar de la famosa tecnología de Wakanda. Desde que se presentaron al mundo ... habían mostrado lo que realmente tenían y Peter había estado fascinado. Y ahora... aquí estaba ella, una chica de casi su misma edad, que lo sabía todo acerca de ese lugar.

━"Oh sí." ━ sonrió. ━"Hago armas y ropa de vibranium ... todo en Wakanda contiene vibranium."

━ "¿Entonces tu laboratorio es mejor?" ━Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

━"Tengo mejores materiales para trabajar. Si Tony Stark pudo construir todo esto con tecnología inferior, entonces no puedo esperar para ver qué puede hacer con la nanotecnología ... y tal vez con el vibranium. Creo que mi hermano podría estar convencido de compartirlo." ━Dijo y Peter dudó un poco pero finalmente preguntó.

━"¿Puedes enseñarme? ¿La nanotecnología?" ━ Y ella sonrió.

━"Oh,_ colonizador _... pensé que nunca preguntarías" ━Y entonces ella agarró uno de sus cuadernos que él había dejado sobre una de las mesas y, él le entregó un lápiz, y así fue como los dos pasaron las siguientes dos horas. Fue increíble ... _ella era increíble_. Lista y agradable… E inteligente._ Muy muy_ inteligente. Quizás incluso más listo que el Sr. Stark, aunque nunca le diría eso. Y pues... durante esas horas, apenas y pensó en su tía. Apenas y recordaba que ella le había dado su primer set de química o que lo había ayudado con su primer proyecto en una feria de ciencias. Realmente su tía nunca lo había entendido, _los temas y proyectos de ciencias,_ pero siempre lo había animado. Siempre le decía lo inteligente que era. Ella habría estado tan impresionada con Shuri.

Mientras trabajaban, Shuri mantuvo la conversación, dibujando planos y explicando a medida que avanzaba. En un momento, sin embargo, ella lo miró y dejó el lápiz. ━"¿Cómo es él? ¿Como guardián?" ━Le preguntó. Mientras que Peter tragó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo que estaba de vuelta frente a la trabajadora social.

━"Está bien. _Agradable_. Quiero decir ... es genial."

━"Parece un buen hombre" ━ Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ello. ━ "Inteligente. Bueno en lo que hace. Sin embargo, eso no siempre hace de un hombre un buen padre." ━ Incómodo con este tipo de preguntas, Peter hizo otra pregunta sobre nanotecnología y ella había vuelto fácilmente a esa conversación. Pronto, ella lo hizo relajarse nuevamente. Estaba de vuelta en su lugar familiar y seguro, con relación a la ciencia. El señor Stark era un buen padre. Tony era un buen padre. Pero tenía miedo de pensar eso ..._ de admitirlo_. Se sentía como una traición de cualquier lado que lo mirara. Era algo con lo que no quería lidiar ahora... se sentía más cómodo sepultando aquello, así como con sus pensamientos sobre May.

El Sr. Stark los encontró en el laboratorio más tarde, ambos riéndose, cada uno con un lápiz en la mano mientras trabajaban. ━ "Espera ... ¡todo sale del collar! Quiere decir que ... ¿puede usarlo en cualquier lugar?" ━ preguntó Peter, incrédulo mientras miraba el diseño.

━ "¡Exactamente! Para la armadura de Iron Man, podría ser un collar o una pequeña unidad en donde estaba su reactor. No necesitaría estar ahí permanentemente. ¿Ves?" ━ Ella señaló otro dibujo. ━"Y para Spider-Man, ya que mantiene su identidad en secreto ..." ━Pasó la página, dibujando dos pulseras delgadas. ━ "Podrían ser pulseras o un collar ... cualquier cosa, realmente, siempre y cuando se pueda usar."

━"Wow ... solo los deje solos por dos horas"━ Tony se echó a reír, y Peter se volvió para sonreírle, ignorando esa punzada en su corazón ... lo había extrañado. Ya había comenzado a sentir ganas de buscarlo ... como si lo necesitara. Era un sentir extraño, que daba miedo. Por lo que empujó ese pensamiento hacia lo más profundo de su mente.

━"¡Esto es tan genial, Sr. Stark! ¡Mire!" ━gritó, sin darse cuenta de su error verbal. Pero, Tony no lo corrigió, solo se movió para echar un vistazo a su trabajo. En la página había un diseño para un traje de Spider-Man ... usando nanotecnología.

━"Por supuesto, estarías a cargo de todos los aspectos de diseño reales", ━le dijo Shuri. ━"Después de todo, lo conoces." ━ Ella se alejó un poco y Tony le dio una mirada aunque la mayor parte de su cerebro obviamente se dedicó a observar la nueva tecnología.

━"Le preguntaré si quiere conocerte". ━Prometió, con los ojos pegados al papel. ━"Se toma toda la parte 'secreta' de su _identidad secreta_ muy en serio."━ Dijo, mientras Peter bajaba la mirada al suelo.

━"¿Y si juro nunca decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano?" ━Tony la miró. ━"Quiero ver cómo lo hace ... cómo es que se pega a las paredes. Y quiero saber la fórmula de sus telarañas."

━"¿Por qué?"━ Peter le preguntó y ella se giró hacia él. ━"¿Por qué quieres su fórmula de las webs o telarañas?"

━"Creo que podrían tener algunas aplicaciones en el campo de la medicina, especialmente durante la batalla. Las telarañas se han utilizado para cerrar heridas durante siglos. Si pudiéramos encontrar una manera de hacer redes sintéticas para cerrar heridas en una emergencia, creo que podrían salvar a mucha gente. Tenemos gente en el campo de batalla en todo el mundo ... trabajando en países de tercer mundo e intentando salvar vidas. Creo que sus telarañas podrían ayudar."

━"Hablaré con él" ━le prometió Tony, bajando los planos. ━ "Spider-Man es uno de los mejores superhéroes que conozco. Si alguien quisiera ayudar a salvar vidas, él sería el primero." ━ Ella asintió y Peter miró sus pies una vez más, con las mejillas un poco rojas. Shuri se dio cuenta y puso sus ojos sobre él como si, una vez más, ella estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas. Ella era muy inteligente ... así que se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo actuando inocente... sí seguía así, ella iba a descubrirlo.

Trabajaron en los laboratorios durante un par de horas más, hablando sobre los diseños y los diferentes usos de esta nueva tecnología hasta que Pepper los llamó para comer. Afuera estaban los Asgardianos restantes esperando su viaje a su nuevo hogar, y comiendo la comida que Pepper les había ordenado. Era un almuerzo tardío de comida china, y Peter realmente estaba hambriento. Se las arregló para comer tres recipientes llenos de pollo a la naranja, además de algunos de esos eggrolls que Tony sabía que amaba, aun así, nadie comentó nada. En cambio, tanto Shuri como el Sr. Stark parecían ansiosos por volver al laboratorio. Se sentía normal. Como si May no estuviera muerta. Como si no tuviera un agujero en el pecho que simplemente ignoraba día tras día.

Shuri y el Rey T'Challa se quedaron todo el día, Peter y Tony trabajando en el laboratorio con Shuri hasta que el rey prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla lejos de allí. Pero a lo largo de toda su tarde en el laboratorio, Peter estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrarla mientras ella explicaba los puntos más delicados de la nanotecnología a su tutor. Finalmente, sin embargo, fue hora de que se fueran ... algo acerca de una promesa de llevarla a Disney... pero cuando el Sr. Stark y T'Challa se estaban despidiendo, Peter se acercó y le entregó un pedazo de papel a Shuri. No fue una decisión en la que hubiese pensado demasiado. Más bien fue un impulso. Ella era inteligente ... no era como si fuera tan difícil para ella darse cuenta de su secreto, teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que era. Ella miró el papel por un momento y luego le miró a los ojos.

━"¿Entonces tenía razón?"━ Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Y Peter suspiró, bajando la voz y mirando a los adultos al otro lado de la habitación.

━"¿Como supiste?"

━"Una curación acelerada. El instinto de ponerse frente a una bala para salvar a los demás. Además, que parecías preocupado cuando lo mencioné, y te avergonzaste cuando Tony elogió a Spiderman..." ━Le dijo. ━"Y, por supuesto, lo acabas de confirmar... " ━ Ella levantó el papel. ━"¿A quién se le ocurrió esto?"

━"A mí."

━"Esto es impresionante. Tendrás que venir a Wakanda alguna vez" ━ Dijo, y miró a su hermano en la distancia. ━"¿Cómo te pegas a las paredes?"━ le preguntó apresuradamente la chica, como si necesitara saberlo en ese momento. Él simplemente sonrió. Era casi un alivio explicarle esto a otra persona.

━"Por una picadura de una araña radioactiva que cambió mi ADN, por lo que mis manos son un tanto pegajosas, incluso a través de los guantes del traje. Además, tengo súper fuerza." ━ Ella asintió, obviamente archivando todo esto incluso cuando una parte de él se preguntaba por qué le estaba contando todo esto. Pero por alguna razón, pensó que podría confiar en ella. _No ... _él _sabía_ que podía confiar en ella. Shuri era alguien inteligente y buena, y él confiaba en ella.

━"Fue un placer conocerte, Peter. Realmente necesitas venir a Wakanda. _Pronto._ Podemos trabajar juntos, ... puedes mostrarme lo que puedes hacer y yo te mostraré lo que puedo hacer."

━"Suena bien." ━ Peter le sonrió, y ella extendió su mano y estrechó la suya.

━"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Peter. Lo prometo." ━ Y a pesar de que la había conocido ese día, le creía.

El Sr. Stark se acercó a él cuando ambos hermanos se fueron, sentándose en un taburete a su lado.━ "Así que ... esa princesa es algo más, ¿eh?" ━ Peter rio a medias.

━"Sí." ━ El hombre miró fijamente a la mesa por un momento y luego se volvió hacia Peter.

━"¿Qué le diste? ¿En el papel?"

━ "La fórmula de mi fluido web ", ━ Peter respondió, pensando que no había razón para mantener eso en secreto. Su guardián frunció las cejas.

━"¿Sí? ¿Cómo piensa ella que sabes la fórmula?"

━"Uhm… Ella ya lo había adivinado"━ admitió. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par. ━"No le dirá a nadie"

Tony pasó un brazo por los hombros de Peter y lo apretó contra su costado. ━ "Estoy de acuerdo ... no creo que se lo diga a nadie. Pero no tenías que decírselo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si quieres mantener a Spider-Man en secreto, me aseguraré de que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?" ━ Le dijo y Peter bostezó, cansado de levantarse a las 4 de la mañana y luego pasar la mayor parte del día como anfitrión y trabajando en el laboratorio. Suavemente, Tony lo jaló para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. ━"¿De acuerdo?" ━ Preguntó de nuevo y Peter asintió con la cabeza.

━"Está bien."

━"Muy bien,**_ Spider-kid_**. Los Asgardianos están todos en Wakanda, menos Thor y Loki ... ellos... van a quedarse por un tiempo. ¿Quieres salir a cenar? Pepper tuvo que regresar a la Torre para una reunión."

━ "Claro." ━ Tony se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano y poniendo a Peter de pie. Peter bostezó, frotándose los ojos. ━"Shuri me preguntó si podría ir a Wakanda alguna vez"━ Le informó a su guardián un tanto vacilante. ━"Quiero decir ... sí está bien ... ella dijo que quería ver qué podía hacer, y que podría ayudarme a hacer medicamentos para el dolor que funcionen en mí, así que ..."

━"Suena como una buena idea. Con ella y Bruce trabajando juntos, apuesto a que encontrarán una solución en poco tiempo."━ Con el brazo todavía sobre los hombros de Peter, condujo al niño al garaje donde guardaba sus autos. Escogiendo uno al azar, y los dos entraron al auto.

━"No lo dudo. Creo que es la persona más inteligente que he conocido"━ A Peter le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero cuando lo hizo, se avergonzó y miró a Tony con pánico. ━"Quiero decir ..." ━ Tony agitó una mano, riéndose y saliendo del garaje.

━"No, creo que has acertado, chico. Ella es la persona más inteligente que he conocido también."

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer esta linda traducción!_**

**_Fic "The Guardian" By EmilyF.6 3_**

**_-M_**


End file.
